Gray DxD
by MikeABoss
Summary: Gray sacrificed himself in order to save everyone that he cares for. But instead of dying, Gray got send into a world that's full of devils and angels. How will our favorite stripper handle this world. And will he be able to accept the devils after the battle with Tartaros. Gray x Harem & Issei x Harem
1. A Different World For Gray

''Ice Make: Gungnir!'' Gray shouted as a gigantic lance made out of ice came out of the ground that went straight towards Mard Geer who was flying in the air, but the demon of Tartaros was just able to dodge the incoming attack. Just as Mard Geer was about to attack, he heard a cracking noise that came from the gigantic lance that was made out of ice. When he looked at the ice made lance, it broke into thousands of pieces, revealing Natsu who was inside of it.

''Man, that's cold!'' Natsu shouted right after he broke free from the ice.

''Inside the Ice!?'' Mard Geer said with a small amount of astonishment in his voice, as he was not able to see that one coming.

''Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!'' Natsu shouted again as both his hands were covered with flames as he then slammed them against the head of Mard Geer, sending him flying towards the ground. As soon as Natsu landed on the ground next to Gray, Mard Geer stood up.

''Is this guy invulnerable or something?'' Natsu questioned with an irritated voice. It was like he wasn't even bothered by his attack.

''Not if my magic hits him.'' Gray said, knowing his Demon Slayer Magic would be able to hurt the demon.

''You showed me a good time, human wizards.'' Mard Geer said towards the Fairy Tail wizards, gaining the attention of both of them.

''Long ago, magic was born as one.'' The demon started a story as he received a 'huh?' from the Fire Dragon Slayer. ''Eventually, it developed into a great number of varieties. During that historical time, E.N.D. discovered a new possibility for magic. _Curse power_. The sources of that power are curses, grudges, jealousies, hatreds... All of these negative emotions become power. Power based on the essence of life.'' Mard Geer finished.

''What a load of crap.'' Natsu retorted at the demon. ''If that's the case, then our magic will create the future!'' He then exclaimed as he earned a nod from Gray, who totally agreed with him.

''It matters not.'' Mard Geer spoke as he raised his arm with his hand up, palm facing towards himself. ''It's over now.''

Gray and Natsu readied themselves as they both were expecting some kind of attack coming from the hand of the demon in front of them, but something felt wrong. As both of them began to look around them, they then saw that they were surrounded by some kind of dark fog.

''W-What is this?'' Natsu questioned as he backed away from the dark fog while Gray also backed away from it. Both of them not wanting to know what it could do to them if it touches them.

''Fog!? No...'' Gray thought aloud, trying to think what this dark fog is and thinking of something to escape from it. Just when he thought he had a solution, the Ice Demon Slayer noticed something. ''My body!'' Gray grunted as his lower body got covered by the dark fog, making him unable to move.

''Can't move...'' Natsu grunted as well as he was also unable to move his body. No matter how hard he tried.

''Magic has no future.'' The strongest demon of Tartaros suddenly said as he then lowered his arm. ''Curse power is far superior in regards to everything.'' He then paused for a second as he then began to speak again. ''Go to purgatory. This is the ultimate curse power that I created that can even destroy the immortal Zeref!''

The eyes of the demon then started to glow. ''Memory of the death.''

No sooner he said that the dark fog came out his chest as it had the resembling soulless creatures. The fog then completely covered both the wizards, as they could only stand still and do nothing but watching how all of this is going to happen. Soon, the dark fog began to rise high in the air as it was also getting bigger and bigger, turning into a massive pillar.

''Memento Mori!'' The demon exclaimed as the pillar began to shine bright, making everyone able to see it.

 _'Is this... the end for us.'_ Gray thought as he was slowly closing his eyes. When his eyes were fully closed, all kind of images of his life were flashing in his mind. The years that he had spent with his mother and father. The time he had spent with Ur and Lyon after the attack of Deliora. The time that he had spent with Fairy Tail. His final moment with his father who gave him his Ice Demon Slayer Magic. All of them were his friends and family.

He then had the images of his most closest one in Fairy Tail. Like Natsu, his best friend and rival. Gramps, someone he saw as a grandfather. Erza, someone who he had always respected... and feared. Mira, the sweetest girl you'll ever meet... and sometimes the scariest. Lucy, one heck of a strong-willed girl. Gajeel, a much better guy than that he was back at Phantom.

It went like this for what felt like an hour. But he then saw the image of Juvia. A girl that fell in love with him after the battle with Phantom. At first, it was pretty hard to deal with because she was a bit too obsessed with him and that he wasn't quite ready for it. But now, after all the time he had spent with her, he was slowly gaining feelings for her... but he was just too stubborn to admit it.

After all of these images, Gray opened his eyes with pure new resolve in them. He then knew what he had to do to end this once and for all.

 _'LIKE HELL IT WILL BE!'_ Gray shouted in his mind as he raised his Demon Slayer Magic as high as he currently could, making him able to move again.

''Ice Demon's Zeroth Indestructible Chain!'' Gray shouted as a chain made out of ice came from his hand and directing it towards Mard Geer, grabbing his wrist with it.

''Wha-'' Mard Geer said as he then got pulled into Memento Mori and being crashed against Natsu, sending the pink-haired boy out of the ultimate curse. Natsu, despite everything that has happened so far, still managed to somehow land on his feet.

''What the...'' Natsu thought aloud as he then realised he was now standing outside the Memento Mori. He was glad that he was out of the ultimate curse. But then, he realises something. Gray was nowhere to see, which can only mean one thing.

''GRAY!'' Natsu shouted towards the pillar, running towards it to get the stripper out of it. When the Fire Dragon Slayer was almost there, he came face first against a wall of ice. Natsu took a few steps back while he was holding his nose, looking at the wall of ice. He knew right away who made it, but he didn't know why he would make it to stop him.

''Don't you dare get back in here Natsu!'' Gray yelled from the pillar. ''This is my choice and I'm not taking you with us!'' He finished as he was pulling the ice chain that was now around Mard Geer's middle body and arms who tried to get out of his own attack.

''But what about the others!'' Natsu yelled back. ''What about gramps, Lucy, Erza and Mira...'' Natsu paused as he coated his fist with fire and slamming it against the wall, making a small crack in it. ''What about Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and Laxus...'' He paused again as he coated his other fist with fire and punching the wall for the second time, making the crack in the wall bigger. ''What about Cana, Elfman and Lissana...'' He punched the wall for the third time ''What about ME and HAPPY...'' He then punched the wall for the fourth time while getting a bit louder with the addition of small tears appearing in his eyes.

''AND WHAT ABOUT JUVIA! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE WILL FEEL IF SHE KNEW THAT YOU ARE GONE!'' Natsu yelled the last part much louder as he then punched the wall for the fifth time, with the crack now spread over the whole wall.

Looking at the current condition of the wall that he had punched five times, Natsu knew that one punch was going to be more than enough. One more punch and the wall made out of ice is broken. One more punch and he can save Gray from the ultimate curse that was made by Mard Geer. All that he needed to do, was just One. More. Punch.

''YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?'' Gray shouted at Natsu, making the Dragon Slayer stop his movements as he was ready to punch the wall for the sixth time, the fire on his fists not burning anymore. ''Of course I know how sad all of them will be, especially Juvia. But If I want to protect our guild, then I have to do this.'' He had to stop talking as had to pull harder on the chain, successfully getting Mard Geer closer to the centre of his ultimate curse since he was almost able to escape it. ''And what good will it do if you get back in here. One step in here and you won't be able to move again. And the reason why I'm capable of moving is thanks to my Demon Slayer Magic. The moment you get in here is the moment you won't be able to move again.'' He added.

''But-''

''END OF DISCUSSION, NATSU!'' Gray shouted again, interrupting The Fire Dragon Slayer. ''Besides, how do think everyone will react if the both of us are gone. If one of us needs to stay, then it has to be you.'' As soon as he said that, the pillar began to shine even brighter than it did before.

''Damn you human!'' Mard Geer grunted as he keeps on trying to destroy the chain around his body, but somehow not capable of doing so.

''Gray!'' Natsu exclaimed as he saw the pillar getting brighter, warning him that he has to get out of it. ''GRAY!'' Natsu now shouted his name as he again gained small tears in his eyes, hoping to get at least a reaction from the Ice Demon Slayer.

''Goodbye, Natsu.'' Gray said with a soft voice as he now too had small tears in his eyes, thinking he might never see them again.

''GRAY!'' Natsu shouted even louder than before as the pillar was now shining on its brightest. After a couple of seconds, the light faded away, leaving nothing but a huge crater in the ground. Natsu searched around to look for his friend. Having checked every single pebble, the Dragon Slayer was glad that he couldn't find Mard Geer anywhere. But unfortunately, he couldn't find Gray either. Not being able to hold it anymore, the tears of Natsu that he kept on trying to hold in, finally met the ground beneath him.

''GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!''

* * *

 **[Somewhere in Kuoh]**

Here we are at a clear night sky where a lone man with black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee seems to be fishing. Suddenly, his interest in his fishing stopped as he felt something in the air. Looking at the sky, there was some kind of white hole.

 _'What's that?'_ The man thought as he then paid even more attention than that he first did. Not even a second later, the man saw something falling from the white hole that seems to be a... shirtless young man? He followed the falling body with his eyes until it the body made contact with the water, making a big splash in it _._ _'Not something you see every day...'_ The man thought as he paid his attention back at the white hole. He noticed that it was getting smaller and smaller until it wasn't there anymore. _'Must have been some kind of portal.'_ He guessed as he then looked back at the water where the young man just dived into.

''Guess I'll help the kid.'' The man thought aloud as then expanded his 12 jet black wings, flying towards the young man in the water.

* * *

 **[Someone's Apartment]**

The man walked into his apartment with the young man over his shoulder as he walking towards the couch and laying the young man on it. Looking at the young man for a couple of seconds, the man noticed that he had some kind of weird dark blue tattoo on his right pectoral and wearing a silver chain. He also noticed that the boy had a scar above his left eyebrow, but it was mostly covered by his hair and a cross-shaped scar on the right side of his lower abdomen.

The man then walked towards the refrigerator to get a drink for himself. As soon as he opened the door of the refrigerator, he heard a grunting noise which must be coming from the young man.

''So?'' The man said as he grabbed two beer bottles from the refrigerator. ''Finally decided to wake up?'' He asked he walked towards the living room, taking a seat on a chair. ''Want some beer?'' The man offered.

The young man was now in a sitting position as he looked at the man for a second until he finally gave his answer ''...Sure.'' The young man said as he then accepted the bottle from the man.

''The name's Azazel kid.'' The man named Azazel introduced himself to the young man that was sitting on his couch. ''Mind telling me yours now?'' He asked as he then took a taste from his beer.

''Gray Fullbuster, and I'm a mage of Fairy Tail.'' Gray introduced himself with the addition of his guild name.

''Fairytale? You mean those stories that people read for children?'' Azazel questioned the ice mage, not quite understanding why they would name something like that.

''It's not like that.'' Gray replied. ''You see, with the word 'tale' we actually mean like 'tail'. You know, those things that cats have.'' He then explained to Azazel.

''I see. My bad.'' Azazel said in a tone that made Gray think twice if he actually meant it. ''But you did also mention that you're a mage, right?'' Azazel asked towards Gray, making the Demon Slayer nod. ''Which should mean that you are capable of using some kind of magic.''

''That's right.'' Gray said.

''And for what I can tell...'' Azazel paused as he took a sip from his beer. ''You got a lot of magical power for a human.''

Gray nodded at that as he then took the first taste of his beer, and it didn't taste half that bad. But just as Gray wanted to say something back, he realises something. Something that Azazel just said to him.

''Wait a minute.'' Gray said, gaining the attention of Azazel. ''You just said that I got a lot of magical power for a _human._ Which makes you a _non-human.''_ The Demon Slayer said towards fallen angel as he then stood up from the couch. ''Just who or what are you?'' Gray asked in a not so friendly tone.

''Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?'' Azazel said as he then stood up as well. ''Oh well, it had to happen sooner or later.'' Azazel crossed his arms as he then showed the ice mage in front of him his twelve jet black wings, making the eyes of Gray widen. ''The name's Azazel, the Governor General of the fallen angels.''

Gray still had his eyes wide until he finally regained his composure. ''Fallen angels?'' Gray questioned, first time hearing that word. Sure, he had heard about angels. But fallen angels.

''Listen Gray.'' Azazel said as he then made his wings disappear ''Do you believe in the supernatural? You know, like devils, angels, gods and many more of that kind of stuff'' Azazel questioned Gray. He may now know that he is a fallen angel, but he still wanted to ask.

''Well... I did have to fight with demons.'' Was the only answer Gray could give for the former Governor General while scratching his cheek with his finger, remembering the fight with Tartaros.

''I'll explain anyway.'' Azazel said as he then told Gray about angels, fallen angels and devils and their current standing with one another. He also explained Gray about Sacred Gears that were created by God. And that only humans can wield them. ''Did you get all of that?'' Azazel asked Gray, wanting to be sure he got all of that information that has just been told.

Gray was just standing there being quiet with his head down, looking at the floor with wide eyes. What this man just told him, made him so confused. Angels, fallen angels and devils. God and Sacred Gears. He may understand to story a bit that Azazel just told him. But he's clueless with the current situation he's in. Just what is all of this? Is he even standing in Fiore? Hell, is he even standing in Earthland right now?

''Something wrong, Gray?'' Azazel asked the mage from Fairy Tail. Since he told him the story about the supernatural, he suddenly became very quiet.

''Azazel.'' Gray called his name. ''What I'm gonna tell you, is just between the two of us. Alright?'' The Demon Slayer asked as he received a nod from the fallen angel. Gray then told him about the places called Earthland, Fiore and Magnolia. He also told him about his guild Fairy Tail. And lastly, he told about his battle with the demons of Tartaros and how it ended.

''I see.'' Azazel said as he was holding his chin. ''Instead of reducing you to nothingness, this 'Memento Mori' must have sent you to a different world that happens to be this world.'' Azazel stated as he received a nod from Gray, thinking the same thing as the leader of the fallen angels.

''But there's one thing that I do wonder.'' Azazel said, making Gray raise an eyebrow. ''Where's this demon called Mard Geer?''

This made the eyes of Gray to go wide again. ''What do you mean where is he?'' Gray questioned the fallen angel.

''It's simple, really.'' Azazel answered Gray's question. ''I found you in this world because you fell through some kind of portal, which I assume must have been Memento Mori. But the only one I saw coming from the portal was you.'' Azazel said.

''But how!?'' Gray exclaimed.

''I've already come with four options.'' Azazel said, surprising the young man as he then raised a finger. ''Option one: he died.'' He then had two fingers raised. ''Option two: he got send into a different world.'' Three fingers raised. ''Option three: he has also been sent to this world, but who knows how far away from here.'' Four fingers raised. ''Option four: Memento Mori didn't have any effect on him, which made him stay at your world.''

Gray was speechless. This man was capable of thinking of four options in a couple of seconds. But not only that was able to make him speechless, but option four as well. If that's true, then he had sacrificed himself for nothing.

The Governor General of the fallen angels looked at the clock on the wall, wanting to know how late is. To his surprise, It was already past twelve. ''It's getting pretty late, so how about you and I gonna take some sleep.'' He said as he then looked at Gray. ''And by looks of it, I think you need it more than I do. Lucky for you, I do happen to have a spare room that you can use.'' Azazel said, making Gray stop his train of thoughts.

Gray was quiet for a second until he finally started to say something back at the fallen angel. ''Yeah, I guess you're right...'' Gray said as he followed Azazel to the spare room that he can use.

''See you tomorrow Gray.'' Azazel said as he then walked to his room, leaving the Demon Slayer on his own. With nothing else to do, Gray decided to take off his pants as he then lay on the spare bed. He really needed a good rest after everything that has happened. And before Gray even knew it, his eyes were already closed as he then slipped into the world of dreams.

* * *

Gray was starting to get awake as he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing the room that he was laying in, he began to remember all the things that happen. Letting out a deep sigh, our favourite Demon Slayer began to stand up as he put on his pants, he then decided to walk towards the living room. As soon as he reached his destination, he got greeted by a certain fallen angel.

''Hey there, Gray.'' Azazel greeted him, sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. ''Had a good night rest?'' He asked the mage of Fairy Tail.

''I kinda did.'' Gray replied as he took a seat on the chair.

''Need a beer?'' Azazel asked.

''A bit too early don't you think?'' Gray said towards the fallen angel. Sure, Gray had no trouble drinking alcohol. But it's not something he drinks right away when he just woke up.

''If you say so.'' Azazel said as he then took a sip from his beer, not caring how early it was. ''But how are you doing right now.'' He asked the young man.

''I'm feeling a bit better.'' Gray said with a small smile. He thought about what Azazel told him about Mard Geer, that there was a change that he was still at his home. But he knew, no matter what the current condition of the demon was, Fairy Tail will defeat him. That's one thing he knows for sure.

''That's good to hear.'' Azazel said, taking another sip from his beer. ''Hey Gray.'' The fallen angel called his name, gaining the attention from the Demon Slayer. ''I've got a little job for you.''

''And what exactly is this job of yours?'' Gray questioned the Governor General.

''Nothing much...'' Azazel said while taking his third sip. But somehow, Gray knew that this 'little job' was gonna be much more than 'nothing much'.

* * *

 **[Kuoh Academy]**

 _'How the hell did this happen.'_ Gray thought annoyed as he was standing in front of school gates of the Kuoh Academy, wearing the kuoh uniform without the blazer. He was wearing the short-sleeved dress shirt unbuttoned, revealing a blue T-shirt underneath it. He was also wearing a scowl on his face, not liking a single thing about this.

For those who don't know what's going on... The 'little job' that Azazel had for Gray was to be a student at Kuoh Academy as he was needed to keep an eye on some certain devils. It wasn't like Azazel wanted to attack them or something since he told him that they are devils. But it was for other reasons. Something about someone carrying this thing that's called a 'Boosted Gear'.

''Oh well. For all the things he has done so far for me, I guess I do owe him a bit.'' Gray talked to himself as he then started to walk towards his class. While doing so, he noticed that there a lot of girls in this school. But not only that, he also noticed that many students were looking at him and that were whispering about him.

 _'Just great.'_ Gray thought annoyed for the second time, seeing and hearing all students that were whispering about him. After he finally found the classroom he's so supposed to be in, Gray knocked a few times on the door. After a couple of seconds, the door got opened, revealing that his teacher was a woman.

''Is there something I can help you with?'' The teacher asked politely.

''I happen to be a new transfer student.'' Gray said as she gave her a piece of paper. The teacher looked at the paper to see that it was true that he's a transfer student and that he belonged to this class.

''You can introduce yourself when I call you to come in.'' She said, receiving a nod from the mage. The teacher then closed the door.

''Alright class, listen up.'' The teacher said, gaining the attention of all the students. ''A new transfer student just arrived so please welcome him.'' The word 'him' made almost all the students whisper. ''Everyone quiet.'' The teacher warned as all the students that were whispering stop there... whispering. ''You can come in.''

When the teacher said those words, Gray opened the door as he then walked into the classroom. Standing in front of the board, he has noticed two things. One of them is that he's literally the only boy in the class, making things kinda uncomfortable for him. And the second thing was...

 _'Why is everyone blushing?'_ Was his thought as everyone in his class was blushing the minute they saw him.

''Young man.'' The teacher said, gaining the attention of her new student. ''Why did you walk in my class without a shirt?'' She asked with an annoyed voice.

''Huh?'' Came out the mouth of Gray as he then looked at his chest... which wasn't covered with clothes. ''Ah crap!'' Gray exclaimed as he rushed back to the school hall.

Well, that explains all the blushes.

Not a minute later, Gray returned with both his dress shirt and his blue T-shirt underneath it on.

''Sorry for that.'' Gray apologised as he then stood again in front of the board. ''The name is Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you all'' He then introduced himself with his hands in his pockets, acting like nothing just happened. Causing everyone in the class to sweatdrop

''...Well then, does anyone has a question for Gray?'' The teacher asked as there were many hands in the air. ''Rias, your question?'' The teacher chose a girl with long crimson hair and blue-green eyes.

''What was the reason for you to walk in the class shirtless?'' Rias asked something that every girl wanted to ask as well.

''I have a weird habit of taking off my clothes without even noticing it.'' Gray explained, making everyone sweatdrop again.

''...Okay then...'' The teacher said, not quite know how to react on that answer. She then chose another student who also had a question for the new transfer student ''Ah, Akeno. Your question.'' The teacher then chooses a girl with long black hair that's tied in a ponytail and purple eyes.

''What kind of tattoo was that on your chest?'' Akeno questioned the Fairy Tail wizard.

''It's not actually a tattoo, but it's the emblem of Fairy Tail.'' He said as everyone had a confused look on their faces. Not knowing what Fairy Tail is. ''But that's something I rather not wanna talk about right now.'' Gray said as he didn't want to talk about it, not after everything has happened. He may have told Azazel a part about his past and what happened before he ended here. But that doesn't mean that he's gonna tell his classmates about it.

''Can I see it again?'' Was Akeno's second question, wanting the see the emblem of Gray again... And his muscled chest and sexy abs of course.

''Sure.'' Was the reply of Gray as he raised his shirt high enough so that everyone can see it. But instead that all the girls were looking at his emblem, they all looked at his chest or abs, making them all blush again.

Lowering his shirt, Gray then looked at the teacher. ''Which seat can I take?'' He asked the woman.

''You can take any empty seat that you like.'' She answered the young man. Gray nodded at her as then took the seat at the back next to the window.

''Alright class, time to start the lesson.''

* * *

''That was true hell.'' Gray thought aloud as this place called school was finally over.

 _'All those numbers and talking...'_ Gray thought as it was sending shivers down his spine. _'But Azazel was right. There are devils in this school.'_ He then thought serious as he did feel the presence of them, with two of them in his class.

He then looked at one building that was next to his new school. He had asked one of his classmates what that building was. She explained to him that it was the building for the Occult Research Club that's also known as the ORC.

 _'Oh well. Guess it's time to head back towards Azazel.'_ Was Gray's final thought as he then headed back to the fallen angel. But he didn't notice that he was being looked at from the building by a certain crimson haired girl.

Rias Gremory was looking at her new classmate as she had a bit of interest in him. No, she doesn't have a crush on him. And no, it's also not his stripping habit... Okay, maybe that one just a little bit. But it was mostly that she could sense a good amount of magical power from him, even though he's just a human.

Turning her head around, Rias was then looking at her peerage. Akeno was giving everyone a cup of tea. Kiba was sitting on the couch and enjoying some tea. Koneko was sitting next to Kiba eating some sweets. And Issei and Asia were happily talking to each other. Looking back through the window, Gray wasn't there anymore.

''Thinking about the transfer student Rias.'' Akeno teased Rias.

''As the matter of fact, I actually do.'' Rias said. ''I sense a lot of magic coming from him, and he's only a human.'' Rias then looked towards her Queen. ''I think I'm going to ask him tomorrow if he can come with us for a little talk here.''

''Sure thing Rias.'' Akeno said as she walked towards Issei and Asia, joining their little talk. Seeing her Queen joining the Pawn and Bishop, Rias then again looked out of the window.

 _'Just who are you, Gray Fullbuster?'_ Was her final thought as she then too joined the little talk of her peerage.


	2. Gray vs Stray Devil

**[Azazel's Apartment]**

Azazel was now sitting on a couch while he was watching TV with a bored look on his. There was just nothing good on it. But then, an idea popped into the head of the fallen angel.

''Maybe fishing will kill some time.'' He said to himself. Grabbing the remote to turn the TV off, he heard someone knocking on his door. ''Door's open!'' Azazel exclaimed. Hearing the door being open and closed, Azazel then saw Gray walking in the living room. But there was just one little thing that Azazel needed to know. Something that is disturbing him about how Gray walked in his place. ''Mind telling me why you're only wearing your underwear?''

''Hm?'' Gray questioned as he then looked at the 'clothes' he was wearing. ''Not again...'' Gray said with an annoyed voice as he placed a hand against his head. He just noticed that he's only wearing his underwear right now.

''Again?'' Azazel asked the Demon Slayer, wanting to know why he said that.

''It already happened twice during class.'' Gray said, making the leader of the fallen angel wonder why he would do that in class.

''The first one was when I introduced myself, but I only removed the school dress shirt and my own shirt.'' He said like it was some kind of accomplishment that he only removed those two clothing. ''And the second time was during a lesson about numbers.'' Gray told the Governor General.

''And why exactly did you remove your clothes?'' Azazel asked.

''I have this weird habit to remove my clothes without even realising it.'' Gray explained to Azazel, making the fallen angel do something that Gray didn't expect... and didn't like.

''Ahahahahahaha.'' Azazel laughed very loudly. ''To believe that something like that could possibly even exists. Hahahaha.'' He kept laughing which earned him a scowl from the Demon Slayer.

''Anyway, anything interesting happened so far? Besides the stripping of course.'' The fallen angel as he was finally done with laughing

''Well... I do happen to be in a class with two devils.'' He said towards the fallen angel.

''Anything else?'' He asked the wizard of Fairy Tail, only to see him shaking his head. ''Oh well, maybe tomorrow.'' Azazel said, hoping to hear something about the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

''What do you mean with tomorrow?'' Gray questioned him until his eyes were as wide as possibly could. ''Don't tell me I have to go there again!?'' Gray exclaimed, already sending shivers down his spine by just thinking about it.

''You do know that school happens to be five days a week, right?'' Azazel stated towards the Demon Slayer with a raised eyebrow, saying something that everyone should know.

Gray suddenly lost all the strength in his legs as he was down on all four. ''...Five days... of pure terror... What have I done to myself?'' Gray asked himself in the most dramatic way possible, causing Azazel to sweatdrop

''Don't worry about it.'' Azazel said, trying to comfort the Demon Slayer. ''Besides, I've got something for you.'' He then said as Gray then went back to normal.

''It better has nothing to do with school.'' Gray said, making the Governor General chuckle. The teen in front of him sure can be childish when it comes to school.

''Believe me, it won't.'' Azazel said, making Gray relieved that it hasn't to do anything with that. ''It's just a little present of mine.'' He said as there suddenly was a magic circle on the floor.

''Just stand on the magic circle and it will teleport you towards the little present I've got for you.'' The fallen angel said.

''Can't you just tell me what it is?'' Gray asked Azazel, only to receive a 'nope' from the leader of the fallen angel. ''...Ugh, fine then.'' Gray said as he then did what Azazel told him to do.

''Trust me, you'll thank me later.'' Were the last words that Gray was able to hear before everything turned bright as he then got teleported.

* * *

 **[Someone's House]**

As soon as everything wasn't so bright as before, Gray immediately noticed that he was in a different room than that he was in before. From where he is standing, he could perfectly see everything. The living room and the kitchen were big and expensive, something that only rich people would have.

 _'Sure is big in here.'_ Gray thought. He then walked a little bit around the living room until his eyes met a piece of paper that was laying on the table. Picking up the paper, the wizard of Fairy Tail saw that it was a letter. He then began to read it.

 _'Hey kid, you probably still wonder what this little present of mine is, right? Well, currently you are standing inside your present. Have fun with it.'_ Gray read _._

 _'Inside the present?'_ Gray thought, not understanding what the letter was telling him _. 'What does he mean with-'_ It was then that the eyes of the stripper went as wide as possibly could for the second time of today, finally understanding the letter of Azazel.

''Are you telling me that this whole freaking house is my 'little' present!?'' Gray loudly asked nobody in particular since he's the only one in his new house. He then read the paper again... and again... and again, until he finally laid it back on the table where he first took it with a heavy sigh.

''Guess I owe him big time now, huh?'' Gray mumbled while scratching the back of his head. He then decided to check his room that he will be sleeping in. Opening the door of the bedroom, he saw that the room was also very big and expensive. Hell, he even has a king size bed despite he's the only one that lives here.

 _'Last but not least, the bathroom.'_ Gray thought as he then walked to the door of the bathroom and open it. And just like any other room, the bathroom also was big and expensive looking.

''Now that I'm here, might as well take a shower.'' He mumbled to himself as he then removed his clothes... which was only his underwear, and began to wash with the cold water that was coming from the shower.

After a half an hour of showering, Gray came out of the bathroom with one towel around his waist and one towel hanging on his neck. Remembering that he had a big closet in his bedroom, Gray walked towards it to get some clothes.

Returning from his room, the Demon Slayer was now wearing a blue T-shirt, black jeans and black shoes with blue stripes on it. He's also wearing his silver chain.

Walking out of his bedroom and heading towards the kitchen to open the refrigerator, he saw that there were lots of food in it. closing the door of the refrigerator, he then walked towards the living room. Gray didn't know what he could do until he finally had something in his mind.

 _'I think I'll take a walk.'_ Gray thought as he then walked out of his house. But before he actually went for a walk, he took a look at his house from the outside of it. And what a surprise... big and expensive _. 'Even the balcony is big.'_ Was his final thought about his house as he then walked away from it and walking towards who knows where.

* * *

 **[Park of Kuoh]**

After fifteen minutes of walking, Gray was walking through the park with his hands in his pockets _. 'Sure is quiet here.'_ Gray thought as he noticed that he was the only one walking through the park, making him think that it was pretty strange. After all, the sun was only half down _._

 _'But it's time for me to head home now.'_ Gray thought as he then stopped with walking as he was thinking about his home. His _true_ home back at Fairy Tail with all his friends.

 _'I wonder how all of them are doing. But knowing them, they should be doing fine.'_ He thought with a sad smile, still missing all his friends back at Fairy Tail. Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his head, Gray decided to head home.

But suddenly, he had this feeling that someone was following him. ''I know that you are following me so you can come out already.'' Gray said to the person that followed him.

''My my, looks like I've been found.'' Was a voice that belonged to a female that came from behind a tree. She then showed herself to the Demon Slayer. It was a beautiful tall white woman with a voluptuous figure that seems to be around the twenties with green eyes and white hair that was reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her knees and that also showed a good amount of cleavage. She was also wearing white heels.

''Normally, I hate it when that happens. But I guess I'll make an exception for a handsome boy like you.'' She said with a seductive voice.

''What do you want from me?'' Gray asked the woman, not being affected by her seductive voice or her beauty. ''I know that you are a devil so speak up.''

''Oh my, getting down to business already. And the both of us just met each other.'' The female devil said. ''But to tell you the truth, I'm here to make you mine.'' She said with a look in her eyes that was giving Gray the chills.

''Listen, lady. I don't care if you're a woman or not. But I will fight back if I have to.'' Gray said to the woman in front of him as he suddenly felt a cold wind coming from the woman. Not that it was bothering him.

''Then it looks like I have to kill you.'' The female devil said as she then raised her arm with her hand being open, making a magic circle appear that shot many ice shards at Gray. The Demon Slayer responded by raising his arms, blocking all the ice shards that came at him with full speed.

After what felt like an hour, the female devil stopped with shooting her ice shards while looking at Gray with wide eyes. Not believing that he took her attack without even being harmed by it.

''So you use ice magic, huh?'' Gray questioned while he lowered his arms. ''That's too bad for you, cuz ice won't work against me.'' Gray said to the female devil, who took it as she was being mocked by a mere human.

''Don't you dare mock me you human.'' the female devil said with venom. ''Then how about this!'' She exclaimed as she created a sword out of ice and showing her bat-like wings, flying towards the young man. She was going to aim for his neck, cutting the head of the human off and ending his pathetic life. But when it almost made contact, Gray grabbed the ice sword with one hand and punched her face with the other hand that was covered in ice. Releasing her sword while Gray was still holding it, the woman flew against a fountain and crashing against it and breaking the whole thing.

The female devil was laying in the broken fountain with a surprised look. Not believing that a mere human could have a punch with that amount of strength. Let alone to be able to punch her... with a fist that was covered in ice. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised the woman. Right after she stood back up, she saw that the human was eating her sword like it was normal human food.

''Tastes pretty foul.'' Gray said as he then took his final bite of the sword that belonged to the female devil. ''I've hoped it would've tasted a bit better than that.'' The wizard said as he then wiped his mouth with his arm.

''But how!?'' She exclaimed. ''You're just a human!'' She exclaimed again as she took a couple of steps back. She was actually fearing a human.

''I'm not just an ordinary human, you know.'' Gray replied as he placed a fist against his chest where the emblem of his guild Fairy Tail stood. ''But I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail!'' Gray exclaimed with pride as he then had a bazooka made out of ice in his hands

''Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!'' The wizard exclaimed as he shot a cannonball made out of ice towards the female devil, creating a big explosion after impact.

When the smoke of the explosion faded away, Gray saw that the woman he just fought against was lying unconscious in the broken fountain. Looking at the female devil for a couple of seconds, Gray turned around and headed back home.

 _'I'll just let them handle this little mess I made.'_ Gray thought as he meant the small group of devils that were watching his fight, which was non-other than Rias and her peerage.

''Wow, that guy is unreal!'' Issei said. Not believing how easily he defeated the stray devil. ''He was eating her sword and made a bazooka out of ice and took her down like it was no big deal! Talk about being a badass.'' He said

''I can't believe how strong he was.'' Asia said with awe. ''And he's not even a devil like us.'' She said.

''I must say that I am surprised by how strong he is.'' Kiba said, being amazed by the power that Gray just showed in his fight against the stray devil.

''Very strong.'' Koneko said with her usual monotone voice while agreeing with Kiba.

''What do you think about it, Rias.'' Akeno asked the crimson-haired girl. Wondering what she has to say about the performance that Gray showed during his fight with the stray devil.

''He defeated a dangerous stray devil on his own, without even using his full power.'' Rias said. ''And I've never seen a wizard capable of eating ice like that.'' She then said, thinking of how someone is capable of doing that.

 _'And what does he mean with being a wizard of a fairy tale?'_ Rias thought.

''Uhm... Guys.'' was the voice of Issei, gaining the attention of all the devils. ''Why the hell is he walking back in just his underwear?'' He asked them.

The whole group, besides Issei, looked back at Gray to see that he actually was walking in just his underwear without a care in the world.

Kiba and Issei were both sweatdropping. Akeno and Rias were having a small blush while Asia was almost like a tomato. And Koneko only had one word for the half-naked Demon Slayer.

''Pervert.''

* * *

 **[Streets of Kuoh]**

''Achoo!'' Was the sneeze of Gray while he was heading home. ''Why the hell did I just sneeze like that?'' The Demon Slayer questioned to nobody. ''I mean, it's not like I'm having it cold outside. Besides, I'm still wearing my... Nevermind that then.'' Gray ended with an annoyed voice as he finally realises that he was only wearing his underwear now.

Reaching his destination, he opened his door and went straight towards the couch. Grabbing the remote to turn the TV on, he heard that someone was knocking on his door.

''Coming.'' Gray said as he stood up and walking back towards the front door of his house. Opening it, he saw that it was none other than the Governor General of the fallen angel. ''Azazel? What are you doing here?''

''Now that's a rude way to say hello.'' Azazel said jokingly as he walked past Gray to get inside the new house of the young wizard. ''Besides, shouldn't you be thanking me for my little present.'' He said.

''Oh yeah, thanks by the way.'' Gray thanked the fallen angel. ''But don't you think the house is a bit too big for someone who lives on his own?'' Gray questioned Azazel, wanting to know why he was given such a big house.

''For in case you'll get a girlfriend. Who knows, maybe you'll even be able to get a harem.'' Azazel said with a smirk, making Gray blush a bit. ''And with that stripping habit of yours, it shouldn't be that hard to get one.''

''Very funny, but I'm not planning to get a harem.'' The Demon Slayer said. ''Besides, I'm not even interested in something like that.''

''Does that mean that you swing the other way?'' Azazel questioned while still having the same smirk on his face.

''OF COURSE NOT YOU DAMN CROW!'' Gray shouted, causing the fallen angel to laugh at his reaction.

''But, joking aside. How was the fight with the stray devil?'' Azazel asked the wizard.

''It wasn't much, but what do you mean with her being a 'stray' devil?'' Gray asked the leader of the fallen angels, first time hearing of a stray devil.

''They are devils who have killed their own masters. And without their masters to keep their powers in control, they can become a great threat if their powers go beyond their own control.'' Azazel explained. ''You understand Gray?''

''I think so.'' Gray said, now knowing what a stray devil is. ''Now if you don't mind, I think I'm heading to my bed. I'm still a bit tired of everything'' The Demon Slayer said while walking towards the stairs.

''But before you go to bed, I want you to answer these questions of mine.'' Azazel said, making Gray stop his walking and turning around to look at him. ''How is it that ice won't have any effect on you and that you're able to eat it like it's normal food?'' The Governor General asked the ice mage.

''Despite being an ice mage, I also do happen to be an Ice Demon Slayer.'' Gray said as he then raised his right arm. But somehow, a tattoo appeared on it from out of nowhere. ''And this is the proof of me being one. And thanks to being an Ice Demon Slayer, it makes strong against any kind of ice magic. But not only that, but it makes me also able to consume it.'' He explained to the fallen angel.

Azazel was really surprised by the information that Gray was giving him. The magic from his world truly is interesting. ''I see. And I do think you should keep it a secret for the devils a bit.'' Azazel said.

''Don't worry, I've already decided to keep it a secret from them. And the reason why I told you about this magic is because I do owe ya.'' Gray said.

''Well I sure feel honoured.'' Azazel said in a joking manner. ''But I do have one more thing to say.'' Azazel said. ''Don't you think it's weird for me to know all of this? You know, your fight against the stray devil.'' He said towards the young wizard.

''Not really.'' Gray said. ''Afterall, I did sense that you and those devils were watching the fight. But to be honest, I was barely able to sense you.'' Gray said honestly.

''Alright then, those were my question. Good night Gray.'' Azazel said as he let himself outside and shutting the door behind him. But after he closed the door, Azazel stood there and thought about what Gray said. Despite he made sure that he was hiding his presence as low as he possibly could. The Demon Slayer was still able to sense him.

''That kid's gonna be a strong one, that's one thing I know for sure.'' The Governor General said to nobody as he then walked back to his apartment.

* * *

 **[Kuoh Academy]**

Gray was walking through the school gates with a scowl on his face. He really hates school. But since the first lessons still haven't officially started, Gray decided to walk around for a bit. But after a bit of walking, he saw two students with their faces against the wall of the kendo club. He also knows that the kendo club was full with girls.

Paying his attention back to the two boys, he notices that one of them is bald, and the other one was wearing glasses. Walking towards them to ask them what they are doing, he heard that were whispering to each other about something. Gray didn't hear everything, but he did hear things like 'peep-hole', 'kendo club' and 'boobs'.

Putting the pieces together, Gray had a small blush on his face while he was also looking a bit annoyed. When he was standing behind the two pervs, Gray was going to send them to hell

When the girls of the kendo club heard some screaming and commotion outside, they all quickly changed in their kendo clothes and rushed towards the noises that they all heard. Once they were outside, they saw that the new transfer student was standing above the broken forms of the perverted trio without Issei. But they also saw that the transfer student was shirtless.

''I may not be a gentleman or anything, but I don't like it when perverts have no respect for a woman's privacy.'' Gray stated as he then picked up his shirt and school blazer. Once he was wearing them, the school bell was ringing.

''Later.'' Gray said as he then walked towards his class, but was unable to hear that the whole kendo club was whispering about him and calling him 'the handsome stripper' or 'the coolest boy of school'.

* * *

Gray was sitting in his classroom with his head resting on the table. He didn't understand a single thing about this lesson as he rather jumps through the window and running straight towards home. But just as soon as jumping out of the window seemed to be a very good idea, the sound of the final school bell was heard through the whole school.

 _'Finally, the end of school.'_ Gray thought with a great amount of happiness. As soon as he packed his stuff and stood up, he was welcomed by one of the devils in his classroom.

''You're Akeno, right?'' Gray asked, hoping that he has her name right.

''That's right.'' Akeno said.

''Something you wanna ask?'' Gray asked.

''Do you have some time to walk with me to the ORC building? Rias would like to meet you.'' Akeno asked Gray with a smile. Gray thought for a second until he then gave his answer to the devil in front of him.

''Sure.'' Gray gave a simple answer as he then followed Akeno to the ORC building. The Demon Slayer didn't bother to ask why since he knew that she and the other devils did saw his fight against the stray devil. So they probably have some questions for him.

Slowly, Gray realises that he saw all the girls of school were whispering something while looking at him and Akeno, while all the guys were looking at him with full hatred in their eyes.

 _'If looks could kill...'_ Gray thought while rolling his eyes, but not knowing why they were looking at him like that.

''I've heard that you're gaining some reputation here in school.'' Akeno said, deciding to have a little talk with the wizard.

''How so?'' Gray asked her with a raised eyebrow.

''Since you've beaten those perverted boys at the kendo club, they have begun to call you like 'the handsome stripper' or 'the coolest boy of school'.'' Akeno said.

''What's with those names?'' Gray thought aloud with a sweatdrop, earning a laugh from the black-haired beauty. ''But I guess it's better than being called a pervert or something.''

''I guess you are right about that.'' The Queen of Rias said. ''And it looks like we're here.'' Akeno said as she and Gray were now standing in front of the ORC building. Akeno opened the front door as they then were walking through the halls of the small building until they stopped again in front another door. Akeno opened again the while looking at Gray. ''Come on in.''

Gray walked in the room as he then saw all the other members of the ORC, besides Rias. Looking around a bit, Gray saw three members of the club walking to him. One of them was a blond-haired young man, the other one was a brown-haired young man and the last one was a girl with long blond hair, who was blushing when she looked at Gray

 _'Why is she blushing?'_ Gray thought.

''It's nice to meet you.'' The young man with blond hair greeted the Demon Slayer. ''But do you mind tell us why you're here in just your underwear?''

''Hm?'' Gray hummed, only to see that the blond-haired young man was right. ''Ah crap!''

''Pervert.'' Was the voice of a white-haired petite girl who was eating snacks on the couch.

''I'm not!'' Gray exclaimed to her. ''And when did it even happen?''

''It happened while we were walking together just outside.'' Akeno answered Gray's question.

''And why didn't you say a single thing back then?'' Gray asked the Queen of Rias.

''Who knows.'' Akeno said with a seductive look in her eyes. One of those looks that were giving Gray the chills.

 _'That look in her eyes is even worse than of the stray devil I fought yesterday.'_ The Demon Slayer thought.

''Anyway, my name is Kiba Yuuto, and I'm a second-year student.'' Said the blond-haired young man as he then pointed to the white-haired girl. ''And that's Koneko Toujou, the only first-year student in our club.''

''My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I'm also a second-year student.'' Said the other young man. ''And this girl here is Asia Argento, and she's in the same class as me.'' Issei said as he was talking about the girl with the long blond hair.

''It's a pleasure to meet you.'' Asia said with a small bow, but she still has a small blush on her face because of Gray, who was still only wearing his underwear.

''It's nice to meet you all as well.'' Gray said as it was his turn to introduce himself. ''The name's Gray Fullbuster, and I'm a third-year student.''

''Oh my, Your not gonna tell them that you're in the same class as me and Rias.'' Said Akeno in a teasing manner.

''You're in the same class as Rias and Akeno!?'' Issei exclaimed out of shock. ''You sure are a lucky guy.'' He said to Gray.

''Mind telling me why that makes me a lucky guy?'' Gray asked the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

''It's because he's a pervert.'' Koneko answered Gray's question. ''Just like those other two that were beaten to a pulp at the kendo club today.''

''It's a good thing I wasn't peeping with them, or else I was in the same condition as Matsuda and Motohama.'' Issei said, sending shivers down his spine with how broken they looked. ''But I still can't believe they didn't invite me to watch those kendo girls getting dressed.'' The Pawn then said with an annoyed voice

''You do know that I was the one who beat those guys, right?'' Gray said, making the eyes of Issei go wide as he then looked at Gray with fear. Koneko, on the other hand, now had a small bit of respect for the wizard.

''That was you!'' Issei exclaimed with shock, only to receive a nod from Gray.

''It looks like you're making friends already, Gray.'' Was a new voice as all of them turned around and see that it was Rias, giving Issei the time to take a few steps away from the Demon Slayer. ''I'm sorry that I've just arrived, but there were some things that I had to do.'' She apologizes to Gray.

''Don't worry, it's not like I'm in a hurry or anything.'' Gray assured the crimson-haired girl.

''That's good to hear.'' Rias said as she then walked passed Gray and took her seat. ''But if you don't mind, I rather want to get to business right away.'' She said.

''Sure thing.'' Gray said, also wanting straight to business like the devil. Despite that Gray wasn't in a hurry, that doesn't mean that he's to have a fun chit chat with all of them. ''But you don't have to tell me that you guys are devils, you know? Cuz I already know that.'' The Demon Slayer said, making all the devils eyes go wide. But Rias was the only one who narrowed her eyes

''Just who exactly are you, Gray Fullbuster?'' Rias asked with a serious voice, changing the whole atmosphere in the room.

''First of all, just Gray is fine. And secondly, I'm a human wizard from Fairy Tail.'' Gray said as he pointed at the emblem on his chest with his thumb, letting the devils know that the emblem on his chest has something to do with Fairy Tail.

''You mean those stories about princesses and all kind of other stuff?'' The Knight of Rias questioned the wizard, only to receive a deep sigh from Gray.

''Nope.'' Gray said. ''It's Fairy Tail as in 'Do fairies have a tail'. But it's a long story.'' Gray said. Despite how much he loved his guild and still does, he was just not in the mood to talk too much about it.

''But you just said that you are a wizard, right?'' Rias asked, earning a nod from Gray. ''And what kind of magic are you capable of?'' Rias may have seen his fight against the stray devil, but she still wants to hear it from none other than the young man in his underwear.

''You guys should know it already since all of you saw me fighting the stray devil.'' The Demon Slayer said, making all the devils in the room surprised.

''Does that mean that you've sensed us while we were watching your fight?'' Akeno asked Gray, making the wizard nod for the second time.

''Dude just how strong are you?'' Issei asked the Demon Slayer.

''Who knows.'' Gray answered as he then looked at Rias. ''Can I go now, or is there something else that you wanna ask me.''

''As a matter of fact, I actually have one more thing to ask you.'' She said to the mage of Fairy Tail. ''Do you mind to have a little spar with some of my servants?''

''Sure, I don't mind.'' Gray said. ''But where are we going to fight?''

''You don't have to worry about that.'' Rias said. ''I already know a perfect place for us.''

* * *

 **[Gremory's Territory]**

Somewhere in the forest, a red magic circle could be seen as everyone who was inside the ORC building was coming from the circle. ''This place is the territory of the Gremory household. So I decided we can have our spar in the forest here where we will not be disturbed and be able to go all out.'' Rias stated.

''Fine by me.'' Gray said as he then walked a bit away from the devils. ''So, which of you guys will I be fighting against?'' Gray asked as he stood still as he then looked back at the devils, wondering who he is going to fight.

''You'll be fighting against my Queen, Rook and Knight. Rias said as Akeno, Koneko and Kiba all walked to the other direction that Gray just walked.

''What's with those names?'' Gray asked the crimson-haired beauty.

''Do you happen to know the game chess, Gray?'' Rias asked the wizard.

''Well, I do know that I totally suck at it.'' Gray answered honestly. But at least he wasn't as bad as Natsu.

''You see, as the master of my peerage, I'm the King.'' She then looked at Kiba. ''Kiba is my Knight, his attribute is speed and his ultimate weapon is the sword.'' She then looked at Koneko. ''Koneko is my Rook, her attribute is that she has a great amount of strength.'' Rias then looked at Asia. ''Asia is my Bishop, her attribute is being specialized in magic. But unlike the others, she a healer and not a fighter. Which is the reason she is not joining this little fight.'' The crimson-haired beauty explained.

Rias then looked at her Queen. ''Akeno is my Queen and she possesses all the attributes of my Rook, Knight and Bishop.''

''And what about Issei?'' Gray asked Rias while looking at the Pawn. ''What for a piece is he and why is he not fighting?''

He can understand a bit why Rias isn't fighting with the other devils because she probably wants to observe his own fighting style and magic. But he has no idea why the brown-haired boy's not joining the fight.

''Issei is my Pawn and a Pawn is able to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. But he can only do that if he is in the enemy's territory or with the permission of his King. With other words, me.'' She explained. ''But right now, Issei doesn't have enough combat experience. So that's the reason why he isn't joining the fight.'' Rias told the Demon Slayer as she then looked at her Pawn. ''No offence, of course, Issei.''

''Don't worry about that. And even if you let me join the fight, I'm sure I'll only get in the way.'' Issei replied honestly.

''Don't worry Issei. I'm sure that you will soon be strong enough to help them.'' Asia said to the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

Issei smiled to the former nun, she was always able to cheer him up. ''Thanks, Asia.'' Issei said, making Asia happy that he thanked her.

''Alright then Gray! Are you ready to face my Queen, Rook and Knight!?'' Rias exclaimed to the Demon Slayer.

''Bring it!'' Gray said with a smirk on his face while cracking his knuckles. ''I'm all fired up now!''

''Then begin!''


	3. Gray vs Rias & Sona

''Alright then Gray! Are you ready to face my Queen, Rook and Knight!?'' Rias exclaimed to the Demon Slayer.

''Bring it!'' Gray said with a smirk on his face while cracking his knuckles. ''I'm all fired up now!''

''Then begin!'' No sooner Rias said those words, Kiba charged at Gray with a sword in his hands. But when he was almost at the right distance to strike Gray, he saw that the Demon Slayer also had a sword in his hand. But instead of a normal sword, his was made entirely out of ice and nothing else.

''Ice-Make: Sword!'' Gray exclaimed as his sword and Kiba's sword made contact with each other.

''You're pretty fast, you know.'' Gray complimented the devil.

''Why thank you.'' Kiba thanked the Demon Slayer as he then used his speed to get behind Gray and to strike him from there. Sensing that Kiba was behind him, Gray jumped in the air to dodge the incoming strike from Kiba. But while Gray was still in the air, he saw that the short white-haired girl was coming at him and ready to punch him.

''Ice-Make: Shield!'' Gray exclaimed as there was a shield out of ice in front of him that blocked the punch of Koneko, making the eyes of all the devils wide. Not that wizard was capable of creating a shield made out of ice, but the fact that it was able to block the punch of the small Rook and still being in a good condition.

''What!?'' Koneko thought aloud. Not believing how strong the shield made out of ice was.

 _'His ice shield was strong enough to take Koneko's attack without having a single crack on it!'_ Rias thought while being amazed by how strong his ice was.

As soon as Gray landed on the ground, he saw that Kiba charged for the second time at him. But he was again not fast enough to hit Gray as the ice wizard blocked his sword with his ice sword. The two then clashed their swords again and again until Gray made a horizontal slash, making the Knight of Rias jump backwards.

''Well this is a surprise.'' The Knight of Rias said. ''You're much better with a sword then that I thought you would be.'' Kiba complimented the Demon Slayer.

''Why thank you.'' Gray thanked the same way as Kiba did not too long ago. But suddenly, the wizard of Fairy Tail felt a good amount of magic coming from out of nowhere. Turning his head to look at the place where he felt the magic coming from, he saw that is was none other than Akeno who was covered with lightning. She was also flying in the air thanks to her devil wings.

 _'So that's the reason why she hasn't fight me yet.'_ Gray thought as he now knows why she didn't fight him yet. It was because she was charging for a strong magical attack.

''It's time to have some fun!'' Akeno exclaimed as she then sends all of her lightning towards Gray, creating a big explosion and smoke everywhere. But when the smoke faded away, All the eyes of the devils were as wide as possible could. Gray was just standing there, without a single scratch on his body. The only thing that happened was that his sword wasn't in his hand anymore.

''Unreal, he took Akeno's lightning like it was no big deal!'' Issei said with awe and even a bit of fear in his voice. ''Just how strong is this guy?''

''No way, you were able to take my lightning without taking any damage!?'' Akeno questioned the Demon Slayer.

''I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've felt much stronger lightning than that.'' Gray said as he remembered how strong the lightning of Laxus was. ''But how about I take you guys a bit more serious.''

But no sooner he finished his sentence, Kiba was already in front of him and ready to strike him with an upward slash. Gray simply dodge his attack as he then kicked Kiba at the side of his head, sending the devil flying towards a tree that got broken as soon as Kiba's body made contact with it.

Gray then saw the white-haired Rook charging at him with her fist aiming at his stomach. The ice wizard grabbed her little fist without any effort as he then did a full 180 to throw Koneko away. After flying for a couple of meters, Koneko managed to recover herself in mid-air as she then landed on her feet.

''Ice-Make: Hammer!'' Gray exclaimed as he slammed his right fist against his open left hand, creating a large hammer made out of ice that was floating above Koneko. The Rook of Rias had no time to react as the hammer then dropped on her with great force.

''I got you!'' Exclaimed Kiba as he was standing behind the Demon Slayer and successfully being able to cut his back with a downward slash. But his eyes then widen as he saw that the whole body of Gray turned into ice as it then shattered in little pieces. ''An ice clone!'' Kiba thought aloud.

''That's right.'' Kiba heard from behind. Turning around, he saw that it was none other than Gray who had a massive great-sword in his hands.

''Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!'' The Demon Slayer exclaimed as then slashed against Kiba with an upward slash from his right hip to his left shoulder. Kiba was lucky that the wound wasn't very deep, but the Knight did get defeated as he fell unconsciously on the ground.

''Looks like it's just me and you now.'' Gray said as he then looked at Akeno who was looking at him with wide eyes just like Rias, Issei and Asia. All of them couldn't believe how easily he defeated the Rook and Knight. ''You still wanna fight me, or are you going to give up?'' Gray asked the Queen of Rias.

''I think all of you have fought enough for today.'' Was the voice of Rias who was walking towards the two with Issei and Asia behind her. ''As much as I hate to admit, you have won this battle fair and square. Don't you agree as well, Akeno?'' Rias asked her Queen.

''To be honest, I did wanna continue with the fight. But you're right, he has already won this battle.'' Akeno said.

Rias nodded at her Queen as she then looked at her Bishop. ''Asia, could you please heal Koneko and Kiba for me?'' She asked the former nun

''Of course Rias.'' Asia said as she then first walked to Koneko to heal her.

''So, is there something else you want from me or can I go home now?'' The Demon Slayer asked the crimson-haired beauty.

''That was all of today.'' Rias said as she then placed a magic circle under Gray. ''Is teleporting you to the school building good enough?'' She asked him.

''Sure.'' Was Gray's simple answer as he then got teleported back to school. And as soon as Gray wasn't between the devils anymore, Koneko, Kiba and Asia then walked towards the other devils.

''Sorry to let you down Rias.'' Kiba apologizes to Rias.

The crimson-haired beauty shook her head. ''There's no need to say that Kiba. In fact, I should be the one to say sorry to the three of you. If I knew that Gray was this strong, then I'm not sure if I still wanted you guys to fight him.'' Rias apologize to the ones that fought the young man who was only wearing his underwear and silver necklace.

''But anyways, what did all of you think of the fight just now?'' Rias asked her peerage.

''He's strong.'' Koneko said.

''You mean like way too strong.'' Issei said. ''If he took you and Kiba down that fast, who knows how fast he'll beat me.''

''I must agree with Issei.'' Asia said. ''And he might even be able to beat Akeno and Rias that fast.''

''You're probably right Asia'' Akeno said. ''But let's not forget about the fact that he's only a human. Who knows how strong he will be once you turn him into a devil, Rias?'' She asked her King

''I think he will be a high-class devil like me'' She said as she then looked at Kiba. ''And how about you, Kiba?'' Rias asked her Knight, but she didn't get a single word from him.

''Kiba?''

''I'm sorry Rias, but I was just thinking about something.'' The Knight said as he gained everyone's attention.

''Something wrong Kiba?'' Issei asked.

''Well, I was actually thinking about Gray.'' Kiba said, making everyone look at him with a questioned face. ''When we were fighting him at the moment where he got a bit more serious, I only saw some kind of hatred or anger in his eyes. Those eyes were way too serious for a mere sparring fight.''

''Are you absolutely sure about that Kiba?'' Rias asked her Knight.

''I'm very sure Rias.'' Kiba answered the crimson-haired devil.

''Is there something that we did wrong?'' Asia questioned.

''I don't know Asia.'' Issei said as he was also wondering if they did something wrong.

''I'm sure that we will find it out sooner or later.'' Rias said as she then prepared a magic circle. ''But let's head back to the ORC now.''

* * *

 **[Gray's House]**

After walking from school to home, the young Demon Slayer was making dinner in the kitchen. But he didn't make dinner for only himself, but also for a certain Governor General of the fallen angels as well.

''You're pretty lucky that I had enough food for two people.'' Gray said as he then placed one plate of food on the table while having the other plate of his food on the other hand.

Azazel looked at the plate to see that Gray made a nice simple dish of meat and rice with a few different kinds of vegetables that were mixed in it.

''I'm also lucky enough that you're making me some.'' The fallen angel said as he then took a bite of the food that Gray just made. ''And I'm definitely lucky enough to have a taste of your cooking skill.'' Azazel complimented the young wizard as he then took another bite of the amazing food.

''You really think it's that good?'' Gray asked the fallen angel as he received a nod from him.

''I'm actually being very honest.'' Azazel said.

''Well back at my world, there was this girl who could cook much better than me. So who knows how you will react to her cooking skill if you took a bite of hers?'' Gray said as he was talking about Mira.

''I think I'll get a foodgasm.'' Azazel said as he earned a chuckle from Gray. ''But did anything interested happened today?'' He asked the wizard.

''You did miss the sparring match of me and Rias' peerage.'' Gray said as he then took a bite of his food.

''And did you fight against all of them?'' The Governor General asked as he then took a bite of his food as well

''I only fought against three pieces of her.'' Gray said as he then took another bite. ''Which were her Rook, Knight, and Queen if I remembered correctly.''

''And you've probably won against the three of them without a problem, right?'' Azazel asked, but already knowing what Gray would say.

''Yep.'' Gray gave a simple answer. ''And before you ask, I didn't use my Demon Slayer Magic.''

''If you say so.'' Azazel said as he then took his final bite of his food that was made by the ice stripper. Placing the empty plate back on the table, the fallen angel then stood up. ''As much as I would like to stay here, I have to get back home and do some fallen angel stuff.'' Azazel said as he then prepared a magic circle underneath his feet. ''But before I go, there's just one more thing that I gotta ask.''

''Ask away.'' The Demon Slayer said to the Governor General.

''Anything new about the Boosted Gear wielder?'' He asked the wizard of Fairy Tail.

''The reason why I didn't have to fight him back then, was because he doesn't have any combat experience so far. With other words, he probably hasn't fully awakened it or something.'' Gray said as he then placed his now empty plate on the table. ''That's all about it.''

''That's quite a shame. Oh well, see ya later.'' Azazel waved him goodbye as he then teleported back to his own place.

When the fallen angel wasn't in his house anymore, Gray stood up from his couch as he then grabbed the two plates as he placed them in the sink.

Realising that there was almost no more food in his house, the Demon Slayer decided that he needed to do some groceries. But also realising that he is still wearing nothing but his underwear and necklace, the wizard walked towards his room to wear some proper clothes.

Coming back from his room, the young man was now wearing a white T-shirt with black sleeves, dark blue jeans, black sneakers with white laces and of course his silver necklace as usual.

Walking to the front door and opening it, Gray almost forgot one very important thing. ''How am I supposed to do groceries without having any jewel? And do they even pay here with jewels?''

* * *

 **[Streets of Kuoh]**

We now see our favourite stripper walking through the streets while carrying many heavy bags of groceries in his hands that a normal person shouldn't be able to carry. Now you may wonder how Gray was able to pay for all of the stuff that he just bought. It was all thanks to Azazel.

Before the Demon Slayer went to the malls to get the groceries, he first went to Azazel's place to ask him about the currency of this world. All that the fallen angel told him that they paid with 'yen' in this place and also with some kind of card that was called 'a credit card'. He was also given a credit card from the fallen angel as he then explained the ice wizard how it works.

''If I remember correctly, he also did say that I'm able to earn some money if I do some jobs.'' Gray thought aloud, thinking about what kind of jobs he could do in this world. After a couple of minutes of walking, Gray suddenly felt the presence of a certain red-haired devil.

 _'What does she want this time?'_ Gray thought a little bit annoyed. Arriving at his house and opening the door, he saw that Rias was standing in the living room while observing his house.

''You've got quite a big house for someone who lives on his own.'' Rias stated.

''I got it from a guy that I know.'' Gray said to the devil as he placed the groceries on the countertop. ''But is there any special reason for why you are in mine house?''

''It's because I wanna have a talk with you about a couple of things.'' The devil answered his question.

''...Fine.'' Gray said as he then grabbed two bottles of soda from one of the many groceries bags. ''Need one?'' He offered to Rias.

''No thanks.'' Rias declined.

Gray just shrugged his shoulders as he placed one bottle on the countertop as he then opened the other one. Taking a taste from the soda, the wizard then looked back at Rias. ''But what is it that you wanna talk about?''

''First off, your clothes.'' Rias said, making Gray look at his 'clothes'.

''Well would you look at that.'' Gray said while looking at his underwear as that was the only thing he was wearing with the addition of his necklace.

 _'He isn't even bothered this time...'_ Rias thought with a sweatdrop until she regained herself.

''Secondly, I wanna talk about the sparring match of today. Kiba said that you were fighting a bit too serious and that you had some kind of anger in your eyes.'' Rias said as she then had a look of support on her face. ''Is there something that we did wrong to you? Or is it because that we are devils? If you tell me what's wrong, then perhaps I'm capable of helping you.''

Gray let out a sigh. ''Listen, Rias. The only thing that you need to know is that I had some troubles with a couple of demons in the past and not so long ago. They've done terrible things to my friends and family. So my anger for them will never go away.'' The wizard replied calmly.

''I can understand if you have some hatred towards them and don't want to tell me exactly why you do, but please understand that we are not those 'demons', but devils that rather wanna have you as a friend.'' Rias said.

''That may be true, but it still ain't something like I can be great buddies with you devils. Demons or devils, in a way, they are both kinda the same'' Gray said.

''Again, I understand. But if you could give us just a little chance so that we can be friends with you, then I would really appreciate it.'' Rias said, hoping at least that the Demon Slayer can give them some kind of chance.

Gray was quiet for a couple of seconds until he let out a heavy sigh. ''I'll think about it.'' Gray said as he made the crimson-haired devil smile at him. ''Something else you wanna talk about?'' Gray then asked her.

''Just one more thing.'' Rias said. ''Would you like to come with me and my peerage to the familiar forest next week?''

''Familiar forest?'' Gray said with a raised eyebrow.

''A strong wizard like you has never heard of it?'' Rias asked Gray, only to receive a shaking head from him.

''The familiar forest is a place where we devils can get our familiars. And if you don't know what familiars are, they are basically pets or monsters that are bound to you.'' Rias explained to the stripper. ''Did you get all of that?''

''I think I did.'' Gray said. ''But why do you want me to go with you guys to the familiar forest.'' He asked.

''See it as an award for winning the little spar of today.'' Rias said. ''Perhaps you can find a familiar for yourself. That is if you come with us''

Gray thought about what his answer would be for the crimson-haired devil. But knowing that there is probably nothing interesting to do for probably a long time, he decided he will go to the familiar forest. Besides, having a familiar doesn't sound half that bad.

''Oh well, guess I'll be there with you guys.'' Gray said.

''I'm glad that you can come with us.'' Rias said as she then made a red magic circle appear underneath her feed. ''See you tomorrow at school then, Gray.'' Were the final words of the devil as she then teleported herself away.

Gray walked towards the bag of groceries as he then placed every food, snacks, and drinks to the places where they belonged. Being done with placing everything in its place, the Demon Slayer walked towards his bedroom so he can have some sleep.

* * *

 **[ORC Building]**

''So we are getting familiars now, huh?'' Issei said as he, Gray and the other devils are all standing in the ORC building right now. Except for Gray and Koneko who were both sitting on a couch with the former one wearing nothing but his underwear and necklace.

''That's right.'' Rias said as she then let a bat-like creature appear from out of nowhere. ''This is my familiar Issei. I believe you two have met each other.''

''Huh?'' Was all that Issei could say. Not remembering when he saw the little creature. Suddenly, the familiar got covered in smoke. as soon as the smoke was gone the bat was replaced with a brown-haired woman.

''Hot flyer girl is your familiar.'' Issei said as the woman then turned back into the bat.

''And I've got one too of course.'' Akeno said as a tiny green imp appeared next to her from a little green magic circle.

''Wow, is that an imp?'' Issei said.

''This is Shiro.'' Koneko said while she was holding a small white cat with hazel eyes in her hands.

 _'White fur and hazel eyes. Now where have I seen that before...'_ Gray thought. Obviously thinking about Koneko.

''Mine's pretty badass.'' Kiba said.

''I don't care about your tiny little dancer.'' Issei said.

''Why you gonna hate man.'' Kiba said.

''Don't be jealous Issei, you'll get one. Familiars are a major part of being a devil. Whenever you're in need, they are always there to back you up.'' Rias said.

''That's great. But the only problem is that we have no idea how to get one.'' Asia said.

''That's the next step.'' Rias said. But no sooner she said that and the noise of knocking on the door was heard.

''Yeah?'' Akeno said towards whoever was knocking on the door.

All of them then saw the door being opened, revealing a group of many girls and one boy.

''Sorry to interrupt.'' The girl with short black hair and wearing glasses said to the group.

''Woah, what the heck is she doing here?'' Issei said, not expecting her to come so suddenly.

''Do you know these people, Issei?'' Asia asked the Pawn.

''The one in the middle is Sona Shitori, the student council president. And the girl with the glasses behind her is Tsubaki Shira.'' Issei said. ''And it looks like they brought the rest of the council with them.''

''Hello Sona, what can I do for you?'' Rias asked the student council president.

''Nothing, I just wanna congratulate you on the increasing number of your servants.'' Sona said

''Hold on, how does she know that?'' Issei asked aloud.

''It's because she and those people behind her are also devils like you guys.'' Gray answered his question.

 _'Are also devils like you guys.'_ Sona repeated the sentence of the wizard in her head _. 'So that must mean he's a non-devil.'_

''You serious?'' Issei said.

''Her real name is Sona Sitri and she's not just a student council president. But she's also the next head of the house of Sitri, a big devil family.''Akeno explained.

''So there are other devils in this school besides us?'' Issei asked.

''Rias, I'm hurt to find out that you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us. But I suppose if you don't trust him with inside info then he must not be worth much to you, huh?'' The only boy of the student council said.

''It's considered bad form to get involved with other households, Saji.'' Sona said to the only boy who is now known as Saji. ''It's only natural that Rias didn't tell about us.''

''Wait a second, I know you. Your that guy from 2-C who was just elected as a member of the student council, right?'' Issei said.

''Saji Genshirou, my Pawn.'' Sona said as she introduced her pawn to the others.

''This is my Pawn, Issei Hyoudou. And my Bishop, Asia Argento.'' Rias then introduced her Pawn and Bishop.

''So you're a Pawn too, huh? Then that totally makes us twinsies.'' Issei said.

''I don't think so man.'' Saji said as he then raised four fingers in the air. ''I took up four Pawn pieces bro. So I'm way better than that you are.'' He then said with pride to the other Pawn.

''He took up eight Pawn pieces. It's always better to check the backs before you make a complete fool of yourself.'' Sona said, making her Pawn surprised.

''You're freaking kidding me right!? How did this lame ass pervert manage to do that!?'' He asked aloud.

''Shut up!'' Issei exclaimed.

''But there is one thing that I do wonder.'' Sona said.

''And what may that be?'' Rias asked, but probably already knowing what she's wondering.

''What is Gray Fullbuster doing here?'' She asked as she then looked at the said person.

''Just Gray is fine, you know.'' Gray said, receiving a nod from Sona

''We were talking about giving my Pawn, Bishop and Gray a familiar.'' Rias said, surprising Sona.

''But he's not a member of your peerage, right?'' Sona asked the crimson-haired devil.

''That may be true, but since he won the battle against me Rook, Knight and Queen, I've decided to bring him with us as a reward.'' Rias said, surprising Sona for the second.

''That's quite a feat to do that.'' Sona said, complimenting the Demon Slayer. ''But we've got a bit of a problem since I wanted to go there too. And it only takes people once a month.''

''In that case, why don't we have a friendly little contest to fight this out.'' Rias said.

''A contest?'' Sona asked.

''Whoever wins gets the right to make their request first.'' Rias stated.

''Surely you're not talking about a Rating Game?'' Sona asked.

''What's a Rating Game?'' Gray asked.

''Never heard of it.'' Issei said.

''It's a competition between two devils with their peerage to put it simply.'' Kiba explained for the Pawn and Demon Slayer.

''Oh~.'' Issei and Gray both said at the same time with their arms crossed.

''We both know that we never get permission to do that.'' Rias said.

''Yes, You're right. Besides, now isn't the time to call attention to yourself, now is it.'' Sona said.

''Don't go there.'' Rias said with a serious voice. But not a second later, she had already regained herself. ''I know, we should settle this tomorrow with some sport.''

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

''Too bad it's a draw.'' Koneko said as she talked about the tennis game that happened today while holding two broken rackets. ''Since nobody won the game, they've suggested that we all compete in a team match.''

''Are you serious?'' Issei asked.

''As serious as a heart attack my friend. They're right now talking about what we should play.'' Kiba said. But no sooner he said it, Rias and Akeno came from the door.

''We've chosen dodgeball as the game to play.'' Rias stated.

''What's dodgeball?'' Gray asked, surprising everyone in the room.

''Dude you really don't know what dodgeball is?'' Issei questioned the Demon Slayer.

''Never heard of it back at my place.'' Gray explained.

''To explain it simply, you must throw a ball at your opponent to win.'' Akeno explained.

''Sounds like fun to me.'' Gray said with a smirk.

''Anyways, we meet the Sitri's tomorrow night at the gym. So how about we win this one.'' Rias said to her peerage and Gray.

''Right.'' Everyone except Rias said.

''Thanks for playing for us guys.'' Asia thanked the group.

''Yeah for real.'' Issei said.

* * *

 **[School Gym of Kuoh]**

''They outnumber us with one person so one of Sona's servant is gonna be the referee.'' Rias said to her team. She then looked at the Demon Slayer. ''I'm glad that you could play with us.''

''It's nothing really.'' Gray said as he then grabbed the ball that was being thrown by Kiba.

''I'm like the worst at sports. I don't even know if I remember how to play?'' Issei questioned, not believing he will do any good for his team

''All you need to do is to throw the ball at your opponent so that we can win. How hard can that be?'' Gray said as he then threw the ball at Kiba, Who caught it with both his hands.

''Asia picked it up in no time, I'm sure you can do it too.'' Kiba said.

''By the way, I've got something for us.'' Issei said as he then grabbed something from the pocket of his sweatpants what seems to be like headbands.

''Headbands?'' Rias asked aloud as she and the others were giving one. Even Gray got one.

''Nice!'' Kiba said.

''We're totally gonna look badass with these.'' Akeno said.

''Thanks, I've stayed up all night making these things for us.'' Issei said.

''Did you had any sleep at all?'' Gray asked the Pawn.

''I just wanted to make something cool as a thank you for everything you guys are doing for us so I'm lucky to have friends as awesome as you guys. Plus I suck at sport so this reminds me not to throw the ball at my own team.'' Issei said. Everyone really appreciated that Issei made all these headbands, but Gray was a bit surprised.

 _'Even though I don't really see them as friends, this guy already treats me like one of them.'_ Gray thought as he then looked at the headband in his hand _. 'Maybe I really should give them a chance.'_

''What's wrong, are they lame?'' Issei asked the group. ''Maybe I've should have gone with T-shirts instead.''

''If you've done that, then a certain someone would have removed it without knowing it. I mean, he's already in his underwear.'' Kiba said as he then pointed at Gray.

Gray let out a deep sigh while laying his head against his hand. ''Not again.'' He said without looking at his clothes this time. Obviously knowing that the Knight of Rias was talking about him.

''Let's put these on, go out there and do our best to kick some Sitri butt.'' Rias said as everyone responded with a 'Yeah'.

In less than a minute, both teams were now standing on the field as they then begin the game of dodgeball. But in less than a half a minute, almost everyone started to put some magic in their throws. The whole match just turned from a game of dodgeball to a dangerous battlefield with magic.

''Now that's more like it!'' Gray exclaimed with a grin on his face.

''I had no idea that dodgeball was so terrifying!?'' Asia exclaimed with a bit of fear.

''This isn't dodgeball anymore but a fight to the death!'' Issei also exclaimed with a bit of fear.

''Want me to go ahead and take down that sissy ass Pawn?'' Saji asked Sona as he was talking about Issei.

''No, I got it.'' Sona said as she then put her magic into the ball in her hands. ''Here comes the pain!'' She exclaimed while throwing the ball against Issei.

''Shit!'' Issei exclaimed as he then began to run away from the ball, only to realise that the ball was chasing him the whole time. ''Woah what the hell is up with this thing!?'' Issei said as he kept on running and running. But just as the ball was about to hit against Issei's balls, Gray was there to help him.

''Ice-Make: Shield!'' Gray exclaimed as there was a shield out of ice between Issei and the ball. The ball hit the shield without creating a single while Issei came face first against it. But hey, at least his jewels were safe. ''You can thank me later.'' The Demon Slayer said to Issei as he then picked up the ball. ''But how about we end this.'' Gray said loud enough for everyone to hear as he then began to cover the ball in his hands with his ice. When the ball was fully covered with ice, the Demon Slayer then softly threw it at the Queen of Sona.

Sona was looking at the scene with confusing, just like everyone else. He covered the ball with his ice, and he also said that he wanted to end this. So why did he throw a ball like that towards her Queen without putting any effort in it? But just at the moment where Tsubaki almost caught the ball, Sona knew what the plan of the wizard was.

''Tsubaki, Don't catch the ball!'' Sona ordered her, but when her Queen caught the ball, it was far too late.

Seeing that Tsubaki fell for it, Gray had a small grin on his face as he then began to snap his fingers, manipulating the ice around the ball into an immense burst of ice in just a second. The ice didn't only trap the Queen of Sona, but also her Knight Tomoe, and her Pawn Ruruko.

Everyone looked at the ice with wide eyes with all of them being awed and surprised by the move of the wizard from Fairy Tail. In just a mere second, his ice was capable of turning a ball of ice into something big enough to trap three devils of Sona.

All of them then looked at the teen that was only wearing his underwear. Just how talented was this young man who's only human.

It was then the noise of a whistle that broke everyone's train of thoughts. ''Game over! The winner is the team of Gremory!'' The referee said.

* * *

 **[ORC Building]**

''I want to thank all of you for doing your best and for our victory.'' Rias thanked her peerage and Gray.

''Thank you Rias, but it was all thanks to Gray at the end that we were capable of winning.'' Kiba said.

''It's the least I can do for you guys for taking me with you to the familiar forest.'' Gray said.

''But I have to agree with Kiba. Asia said.

''She's right man. But what you did back there was totally badass! Creating all that ice to trap those girls.'' Issei said.

''We won thanks to that after all.'' Akeno said while Koneko just nodded.

Gray just smiled after all the compliments he got from all the devils. ''Idiots...'' Gray then said in a playful manner, making all the devils laugh at him.

''Anyway, are you three ready to get a familiar?'' Rias asked towards Gray, Issei and Asia.

''I'm ready to get mine.'' Asia said cheerfully.

''Me too. Especially a familiar with big tits.'' Issei said, only to receive a slap on the back of his head by the ice wizard.

''You're the worst.'' Koneko said.

''And how about you Gray?'' Rias asked the Demon Slayer.

''Guess I'm ready as well.'' Gray said.

''Alright then.'' Rias said as she then created a magic circle that was big enough for everyone to stand on it. ''Then let's go to the place.''


	4. Gray & The Phoenix

**[Familiar Forest]**

''Where are we?'' Issei asked while looking at his surroundings. All that the Pawn saw were dead trees and the sky is dark red in colour.

''We're at the familiar forest of course.'' Akeno answered him.

''Don't be scared. This is the same place where we got our familiars too.'' Kiba said, trying to ease the Pawn.

''No, I'm cool. Besides the fact that I've just totally pissed myself.'' Issei said.

''You sure know how to overreact, don't you.'' Gray said.

''Who wants me!'' Someone exclaimed, scaring Issei and Asia. When everyone looked up, they saw that there was a man standing on a bough. ''The master of the familiars, a.k.a. Zatouji!''

''He's the familiar master?'' Issei asked.

''If you go to find familiars galore, you've come at the right time, that's for sure. The full moon is out to help you decide and I'll be the one to act as your guide.'' Zatouji said as he then did a weird hand symbol.

''If you can't tell, Zatouji is way obsessed with making things rhyme.'' Akeno said.

''You don't say.'' Gray replied sarcastically.

''Now how can I help you, tell me all of your desires. A strong one, a fast one or one that likes to set fires?'' Zatouji asked the two devils and Gray.

''Do you have any familiars with big tits who really likes nerdy white guys?'' Issei asked the familiar master with a perverted face.

''Tch, tch, tch. This is why amateurs are always annoying. If you seeking something more than a toy then you better think twice with that head my boy. To find the familiar who'll be the best fit, then look for personality and not for best tit.'' Zatouji said.

''Makes sense, but I would like a really cute and fun one.'' Asia said.

''Fun? Done and done.'' Zatouji said.

''What the hell dude!?'' Issei exclaimed at the man.

''And how about the one who is wearing next to nothing? Do you like a sleepy one or one that does wear clothing?'' The familiar master asked the Demon Slayer, annoying him a bit with that last part.

''To be honest, I don't really care what for familiar I'm going to get or if I really want one. But if I have to choose something, then I guess a familiar that can use ice would come in handy.'' Gray said.

''So here we have one with a cool personality who likes a familiar with ice as its speciality.'' Zatouji said as he then jumped from the bough and landing safely on the ground. ''Now let's end this little talk and go for a walk.''

After a minute of walking, the group then stood in front of a lake. ''This lake is awesome, and it feels very fine. At the bottom, you'll find a magical Undine.'' Zatouji told the group.

''Yeah! Undines are hot! We've just hit the familiar jackpot!'' Issei exclaimed. ''She'll emerge from the water while wearing nothing but a soaking wet see-through dress with her hair long enough to tie me up. Then she'll pull me below and we will make sweet love to each other.'' Issei finished with a very perverted look on his face.

But the Pawn didn't notice that Koneko was looking at him with a disgusted face and Gray looked at him with a 'What the hell, dude.' look on his face

 _'This guy is even worse than Macao, Wakaba and Gramps combined...'_ The Demon Slayer thought.

''Check out the lake guys.'' Kiba said, making everyone look at it. It was then that something came from the water. But instead of a beautiful woman, a bodybuilder in a pink dress came out of it.

''Take a look, that's off the hook.'' Zatouji said.

''But clearly not off the steroids! What is it, some kind of bodybuilder!?'' Issei exclaimed.

''Undines are water sprites with megawatt power. A familiar like that will make your enemies cower.'' The familiar master said.

''Screw that! He looks like he can pick me up and break me in half!'' The Pawn exclaimed.

''Not he. Sorry, but this he is a she.'' Zatouji told the devil who then lost all the strength in his legs.

''I think I just threw up in my mouth.'' Issei said weakly.

 _'I think I did as well.'_ Gray thought as he also didn't see that the Undine was actually a female instead of a male.

After the Undine event. The group then started to walk again.

''That Undine back there, she had really kind eyes. Even though she was tough on the outside, I could tell she had a kind heart.'' Asia said aloud.

 _'Does she really means that?'_ Gray thought.

''Oh my.'' Zatouji said, making everyone stop their track. ''Look high.'' He then said while pointing a little dragon.

''What's that?'' Issei asked aloud.

''It's obviously a dragon.'' Gray answered his question.

''Ah~. It looks really cute.'' Asia said.

''Cute, but dangerous too. When they get angry, they have the power to shoot lightning that's blue.'' Zatouji warned the group.

''Hey, that type of dragon is pretty rare, isn't it?'' Kiba thought aloud.

''I think this is the first time I've ever seen one before.'' Rias said.

''Do it now if you want this one claimed. Once this dragon grows up, it can no longer be tamed.'' Zatouji told the group but it was mostly meant for Gray, Issei and Asia.

''Issei, since you possess the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, That little dragon might be a good fit for you.'' Akeno suggested the Pawn.

''Yeah that makes sense.'' Issei said. ''Alright then dragon! I choose-'' He exclaimed but suddenly got interrupted by a couple of girly screams. As all the guys turned around to see why all the girls are screaming, they saw that all the girls got covered by some kind of green slime that was eating their clothes.

''What the...'' Gray said aloud as he saw what was happening to the girls as he then looked back to the other way with a large blush on his face. He may not be a prude or a gentleman, but he does respect the privacy of a woman.

''Green slimes!'' Kiba exclaimed as he readied a sword in his hands. But right after he said those two words, another green slime landed on his face, making the Knight unable to clearly see things.

Meanwhile, Issei was holding his bloody nose. ''This is the best thing that ever happened.'' He said happily. But not a second later and he received a punch to the face by Koneko.

''Suck on that, perv.'' She said.

''It's not my fault that you guys are losing your clothes by those green slimes.'' The pervert said as he then stood up. ''But don't worry, I'll save you! But first I have to save this image for the spank bank later.''

''Are you serious!?'' Gray exclaimed as he was ready to knock some sense into the head of the pervert.

''Eating of the clothes is the random power of this weird slime. Fun for a while, but in the end a complete waste of time.'' Zatouji explained the weird power of the green slime.

''What kind of power is that!?'' Gray exclaimed.

''I've found mine! I want this slime as my familiar right now!'' Issei exclaimed, only to receive a punch against the back of his head.

''Act normal for once!'' He shouted at the pervert as he then decided to stop this slime madness. Using his ice magic, the wizard froze all the green slimes as all of them then broke into tiny little pieces.

''That should do the trick.'' Gray said as he then looked back at the pervert. ''Just what the hell is going on in that head of yours?'' He asked.

But instead of an explanation, he got scolded by the Pawn. ''Why the hell did you do that dude!?'' He exclaimed. ''How could you kill my slime!? Do you even know how many girls he and I could make AAAAAAAAGAGAGA!'' Issei then screamed out of pain as he got zapped by the blue little dragon. But suddenly, the blue dragon landed on Asia's shoulder.

''Sprite dragons don't attack unless they believe their loved ones are in trouble. which, in the familiar world, means that the dragon and the lovely lady should be together on the double.'' Zatouji explained.

''You mean that Asia and the dragon are bonded now?'' Kiba said.

''The way I see it, it looked like it wanted to protect me rather than Asia.'' Gray said

''Probably because Issei wanted to make every girl naked, the sprite dragon thought he would also do it against Asia.'' Akeno explained.

''Guess that makes sense.'' Gray said.

''He's so cute.'' Asia said as she then began to cuddle the small dragon.

''Well isn't that sweet. Now I gotta take a shit so you guys need to beat feet.'' Zatouji said.

* * *

 **[ORC Building]**

''They say sprite dragons only give themselves to the most worthy and pure-hearted of masters. And normally, they would never choose to serve a devil.'' Rias told the group.

''Asia used to be a holy sister so who knows, maybe that had some sway over the little guy.'' Akeno said.

The little dragon was happily rubbing his face against the chest of his master Asia, but not in a perverted way of course.

''Hey, bad dragon! That chest isn't yours to nuzzle in, bud-AAAAAGAGAGAGAGAA!'' Issei tried to warn the dragon but got shocked by the little guy.

 _'He had it coming...'_ Gray thought who was leaning against the wall while taking a bite from his cookie just like Koneko, who was thinking the same thing as the stripper.

''Now Rassei, you have to be nice to uncle Issei.'' Asia said to her familiar who we now know as Rassei. ''But it's time for you to say goodnight.'' She said to the small dragon as he then got teleported away.

''Looks like Asia was the only one of us three to get a familiar, huh? To be honest, it kinda makes me a bit jealous.'' The Pawn said who just recovered from the lightning.

He then looked at the Demon Slayer who was still wearing nothing but his underwear. ''How about you man?''

''Not really.'' Gray said as he then took the final bite of his cookie. ''It may be fun to have a familiar by my side. But like I said before, I wasn't really that interested.''

The wizard then walked towards his school bag and picked it up. ''I'm heading to home now, so I'll see you all tomorrow.'' Gray said as he and everyone else besides Akeno and Rias walked out of the building.

''Issei sure has a long way to go.'' Rias said.

''He's a newbie so give him some time.'' Her Queen said.

''You're right.'' Rias said as she then grabbed one of the headbands that Issei made for them. ''That he is.''

* * *

 **[Next Day, ORC Building]**

''So to put it simply. Koneko punched you because you locked yourself and your friends in a locker of the girls changing room so you three could peek at them, right?'' Gray asked the Pawn that was getting healed by Asia.

''What, my friends invited me to go so I just accepted it. Don't wanna be rude to them'' Issei said.

''Unbelievable.'' Gray said with a heavy sigh as he then took a sip of the delicious tea that Akeno made.

''I can help out! If it's that important for you to see nudity, then look!'' Asia exclaimed as she then raised her skirt a little bit, making Gray spit all the tea from his mouth.

''No! Stop Asia, you got me all wrong!'' Issei exclaimed.

 _'Never expected that she would be so bold for him.'_ Gray thought as he then took another sip from the tea.

But if he only knew what would happen next.

''She's just trying to help.'' Rias said, gaining the Attention of the Pawn. ''You know, all you have to do is just ask and I'll show you anything.''

This made Gray again spit all the tea from his mouth again, but with the addition of coughing this time _. 'Dear Mavis she can't be serious!?'_ The Demon Slayer asked in his mind.

''Seriously!?'' Issei exclaimed.

''Of course I am. You've already seen me naked, a lot.'' Rias said

 _'S-She actually is...'_ Gray thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

 **[Couple of Days Later, Kuoh Academy]**

''You're right. I think something is bugging her.'' Kiba said as he, Issei, Asia and Gray are walking to the ORC building. And somehow, Gray was still wearing all his clothes.

All of them have recently notice that Rias was acting a bit different for the last couple of days. And all four of them were currently talking about it

''If I had to take a guess, it's probably some House of Gremory drama.'' The Knight then said.

''You think Akeno might know something?'' Issei asked Kiba.

''She is her right-hand lady so if anyone would, it's her.'' Kiba said. But the Knight then suddenly stops his walking while he had a very serious look on his face.

''Something wrong?'' Gray asked.

''Well, there is one thing that I know that would upset her. And it's pretty bad news.'' Kiba said, making the other three curious of what it could be.

When the four were finally walked inside the ORC building, they not only saw Rias, Akeno and Koneko. But also a silver-haired woman who was wearing a maid outfit as well.

''Miss Grayfia?'' Issei said, making Asia and Gray confused.

''You know this chick.'' Gray asked the Pawn, making almost everyone sweatdrop that he basically called the woman a chick

''I know her because... certain things have happened.'' Issei said. Afterall, he still hasn't told anyone about yesterday. How Rias wanted her virginity taken by Issei and that Grayfia came, unfortunately, just in time to interrupt them. ''But don't worry, she's a devil.''

Gray looked at the Pawn for a couple of seconds _. 'What does he mean with certain things?'_ He thought for a second until he finally averted his gaze from him. Not carrying about it anymore

''If you say so.'' The wizard said, making the Pawn sigh out of relief that he didn't need to tell anything about last night.

Asia was the first one to introduce herself to Grayfia. ''My name Is Asia Argento and I'm the Bishop of Rias. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' She said with a small bow.

Grafia gave a small bow back. ''My name is Grayfia, and it's also a pleasure to meet the Bishop of Lady Rias.'' She said as she then looked towards Gray.

''And may I also know your name?'' Grayfia asked the Demon Slayer.

''The name's Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you.'' The wizard said.

''Likewise.'' Grayfia said as she then suddenly raised one of her eyebrows. ''May I also know why you took your clothes off in front of everyone?''

''Huh?'' Gray said as he then realises what he just did. ''Ah crap!'' He exclaimed as he then began to search for his clothes to put them back on.

''Don't worry Grayfia. He has a habit of taking off his clothes without realising it.'' Rias explained for Gray who was now wearing all his clothes.

''I see.'' Grayfia said as she then looked at Rias. ''My Lady, if you don't mind? May I have the permission to speak openly?'' She asked.

''Let's hear her out.'' But as soon as Rias said, an orange magic circle appeared with flames coming out of it. Once the flames died out, they all saw a young man with short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

''And Riser has arrived in the human realm. I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias.'' The young man said as he refers himself in third person.

''Okay, who's this douche?'' Issei asked.

''This gentleman is Lord Riser Phenex. He's a pure-blooded devil of the House of Phenex.'' Grayfia told him

''That's not all, is it?'' Gray asked, knowing that there is more than that.

Grayfia complimented the young wizard in her head for being able to see that as she then continued. ''He's also the fiancé to the next head of the House of Gremory.''

''Fiancé to what! You're joking, right!?'' The Pawn exclaimed.

''I'm not. Lady Rias has been engaged to Lord Riser for quite some time now.'' The silver-haired woman said, making the eyes of Issei, Asia and Gray to go wide.

''So Rias, are you ready for your wedding day with Riser?'' Riser asked his fiancée.

''Forget it Riser and just let it go. Why can't you understand that I have no intention of marrying you.'' Rias told him

''But my darling, Riser believes that your family circumstances are still such that you can't afford to be so selfish.'' Riser said.

''I will not bring my family to ruin!'' Rias said. ''But I'll be the one who chooses my husband and not someone else.''

''Remember that it's import that devils remain pure-blooded. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs decided on this arrangement with the future of the devils in mind.'' Riser stated.

''My father, my brother and my whole clan made this decision because they are rushing everything. But for the final time, Riser. I will not marry you!'' She said to the young man.

Riser then held the chin of Rias with his right hand. Causing the peerage of Rias and Gray ready to help her if needed.

''For the final time, Rias. Riser is the next heir of the House of Phenex, And I will not allow that title to be tarnished.'' He said to Rias as he then looked at her peerage and Gray.

''Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room.'' He then looked back at Rias. ''You will return to the Underworld with me.'' He finished as his eyes then began to glow orange and Rias' eyes began to glow red.

Before Grayfia could warn the two devils, she was surprised to see that Gray was suddenly between Rias and Riser, while holding the shirt of the latter one in a threatening way.

 _'Such speed for a human.'_ Grayfia thought.

''Listen to me, flame brain. I don't care if you're some kind of noble devil or not, but I won't allow you to hurt my friends. You got that!'' Gray said angrily.

''You dare to threaten Riser!'' Riser said as he then created two balls of flames, one in each hand. ''If you want to die that badly, then Riser will be happy to oblige!''

''Bring it!'' Gray exclaimed as he then released the shirt of Riser, making his fists covered in ice.

''That's enough.'' Grayfia said, gaining the attention of the two that were about to fight. ''I'm here by the order of Sirzechs. Which means, there will be no disruption of peace.''

Riser slowly made the flames in his hands disappear. ''When told such an ominous thing by one who's known as the Ultimate Queen, even Riser can become somewhat fearful.'' He said.

Seeing that Riser had no more intention to fight, the Demon Slayer made the ice around his fists shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

''My master anticipated that there would be a conflict of some sorts. As such he has assigned me a last resort should communication breakdown.'' The silver-haired maid said.

''Of course he did. Would you care to be a little more specific.'' Rias said.

''That if my Lady really doesn't want to marry Lord Riser, she has to settle this with a Rating Game against Lord Raiser.'' The maid said, making Rias surprised.

''Riser has played through numerous Rating Games and has scored several wins for himself. Unfortunately, my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for an official game.'' Riser said, earning a glare from the crimson-haired devil.

''He knows that only matured devils are allowed to participate, so it's not as if she had many opportunities.'' Akeno said.

''Seriously!?'' Issei said.

''So that means that you guys are at a disadvantage, huh?'' Gray asked the Queen.

''That's not all that we need to worry about.'' Koneko said.

''Rias, I have to ask. Is this group the extent of your servants? Are they all you have?'' Riser asked his fiancée

''Everyone except for Gray.'' Rias answered his question. ''And in case you wonder who that is. He's the one who you almost had a fight with.''

 _'Too bad it was almost.'_ Gray thought.

Riser began to laugh as he then snapped his fingers, creating a Phenex magic circle and making fifteen girls appearing on it. ''Riser has fifteen pieces. In other words, I have a complete set.'' He said

''Fifteen, and they're all as hot as well. Damn it!'' Issei exclaimed the last two words as he then began to cry. ''Why can't I be this guy!''

''My dear, why is your servant looking at me and weeping uncontrollably?'' Riser asked.

Rias let out a small sigh as she then answered his question. ''Because his dream is to have a harem.'' She said

''Ew, what a total barbarian.'' A blond-haired girl from the peerage of Riser said with a disgusted face. But in a split second, the girl suddenly had a blush on her face, like many other girls of Riser's peerage. ''And why the hell is only wearing his underwear!''

No sooner she said that and Riser looked at the servants of Rias to see that she was right. Right now, Gray was actually only wearing his underwear without a single care in the world.

 _'Does Riser even wants to know why...'_ Riser thought with a sweatdrop

But Rias and her servants acted like it was nothing special. Afterall, this isn't the first time that he took his clothes off for no reason, so they all got used to it. Hell, even the whole school got used to it.

''Hm?'' Gray hummed at the blond-haired girl that shouted at him until he finally realises what she meant. ''Well would you look at that.'' The wizard said while looking at the 'clothes' he was wearing.

''Dude, you're not even bothered this time?'' Issei asked with a deadpanned face

''Not to mention that it happened only five minutes ago.'' Kiba said.

''It's not like I'm doing this on purpose, you know.'' Gray said.

''And it's not like I'm bothered by it.'' Akeno said with a certain look on her face, giving Gray the chills.

 _'How does she do that?'_ Gray thought.

Suddenly, Issei decided to change the subject. ''But I still can't believe that this grilled chicken has a harem.''

Riser looked at Issei with a serious look. ''How dare you. It would be best if you remember your place when you speak to me.'' Riser said

''Screw you! The only one person I need to impress is Rias!'' Issei exclaimed, surprising the crimson-haired devil. ''I don't give a shit how you think of me!'' He exclaimed while he summoned his Boosted Gear.

 _'Issei...'_ Rias thought.

''We don't need to play some damn game! I'll kick your ass right here and right now!'' The Pawn exclaimed as he then charged towards Riser.

''Issei no!'' Asia shouted.

''Mira.'' Riser called the name of one of his girls. Not a second later, a girl with blue hair that was holding a stick jumped in front of the Pawn.

''What's she supposed to do?'' Issei Questioned. ''She's tiny.''

Right after Issei said those words, Mira aimed her stick with full force against Issei stomach and sending him flying against the ceiling. The Pawn was stuck against the ceiling for a whole second as he then fell towards the ground. But instead of hitting the ground, he was caught by none other than the Demon Slayer.

Gray caught the body of Issei with one arm as he then threw the Pawn perfectly on one of the sofas. Rias was the first one to walk towards Issei, only to see that he was unconscious.

''To imagine that the current wielder of the Boosted Gear would be so unbelievable worthless. What a tragedy for you, darling.'' Riser said

''Grayfia, tell my brother that I'm ready for the Rating Game.'' Rias said, surprising her peerage.

''I will inform him immediately.'' Grayfia said.

''Riser, mark my word that we will defeat you.'' Rias told him.

''I look forward to it dear.'' Riser said as he then activated a magic circle underneath him and his servants. ''Riser will see you at the game.''

But before Riser and his peerage left Rias and the others, he got a quick look at the eyes of Gray. He was looking at him with eyes that were filled with anger, seriousness and many other things that made his eyes look that way.

 _'Those eyes are screaming that he is ready to fight me anytime and anywhere. Too bad that I can't fight him in the Rating Game, or else it may have been a worthy fight for someone like Riser.'_ Was the final thought of Riser as he and his peerage disappeared from the ORC building.

The moment Riser disappeared, Asia began to heal Issei while Grayfia and Rias had a little chat.

''You sure you still want to go on with this, Lady Rias?'' Grayfia asked.

''If there is any way to stop this engagement then I'll happily take it. Even if I have never done a Rating Game before.'' Rias said with determination.

''Then how about I give you and your servants two weeks to prepare for the Rating Game?'' Grayfia suggested the crimson-haired devil.

''You sure?'' Rias asked.

''Considering the differences between you and Lord Riser, I've decided that a handicap for you will be appropriate.'' Grayfia told her.

Rias looked at her Pawn that was getting healed by Asia. ''As much as it pains me to admit it, I think you may be right. Extra time to train would be useful for all of us.''

Rias then looked back at the silver-haired woman. ''Thank you, I'll accept the offer.''

Grayfia gave Rias a small bow. ''There is no need to thank me, my Lady.'' Grayfia said as she then prepared a magic circle. ''Then I'll wish you luck at the Ra-''

''Wait a minute!''

Grayfia stopped her magic circle as she then looked at the one who told her to wait, which was none other than Gray Fullbuster

''Something you want to ask me?''Grayfia asked the Demon Slayer.

''I may not be a devil like you guys, but is it still possible for me to participate in this Rating Game?'' Gray asked the silver-haired woman, surprising everyone in the room, except Issei of course who's still unconscious.

Grayfia was quiet for a second until she gave the wizard an answer. ''There's only one way for you to participate.'' Grayfia said, as she also surprised everyone except Issei and Gray.''

''There is!?'' Rias exclaimed.

Gray looked at Rias. ''But I can already tell you that it's not for free.'' He said as he then looked back at Grayfia. ''Right?''

Grayfia complimented the young wizard for the second time in her head. ''You're right, it doesn't.''

''Looks like Gray can be pretty smart outside school.'' Akeno said, teasing the Demon Slayer.

''Very funny.'' Gray said with a small bit of annoyance in his voice as he then got back on track. ''But what must be done so I can fight together with Rias and her group.''

''In a Rating Game, each team is allowed to bring two items with them that they can use in battle. So if you want to join Lady Rias, she has to sacrifices those two items.'' Grayfia told everyone.

''But does it matter that Gray is only a human.'' Kiba asked Grayfia.

''It does not matter what kind of race he may be. Even an angel or a fallen angel is allowed as an extra player.'' The woman said

''Is there something else?'' Rias asked the maid.

''Only one more thing.'' Grayfia said. ''Since sir Gray-''

''Just Gray is fine enough.'' Gray interrupted her for the second time, not really one of the formalities.

''Very well then.'' Grayfia said as she then started again. ''Since Gray will be joining the group of my Lady, Lord Riser must agree with the request.''

Gray didn't seem to be bothered by it. ''Since that guy thinks so much about himself, I don't think he would mind a single bit.'' He said.

Grayfia prepared a magic circle underneath her. ''I'll inform Lord Riser about this right away and I'll let you know his answer as soon as possible.'' The silver-haired woman said as she then teleported away.

The room was quiet for a second until Akeno decided to break the silence. ''Thank you for joining us, Gray.'' Akeno thanked the wizard.

''Yeah man, there's no way we gonna lose now.'' Kiba said.

''No biggie. Besides, I didn't like it how that guy treated Rias or when he said that he wanted to incinerate all of you.'' Gray said. ''But we still don't know if I can join this fight.''

''It's like you said before. That guy is too full of himself.'' Koneko said. ''So I'm sure he would accept it.''

''And if you can't join us, then you can always train us so that we can become strong enough to win.'' Asia said.

Rias looked at how Gray and her servant, minus Issei, were having a talk with each other. She then thought about the moment that talk she had with Gray, about being friends with her and the others.

 _'But it's still ain't something like I can be great buddies with you devils. Demons or devils, in a way, they are both kinda the same.' '...I'll think about it.'_ Rias remembered that he said those words and it looks like he did think about it.

The words he said today about him not liking how Riser treated her and her peerage, made Rias finally able to see that their friendship may now be official.

 _'Thank you, Gray.'_ Rias thought. as she then joined the talk.

* * *

 **[Gray's House]**

It was almost eleven o'clock and Gray was just done taking a shower as he was only wearing his underwear and having a towel hanging around his neck right now. The wizard then headed towards the kitchen to eat and drink something before he wanted to sleep. But the moment he arrived at his destination, he was greeted by a white/silver magic circle.

 _'Who could that be?'_ Gray thought, never seen a magic circle of this colour before. Well, at least in this world. But no sooner he thought about it, he then saw the person that came from the magic circle, which was none other than the silver-haired maid.

When Grayfia's vision wasn't covered with light anymore, the first thing she saw was the young wizard of Fairy Tail. She could tell by the looks of it that Gray just came out of the shower. There was a towel hanging around his neck and he also had some droplets running down his toned and muscular body.

We all know that Grayfia would never admit it aloud or tell anyone about this. But even she had to admit that Gray has an amazing body for a human of his age.

''When you said 'as soon as possible', I didn't think it would be this soon. Not that I mind though'' Gray said.

''I'm sure you don't. Afterall, it's always pleasant to know things as soon as possible.'' Grayfia said.

''You're right about that.'' Gray said as he then opened the door of the refrigerator. ''You need something to drink.'' He asked the silver-haired devil.

''I appreciate the offer, but I don't need any.'' Grayfia said.

''If you say so.'' Gray said as he then grabbed a bottle of soda for himself. ''But I guess you're here to tell me if he agreed or not.'' He asked the maid as he then took a sip from the bottle

Grayfia gave the young wizard a nod. ''That's right.''

''And...'' Gray asked.

''He agreed that you may fight alongside Lady Rias and her peerage.'' Grayfia said.

''I knew that guy would agree. Guess I'll tell everyone the good news then.'' Gray said with a smirk on his face. ''But thanks.'' He thanked the woman.

Grayfia looked at him with somewhat of a questioning look on her face. ''Why thanking me.'' She asked.

''For asking him of course.'' Gray said like it was stating the obvious. ''If I would go there, then no doubt there would be nothing but trouble. So again, thanks.''

''It wasn't much.'' Grayfia said with a small bow as she then prepared a magic circle. ''I'll be going then.'' Were her last words as she then teleported away from Gray's house.

Gray took the final sip of his bottle. Placing his now empty bottle on the countertop, Gray was now having an even bigger smirk on his face.

''You better watch out Riser, because me and the others will definitely beat you in the Rating Game.''


	5. Training With Gray

**[Gremory's Territory]**

Issei moaned in exhaustion as he slowly walked up the hill, and the heavy bag that he was currently carrying on his back didn't make things any better. He could literally drop dead at any moment right now.

''Just a few more feet, Issei.'' Rias said as she, Akeno, Asia and Gray were already ahead of him, with none of them carrying a single bag. But somehow, from the beginning of the day, Gray was still wearing all his clothes without stripping for once so far. Talking about a miracle.

''Coming.'' Issei managed to say it loud enough for them to hear it.

''Rias, would it be okay if I help Issei?'' Asia asked the crimson-haired devil as she saw that the Pawn had a hard time to keep on walking.

''It's alright Asia, Issei has to learn to carry that bag on his own.'' Rias said.

 _'I think I'm going to die.'_ Issei thought exhausted.

''On your right.'' Was the voice of Kiba as he easily walked passed by the pervert while carrying a bag that was the same size as Issei's bag.

''Seriously!? Did they gave you a bag that's full of feathers or something!?'' Issei asked aloud, not believing that he could carry the same bag as his without any trouble.

''Move it.'' Koneko said as she also easily walked passed by Issei. But unlike the Pawn and the Knight, Koneko was actually wearing a bag that was like five times bigger than theirs.

Seeing that the white-haired girl could carry such a huge bag without any trouble made Issei stumble as he fell face first on the ground.

''Ugh, I hate this.'' The Pawn whined while his voice was muffled because his face was still attached on the ground.

Gray let out a sigh as he then walked towards Issei. Standing next to the Pawn, Gray easily picked him up with bag and all. ''Come on, there's no time slack off.'' The Demon Slayer said.

Issei knew that the stripper was right. Afterall, they needed the training to beat that grilled chicken. Except for Gray, of course, as he was probably strong enough to kick his ass. But the Pawn really couldn't help that he was so freaking exhausted right now.

But luckily for him, the current walk didn't take longer than a minute as they finally arrived at their destination. They all saw a white villa with a beautiful garden.

''Wow! How beautiful!'' Asia said.

''Alright guys, let's head inside and begin our training.'' Rias said.

''But we just got here!'' Issei exclaimed as he was not ready to train right now.

''But she's right, you know. If you guys wanna beat that flame brain then it would be best to start your training as fast as possible.'' Gray said as he then looked at Issei. ''Especially you since you're the weakest link.'' He then added.

''Ouch.'' Kiba said. It may be true that Issei is the weakest link of the team, but to say that so bluntly against the Pawn.

Issei felt like that last sentence stabbed him many times over and over. ''Why you gotta be so harsh, man?'' He asked.

Gray shrugged his shoulders. ''Just saying.'' The wizard said as he and the others walked towards changing rooms. One room for the boys and one room for the girls.

After five minutes of changing clothes, all the devils and Gray were now wearing the same clothes when they had dodgeball against Sona. So yes, Gray was wearing nothing but his underwear.

''Lesson one: sword fight.'' Kiba said to Issei as both of them were holding wooden swords while the others were just spectating.

''Bring it blondie boy!'' Issei said as he then charged at the Knight. But not even ten seconds later and the wooden sword was knocked out the hands of the Pawn.

''I meant to do that.'' Issei said as an excuse.

''Come on, you gotta stay focused!'' Kiba said as he then hit Issei's head with his wooden sword.

Gray walked towards the wooden sword that Issei dropped as he then picked it up with one hand. He did some practice swings with the one hand that was holding the sword as he then looked at the Knight. ''How about a fight against me, Kiba?''

''I don't mind.'' Kiba said as he then looked at the crimson-haired devil. ''Would that be okay, Rias?''

''If that's what you two want then I don't mind.'' Rias said.

''Then let's begin!'' Gray exclaimed as he and Kiba charged against each other with amazing speed.

Their wooden swords clashed against each other like there was no tomorrow, with each of their strike being precisely aimed against each other. But to the devils' surprises, they all saw that Kiba was being pushed back by the wizard.

 _'Kiba is being pushed back in a sword fight!'_ Rias and Akeno thought at the exact same time. Both of them knew that Kiba was now fighting seriously against the wizard unlike the sparring match that happened about a week ago, but were both shocked and impressed to see that the Knight was being pushed back.

Kiba was having a hard time with the sword fight against Gray. He knew that the stripper was very good with a sword since the spar that happened about a week ago, so that gave the Knight a reason to go all out with his sword skill and his speed in this fight. But somehow, the wizard was capable of keeping up with him with his swordsmanship and speed without having any trouble.

But that wasn't the only bad thing in this fight, but the strength of Gray as well. Every time their swords hit each other, Kiba had to take a step back from the overwhelming force that was coming from Gray's swings.

 _'Despite he's only human, his speed and strength are amazing.'_ Kiba thought as he then saw that Gray was going for a downward slash. Knowing that there will be way too much force in his attack, Kiba decided to jump towards the side to successfully dodge his attack. But as soon as Gray's wooden sword made contact with the ground, a very small crater appeared while the wooden sword got broken in a couple of pieces.

Every devil looked at Gray with wide eyes as all of them are not believing that a human could do such thing without any help of magic.

 _'He didn't even use any kind of magic to enhance his physical strength!'_ Rias thought as she didn't sense any magic coming from the wizard during the whole match. _'Just how strong are you Gray?'_

Gray looked at the hilt of the wooden sword, which was the only thing he was currently holding since the sword got broken. ''You okay if we call this a tie?'' He asked the Knight since he can no longer use his sword while throwing the hilt in front of Kiba's feet.

Kiba regained himself as he then let out a small chuckle. ''Sure thing.''

* * *

After the sword fight of Gray and Kiba, Akeno began to teach Issei and Asia about controlling their magic inside the villa while Gray now decided to have a sparring match with Koneko. Rias and Kiba were also in the villa as they probably did some individual training.

''Not to sound like a total prick or anything, but I think it's best if you go all out against me.'' The Demon Slayer said as he tried his best not to sound like a total prick.

Koneko gave a simple nod as she wasn't bothered by what Gray just said. She may not like to say it aloud, but she knows the stripper is way stronger than her. Afterall, just like Kiba, she also did found that out at their sparring match about a week ago.

''Then come at me!'' The Demon Slayer said with a small smirk on his face.

Hearing that he said those words, Koneko charged at him as fast as she could while aiming her punch against Gray's stomach. But to her surprise, the only thing she hit was nothing but the air.

''Missed me.'' Gray said to the small white-haired girl in a small teasing manner.

Koneko didn't say a thing as she then quickly aimed for Gray's face this time, but the ice mage managed to dodge her again.

''Gotta be faster than that, you know.'' Gray said again in a small teasing manner.

Koneko was now getting a tiny bit annoyed of his remarks as she then jumped towards him with a shoulder charge, only to miss again.

''Almost had me.'' Gray kept on teasing her while he was still wearing that smirk of his.

It was then that Koneko finally got annoyed by Gray's teasing and that stupid smirk on his face as she then sends him a barrage of punches and even some kicks, but the wizard keeps on dodging her attack without having any trouble.

After what felt like a full minute of dodging her small fists and feet, Gray decided to raise his speed as he then disappeared in front of Koneko's vision, surprising the small girl as she then stopped her attack.

Koneko looked around her to see where the stripper was until she suddenly felt a presence behind her back. The white-haired girl did a spinning back heel kick that should hit the jaw of Gray. But unfortunately for her, the Demon Slayer blocked her kick with just one arm.

''Not bad.'' Gray said as he then lowered his arm, placing both hands on his hips while Koneko lowered her legs as she was now standing on her two feet while still being on her guard. ''You have some pretty good senses, you know.'' The wizard complimented the small girl.

''Thanks.'' Koneko said.

After that, they then began their fight for the second time. But not even ten minutes later and Koneko was laying on the ground while breathing heavily while Gray was still standing and breathing normally.

''How about we stop this. Afterall, you still need to train Issei.'' Gray suggested as he received a nod from the white-haired devil who then stood up as her breathing almost turned back to normal. But for some reason, the Demon Slayer noticed that Koneko was looking at him in a strange way. Like she wanted to ask him something but somehow not capable of doing so. ''If you wanna ask me something then just ask. I don't bite, you know.'' Gray said.

Koneko seemed to think about it until she finally decided to open her mouth.''During our fight, I've sensed some weird dark power that's inside of you. Something that feels very dangerous.'' Koneko said with a serious face while there was a small bit of fear in her eyes, making Gray a bit surprised. ''I'm not sure if it's magic or something else, but just what is this dark power that is coming from you?''

 _'Dark power? Could it be that she's talking about my Ice Demon Slayer Magic? If so, then her skill of sensing something is definitely amazing.'_ Gray thought as it would make sense that she would describe it like that. Afterall, It is effective to kill demons and devil with his Demon Slayer Magic.

''I guess you're right that whatever you're sensing is something dangerous, but it's something that I can't really explain right now.'' Gray said as he then saw that Koneko was still having the small fear in her eyes. The wizard let out a small sigh as he then walked towards the small girl. Standing in front of her, the stripper surprised the white-haired girl as he placed one of his hands on her head while resting the other hand on his hip. ''Don't worry, I have complete control over it so there's need to be afraid.'' Gray said as he then began to ruffle her hair. ''I'll promise that you'll never get hurt by this 'dark power' of mine, alright?''

Koneko nodded while having a small smile on her face, and that smile was for two reasons. The first one was because she didn't have to be afraid of the dark power that was coming from Gray. And the second one was because she actually liked the feeling of him ruffling her hair.

''I'm going towards the villa now and tell Issei that he has to train with you now.'' Gray said as he stopped ruffling the head of Koneko and turned around. ''But please keep this a secret from the others, okay?''

The wizard didn't saw if Koneko nodded or not. But somehow, he felt that's what she just did as he then walked towards the villa.

* * *

 **[Dinner Room]**

After like an hour of training later, the devils and Gray were now ready for dinner that Issei, Asia and Gray made together. On the table was a large array of food that looked highly appetising. Just the sight was able to make the devils want to dig in and eat as much of it as possible.

''You guys have done a great job of making all this food.'' Rias said.

''No problem but you should really thank Gray and Asia. Afterall, they've done the most job.'' Issei said.

''I also didn't do that much so only Gray really needs all the thanks.'' Asia said.

''It may be true that I did most of the cooking.'' Gray said. ''But you two still helped me. So that means that you two deserves as many thanks as I do.''

''So you're tough on the outside, but actually nice on the inside type, huh.'' Kiba said in a joking manner.

''Shut up.'' Gray said with a small smirk on his face. ''But anyway, how about we just dig in before it all gets cold?''

''Don't mind me if I do.'' Issei said as he and the other devils began to eat from the array of food. When they all placed their first piece of food in their mouth, their minds were in a happy place.

Seeing the faces of the devils, which didn't change after they took their bite, made Gray worry a bit. He doesn't wanna brag about it or anything, but he knows that his cooking skills are pretty good. Afterall, he still remembered how Azazel reacted to his food.

 _'Don't tell me that my cooking skill has the same effect as mine Ice Demon Slayer Magic...'_ Gray thought a bit worried.

''This food... is amazing!'' Issei exclaimed the last two words as he quickly stuffed more food in his mouth while making Gray relieved that they are still okay.

''It's even better than the food at my home!'' Rias said with amazement.

''It's indescribable!'' Kiba said as he then quickly began to eat again.

''I'm truly blessed to eat such delicious food!'' Asia said as she then took another bite, making her almost squeal out of joy.

Koneko, who's usually the calm one, was eating as quickly and as much as she can.

 _'I think she likes it too.'_ Gray thought with a small sweatdrop.

''And to think this is something that you can make every day. Whoever is going to marry you must be a very lucky girl. Being able to eat such wonderful food on a regular basis makes me already jealous.'' Akeno said with a small hint of teasing in her voice, making the wizard blush for a slight bit.

''I guess...'' Gray said while scratching the back of his head.

Once everyone was full of Gray's marvellous cooking, they settled down by having a conversation about today's training.

''So Issei, have you learned anything new during the training of today?'' Rias asked the Pawn.

''I did.'' Issei said in an unhappy tone. ''I've learned that I'm the weakest link in this team.''

''Well they do say that knowing is half the battle.'' Rias assured her Pawn. ''But you shouldn't feel entirely useless. Between Asia's healing power and your Boosted Gear, the two of you become assets. Your opponents will always be aware of this so I need you both to gain at least enough power to escape from any situation so that you won't slow down the rest of our team.'' She explained.

''Okay.'' Asia said.

''Yeah, that makes sense.'' Issei said as he then got deep in his own thought.

 _'Besides, I'm the one who brought Asia into this mess. All I wanna do is to learn enough so I can at least protect her if we get into trouble.'_ Issei thought with determination.

Rias stood up from her chair, gaining everyone's attention. ''But that's enough for today. I think we should head towards the baths now.'' The crimson-haired devil said.

''You're all going together!'' Issei said as he also stood up from his chair.

''That would be the plan. You're such a silly boy, would you like to come along?'' Rias asked the Pawn.

 _'Dear Mavis she can't be serious... right?'_ Gray thought as he remembered the same thing that happened once in the ORC Club room.

''You wanna see us naked together, right? Well, I don't mind.'' Rias said.

 _'Why did I even bother asking it...'_ Gray thought as he should somehow know that she was actually being serious.

''How about you Akeno?'' Rias asked her Queen.

Akeno let out a small giggle. ''No, I think it sounds like fun. We can bathe him too.'' She said, surprising the Pawn.

 _'BATHE ME TOO!'_ Issei shouted in his mind.

 _'I give up.'_ Gray thought in a defeated tone while placing one of his hands against his forehead. It's not like he was jealous at Issei or hated him. He just couldn't understand why these girls would let a pervert like Issei bathe with them. Not that he hated perverts or anything. But still.

''Would you mind if he came, Asia? I wouldn't want any of us to feel uncomfortable.'' The crimson-haired devil asked her Bishop.

''I wouldn't mind.'' Asia replied.

''And what about you?'' Rias asked the final person, which was none other than her Rook Koneko.

''I rather die.'' Koneko said with no emotion or whatsoever in her voice.

Issei just fell on the ground with tears in his eyes at Koneko's reaction. It made him sad that he couldn't see some good couple of breasts today.

''Better luck next time buddy.'' Gray said with a small smirk on his face while the Pawn was still crying.

''And how about you, Gray?'' Rias asked the stripper as she gained his attention. ''Would you like to bathe with us?''

Gray had a small blush on his face until he regained himself. ''Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested. It will just make me feel uncomfortable.'' Gray said, declining the offer as he and Kiba then dragged Issei towards the men bathroom.

* * *

 **[Men's Bathroom]**

When the boys were finally in the bathroom, Kiba and Gray had a small chat with each other about the training of today and other stuff while Issei's face was just an inch away from the wall that was separated the men's bathroom from the women's bathroom.

''Should I leave you two alone?'' Kiba asked the Pawn. ''You and that wall look like you need some privacy.''

''And they sure have a romantic moment with each other.'' Gray said with heavy sarcasm.

''Shut up! Can't you see that this is a part of my training.'' Issei exclaimed at them as he then put his focus back to the wall.

''Are they teaching you X-ray vision or something? I didn't know that was part of the routine?'' Kiba asked

''Me neither.'' Gray said.

''If being a pervert is my power, then so be it! It was giving to me for a damn good reason!'' Issei exclaimed as he then put even more focus on the wall.

Gray let out a sigh. ''I still don't understand why you wanna be in the same bath with them so much. What's the big deal anyway?'' He asked the brown-haired young man.

''Don't you understand it!? If I was there, I could see the amazing breasts of those four! I could have died there with a smile on my face!'' The Pawn exclaimed. ''And let's not forget about you!'' Issei then pointed at the wizard.

''Huh?'' Was the only thing Gray could say.

''How the hell could you reject such a wonderful invite of them!? It was the perfect chance for sightseeing those tits!'' Issei exclaimed for who knows how long.

''I'm just not too interested in that.'' Gray said like it was no big deal to reject the... sightseeing.

''Only someone who's gay would say-'' Before Issei could finish his sentence, his face met the fist of the Demon Slayer.

''That's one way to answer that.'' Kiba said with an awkward smile.

''He just deserved that one.'' Gray said as he then left the bathroom.

Kiba looked at the unconscious body of Issei that was still floating in the water. ''I'm sure he'll be okay.'' Kiba said as he also left the bathroom while leaving the Pawn behind.

* * *

 **[Unknown Room]**

''That's quite a story.'' Was a voice that belonged to a young man whose face was covered by a shadow. Currently, he was sitting on some kind of throne while the woman, who told him the story, was standing in front of him.

''Indeed.'' Was the voice of the woman who was none other than Grayfia as she and the young man were currently the only ones in the room.

The man let out a small chuckle. ''Sounds just like Rias.''

''Honestly, I don't think she has any chance of winning against Lord Riser.'' Grayfia said.

''I admit that I was thinking the exact same thing. But since you were also speaking about this young man called Gray, I do believe that Rias now has gained a very small change of victory. That young man is someone who wanted to participate in the upcoming Rating Game to assist Rias who probably wanted, or maybe even, needed him in her team. Not to forget that he's only human.'' The young man said as he was curious to what the human was capable of.

''So what you are trying to say is that the young man Gray is someone that Lord Riser shouldn't underestimate?'' Grayfia guessed.

''You've almost guessed it correct.'' He said.

Grayfia raised an eyebrow as she was sure she guessed it right. But now, she was curious as what the young man wanted to say ''So what exactly was it that you were trying to tell me then.'' She asked.

''If my hunch is true, then what I'm trying to say is that not only Riser shouldn't underestimate him. But perhaps I as well.'' He answered her question.

The silver-haired woman was surprised by what the young man in front of her just said. But after a small moment, she regained herself. ''Are you sure that may be the case? If so, then he could be a danger to us.''

The young man raised one of his hands, trying to calm the silver-haired woman down. ''You do not have to worry. As I said before, it was only a mere hunch of mine.'' He said as he then stood up from his throne. ''Now if you excuse me, there's something else that I have to do.''

Grayfia nodded as she then teleported herself away via a magic circle. Standing all alone now, the young man began to think about the wizard from Fairy Tail.

 _'But if my hunch is true, then a human who does has such strength is something that does sound frightening.'_ He thought as he then prepared a magic circle underneath him. But even if it did sound frightening, he was still wearing the same smirk on his face since the beginning. _'Gray Fullbuster, I hope we get to be on your good side for a very long time.'_

* * *

 **[Next Day, Gremory's Territory]**

The day started rather simply as Rias told everyone, but mostly towards Gray, Issei and Asia, about the history of the devils, angels and fallen angels, and how the Rating Game was created.

After that, Asia explained everyone about the danger of holy objects like that holy water will not feel very pleasant for devils, or that reading even one word from the Bible can create a massive headache for devils.

After that, the events of yesterday happened also today for Issei. Sword fight with Kiba. Practicing magic with Akeno. Close combat training with Koneko and having more of the tasty food that Gray made for everyone.

When it was the time that everyone was deep in their dreams, Issei was somehow still awake. Feeling that he couldn't sleep even after all the training he did today, the Pawn decided to head towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

After a glass of water, Issei then decided to go back to bed until he met a certain crimson-haired beauty who was wearing a nightgown.

''Issei?'' Rias said, being surprised that her Pawn was still awake.

''Oh hey Rias.'' Issei said, also being surprised. ''Why are you still up? It's kinda late, isn't it?''

Rias let out a small laugh. ''What a perfect timing. I needed to chat with you about something anyway.'' She said as both of them walked towards the living room and each sitting on a couch that was opposite to each other.

When both of them were sitting on a couch, Issei then noticed something about the devil. She had her beautiful crimson hair tied in a ponytail, which suited her pretty nicely. But that wasn't the only thing that was different about her, but she was wearing glasses as well, which also suited her pretty nicely.

''You know, I've just noticed that you're wearing glasses Rias.'' Issei said. ''I didn't know you had poor vision.''

Rias chuckled. ''Don't worry, my vision is perfectly fine. I'm just wearing like a good luck charm. If I'm wearing glasses while I think or while I'm reading some books, I get the feeling my head functions better.'' She explained.

Issei nodded in understanding as he then noticed a book on the table that goes about battle tactics and more.

''You're studying tactics?'' He asked the crimson-haired beauty.

''Honestly, even if I read this kind of thing, it's merely for my peace of mind.'' Rias said.

''Why is that?'' Issei questioned.

''Because our opponent is a Phoenix.'' Rias said.

''What about him is so dangerous then.'' Issei asked, wanting to know why Riser could be such a dangerous opponent in the Rating Game.

''A long time ago, the Phoenix governed over life and was worshipped by the people as a sacred beast. Its tears can heal any wound, and one can gain eternal youth by drinking its blood. However, there is also another kind of Phoenix, aside from the sacred beast. And that would be the demon clan Phoenix, which holds the title of Duke and were one of the 72 Pillars.'' Rias explained.

''The sacred beast that is known as the Phoenix and Riser's clan of the same name share most of their abilities. In other words, he's immortal.'' She finished, making her Pawn surprised and shocked as he finally knew why Riser is not someone you can underestimate.

''Wait, is that even allowed!?'' Issei exclaimed. ''That basically makes him the strongest possible opponent!''

''That's right, he's practically invincible.'' Rias said as she then handed him a piece of paper. ''Eight wins and two losses are Riser's official Rating Game record. Those two losses were on purpose to be kind towards his family clan. He's essentially won every game he's been in. In fact, he's even in the position to take back the top rank.'' Rias said as she then grabbed her cup of tea that was on the table.

''It was in the Rating Games, where devils fight each other, that Phoenix's strength became apparent. That power is of the strongest class. All devils now know how terrifying that immortality of his is.'' The crimson-haired beauty said.

''And to make things worse, he's our opponent.'' The Pawn said while his eyes were still on the paper as he then placed it back on the table.

''It's not like it's impossible to beat him, you know.'' Rias said, making Issei surprised.

''For real!?'' Issei exclaimed.

''There are two ways to defeat Riser. Either defeat him with overwhelming power or keep on knocking him down until his spirit is thoroughly crushed. For the former, a God class power is necessary. For the latter, it's a matter of preserving our stamina until his spirit is diminished. No matter how much his body regenerates, his mind and spirit certainly won't. If we crush a Phoenix's spirit, It'll be our victory.'' Rias explained.

''Either way, it's gonna be difficult. But we have to do this!'' Issei said with a raised fist.

''That's right.'' Rias said while nodding.

''...Hey, Rias...'' Issei said, wanting to ask the female devil something.

''What is it?'' Rias asked.

''Why do you hate Riser? Or rather, why reject this marriage proposal?'' The brown-haired teen asked.

Rias' face saddened while placing her tea back on the table. ''It's because I'm a Gremory.'' She then said.

''Huh?'' Issei said, not fully understanding what she meant by it.

''No matter where I go, the Gremory name will always follow me.'' Rias said.

''Do you dislike it?'' Issei asked.

Rias let out a small sigh. ''I feel proud of it, yet at the same time, it kills me.'' She said as she then hugged her own legs.

''Everyone sees me as 'Rias Gremory'. They don't see me as Rias, the individual. That's why life in the human world was perfect. No one knew a thing about the Gremory. Everyone saw me for who I am and I absolutely loved it. My one little dream is to be with someone who loves 'Rias'. But unfortunately, Riser loves me as 'Gremory's Rias'... I don't want that.'' She told her Pawn.

Issei stood up from the couch. ''Whatever, I like you and I don't care what your name is! I like you for who you are!'' He said aloud. ''The Gremory name doesn't define you. It's just an empty title and anyone who thinks otherwise doesn't know you. You're incredible. I mean come on, look at everything that you've done for me. I just hope that I can pay you back someday.''

Rias' eyes widen while she also had a small blush on her face, not expecting what her Pawn just told her.

Seeing the crimson-haired devil like that, Issei thought he just said something wrong. ''What? What happened? Did I say something wrong again?'' He asked.

Rias just shook her head whit a smile on her face.'' Of course not, it's nothing.'' She assured him as she then got serious. ''Anyway, the point is if we're going to fight, then we're going to win.''

''I know you're called 'The Princess of Ruin' or 'The Empress of Annihilation'. Nobody earns themselves nicknames like that if they're easy to beat, am I right? There's no way a guy named after a bird can stand up to you.'' Issei said.

''Not true.'' Rias said, surprising her Pawn a bit as she then stood up from the couch. ''My powers are strong but I can't heal myself the way he can. My strength lies in mine entire team and our ability to fight together which means I'll never battle alone. When I fight, Gremory fights with me. But if I lose, then Gremory does as well. Winning is our only option!'' she said with resolve in her eyes.

''You're amazing and I can't even imagine that kind of strength. I keep on trying to make you proud, but I'm just... a failure!'' The brown-haired devil exclaimed the last two words.

''No, you're not.'' Rias tried to assure him.

''It's okay, I need to start accepting it. The signs have always been there but I just refused to see. Even with the Sacred Gear, I've been the least useful to you. That says a lot, you know. I keep throwing myself into things as if can help, but I end up making everything worse. You don't need me, I'm just a freaking loser!'' Issei exclaimed the last part, only to be hugged by the crimson-haired devil.

''That's not true Issei, you just lack confidence. But don't worry, that's something that I'll be more than happy to help you with it.'' Rias said.

''What are you saying?'' Issei asked.

''You'll know soon. But for now, go get some rest. Both your body and mind have been used a lot today. I'll stay by your side until you fall asleep.'' Rias said in a soothing tone.

Hearing her saying those words to him brought tears to Issei's eyes as he then rested his against her chest while letting those tears of his go.

''It's going to be okay Issei.'' Rias said, not being bothered by his tears. ''You'll have my word. You will come to believe yourself.''

Issei kept on crying and Rias kept on hugging the Pawn until it wasn't needed anymore. No matter how long it takes or how many tears are coming from his eyes, she'll stay there for as long as necessary.

But after the whole conversation that the two devils had, they both didn't know that a certain Demon Slayer was eavesdropping them and heard most of their exchange of words.


	6. More Training With Gray

''Dude, you gotta teach me how to cook.'' Issei said as he and all the other devils were currently eating breakfast that was made by our favourite Demon Slayer.

''Maybe I'll teach you after the Rating Game.'' Gray said as he then began to eat his breakfast as well. Currently, the Demon Slayer was not only wearing his underwear but also some cargo pants as well... But still no shirt.

''Will there be room for another one?'' Kiba asked, also wanting to learn how to cook like Gray.

''Make that two.'' Akeno said.

''Three if you don't mind?'' Asia asked.

''Sure.'' Was Gray's simple reply. ''But like I said before, after the Rating Game.'' He said, earning a nod from the devils.

''By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you, Gray.'' Rias said to the wizard.

''Ask away.'' Gray said.

''Could you tell us a couple of things about yourself?'' The crimson-haired devil asked. ''It may be helpful in the Rating Game against Riser if we know a bit more about your magic.''

''I'm pretty sure it's not only for the Rating Game, right?'' Gray asked the devil.

''Maybe.'' Rias said, basically saying that the wizard was right.

''Oh well, why the hell not.'' Gray said as he then placed his right fist on top of his open left hand. After a second or two, Gray opened his right hand as there suddenly was an ice-shaped emblem of Fairy Tail on his left hand.

''My magic is called 'Ice-Make Magic'. It's a form of Molding Magic that allows me to create ice at my own will and shape it into any kind of objects.'' The stripper explained as he then laid the ice sculpture of Fairy Tail on the table.

 _'Ice-Make Magic and Molding Magic?'_ Rias thought. _'Don't think I've ever heard of those two before...'_

Kiba picked up the ice-shaped emblem of Fairy Tail. ''If I'm not mistaking, this is the emblem of your guild called Fairy Tail, right?'' Kiba asked Gray.

''That's right.'' Gray replied.

''You sure love that guild of yours, don't you?'' Asia asked while Kiba placed the ice sculpture back on the table.

''Fairy Tail isn't just a normal guild, you know. It's a place where everyone saw each other as friends and family. We were always ready to help if one of us was in trouble, no matter how life-threatening the situation was.'' The Demon Slayer said with a smile. ''It's a place that I've always called home since the first day that I've become a member of it. So no matter what would happen in the future, my love for Fairy Tail will never go away.''

''Sounds like an awesome place for you to love it so much. Who knows, maybe you can take us to that guild of yours one day.'' Issei said as he and the other devils wanted to go there and see Fairy Tail with their own eyes.

It was then that Gray had a very sad look on his face. ''That would be impossible.'' Gray said with sadness in his voice as he then grabbed the emblem of Fairy Tail that was made out of ice.

The devils were surprised. First Gray was talking happily about his guild, and now it sounded like he wasn't in the mood to talk about anymore.

''Why would that be impossible?'' The Knight asked what all the devils wanted to know.

Gray looked at the piece of ice in his hand with the same sad look. ''It's because I can't any longer go back to Fairy Tail or even to my friends anymore.'' The Demon Slayer said with even more sadness in his voice, changing the whole atmosphere in the room with one sentence.

All the devils looked at Gray with sadness in their eyes hearing that the wizard couldn't return to his guild. All of them were curious why he couldn't go back to Fairy Tail, but none of them asked, thinking that Gray may not be ready yet to tell them why.

After what felt like a full hour of everyone being quiet, even though it was just a couple of seconds, the ice mage stood up from his chair while placing the ice sculpture back on the table. ''Don't worry, you guys didn't know so there's no reason to be so sad for me.'' He said as he then brought his plate to the kitchen. ''Besides, I think it's time for me to train you guys.''

All the devils then looked at Gray with a questioned look on their faces.

''Training us?'' The crimson-haired devil asked with a raised eyebrow.

''You heard me.'' Gray said as he then showed them a smirk. ''Instead of training with you guys, I'm going act as a trainer for today.''

* * *

After a couple of minutes, everyone was standing outside.

''The training is pretty simple, I will fight against each one of you, except Asia, for a certain amount of time until I think it's enough.'' The Demon Slayer said, making Asia sigh out of relief. ''The rules are simple, The fights will be one against one that will happen two times. In round one, you guys are allowed to use magic but I don't.'' He explained.

''And in round two, you're allowed to use your magic as well.'' Rias said.

''Bingo.'' Gray said.

''But what is the meaning of this training?'' Akeno asked.

''It's simple, really. In the first round, where I'll be mostly dodging and only throw punches for a few times, I'll be observing on your guys' movements, strong points and weak points that you guys get to know after the first round.''

''And after telling us that, we then know what we have to improve.'' Kiba said.

''Exactly.'' Gray said. ''But I may say a thing or two in the second match if there are still some obvious weak points.''

''But how are you going to train Asia then?'' Issei asked. Afterall, she isn't going to participate in both rounds so it only makes sense why he asked that.

''Asia is going to heal the person that just fought against me.'' Gray said in a tone as if it was something obvious. ''It'll make her use her healing magic ten times during the training. Maybe one or two extra if I need healing too.''

''So what's her training then?'' Koneko asked.

''Right now, we don't know what Asia's limit is of healing others and herself. So what this does is to see Asia's condition after all the healing she has done. But not only that but also to see if the healing progress gets slower after using it for a certain amount of times.'' Gray said.

The devils were surprised of Gray's training idea. It's something rather simple, but at the same time, a very good one as well.

''Alright Issei, you first.'' Gray said, surprising the Pawn as he then walked towards the wizard.

 _'Why do I have to go first.'_ Issei thought in an almost depressed tone.

''If I remember correctly, you are the wielder of the Boosted Gear, right?'' Gray asked the Pawn.

''That's right.'' Issei said.

''Then you'll have to use it in this fight.'' Gray said, surprising the brown-haired devil for the second time. ''Something wrong?''

''Well it's just that Rias said that I'm not allowed to use it during training.'' Issei said.

''You're not supposed to use it without my permission.'' Rias said, gaining the attention of Issei and Gray. ''But since Gray wants you to use it during today's training means that I'll allow you to use it.''

''Alright then!'' Issei exclaimed happily as he then extended his left arm. ''Boosted Gear!'' The brown-haired devil exclaimed as a red gauntlet appeared on his extended arm.

 **(Boost)**

''So what does the Boosted Gear do anyway?'' Gray asked aloud.

''To put it simply, it can double the user's physical and magical power by every ten seconds.'' Rias explained.

''I see.'' Gray said as he then looked back at Issei. ''Can you use those boosts as much as you want or is there a certain limit.''

Issei showed Gray an awkward smile. ''Well... I can use it for like four times which I can't hold for too long, hehe.'' Issei finished with a nervous laugh.

''That ain't much but it's better than nothing.'' Gray said, making the Pawn think twice if Gray meant it as an insult or as an attempt to assure him. ''But anyway, come at me!'' Gray ordered the Pawn.

''Alright then, Here I go!'' Issei exclaimed as he charged at Gray with full speed with his armoured fist aiming at the wizard's face. But to his surprise, Gray caught his fist with one hand.

''Is that all?'' Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Not yet, Boosted Gear!'' The brown-haired devil exclaimed.

 **(Boost)**

Issei then raised his right leg, aiming his foot against the wizard's chin. Gray, seeing the incoming attack, let go of Issei's fist as he then jumped backwards to successfully dodge Issei's foot. Placing his foot back on the ground, Issei charged for the second time at the wizard while aiming with his right fist to his gut. But unfortunately for him, Gray already landed on the ground as he then did a sidestep to Issei's right, easily dodging his fist.

''Damn it, Boosted Gear!''

 **(Boost)**

Issei then aimed his armoured fist against Gray's face for the second time, but Gray simply moved behind Issei as he then grabbed the collar of the Pawn. Before Issei could say a single thing, Gray pulled at the collar downwards, making the Pawn fall against the ground with the back of his head.

''Hurry and get up!'' Gray commanded.

''That one hurt, you know!'' Issei exclaimed as he then stood up while rubbing the back of his head.

 **(Boost)**

 _'Number four...'_ Gray thought. _'Let's see how long this will take.'_

Without warning, Issei went for a left hook that was aimed at Gray's face, but the Demon Slayer simply took one step back while leaning a bit backwards. Issei, not the one to give up easily, turned clockwise as he then went for a right backhanded fist, but Gray dodged that one just like how he dodged the left hook.

But then, to Gray's surprise, Issei suddenly stopped all his movements as he then went with one knee on the ground.

 **(Reset)**

''Damn, not even a single hit.'' Issei said as all his stamina suddenly dropped to almost nothing.

 _'Not even a minute and it's already over.'_ Gray thought while looking at Issei who was now getting healed by the blond-haired devil Asia. _'He really needs some serious training.'_

''And?'' Was the voice that belonged to Rias. ''What do you think?''

''To be honest, nothing positive.'' Gray said bluntly, making the Pawn feel like he got stabbed in the chest by a light spear. ''That's literally all I can say.'' And there goes another light spear.

''Ouch.'' Kiba said, feeling a bit sorry for Issei.

''Agreed.'' Koneko said. Even she felt a tiny bit sorry for the pervert.

''I see. Guess Issei needs even more training than what he usually does.'' Rias said, not helping the perverted Pawn at all.

''Oh well, enough talking.'' Gray said as he then looked at the Knight. ''Kiba, you're next.''

* * *

 **[Azazel's Apartment]**

Currently, our favourite stripper was now standing in the kitchen while Azazel was lazily sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand. After the training with the devils, Gray decided to pay the fallen angel a visit as well as cooking for him.

''Did anything interesting happened these past days without me?'' Azazel asked the wizard who was now done with cooking.

''Let's see...'' Gray said as he then handed one plate to Azazel. ''I've met two new devils. One of them called Riser Phenex and the other one called Grayfia.'' Gray said as he then took place next to Azazel.

''Oh yeah, I've totally forgotten about the marriage of the Gremory's and Phoenix'. How did it end up?'' Azazel asked.

''I've almost had a fight with that flame brain.'' Gray said in a tone as if he didn't like the fact that it was almost.

''Somehow, that doesn't surprise me.'' The fallen said, making a small laugh appearing from Gray. ''Anything else?'' He asked

''Well, since Rias really doesn't wanna marry him, they've decided that they will have a Rating Game against each other.'' Gray said

''I see. And are you going to fight together with Rias or not?'' Azazel asked the Demon Slayer.

''Even though I'm not a devil like them, I can still fight with them against Riser thanks to some rules.'' Gray explained.

''I see. And you're also here to know how to deal with a Phoenix, right?'' Azazel asked.

''That's right.'' Gray said, not being surprised that Azazel saw right through him. ''So far, I only know that I can defeat with a God-class power or keep beating him until his fighting spirit is gone.'' Gray told the fallen angel.

''Looks like you've just said everything you needed to know.'' Azazel said. ''And are you going to use that particular magic of yours?'' He asked, obviously talking about his Demon Slayer Magic.

''I'll only use it if there's no other choice. But I don't think that it will be needed.'' Gray said.

''You're probably right.'' Azazel said as he then placed his empty plate on the table. ''Anything else?'' he asked

''Just one more thing.'' The stripper said as he also placed his empty plate on the table.

''Ask away.'' The Governor General said.

''Is there a place where I can train in private without anyone sensing me?'' Gray asked.

''Sounds to me like you wanna train your Ice Demon Slayer Magic without anyone knowing about it.'' Azazel said, earning a nod from the young man. ''I guess I can make an underground training room beneath your house, but that might take a bit before it's done.'' The fallen angel said

''As long as I can train my Ice Demon Slayer Magic in peace then I don't mind waiting for who knows how long.'' Gray said.

''Then I'll start with it tomorrow.'' Azazel said.

''Thanks.'' The wizard said.

* * *

 **[Gremory's Territory]**

When Gray finally arrived at the place, he didn't expect that someone would still be training after twelve o'clock. And that certain someone was none other than the Pawn Issei Hyoudou.

 _'Looks like he's taking it seriously for once.'_ Gray thought as he then walked towards the devil.

Issei was panting heavily. All he has done so far were running a couple of times around the villa, kicking and punching some rocks and trees and even practising some combo moves. But right now, he could really use some rest.

''Need something to drink?'' A voice behind Issei asked. Turning around, he saw that it was none other than Gray. ''Come.'' The half-naked young man said as he then headed towards the kitchen with Issei following him. After both of them emptied their glass of water in silence, Gray decided to start talking again. ''How long you've been training?'' He asked.

''Around the time when everyone decided to sleep.'' Issei said as he then filled another glass of water. But before he began to drink from it, he then looked at Gray. ''How did you do it?''

''Huh?'' Was the only thing that The Demon Slayer could say at the sudden question.

''How did you become so strong?'' Issei asked, making his question a bit more understandable for Gray now.

The wizard looked at the Pawn before he decided to speak again. ''Why you wanna know?'' He asked.

Issei looked at the floor and hesitated a bit before he began to speak. ''I... I've realised that I'm, like you've said before, the weakest one of the group. I always thought that I could do almost anything I want thanks to the Boosted Gear. But back in the club room, when I've woken up after I got beaten by that tiny girl by one hit from that stupid stick of hers, I realised that I was wrong.'' The Pawn then looked at Gray. ''That's why I wanna know how you got so strong. If I had that strength, then I know for sure that I could make Rias proud at me. But right now, I'm freaking useless to her. I've already told Rias that I was useless to her, but she said that I wasn't.'' Issei then lets out a small sad chuckle. ''I mean, let's be honest. If I was standing face to face against that asshole right now, he would defeat me in less than a minute. I'm nothing but a freaking loser.'' Issei finished in a defeated tone while looking back to the ground.

Gray merely nodded in understanding. Seeing his true intention of why he wanted to get stronger, The Demon Slayer started to answer his question. ''The reason why I'm so strong is for one reason only.'' Gray said.

Issei's eyes went wide as he then looked back at Gray. ''Just one!?'' He asked, almost not believing that someone can get that strong for only one reason.

Gray nodded again. ''It's because of my guild, or rather, to protect every member of Fairy Tail with everything I got. I always pushed myself to my own limit so I could protect my friends no matter how strong my opponent was.'' He said ''Let me ask you something. Why do you wanna get stronger?'' Gray asked the devil.

''Isn't it obvious? To protect Rias from that grilled chicken of course!'' Issei said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Though that may be a good reason, it's still not enough.'' Gray said, surprising the Pawn.

''What do you mean?'' Issei asked.

''I'll admit that I can understand why you're only focusing on protecting Rias. But what about the others.'' Gray said, making the eyes of Issei go wide again. ''If you can't protect one of them, then how do you think you'd be able to protect Rias from that flame brain.''

Issei couldn't say anything back. There was not a single moment where Gray wasn't right. How could he protect Rias, the one who saved him, if he can't even protect someone like Asia?

Gray let out a sigh as he then fist bumped against the devil's chest. ''Listen Issei, your heart is in the right place, but that doesn't mean that your head is. If you wanna get strong, then don't protect only one person that you care for, but protect everyone that you care for.'' The wizard said as he then lowered his arm.

Issei then looked at Gray with pure resolve in his eyes. ''Right.''

''Good, now come.'' Gray said as he walked out of the kitchen.

''Where are we going?'' Issei asked as he followed Gray.

''We're going outside to train obviously.'' Gray said as he then looked at Issei with a smirk on his face. ''What's wrong, are you gonna chicken out?''

Issei showed the wizard his own smirk. ''Like hell I'm gonna do that.''

* * *

It was morning. You could see the sun slowly rising in the air, the birds were chirping a lovely sound, there was not a single cloud in the sky, Gray was doing just fine while Issei was lying exhausted on the grass... Wait, what.

That's right, the two boys were training the whole night until this very moment. Gray was surprised to see that Issei was holding for so long.

 _'Well colour me impressed. He somehow managed to fight against me for at least a total of six hours.'_ Gray thought with a smirk. _'That little pep talk must have done the trick.'_

''I think... We've done... Enough... Training.'' Issei said between heavy breaths.

Gray walked towards Issei as he then extended one of his arms. ''Definitely.'' He said with the same smirk on his face.

Issei managed to smirk as well as he then grabbed the hand of the Demon Slayer as he then got pulled up in a standing position.

''The others will wake up soon so I'm going to prepare for breakfast. You better take it a bit easy for today, an overdose of training isn't good.'' Gray said.

''Sure.'' Issei said as they both headed towards the kitchen of the villa. As soon as Issei took a seat and Gray started to cook, the other devils came from upstairs as they were surprised to see that Issei and Gray are already awake.

If only they knew.

''You two woke up early.'' Rias said as she took the seat next to Issei with Akeno next to her. Asia sat next to Issei's other side while Koneko and Kiba are sitting opposite of them.

''I'm not sure if you could say that.'' Issei said with a small awkward chuckle, making everyone wonder what the Pawn is trying to say.

''What do you mean?''Akeno asked.

''What he means is that we've been training.'' Gray said from the kitchen. ''But I gotta say, I'm impressed.''

''Impressed how?'' Kiba asked.

''That guy managed to hold it for at least six hours against me. Even though there were a lot of breaks.'' The wizard said with a smirk as he was then done with cooking breakfast.

This made all the devils looked at Issei with wide eyes. Lots of brakes or not, it was very impressive for the Pawn to hold it for six hours.

''I guess you deserve a little break for today.'' Rias said, making Issei happy that he can finally rest a bit.

After the breakfast that everyone enjoyed, Issei decided to have a little bit of rest in his room while the others began to train. Laying in his bed, Issei closed his eyes and fell into sleep before he even knew it.

* * *

 **[Unknown Place]**

Darkness, that was the only thing that Issei could see after he opened his eyes. He could see his own body as clear as day, but his surrounding was darker than black.

''Where the hell am I?'' The brown-haired devil thought aloud. But not a second later and the whole place was now surrounded by enormous flames.

''Woah!'' Issei shouted at the sudden flames that all appeared from out of nowhere, afraid that he might get burned by it. But as Issei looked closer at the flames, he saw something that was shining a green light.

 _'What's that.'_ Issei thought.

 **(...)**

Issei's eyes went wide. It was silent, but he could somehow still hear it clearly coming it from the shining green light. ''Who's there!?''

 **(...)**

There it was again. Silent, but audible. ''Show yourself already!''

Suddenly, the green light turned into a large red western dragon with green eyes that let out a deafening roar through this whole strange place. Shocking the Pawn at the sudden entrance the creature made.

''What the-''

* * *

 **[Gremory's Territory]**

In a split second, Issei's eyes went wide open as he then sat straight up from his lying position.

 _'The hell was all of that?'_ The Pawn thought as he then looked at the clock. Apparently, it was already two o'clock.

 _'Did I really slept for that long?'_ Issei thought as he then jumped from his bed and heading towards the others. Arriving at the living room, the brown-haired teen saw Gray sitting on the couch with his elbows on his legs while holding his right wrist with his left hand. He was looking intensively at his right arm like there was something inside of it.

''Dude, something wrong with your arm?'' Issei asked the wizard, catching him off guard.

''Huh? Oh, hey, Issei.'' Gray greeted the devil. ''No, there's nothing wrong with my arm.'' The stripper said as he then stood up.

 _'Wasn't that the arm with the...'_ Issei thought, but he decided not to talk about it.

''Whatever you say, man.'' Issei said.

''Anyway, what's wrong? Your face is telling me like you've seen a ghost or something.'' Gray said.

 _'More like a freaking dragon.'_ Issei thought as he then let out a sigh.

''Just had a weird dream, that's all.'' The Pawn said.

''If you say so.'' The wizard said as he then had a small grin on his face. ''You think you're ready for training after all that sleeping?'' Gray asked.

''I guess a bit won't hurt.'' Issei said with a smirk, basically saying that he was more than ready.

''Alright then. I think it would be best if you trained your magic with Akeno.'' Gray suggested. ''Afterall, we barely did anything magical related in our fight.''

''Sure.'' Issei said as he then started to look for Akeno.

When Issei wasn't in the living room anymore, Gray looked back at his right arm. He still doesn't know when the right time will come so he can tell his new friends about his Ice Demon Slayer Magic.

 _'Guess I'll just tell them when the time calls for it.'_ Gray thought as he then decided to help the others with training if they needed an extra man.

* * *

 **[Time Skip, Four Days Before The Game]**

''It's Boosted Gear time buddy.'' The stripper said to the Pawn.

''Are you sure?'' Issei asked.

''Rias said that you're only allowed to use it when she gives you her permission. But I'm sure the same goes for me.'' Gray said as he then looked at the crimson-haired devil. ''Or am I wrong?'' He asked

''No, you're not wrong.'' Rias said.

Gray looked back at Issei. ''Told you. Now then, do as I say and use it already.'' The wizard ordered

''Boosted Gear!'' Issei exclaimed, summoning the red dragon-like gauntlet on his left arm.

 **(Boost)**

''Again.'' Gray ordered the Pawn.

''Go!'' Issei exclaimed.

 **(Boost)**

''Good, now keep on going until I tell you to stop.'' Gray told the Pawn.

''Boost!''

 **(Boost)**

''Give me more!''

 **(Boost)**

''We can do this!''

 **(Boost)**

Issei kept on boosting and boosting until he managed to hit a total of sixteen times, surprising the devils a bit for achieving that much.

''sixteen in a row, that's a new record.'' Akeno said.

''Alright, stop! So tell me, how does it feel to use it sixteen times instead of only four?'' Gray asked the brown-haired devil with a smirk.

''It feels... Amazing.'' Issei said in a voice as if he couldn't believe himself that he has already been using sixteen boosts in a row. He already quadrupled his previous limit in almost two weeks of training.

''Alright then, enough talking. Let's see if you can do another one.'' Gray said.

''Sure thing, Boosted Gear!'' Issei exclaimed.

 **(Explosion)**

It was then that Issei felt a great amount of strength in his body as a golden aura intensely surrounded the brown-haired devil.

''Well that's something new.'' Gray said with the same smirk on his face.

''But what's he doing?'' Asia asked.

''Perfecting a new call it seems. This should allow him to gather all the powers in his to unleash it in one massive blow.'' Rias explained.

''Yo Kiba, you mind testing his strength a little bit?'' Gray asked the blond-haired devil.

''Not at all.'' Kiba said as he then made a wooden sword appear from out of nowhere as he then dashed at the Pawn. Issei was just in time to block his attack with his gauntlet as he then tried to kick the Knight away, only to miss him as Kiba jumped backwards to avoid his foot.

''Alright Issei, now use everything in one final attack.'' Gray told the devil.

Nodding at the wizard, Issei extended his left arm with an open hand. But to his surprise, he could only create a red ball that was the size of a ping-pong ball.

''Serious!? Even after boosting sixteen times.'' Issei said to himself.

''Trust yourself!'' Rias exclaimed.

''Here it comes!'' Issei exclaimed as he then punched the tiny red ball. But no one expected that it would turn into a huge blast of magic that went straight towards the blond-haired devil. Kiba was just able to avoid the incoming attack of the Pawn, but the same couldn't be said about the mountain behind him. The top of the mountain got destroyed as soon as the blast of magic made contact with it.

''It looks like it worked.'' Akeno said.

''You broke the mountain.'' Koneko said.

''I can't believe that came out of Issei.'' Asia said.

 _'Makes me wonder if he could be a member of Fairy Tail.'_ Gray thought in amusement. Afterall, Fairy Tail was good in destroying things.

''Woah, that took a lot more than I thought it would.'' Issei said as he then landed on his butt. But no sooner his butt met the ground, the all too helpful Asia walked towards the Pawn to help him.

''Looks like he used all of his strength into that attack.'' Rias said as she then looked at Kiba. ''What do you think? He's improving, isn't he?'' She asked.

''I'll say, I didn't expect him to be that strong. That last move was way better than anything he has ever thrown at me.'' Kiba said as his wooden sword then got broken into two.

''Did you hear that, Issei? This is the proof that you've become stronger since day one.'' Gray said as he then walked towards the brown-haired devil. Standing in front of him, the stripper raised his fist. ''You think you can handle that flame brain now?'' he asked while he was still wearing that smirk of his.

''Hell yeah.'' Issei said as they then give each other a fist bump. Suddenly all of them heard a noise that sounded like a ringing cell phone.

''Hang on.'' Gray said as he then picked his cell phone from the pockets.

Now if all of you are wondering how Gray is having a cell phone, I think the name, Azazel, would say enough.

''Yo, with Gray.'' He said.

''It's been a while since we've talked, hasn't it?'' Was the voice of Azazel that came through the cell phone.

''It sure has. How you doing?'' Gray asked.

''I'm doing just fine. But the reason I'm calling you is to tell you that the underground training room is finally done.'' The fallen angel said.

''Alright, thanks a lot.'' Gray said as he then closed his cell phone.

''Who was it?'' Issei asked.

''Just a friend of mine.'' Gray said as he then tried to place his cell phone back in his pocket, but somehow not able to find it. Looking at his 'pants', he saw that he wasn't wearing them anymore.

''Seriously!?'' Gray exclaimed as he then tried to look for them. Luckily, he found them pretty quickly as he then put his pants on.

''So you're also stripping while you're on the phone with someone?'' Rias wondered aloud.

''Guess I do.'' Gray said.

''You know, that stripping habit does make me wonder how fast you could take the clothes off of someone else.'' Akeno said as she then had a seductive look on her face. ''I don't mind if you would try it out on me.''

This made Issei's eyes go wide while Gray was having shivers down his spine. ''Like hell, I'm gonna do that!'' The stripper exclaimed.

''Are you an idiot!? She's basically offering you to take her clothes off! That's the perfect opportunity to see her tits!'' Issei exclaimed.

''Never expected that you would say something like that.'' Gray said with heavy sarcasm.

''Pervert.'' Koneko said.

''Oh well, maybe some other time.'' Akeno said with a small laugh.

''Anyway...'' Gray said in a bit of an annoyed tone. ''I'll be going to do some private training so you guys have to do it without me for these couple of days. Oh, and by the way, you guys shouldn't be training on the last day or else it could be too much for your bodies.'' Gray said.

''Don't worry, I was thinking the same thing.'' Rias said as she then looked at her servants. ''Alright everybody. Including this one, we still have three more days to train. So how about we keep on training so we can kick some ass at the Rating Game?''

''Yeah!'' Rias' servants all exclaimed while Gray was heading towards his house.

* * *

 **[Gray's House, Training Room]**

Saying that the training room is big, was an understatement. The whole place was basically a huge subterranean training ground with the walls and ceiling having a blue colour.

 _'Looks like he overdid it again.'_ Gray thought with a small sweatdrop.

''So, how do you like it?'' A voice behind Gray asked. Turning around, he saw that it was the builder of this place himself.

''I'll have to admit that it is impressive. But you sure like to make things that are way too big for only one person?'' The Demon Slayer asked.

Azazel just shrugged his shoulder. ''I had nothing to do, so I thought that I would make it as big as possible. Besides, at least you have enough place to train.''

Gray let out a chuckle. ''Obviously.'' He said as he then turned around, looking at the subterranean training room while making his Demon Slayer tattoo appear. ''But enough talking. The longer I can train my Ice Demon Slayer Magic, the stronger I'll get with it.''

Gray then began to walk forward, only to stop as there was some kind of spear, that was made from nothing but light, got stabbed in the ground right in front of the wizard.

''Something wrong?'' Gray asked as he then looked back at Azazel.

''Since I've got nothing to do, I've decided that maybe, just maybe, the two of us could have a little fight. Afterall, it's much better to train with someone than training on your own.'' Azazel said with that everlasting smirk of his.

''Are you sure?'' Gray asked the fallen angel.

Azazel just chuckled at the words of Gray. ''Trust me, I'm very sure.''

''Alright then.'' Gray said with a smirk as he was then surrounded by a cold aura with the addition of the ground underneath his feet slowly turning into ice thanks to his Ice Magic. ''I'm all fired up now!''


	7. Gray's First Rating Game

**[The Day of The Rating Game, ORC Building]**

The devils were sitting in the club room. Koneko was putting some MMA gloves on. Kiba was checking the sharpness of his sword. Akeno and Rias were quietly drinking a cup of tea. Issei and Asia were having a small chat with each other while the blond-haired girl was now wearing her nun clothes instead of her school uniform like the others.

And Gray was somewhere else.

''Does anyone know where Gray is?'' Rias asked her servants.

''Last time I saw him was four days ago when he decided for some private training.'' Kiba said.

''I once tried to sense his presence so I could at least know where he was, but no luck.'' Akeno said.

''Then how about now?'' Was the voice that all the devils knew very well. Looking at the direction of the voice, they all saw that Gray was climbing through the window to get in.

''Sup.'' The wizard greeted the devils. Currently, he's wearing an open, short-sleeved, black blouse with a white accent that showed his six-pack, blue jeans, black sneakers and of course, his silver chain.

''Dude, why did you came in through the window?'' Issei asked.

''I saw that it was open, so I thought to myself 'why not'.'' Gray explained like there's nothing wrong with climbing through someone's window. Afterall, he also did that back at Fairy Tail when he and Natsu were going to Lucy's house.

This made everyone sweatdrop.

''Oh, by the way. Ddraig wants to talk with you.'' Issei suddenly said.

''Who's Ddraig?'' Gray asked.

''He's the Welsh Dragon that's inside my Boosted Gear. I was finally able to talk him the day after you decided to do some private training.'' Issei explained.

''Congratulations man, but how does he wanna talk to me?'' Gray asked.

''Like this.'' Issei said as he then summoned his Boosted Gear.

 **(So you're the one that made my partner stronger so he could finally hear my voice.)** A powerful voice said as the green jewel on the gauntlet light up with every word that the dragon said. **(You have my sincere thanks, Gray Fulbuster.)**

''No problem, but just Gray is fine, alright?'' Gray said.

 **(Very well then.)** Ddraig said.

''But what did you wanted to talk about?'' Gray asked.

 **(To be honest, nothing in particular. All I wanted to do was to give you my gratitude. Afterall, without you, my partner would have never become this strong in only two weeks. Let alone being able to hear me.)** The dragon said.

''He's right, you know? It's all thanks to you that I've become this strong.'' Issei said.

''Or how you've increased my swordsmanship.'' Kiba said.

''You made me able to punch much harder.'' Koneko said.

''Let's not forget that he also made the magical power of me and Rias stronger.'' Akeno said.

''I can also heal everyone much better thanks to you.'' Asia said.

''Conclusion: All of us are very grateful for what you've done for us.'' Rias said, making all the other devils nod.

''Like I said to Ddraig, it's no problem.'' Gray said as he then looked back at the Pawn. ''By the way, does your Sacred Gear looks different now or is it just me?'' Gray asked while he took a closer look at the gauntlet. It had more golden spikes and an extra green jewel. Not to mention that it was also slightly bigger.

''It did change. It was the same day when I was finally able to see Ddraig.'' Issei said.

 **(It's called Second Liberation, giving my partner the ability that's called Boosted Gear Gift. It allows him to transfer all his charged power to whoever or whatever he wants.)** Ddraig explained.

''Sounds pretty cool.'' Gray said.

It was then that Sona and her Queen, Tsubaki, came through the doors to meet everyone from the ORC.

''Sorry if I'm interrupting.'' Sona said.

''No, please come in Sona. I'm glad you could make it.'' Rias said.

''Have you two come to wish us luck?'' Gray asked the two devils.

''That's right, and I'm surprised you've arrived here with clothes, even though your blouse is unbuttoned.'' Sona said to the Demon Slayer who then buttoned his blouse with the exception of the top and bottom one.

''Now that you mention it, has there ever been a day where you didn't take your clothes off?'' Akeno asked the wizard from Fairy Tail.

Gray stood in a thinking pose. ''I do believe there was one day where I didn't strip for a whole day.'' He said, actually making the devils surprised by that. ''But the day after that one, I was wearing nothing but my underwear for a whole week.'' He ended nonchalantly.

And that's how Gray made everyone sweatdrop again, with the addition of Sona and Tsubaki this time. He was really good with making people and devils in this world to sweatdrop

''Somehow, we should have seen that one coming.'' Kiba said as everyone mentally agreed with him. Suddenly, a white/silver magic circle could be seen on the floor as the silver-haired maid, Grayfia, appeared from it.

''It's almost time. I hope you ready for this, my Lady.'' Grayfia said.

''Yes, we are ready whenever you are.'' Rias said.

''In a few moments, we'll use this magic circle to transport you and the rest of your team to the battlefield.'' Grayfia explained.

''And where exactly is the battlefield?'' Issei asked.

''It's in a neutral alternate space that's created just for the game. Because it's not real, we have the license to do some damage. Even burning it to the ground if we want.'' Akeno explained with a chuckle at the end, showing her sadistic side without any shame.

Seeing the sadistic side of the Queen sent shivers down the spine of Gray and Issei.

''Me and Tsubaki will be watching the fight from the Student Council Room. We'll be cheering for you.'' Sona said as she and Tsubaki then left the ORC building.

''There's something I forgot to tell you.'' Grayfia said, gaining the attention of Rias. ''I thought you would like to now that the great devil Lucifer will be watching the game.'' She said.

''Oh, brother dearest.'' Rias said.

''Wow, am I hearing things wrong or is your brother _the_ devil!?'' Issei exclaimed with Gray and Asia thinking the same thing.

''You're not hearing things wrong. Rias' brother is Lucifer, the king of all devils.'' Kiba said, surprising the two devils and the wizard.

''The Lucifer!? The king of the entire Underworld is your big brother!?'' Issei exclaimed.

''That's right.'' Was the simple reply of Rias.

''His name is Sirzechs, although historically, he's been known by many names. During the Great War, our leader died. Sirzechs took over the throne and lead us through a dark time. He saved the devil kingdom from ruin.'' Kiba said.

''Well that explains why Rias is the next heir of Gremory.'' Asia said.

Seconds later, and a red magic circle appeared on the ground that was big enough for Rias and her team to stand on it. The moment that everyone stood in the magic circle, their vision blinded as they all got transported towards the battlefield.

* * *

 **[The Battlefield]**

''I think our magic circle is broken?'' Asia asked. Since the bright light was gone, she saw that they were still in the ORC building.

''Don't tell me I've screwed up again.'' Issei said.

Gray walked towards the window, only to see something that he has never seen before. ''Nope, it totally worked.'' He said.

Hearing him say those words, Issei and Asia also looked outside the window, only to see that the air was a weird green colour instead of the usual blue with white clouds.

''It may look like it, but we're definitely not in school anymore.'' Akeno said.

''OK, I'm totally having those 'I just peed my pants' moments.'' Issei said, even though his pants are still dry.

 **''May I have your attention please.''** Was the voice of the silver-haired maid that could be heard through the whole battlefield, gaining everyone's attention. **''Welcome everyone. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I'm the servant of the house of Gremory and I will be the referee for the match. To create the battlefield you'll be competing in, I took the suggestion of both Lady Rias and Lord Riser. You may recognize this place as an exact replica of Kuoh Academy.** **Each team has been giving a place that will serve as its home base. Lady Rias, your home is the Occult Research Club in the old school house. Lord Riser's home base will be located in the principal's office in the new school house. Pawns will be promoted if they can make their way to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all and let the Rating Game begin.''** Grayfia finished.

After those words, Rias and the rest began to work for a strategy so they can beat Riser and win this battle.

* * *

 **[Spectating Room]**

''So this is Gray Fullbuster.'' A young man with shoulder-length crimson hair and blue/green eyes said as he looked at the huge screen in front of him that showed the wizard from Fairy Tail. He and two other devils were currently watching the Rating Game

''It seems so. Afterall, I don't sense anything that's devil related inside of him.'' Was a voice that belonged to a young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back.

''A human who wants to participate in a Rating Game, huh? This should be interesting.'' A girlish voice said. The girl has long black hair that's tied into twin tails and has purple eyes.

The crimson-haired young man let out a chuckle. ''Indeed, very interesting.''

* * *

 **[Woods Area]**

Three of Riser's Pawn that was dashing through the woods who were known as Marion, Bürent and Shuriya, finally arrived at their destination. If you're wondering what their destination exactly is, it's the home base of Rias Gremory.

Marion is a light skinned girl who's wearing a revealing maid outfit. She has light brown hair and brown eyes.

Bürent is a light skinned girl who's also wearing a revealing maid outfit that looked a bit different than that of Marion. she has very dark brown hair and blue/grey eyes.

Shuriya is a tan-skinned girl who's wearing a bikini with a silk loincloth that was exposing her sides. She also carries a transparent pink veil around her arms. She has dark turquoise hair and brown eyes.

''Finally, we've arrived.'' Marion said said. ''Now all we have to do is to get inside, promote ourselves to Queens and win this for Lord Riser.''

''Good luck with that one.'' Was a voice that came from out of nowhere. Looking at the direction of the unknown voice, the three girls saw that it belonged to the only human that's participating in this Rating Game.

''If you want to enter that building over there, then you have to go through me first.'' Gray said while his hands were inside the pockets of his pants.

''I hate to burst your bubble since you're kind of my type, handsome. But as good looking as you are, do you really think you can take all three of us at once?'' Shuriya said.

''He probably thinks he can seduce us by showing his abs.'' Bürent said.

Hearing her say those words, Gray thought that he took his blouse off thanks to that stripping habit of his. But when he looked down at his clothes, he saw that was still wearing everything. The only difference is that he only unbuttoned his blouse.

''Now this is really strange.'' Gray said to himself.

All the three Pawns raised one of their eyebrows. ''What's strange?'' Shuriya asked the Demon Slayer.

''Well normally I would have to take my whole blouse off instead of only unbuttoning it.'' Gray said in a tone as he couldn't believe what was happening. Does this mean that his stripping habit is slowly going to stop?

''You mean like now?'' Marion asked as she and the other two had a very small blush on their faces.

''Yeah, exactly like no-'' Gray stopped himself as he then looked at his blouse for the second time... Which wasn't there anymore. ''Seriously!?'' Gray exclaimed.

Nope, it's never gonna end.

''How about we end our little chat and start fighting!'' Bürent said as she then dashed at Gray. At least, that's what she wanted to do. Looking at the ground, she saw that her feet and legs were covered in ice. But not only was she unable to move but the other two girls as well.

''I agree, so how about we end this quickly.'' Gray said as his hands then got covered in ice. ''Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!'' The wizard said as he then slammed both his hands against the ground, creating a tower of ice spikes that trapped the three Pawns of Riser inside of it.

Looking at the trapped girls, they began to glow brightly as they then disappeared.

 _'...I didn't kill them, right?'_ Gray thought a bit worried.

 **''Three pawns of Lord Riser, retired.''** Grayfia's voice echoed throughout the battlefield, making Gray sigh out of relieving as he now knows that they are not dead.

''I guess that means that they got transport to someplace where they can recover.'' Gray mumbled to himself as he then placed one of his hands on his ear. ''Oi, Rias, what's next?'' Gray asked through the magical earpiece that he and the others all have.

''Why don't you head over to Issei and the others at the gymnasium so that you can assist them whenever Riser's other pieces are going to fight against them.'' Rias said through the earpiece.

''If you say so.'' Gray said as he then dashed towards the gymnasium.

* * *

 **[Spectating Room]**

The three devils that were watching the game all had a questioning look on their faces.

''Did he just unconsciously took his blouse off?'' The only girl in the room asked.

''I... I think he just did.'' The green-haired devil said, not understanding why a human would do such thing.

''It looks like we were right. Things are definitely interesting.'' The crimson-haired young man said with amusement. After a couple of seconds later, the three saw how easily the young wizard defeated the three Pawns with his ice magic.

''It looks like he uses the same magic as I do.'' The girl said.

''Not entirely.'' The green-haired devil said, earning a raised eyebrow from the two devils.

''And why's that?'' The crimson-haired devil asked.

''When he used that ice attack just now, he called it 'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser', if I'm not mistaking it. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think we have ever heard of magic that possesses such name.'' The green-haired young man said as he then looks back at the screen.

The two briefly thought about it as they then looked back to the screen as well.

* * *

 **[Gymnasium]**

 **''Three pawns of Lord Riser, retired.''**

''Looks like that stripper was before us.'' Issei said while he, Koneko and Kiba were running to the exit of the gymnasium.

''He sure knows how the end things quickly.'' Kiba said.

Once the three were outside the gymnasium, they then looked in the air above it to see Akeno wearing a traditional miko attire while showing her bat-like wings who summoned a thunderbolt from a magic circle that completely destroyed the gymnasium.

 **''Three Pawns and one Rook of Lord Riser, retired.''**

''That was badass.'' Issei said as he witnessed the magical power of Akeno's thunder magic.

''That's one way to put it. Afterall, her nickname is 'The Priestess of Thunder'.'' Kiba said.

''She knows how to bring a boom, and she loves it.'' Koneko said, making the Pawn happy that the dominatrix was on his side.

''So what's next?'' Issei asked his two comrades.

''I have a feeling that Gray is heading towards us, so how about we wait a little bit for him to arrive?'' Kiba suggested.

''I'm totally fine with that idea.'' Issei said until he finally noticed something. ''Why is Koneko standing all the way over there?'' He asked the Knight while pointing at the Rook who was at least ten meters away from him.

Kiba let out a chuckle. ''Probably since you can never reach her from that distance with that 'Dress Break' of yours.'' Kiba said.

''Hey, it's not like I'm gonna make her clothes disappear, you know?'' Issei said. But not a second later he finished his sentence, the place where the small white-haired girl stood exploded out of the blue.

''Koneko!'' Issei and Kiba both exclaimed as they began to run towards their comrade, only to stop as they saw someone flying in the air. It was a young busty woman with long wavy purple hair that reached her back with matching eyes and lipstick.

''That's one.'' She said.

''Damn you whoever you are!'' Issei exclaimed.

''For your information, her name is Yubelluna and she's Riser's Queen.'' Kiba said, surprising Issei that they are now facing the Queen of that blond chicken.

''Blondie is right.'' The now named Yubelluna said. ''And now it's time for you two to be gone as well.'' She said. But, before she could use her magic to the two young men...

''Can you just shut up already.'' Was a cool voice that came from the place where the explosion was that was still covered with smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, the three devils saw that Koneko was being hugged from behind by the wizard from Fairy Tail who took the full force of the explosions so he could protect the small Rook.

''Gray!'' Kiba and Issei exclaimed happily.

''No way! How did you survive my attack!?'' Yubelluna exclaimed at the human who took her magic without having any scratch or burnt mark on his body.

''I just did.'' Gray replied nonchalantly as he then let go of the white-haired girl who then turned around so she could see that Gray was still in perfect condition. ''You okay?'' He asked, earning a nod from her. ''Good.'' Gray said as he then looked at the flying Yubelluna. ''By the way, that sneak attack of yours was a pretty dirty trick.''

Yubelluna let out a chuckle. ''There are no rules about stealth attack so it doesn't matter.'' She said.

''That still doesn't change the fact that it was a cowardly move.'' Gray said. ''And since you're here anyway, why didn't you help your fellow comrades?'' He asked the Queen of Riser, knowing that she was near the fight that happened at the gymnasium

''I was waiting for them if they got defeated so I could attack one of you without any trouble. Afterall, we can afford a little loss since your group is so small. No matter how many pieces we sacrifice, we will win this battle.'' Yubelluna said with a laugh but had to stop so she could dodge an incoming thunderbolt.

''Oh my, it looks like my hand just slipped. I'm sorry that I missed you.'' Akeno said as she was flying at the same height as the purple-haired devil.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't The Priestess of Thunder. I've been wanting to fight you for a very long ti-.'' Yubelluna stopped herself as she suddenly saw the shirtless young man in front of her. Not enough time to react, the young woman got punched by the wizard towards the ground with such speed that the devils could barely see her. Once the purple-haired woman made contact with the ground, a huge crater was created.

When Gray landed back on his feet, the four devils of the ORC looked at him with wide eyes. Even though they were now standing behind him, they could already tell that Gray was not in a happy mood. He was clenching his fist so hard that his hand could start bleeding at any moment.

''You four go ahead. I'll handle this one myself.'' Gray said in a serious tone, surprising the devils with the tone of his voice. They may have heard him talking before with a serious voice, but never on such high scale.

Surprisingly, Issei was the one who breaks the silence. ''Whatever you say man, but you better not lose to someone like her.'' Issei earned a nod as he and the others then dashed towards Riser's home base.

When the four were out of sight, Yubelluna finally decided to stand up from the crater. ''I'm gonna make you pay for that, you human!'' She cursed at the wizard as she then shot a fireball at him that exploded the moment it hit him.

Yubelluna smirked, happily thinking that she taught him a lesson of not messing with her. But that all stopped when the smoke cleared away, not believing what she is seeing. Right in front of her, the human was standing behind an ice shield that didn't have a single scratch.

 _'That's impossible! There's no way that an ice shield of that size can withstand such an explosion!'_ Yubelluna thought in disbelief. But when she got a closer look to Gray's face, she went from being disbelieved to scared.

The young man looked angry. No, that's not the right word. He looked furious as if Yubelluna had done something that was forbidden and could punish her to death. She didn't understand it. Why was the wizard in front of her with eyes that could make even the great Lucifer feel slightly scared?

But the wizard behind his 'Ice-Make: Shield' knew exactly why he was furious at the female devil in front of him. Saying that it doesn't matter to lose a few pieces or sacrificing a couple of them because they think that they're going to win this game no matter what happens, that's just unforgivable. But that wasn't the worst part of all.

If the young woman said such things about her fellow comrades, then what does Riser thinks about his peerage. Does he see them as mere pawns, pun not intended, to be sacrificed? Does he see them as mere devils who listen to his order, no matter what those orders are?

Suddenly, the moment the ice got shattered in tiny pieces, Gray leapt towards the purple-haired devil, grabbed her face and threw her straight towards a big pile of rubble that was known as the gymnasium, destroying it even more if that was possible.

Yubelluna spread out her wings as she then flew towards the sky. _'This can't be. A mere human with such strength and speed shouldn't possibly exist!'_ She thought as she then grabbed something that was in between her breasts what seems to be a tiny bottle.

''I'll be honest, I never thought I had to use this, especially this early, but you leave me no choice.'' Yubelluna said as she then removed the small cap of the tiny bottle. She then let the drop of liquid, which was inside the bottle, to fall on her hand. Once it touched her skin, her body began to shine a faint purple glow. Once it ended, Gray saw that every wound on her body was gone without a trace.

''Mind telling me what that was?'' Gray asked.

''If you really want to know, that little drop was a Phoenix tear that can heal any wound instantly.'' She explained to the Demon Slayer. ''But since you've pushed me so far, I would like to know your name.'' She said.

''Gray Fullbuster.'' He said.

''I shall remember it.'' Yubelluna said as she then raised her staff, creating multiple fireballs in just a couple of seconds. ''Now it's time for you to take a nice little nap, Gray Fullbuster!'' The purple-haired devil exclaimed as she then launched all the fireballs at the wizard.

Seeing all those fireballs heading towards his direction, Gray stood in his Ice-Make pose. ''Ice-Make: Lance!'' The Demon Slayer exclaimed as he outstretched his right arm towards the incoming attack, creating multiple lances made out of ice with each lance against each fireball, causing a lot of explosions in the air.

When both sides stopped their attack, Yubelluna tried to look through the smoke, but she couldn't see anything.

''Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow!'' Yubelluna heard those loud words from Gray as she then saw an arrow that was made from nothing but ice heading straight towards her. Not enough time to react, the arrow pierced through the belly of the female devil without slowing down as it then soon exploded in the sky.

Seeing the hole in her stomach, Yubelluna began to cough some blood as she then felled hopelessly to the ground. But before she could even touch the earth beneath her, she was already disappearing.

 **''Queen of Riser, retired.''**

Knowing that he has beaten the Queen of Riser, Gray finally calmed himself a bit with a sigh as he then headed towards the others.

* * *

 **[Spectating Room]**

''His skill with his ice magic sure is remarkable.'' The crimson-haired devil said.

''The control he has with it to create many different attacks proofs that he knows how to use it.'' The female devil said.

''You're right, but this also proves something else.'' The green-haired devil said.

''You're talking about his magic, right?'' The crimson-haired devil said.

''That's right. Hearing that he starts every magical attack with 'Ice-Make' makes it almost obvious that his magic is called Ice-Make.'' The green-haired devil said. ''And if that's the case, then I assume that this young man uses a magic that no one else is capable of doing since we've never heard of this magic before.'' He said.

''So what you are trying to tell us is that he may be the only one in existence to possess that magic?'' The girl asked, earning a nod from the green-haired man.

''So when we said that this match was going to be interesting, was basically an understatement.'' The crimson-haired devil said with amusement.

The green-haired young man let out a small chuckle. ''Definitely an understatement.''

* * *

 **[Track Field]**

Things were getting intense here.

Kiba was having a sword fight against Karlamine, Koneko was facing Isabela, Issei had to fight against not one, but four girls of Riser's Peerage and Akeno was helping Rias in the battle against Riser on the new school building while Asia was constantly healing the two devils.

There was also another girl from Riser's peerage who had no intention to fight. With other words, she's basically spectating.

Karlamine is a young woman with brown hair and green eyes. She's wearing an armour that was holding a sword and a dagger.

Isabela is a woman with short, light brown hair that has three red highlights and grey eyes. She's wearing a black jacket and matching eyes and a white mask that covers the right side of her face.

The girl that's spectating has long blond hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and dark blue eyes. She's wearing a long, pink dress with white frills.

This girl is known as Ravel Phenex and she's not only the Bishop but also the younger sister of Riser Phenex.

 _'Why do I need to fight against four girls at the same time?'_ Issei thought in a negative way as he then needed to dodge a giant Zweihänder that belonged to one of his opponents.

The wielder of the Zweihänder was a tall young woman with long black hair that has a blue tint that was tied in five ponytails and brown eyes. She's wearing a white top with black accents, red shorts and armoured, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets.

The name of this young woman is Siris and she's a Knight

 _'That was close.'_ Issei thought, glad that he dodged the Zweihänder or else he could say goodbye to his head. Suddenly, two girls stood in front of him.

One of the two girls has long blue hair in a ponytail and red eyes while the other girl has long red hair tied in a braid and blue eyes. Both girls are wearing a short skimpy white sailor uniform, black skirt and an orange ascot in different fashion respectively. The most noticeable thing about the two is that they both have light brown cat ears with black stripes.

The one with the blue hair is called Ni and the one with the red hair is Li and they are both Pawns.

Not enough time to dodge, Issei blocked both kicks of the girls as his body got pushed away for three whole meters while his feet were dragging on the ground. Lowering his arms, the Pawn then jumped away from an incoming fireball.

The one who shot the ball of fire at Issei was a girl that has long black hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a kimono with purple, pink and orange colour scheme.

Her name is Mihae and she is a Bishop.

The moment that Issei landed on the ground, Ravel decided to speak. ''I'll have to admit that you are pretty good at dodging. But is that the only thing that you can do?'' She mocked the Pawn.

''Don't worry, all I need is a couple of boosts more and then I'll each one of you in no time.'' Issei said with a confident smirk on his face.

 **(Boost)**

''Or maybe one.'' Issei said with the same smirk on his face

''Yeah, right.'' Ravel said. ''But where's that handsome human friend of yours? I don't see him.'' She said while looking a bit around.

''He's fighting with your Queen back at the gymnasium.'' Issei said.

''Wait, are you serious?'' Receiving a nod from the Pawn, Ravel began to laugh. ''Looks like he's not only handsome but also a complete idiot. There's no way Yubelluna would get beaten by a mere-''

Ravel couldn't finish her sentence as every devil on the battlefield heard a sudden explosion that came from nowhere. When everyone looked at the direction of the noise, they saw an ice blue light that formed a giant snowflake. When the light faded, Grayfia's voice echoed through the replica of Kuoh Academy.

 **''Queen of Riser, retired.''**

It was at that moment that every servant of Riser stopped with whatever they were doing. All of them, even Ravel, looked at the sky with wide eyes.

''You were saying?'' Issei said with an even bigger smirk.

Ravel was the first one to snap out of it. ''I hate to admit it, but it looks like I was, somehow, wrong about him.'' She said. ''But you know as well as I do that it's impossible for him to beat my brother!''

Hearing her say those words, the other servants of Riser began to feel reassured. She was right, they can never beat their King.

''You're right, he won't be able to beat your brother.'' Issei said.

''Looks like you finally begin to understand-''

''Because I'm the one who's going to beat him.'' Issei said, interrupting the younger Phenex.

''Wait! What did you just say!?'' Ravel exclaimed.

''You've heard me! I'm the one who's gonna take down that flame brain so I can end this stupid marriage once and for all!'' Issei exclaimed.

 **(Boost)**

Not a second later after the gauntlet gave Issei the needed boost, the two girls with the cat ears charged at the Pawn with full speed. Issei simply dodged the two girls while lightly tapping their shoulders.

''You really think a tap on our shoulder would hurt us, nya?'' Ni said.

''You must be really stupid, nya!'' Li said.

Issei showed the two cat girls a smirk. ''Here comes my special move: Dress Break.'' The Pawn said as he then snapped his fingers, the clothes that the two girls were wearing got destroyed in an instant, leaving them in their birthday suits

The two now naked girls both let out high-pitched screams as they desperately tried to cover themselves.

''What kind of disgusting move is that!?'' Ravel exclaimed.

''Pervert.'' Koneko said while she was sitting on the now laying Isabela who was thinking the same thing.

 **(You just had to use it again...)** Ddraig said in a disappointed tone, remembering that he also used it his 'special move' back at the gymnasium.

Before Issei could say anything back, something really hard connected with the back of his head, making him fall face first to the ground.

''That's your special move!? What the hell is wrong with you!?'' Gray, who came from nowhere, exclaimed at the Pawn.

Issei quickly stood up while ignoring the massive pain that he received from the stripper. ''Why the hell did you do that!? You could have made me retire with that punch!'' Issei exclaimed.

''You deserved that one because you're being an idiotic pervert again!'' Gray exclaimed.

''You're just jealous because you don't possess my special move!'' Issei exclaimed.

''Why would I be jealous of something stupid like that!''

''You're the one who's stupid!''

''You wanna fight, perv boy!''

''Bring it, snowflake!''

After that, both began to fight against each other in the middle of a Rating Game.

Meanwhile, Koneko and Kiba decided to defeat the rest except for Ravel who still had no intention to fight. After that, Kiba decided that the fight of Issei and Gray needed to stop.

''Hey, guys...'' The Knight said.

''What!'' Both of them exclaimed, stopping their movements.

''Shouldn't we help Rias?'' Kiba said while Koneko pointed at the roof of the school building, showing the two that Rias, Akeno and Asia are still fighting Riser.

Remembering that they are still in the Rating Game, the two began to cool down.

''You're right.'' Issei said as he then looked around. ''By the way, where's the peerage of that blond chicken?'' He asked.

''Me and Koneko took them down except his sister while you two were having a brawl with each other.'' Kiba said.

''He started it.'' Gray and Issei said simultaneously while pointing at each other.

''Idiots.'' Koneko said.

''Anyway, I'm too tired to keep on fighting so why don't you head over to that canary and fight him already.'' Gray said to the Pawn.

''Right!'' Issei said as he then headed towards the school building.

When the Pawn was far enough so that he couldn't hear the remaining three, Kiba decided to open his mouth. ''Are you sure he can do this alone?'' He asked.

Gray nodded. ''I have a feeling that he has a trick up his sleeve to beat that flame brain.'' The wizard said.

''I was thinking the same thing.'' Kiba said as he then looked at the Demon Slayer. ''And let's be honest, there's no way that you're tired right now.''

Gray let out a small chuckle. ''Like hell I would be tired.''

* * *

 **[School Building]**

Seeing someone that was standing in front of doors, Issei saw that it was none other than Riser's little sister.

''So you really going to fight against my big brother even though it should be obvious that it's impossible for you to beat him.'' Ravel said.

''You're attitude is really starting to annoy me. I don't care how small the change of winning is, I will beat him.'' Issei said with determination.

''That stubbornness of yours is starting to annoy me as well. Just what reason does a pervert like you has to fight against my brother?'' Ravel asked the Pawn.

''Rias Gremory.'' Was his answer for the Phenex. ''I owe her my life, so I'm going to do my best to keep Rias happy. I don't care whoever or whatever is dumb enough to stop me for her protection, but I'll keep fighting over my very own limit so that I can protect her. And if I had to give up an arm for her sake, then I would do that without even thinking about it.''

This surprised Ravel. Instead of something perverted like touching the breasts of his master, he actually wanted to protect her happiness because he sees his master as someone he truly cares for.

''Besides, I've already paid my arm for something like this.'' Issei said as he then headed towards the doors.

It took Ravel a second to finally understand what he meant by that. ''You did what!?'' She said, only to see that he was already inside the building.

* * *

 **[School Building, Rooftop]**

''Riser has to admit that he didn't expect all of this.'' The Phenex said who has been fighting The Priestess of Thunder and The Princess of Ruin for quite some time, not to mention the nun behind the two that kept on healing them.

''To be able to defeat almost my whole peerage is truly something to be proud of.'' Riser said as he then extended his arm towards the three girls, creating a large fireball before they could even blink. ''But Riser is afraid that he has to end this little game of ours.'' He said as he then launched the ball of flames at them.

Rias and Akeno both responded by shooting their magic at the fireball, creating an explosion.

''Just give it up already, my darling. Riser's getting bored.'' Riser said.

''I'll never give up, Riser! I will win this fight no matter what.'' Rias said as she then shot her Power of Destruction straight at Riser's abdomen, leaving a hole inside of it.

Riser wasn't bothered by that attack as it quickly got regenerated thanks to his flames. Before Riser could say any word to his fiancée, the door of the roof got kicked open.

''Issei Hyoudou, at your service!'' The Pawn of Rias introduced himself.

''Issei!'' The three girls exclaimed.

''So the Pawn of Rias has finally joined us here on the roof.'' Riser said as Issei was now standing in front of all the girls. ''Riser would've never thought that you would be able to hold for so long, so call me impressed.'' Riser actually complimented the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

''I'm happy that I'm not that boring to you.'' Issei said as he then stood in a battle pose. ''But how about I'll impress you even more by defeating you.'' Issei said with a confident smirk on his face.

This made Riser laugh. ''Beat me? And how do you want to achieve that?'' He asked.

''By doing this!'' Issei exclaimed as he then punched his left arm to the air. ''Shine on, Overbooster!''

 **(Welsh Dragon Overbooster.)** Ddraig's voice boomed through the gauntlet as Issei's body was then covered in red light. Once the light faded away, Riser and the three girls got to see that Issei was now wearing a red dragon-like armour, all surprised by his new appearance.

''This is the Red Dagon Emperor's power. Balance Breaker, Scale Mail!'' The Pawn exclaimed.

''Wait, Balance Breaker!'' Riser exclaimed, only to be punched in the stomach by none other than Issei, whose speed has skyrocketed.

After he gave the Phenex a hard punch to the stomach with his left fist, Issei then gave him a right hook that connected with the Riser's jaw, sending him off the roof and straight towards the ground.

''Don't worry Rias, I'll win this for sure.'' Issei said to his master as he then jumped off the roof.

 **(Partner, the moment that you're going to land on the ground is the moment that the countdown of 15 seconds is going to start.)** Ddraig informed his host.

''That's more than enough!'' Issei said as he then landed on the ground, starting the countdown.

 **(15)**

Riser immediately rose back on his feet while not believing that he got punch by that stupid Pawn. ''Don't get ahead of yourself, boy. Just because you've achieved Balance Breaker doesn't mean that I will get defeated by the likes of you!'' Riser exclaimed the last words as he and the Pawn then leapt at each other.

 **(14)**

The two devils clashed against each other and began trading blows in an amazing speed. Issei received a couple of tiny crack in his armour while Riser gained a couple of bruises on his body that was quickly getting healed.

 **(13)**

Issei ducked underneath Riser's fist as he then gave the Phenex a powerful uppercut against his jaw. Before Riser could fly towards the moon, Issei was fast enough to grab the leg of his opponent as he then slammed Riser's body against the ground.

 **(12)**

Ignoring the pain, Riser coated his free leg with flames as he then kicked against the armoured stomach of the Pawn, sending him flying away while he lost his grip on Riser's leg.

 **(11)**

''Damn, I actually felt that one.'' Issei said while he landed on his feet.

''The flames of a Phoenix is strong enough to even hurt a dragon. So it only makes sense that it would hurt.'' Riser said as he then threw a fireball at the Pawn.

 **(10)**

Issei dodged the incoming fireball as he then launched himself towards Riser. When he was in range, both devils gave each other a solid punch to the face, both getting send back with both their feet skidding on the ground.

 **(9)**

It was then that Riser realised something. Each time when got punched by the boy's left hand, it felt somehow different than when he got hit by his other hand. Focusing on the Pawn's left arm, he could sense that it was different to the rest of the armour.

It was then that Riser knew what made it different.

''You... Don't tell me you gave up your arm to the dragon!?'' Riser exclaimed, making every devil, and one wizard, surprised by that statement.

 **(8)**

''Damn right I did. Hearing that I only need to give Ddraig my left arm so I could protect Rias is something I did without a second thought!'' Issei exclaimed as he then charged at Riser with an even higher speed.

 **(7)**

Not enough time to react, Riser got punched in the stomach, losing all the air in his lungs.

''Now I know that I don't have any talent with swords like Kiba.'' Issei said loud enough for everyone to hear as he then gave Riser a kick against his cheek, making his body fly just above the ground.

 **(6)**

''And I know that I don't have the same gift with magic as Akeno does.'' Issei continued as he then appears behind Riser, kicking him straight towards the air.

 **(5)**

''And let's not forget that I don't have the same strength as Koneko.''

Issei appeared above Riser as he then hammered both his fist down against his back, surely breaking his spine while the Phenex got send back towards the earth, creating a massive explosion of dust once the blond-haired devil made contact with it.

 **(4)**

''I don't know a single thing about healing others like Asia does.''

With full speed ahead, Issei planted one of his foot against Riser's torso, making him again lose all the air in his lungs.

 **(3)**

''And I know for sure that I will never be as badass as Gray.''

Releasing his foot from Riser's body, he picked him up by grabbing the collar of his dress shirt so that his face was at the same height as that of Issei's

 **(2)**

''But what I do have is Rias Gremory, the one who saved my life.'' Issei said as he then reared his fist back.

 **(1)**

''And I'll make sure that I will protect her!'' The Pawn exclaimed as he then punched against Riser's face with everything that he has, sending the Phoenix straight towards forest while destroying some trees in the progress.

 **(Time's up!)**

After those words were said, the red armour that covered around Issei's body disappeared with the exception of his left arm.

Issei panting heavily since he almost put all of his energy so he could use his Balance Breaker for that long. Suddenly, the Pawn felt that he was being hugged from behind. And by feeling something round and soft pressing his back, he could already tell that it was a girl.

Turning his head around, Issei saw that it was none other than Rias Gremory who was hugging him.

''Thank you, Issei.'' Rias said with tears of pure happiness, proud at her Pawn that kept on fighting for her sake. ''Thank you for everything.''

Issei gave her a warm smile. ''For you, I would do anything.'' He said.

Releasing the Pawn from her hug so that he could turn around, Rias gave him also a warm smile.

Looking behind the crimson-haired beauty, Issei saw that the rest of Rias' peerage were looking at the scene with all of them having a look of happiness on their faces. Even Koneko had a small smile on her face.

''Looks like Issei has become quite strong.'' Akeno said.

''Very strong.'' Koneko said.

''I'm so proud of you Issei.'' Asia said.

''You've done a great job, man.'' Kiba said as he then raised his fist towards the brown-haired devil.

Issei let out a chuckle as he then gave the Knight a fist bump.

After the fist bump, Kiba noticed something. Or rather, the lack of someone. ''By the way, does anyone know where Gray is?'' He asked the group.

Not even a full second later and a very loud explosion was heard through the whole battlefield. Looking at the direction where the explosion came from, they all saw that it was coming from the forest where the beaten body of Riser should be.

But little do they know that two other people were there as well.


	8. Gray vs Phoenix

**[Woods Area]**

Sitting on the ground while leaning against a tree, Riser felt humiliated.

Not only does he possess the flames of the legendary creature that's known as the phoenix, but also it's ability of regeneration that basically made him immortal. But despite all of that, he got defeated by a mere low-class devil, leaving a wound in his pride that may never heal.

Somehow, in just two weeks, that boy went from a weakling to an opponent that should not be underestimated. Sacrificing his arm to the Red Dragon Emperor so that he could use Balance Breaker was something foolish, yet brave at the same time.

But to make things even worse for him, Riser could feel that he was reaching his limit. Instead of regenerating at an amazing speed, he took way too much time to heal a mere bruise.

''Brother!'' Was a familiar voice from somewhere above him. Looking up in the air, Riser saw that it was his little sister who was flying to him with her wings that were made out of flames.

''Ravel? What are you doing here?'' Riser asked as his sister then landed in front of him.

''For you obviously, you big dummy.'' Ravel said as she then grabbed something from the pocket of her dress, revealing a phoenix teardrop. Walking to her brother, the blond-haired girl let the single drop of liquid fall on her brother.

Once the tear of the phoenix made contact with Riser's body, all the wounds on his body disappeared in a blink of an eye. Standing up without any trouble, Riser raised his right hand, surrounded it with his flame as he could feel now that all his energy has returned with him as well.

Making the flames disappear while he lowered his hand, the older sibling looked at his younger sibling. ''Thank you, Ravel.'' Riser thanked his little sister.

''What are you going to do now, big brother?'' Ravel asked.

''I'm going back to that Pawn so that I can teach him a lesson for humiliating me.'' Riser said. Whenever he talked to his little sister, he rarely refers himself in third person for some odd reason.

''Sorry pal, but it's my turn now.'' A new voice was heard through the woods. When Riser and Ravel looked at the direction where the voice came from, they saw that it belonged to a certain human.

Riser let out a chuckle. ''So, we finally meet. Riser must admit that he actually wanted to fight you for quite some time.'' He said.

''Is that so?'' Gray wondered.

''For some strange reason, Riser has the feeling that you would be a very worthy opponent.'' Riser said as his surrounding then began to heat up while Gray's began to cool down. Feeling the immense icy power of his opponent, Riser decided to make sure that his little sister wouldn't get involved in his next battle. ''Ravel, you should leave this place while you still can.'' Riser said.

Ravel nodded at her brother as she then flew away, leaving the two males alone.

''Didn't want your little sister getting involved in our fight?'' Gray asked.

''Riser may not look like it, but he really does care a lot about his little sister.'' Riser said as he then extended his arm towards the wizard. ''Now how about we end our talk and start fighting.'' Riser said as he then shot a fireball at the wizard.

''Ice-Make: Lance!'' Gray exclaimed as a couple of lances charged at the fireball, creating an explosion after impact while leaving nothing but smoke behind.

Riser tried his best to look through the smoke until he saw the wizard dashing right at him with blade-like ice jutting from both his forearms. Not expecting the speed of the Demon Slayer, Riser had no time to react.

''Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!'' Gray exclaimed as he then danced around Riser while cutting him with his ice. Standing a couple of meters behind Riser now, Gray saw that the Phenex was covered in seven very deep wounds across his whole body.

But instead of blood, flames erupted from the open seven wounds that were quickly closing it before you could even blink.

''To counter Riser's fire that easily and attacking me afterwards with such speed was pretty impressive.'' Riser said as he then turned around so he could look at the human. ''But as long as I have the flames and the regeneration of the legendary phoenix, then there's no way that you can beat Riser.'' The devil said.

''So what.'' Gray said, earning a 'hm' from Riser. ''Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So I'll freeze those flames and regeneration of yours in an instant''

Riser chuckled at that one. ''Freeze my flames and regeneration? Now that's a good one.'' Riser said as he then coated his fist with flames, charging at the Demon Slayer.

Gray merely raised one of his arms, catching the flaming fist with just one hand, surprising his opponent that he was capable of doing such thing. But what made Riser mostly surprised was that the flames around his fist were frozen solid.

 _'Impossible! He actually managed to turn my flames into ice!'_ Riser thought.

Taking advantage of Riser being surprised, Gray released the fist of Riser while he kicked him against his waist.

Riser rolled over the ground but quickly recovered himself so that he was now standing back on his feet in no time as he then dashed towards the stripper. Appearing in front of Gray, the two gave each other multiple punches to each other with such speed that it seems it would go on forever.

After what felt like a full minute of giving and receiving punches, Riser grabbed Gray's right fist while the wizard grabbed his right fist while they kept on pushing.

To Riser's surprise, Gray was actually pushing a lot harder since he had to take a couple of steps back while Gray was moving forward. Riser decided to use his head as he then gave the wizard a powerful headbutt against his nose.

Out of pure reaction, Gray released Riser's fist as he tried to hold his nose. But Riser was ahead of him. He released the fist of Gray, grabbed his face and slammed him against the ground, leaving an imprint of Gray's head and back on the earth beneath him.

To add a like extra in that last attack, Riser created a fireball in his right hand. But since he was still holding Gray's face with the said hand, it exploded right away before you even had a glimpse of the fireball.

Smirking in victory, Riser released the face of the Demon Slayer while standing up. Looking at the human below him, Riser saw that his opponent was now laying in a big crater, his eyes being covered by the shadow of his hair.

''Riser's a bit disappointed.'' Riser said. ''I was hoping for much more. But even so, you are incredibly strong for a human. If you were a devil like the others, then perhaps you could have beaten me.'' He said as he then walked away from the wizard. But not even ten steps later and Riser stopped his track because of a sudden noise behind him.

Quickly turning around with wide eyes, the blond-haired devil saw that the wizard from Fairy Tail was slowly getting up.

 _'It can't be!'_ Riser though in disbelief ' _How's he even alive!?'_

When Gray was now standing straight up, he placed one hand on his neck. ''I gotta admit...'' The Demon Slayer paused as he then leaned his head to the side, releasing some snapping sounds from his neck. ''I kinda felt that last one.'' He said.

Riser's eyes went even wider after hearing those words from the stripper. He survived an attack that no other human should ever be able to survive. Let alone the fact that his face still looks in a good condition.

And he barely felt it.

''This can't be! Just who the hell are you!?'' Riser exclaimed.

Gray showed him a smirk. ''Just a proud mage from Fairy Tail.'' Gray said as he then leapt at the devil. Riser had no time to react as an ice-covered fist was being hit against the side of his face, dragging him all the way down until the other side of his face hit the ground beneath him.

Shattering the ice around his fist, Gray grabbed Riser by the collar of his dress shirt, did a full turn as he then sent Riser flying through the forest. Not being done with the devil, Gray dashed towards his opponent to give him even more punches to recover from.

* * *

 **[Track Field]**

The devils of the ORC were now currently on the track field of the Kuoh replica while running towards the woods, all of them knowing that Gray was fighting against Riser.

When they got informed by Ravel, who just landed in front of them not too long ago, told them that Gray was fighting against her brother, the devils wanted to aid him as soon as possible.

Not that he would need it since he's so stupidly strong. But still.

Suddenly, all the devils stopped their running as they all saw a rolling Riser coming out of the woods. Wondering why he came out of it like that, their answer came as they saw Gray casually walking towards the Phenex.

''Brother!'' Ravel exclaimed, seeing that her brother was in a bad shape.

''Looks like he doesn't need our help anymore.'' Issei said, gaining a nod from everyone.

Gray looked at the group of devils with a serious look. ''You guys stay there. I have something to discuss with this canary.'' Gray said as he then placed a fist on an open hand. ''Ice-Make: Prison!'' Gray said as he then trapped him and Riser inside a large square cage out of ice.

But unlike Gray's usual ice prison, this one had not a single hole in it. No one could see or hear anything in it from the outside, and the ones inside couldn't see or hear anything that happens on the other side.

Ravel didn't like the idea of that weird prison. Flying towards it to melt it with her flames, she suddenly had to stop as the Pawn of Rias appeared in front of her.

''Sorry princess, but can't let you ruin the fun.'' Issei said as he raised his left arm that was still covered by the red gauntlet.

''As much as I hate to admit it that you are pretty strong, but there's no way for you to beat me in that condition.'' Ravel said, seeing that the Pawn barely had the energy left to speak one more word.

''That doesn't change the fact that I will help that stripper with everything I've got.'' Issei said as he then crossed his arm. ''It's all thanks to him that I'm this strong so I could protect Rias from that idiotic brother of yours.''

Issei then showed a confident smirk on his face. ''I owe that guy a lot. So no matter how beaten or bruised my body is, I will do my best to fight alongside him.''

Ravel looked at the Pawn with wide eyes. At first look, he looked nothing more but a perverted fool. But hearing those words, and remembering what he said before, she actually began to see the wielder of the Boosted Gear in a new light.

''Don't forget about us.'' Turning around, Ravel saw that the Knight of Rias was standing behind her with a sword in his hand. ''We all owe him big time, and all of us are doing our best to fight alongside him. But right now, we are giving him all the time that he needs.'' Kiba said.

Knowing that there was no way out of this, Ravel could only look at the ice prison while hoping that her brother would be okay.

* * *

 **[Inside The Ice Prison]**

Riser couldn't believe it as he was getting humiliated for the second time of today, making the wound in his pride even bigger. Just how was all of this even possible. First that damn Pawn, and now this mere human

Managing to stand up, Riser looked at the human in front of him as his eyes got wide. The mage in front of him was wearing such a serious face that it was making even him shiver for a tiny second.

''Answer this.'' Gray suddenly said, gaining a questioning look from the Phenex. ''Is it true that you sacrificed some of your pieces just because you would win this match.'' Gray demanded an answer.

The Phenex was quiet for a second. ''Riser will admit that he did sacrifice a couple of his pieces. But if I knew that Rias and her servants would be this strong in just two weeks, then I probably wouldn't have done that.'' Riser admitted.

''How could you do such thing?'' Gray said with anger. ''They are your peerage! And yet you would do such thing to them!'' Gray exclaimed.

''You're right about the fact that they are my peerage, but if Riser has to do such thing to win a Rating Game, then I guess I'll just have to do that.'' Riser said.

Just like when he was fighting Yubelluna, the young wizard was clenching his fist so hard that it has a chance of bleeding.

Grabbing the Phenex by the collar with both hands, Gray pushed the devil against the wall of the prison with a bit too much force.

''Are you really that selfish!? Don't you give a single damn thing about them!?'' Gray exclaimed.

''With the exception of Riser's little sister, my whole peerage is my harem and they will listen to every word that I say. They should feel honoured to have me as their mas-''

Riser couldn't finish his sentence as he got punched against the side of his face.

''Unbelievable.'' Gray muttered. ''Despite that they are your comrades, you don't even see them as friends. In your eyes, they're just a bunch of girls that are being used as tools.''

There was a silence for a couple of seconds before Gray decided to talk again. ''Why do you wanna marry with Rias so badly?'' The Demon Slayer asked.

''Isn't that obvious? It's because for the sake of the future of all devils. The pure-blooded devils are almost extinct and-''

''Cut the crap, Riser.'' Gray interrupted the devil for the second time. ''I can already tell that that's only a small part of why you wanna marry her. So how about you tell me the truth as to why you wanna marry her so badly?''

Riser let out a chuckle. ''What's so funny?'' Gray asked.

''Riser will admit that there's another reason for why he wants to marry Rias.'' Riser said.

''Mind telling me?'' Gray asked while he was slowly getting impatient.

''Rias is basically a princess of the Underworld. Once I'm married with her, then that would make me the prince of the Underworld. But not only that but her beauty as well. Once I have her for myself, I'll be known as a devil who created the perfect harem of the-''

For the third time of today, Riser got again interrupted as he received another fist against the side of his face that barely knocked his entire head of this time.

''Are you really that pathetic!?'' Gray exclaimed. ''Using your comrades as mere pawns! Marrying Rias for such a stupid reason! Just what the hell is wrong with you!?''

''Who cares how I tread my servants and that I want to marry with Rias?'' Riser asked.

''I do!'' Gray exclaimed as he tightened the grip on Riser's collar. ''I came from a guild where you treated your comrades as a family, and knowing how you treat your comrades makes me sick. Just what gives you the reason to treat your servants like that.'' Riser didn't give an answer to that one so the Demon Slayer continued on. ''All those girls are very loyal to you, and if you keep acting like that then you will lose them sooner or later. If you wanna keep them with you, then you should treat them with more respect and see them as friends or maybe even as a family. And instead of sacrificing them, you should trust them and protect them with everything you got. That's the only way to get stronger: To fight for your friends and family.'' Riser was still being quiet so Gray kept on talking. ''And do you really think Rias will ever accept you for who you are right now? All that she wants is to be accepted for who she truly is and not like some kind of princess. Because you keep seeing her as the next heiress of the House of Gremory is the whole reason why she will never accept you. So stop acting like a total idiot and just put an end to all of this.'' Gray said.

The Demon Slayer was waiting for any kind of reply. After what felt like a whole hour, Riser finally responded to the wizard, but Gray didn't expect this kind of reply.

* * *

 **[Outside The Ice Prison]**

The devils from the ORC and Ravel were patiently waiting in front of the prison where Gray and Riser have been sitting for at least five minutes.

Getting a bit impatient, Issei began to ask something. ''So, how much longer do you guys think it will take for Gray with whatever he's doing?''

As if on cue, all the devils saw that Gray was crashing out of the prison as he then rolled over the ground for a couple of meters. When his body stopped rolling, the ice prison shattered into tiny pieces, revealing Riser who was standing in a position as if he was the one who punched the wizard.

which is pretty obvious since it was only him and Gray inside that prison of ice.

''Gray!'' The ORC devils called out his name as they then headed towards the Demon Slayer.

''Don't worry.'' Gray said as he then sat up while resting an arm on his knee. ''Guy caught me by surprise.'' He informed them as he then looked at the one who punched him against his face.

''You're making Riser's ears bleed.'' Riser said, placing both his hands inside the pockets of his pants as he then noticed his little sister who was now standing next to him.

''You okay, big brother?'' Ravel asked.

Riser kept his eyes on the still sitting Gray. ''Your brother is doing just fine.'' Riser then replied as he then turned around, showing every member the ORC his back.

''What are you planning, Riser?'' Rias asked, wondering what his next move will be.

Riser didn't turn around. ''Something that Riser's gonna regret real soon.'' The devil said as he then lazily raised his right hand in the air. ''Riser resigns.'' He said.

Everyone, even all the spectators, looked at Riser with wide eyes. The Riser Phenex just resigned from a Rating Game. Everyone was beyond surprised, except for one certain member of Fairy Tail who was now standing on his feet.

''Big brother. A-Are you sure about this?'' Ravel asked, not believing that her brother would resign from this.

''I'm very sure.'' Riser said, placing his hand back in his pocket as he then walked away from the others. At least, that's what he wanted to do, but got stopped because a hand was placed on one of his shoulders. Turning around, Riser stood now face to face with the human.

The two males looked at each other for a couple of seconds until Gray decided to speak. ''So, you've finally learned your lesson?'' Gray asked.

''Riser has no idea what you're talking about.'' Riser said, but Gray heard it loud and clearly what he actually meant.

''Whatever you say. But do know this...'' Gray said as he then showed the devil a smirk. ''The next time we're going to fight, I'm going to win the right way.''

Riser also had a smirk on his face. ''Trust me, human. The next time we meet again will be Riser's victory.'' The devil said.

 **''Lord Riser Resigns. The winner of this Rating Game is Lady Rias.''**

* * *

 **[Spectating Room]**

''It looks like your little sister has won.'' The green-haired devil said.

''You're right. All thanks to that wizard.'' The crimson-haired devil said as he then stood up.

''What are you going to do now?'' The only female in the room asked.

''Just throwing a party for Rias' victory. Feel free to join.'' The crimson-haired devil received a nod from both the devils as he then walked towards the doors, only to meet the fourth spectator who was quietly watching the whole fight.

''So, was that the wizard that you were talking about?'' Sirzechs asked the fourth spectator.

''Indeed it was.'' Was the masculine voice of the fourth person in the room.

''So what are you going to do now?'' Sirzechs asked another question.

''Once you are done asking him questions, which I assume you probably have some for him?'' The man wondered, receiving a nod from the devil. ''Then I would like, once you're done with asking him questions, to have some time to talk with him. Privately.'' The man said.

''If that's what you wish.'' Sirzechs said.

* * *

 **[House of Gremory]**

The sound of people chatting and laughing was moving through the air. After the Rating Game has ended, the devils from the ORC and Gray were told by Grayfia that there's going to be a party to celebrate their victory. But Gray had to wear some clothes first before they left.

Many people that were friends and family of the Gremory household were also here, along with Sona and her peerage.

All the devils of Kuoh were happily talking to each other while Gray was ordered by Grayfia to follow her for some unknown reason. Once they've reached a huge balcony, Gray saw a new face that he has never seen before.

It was a man with shoulder-length crimson hair and blue-green eyes, resembling a lot like Rias.

 _'It's like I'm looking at a male version of Rias.'_ Gray thought

''It's an honour to meet you, Gray Fullbuster. ''The man said as he then raised his hand towards the human. ''My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, and I would like to thank you for helping my little sister to win against Riser.''

Gray took Sirzechs hand, giving each other a firm handshake. ''It's no problem. But if you wanna thank someone, then you should thank Issei.'' Gray said as he then ended the handshake. ''Afterall, if Riser didn't get that Phoenix teardrop, then I'm sure that he would've been defeated.''

Sirzechs let out a chuckle. ''I guess you're right. But that still doesn't change the fact that you have been a great help for my little sister's victory.'' He said

''I guess you're right.'' Gray said. ''Anyway, mind telling me what the exact reason was for me to come here? Not that I mind being here. But I don't think that thanking and seeing me in person is the only thing that you want, right?'' He said

''I just want to ask you a couple of questions.'' Sirzechs said. ''For example, I would like to know what kind of Ice Magic you use?'' He asked.

''Why you wanna know?'' Gray answered Sirzechs question with a question of his own.

''The Ice Magic that you use is something that we have never seen or even heard of. We've looked through every single Ice Magic that exists, but we couldn't find a single thing about yours.'' Grayfia said.

''She's right. So we would appreciate it if you would be kind enough to tell us about it.'' Sirzechs asked

Gray was thinking if he should tell them or not. He could choose the option of not telling them but, seeing that he's basically surrounded by two devils who both felt very strong, somewhat told him that he may have no other choice.

Letting out a sigh, Gray decided to explain a bit of his magic. ''My magic is called 'Ice-Make Magic'. It's a form of Molding Magic that allows me to create ice at my own will and shape it into any kind of object. Hamers, swords, shields, you name it and I can make it with ease.'' Gray explained to the devils.

''Did someone thought you that magic or did you created it all by yourself?'' Grayfia asked.

''I was thought by my master, Ur.'' Gray said.

''I see. And are you still being taught by her?'' Sirzechs asked.

Gray looked to at the ground. ''She's... no longer alive.'' He said.

''My apology. I did not mean to bring some painful memories back.'' Sirzechs said.

''Don't worry. You didn't know.'' Gray said as he then looked back at the devils. ''Something else that you two want to ask me?'' He asked.

''Well, I would like to know what you meant with 'fairytale'?'' Sirzechs asked. ''When Riser asked you who you are, you replied that you are a proud mage of a fairy tale. So we are curious what it means.''

''Firstly: It's 'Fairy Tail'. Not fairy tale.'' Gray said with a sigh. It was really starting to annoy him a bit that people kept saying it wrong for the first time. ''Secondly: Fairy Tail is a guild where I came from.'' He explained

''I see. And what for a guild is it exactly?'' Sirzechs asked.

''Fairy Tail is a place where each member saw each other as friends and family. We all care deeply for each other and we'll protect each other with our lives.'' Gray said as he then raised his T-shirt high enough for them to see the emblem. ''And this is the proof of me being a mage of Fairy Tail.'' He said as he then lowered his T-shirt.

''Must be amazing to be part of such a guild.'' Sirzechs said.

''It's more than just amazing. Fairy Tail is my home, and my love for it will never go away.'' Gray said.

''It's a good thing to hear that such a guild exists.'' Sirzechs said. ''Now I would like to ask you some more questions, but there's another person waiting for you at the moment. I do hope that you have some time for him as well?'' Sirzechs asked.

''It's not like I'm in a hurry.'' Gray said.

''That's great. He should be here soon'' Sirzechs said as he and Grayfia walked away, leaving Gray alone on the balcony.

Seeing that the devils were gone, Gray leaned against the stone railing with his arms while enjoying the view. After a minute or so, Gray heard some footsteps behind him

''Took you long enough.'' Gray said as he then turned around. ''So what is it that you want to talk about-'' Gray couldn't finish his sentence as he saw who was now standing in front of him.

''Nothing much, actually.'' The man said. ''Just wanted to let you know that your life will end here.''

Gray was clenching his fight tightly and his eyes were filled with pure rage. ''You!'' Gray said with nothing but anger in his voice.

''It's been a long time, hasn't it? Human.''

* * *

Issei was currently sitting at a table while enjoying some food. Even though it wasn't as good as Gray's cooking, it was still delicious.

Finishing his food, Issei stood up while picking up his plate, ready to get some more food. But the moment he stood up, the Pawn was greeted by a certain crimson-haired beauty.

''Oh, hey Rias.'' Issei greeted his master.

''Issei, can I have a talk with you?'' Rias asked.

''Sure thing. What you wanna talk about?'' Issei asked.

''Not here, somewhere more private.'' Rias said as she then grabbed his right hand, leading him to a place to have a private chat. Standing in front of two doors that led to one of the many balconies, Rias opened one of the doors as they were now feeling the cool night air hitting their skin.

Letting go of his hand, Rias walked to the door and closed it. Rias then walked towards the stone railing as she then placed her hands on it.

''So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?'' Issei asked as he then stood next to her while he leaned his hands on the railing.

Rias had a sad look on her face as she then touched the red gauntlet of the Pawn. ''Silly boy. To give up your arm just for me.'' Rias said.

''Don't worry, it's totally worth it. I would do anything to get you back safely.'' Issei said with a smile.

''Even so, by going so far to give your arm to the Red Dragon Emperor means that it will never return to normal.'' Rias said.

''That doesn't bother me. I have no regrets with this decision of mine.'' Issei said.

''But there's still a big change that my family tries to get me engaged. This isn't the last one.'' Rias informed him.

''Then I'll give up my other arm.'' Issei vowed. ''And if another one comes, then I'll pay with mine eyes.''

Rias looked at Issei with a surprised look on her face. To do all of that just for her. ''Issei.'' she said softly.

''I'll do whatever it takes and nothing is gonna stop me. As your Pawn, I'll always save you, no matter who I have to fight.'' Issei said with determination.

That was it. The final nail in the coffin. Cupping his face with her hands, Rias leaned forward to give her Pawn a deep and passionate kiss.

Issei was shocked. Right freaking now, he was getting kissed by the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen. And damn does it feel good.

After a couple of seconds later, Rias pulled away while she smiled at the brown-haired devil. ''That was my first kiss. It's something that girls treasure, isn't it.'' She said to the still shocked teen.

''Yeah, I think you're right- Wait! That was your first kiss!? Oh man, I hope I didn't screw it up.'' Issei said, hoping that her first kiss was a good one.

''Well, since it is my first I guess I have no way of knowing, do I?'' Rias said. ''But I liked it, though.''

Boy did that one relieved Issei.

''Oh, there's one more thing.'' Rias said.

''Well, what is it?'' Issei asked.

Before Rias could answer him, a loud explosion was heard through the whole party. Looking at the source of noise, The two devils saw that the whole front garden was ruined. But not only that, but Gray and someone they've never seen before were standing there at the now ruined garden.

''Rias, do you know who that guy is and why he's fighting Gray?'' Issei asked.

Rias shook her head. ''I have no idea Issei, but let's hurry.'' Rias said as she and the brown-haired devil rushed towards the garden.

* * *

 **[House of Gremory, Garden]**

Storming through the front door, Issei and Rias saw many devils looking at the sudden event, including all the devils from Kuoh.

''Rias, Issei!'' Sona called the two devils. ''Where were you two?'' Sona asked.

''We were talking in private.'' Rias said as she and Issei joined the group. ''Does anyone know what's going?'' She asked.

Sona shook her head. ''Nothing besides the fact that those two created that explosion just know.'' Sona said as she then averted her gaze to Gray and the man that he was fighting.

The two devils looked at the fighters as well, having a better view of Gray's opponent.

His opponent seems to be a tall, lean young man with long wavy black hair that was reaching his shoulders while the majority was tied in a large ponytail and has dark, slanted eyes. For clothing, he was wearing a long black jacket with a dark flame pattern, black shirt underneath it, grey coloured pants and black boots.

They could also see that the man was smirking while Gray looked at him with anger.

''Just who the hell is this guy?'' Issei asked.

''I don't know, but I can tell that he's strong.'' Kiba said.

Suddenly, all the devils saw that the current Lucifer was walking to the two fighters with Grayfia following him. ''Mard Geer, what is the meaning of this?'' Sirzechs asked, wanting an answer from the demon.

Mard Geer didn't reply as he was still focusing his eyes on the Demon Slayer.

''Sirzechs.'' Gray called out, making the current Lucifer look at him. ''How do you know this guy?'' Gray asked the devil while he was still looking at the demon.

''To put it simply, there was this white hole in the sky which he appeared from, his body falling all the way through our house.'' Sirzechs explained.

''I decided to make up a story, saying that I know all about you so that he could help me to track you down.'' Mard Geer said.

''You should know that I don't like it when people lie to me.'' Sirzechs said.

Mard Geer just ignored the Lucifer. ''So, human? Have you missed me?'' Mard Geer asked.

''I kinda did, 'cause I just couldn't wait to kill you.'' Gray said as his surrounding was beginning to freeze.

The demon let out a chuckle. ''What a coincidence. I had the same feeling.'' Mard Geer said. ''But I wonder why you haven't used the magic that Silver gave you? Is it because you're afraid of what these 'devils' are going to do to you once they know about it?'' Mard Geer asked, making every devil wonder what he was talking about.

''If you want to see it that badly...'' Gray paused as he then appeared in front of the demon. ''Then why not up close!'' Gray exclaimed the last two words as he then aimed his left fist against Mard Geer's face while his left arm that was now having a tattoo. But unfortunately for him, the demon blocked his punch as they then gave each other a couple of blows.

The moment that Gray showed his tribal tattoo, it gave every devil the chills for some weird reason. It was then that Rias saw that Issei was muttering something under his breath.

''Is there something wrong, Issei?'' Rias asked, making every devil of Kuoh look at the Pawn.

Issei shook his head. ''Nothing, really. Just the fact that this is my second time seeing that strange tattoo.'' Issei said, surprising the others

''When was the first time you saw it?'' Akeno asked.

''Remember that time when I had that training with Gray?'' Issei asked, earning nods from the ORC devils. ''While we were fighting against each other, that tattoo appeared on his arm, sending me the same chills as now. He said that he didn't mean to do it as he then quickly made it disappear. I asked him what that was, but he said that he would tell me some other day.'' Issei explained.

As all the devils of Kuoh put their focus back on the fighters they saw that Gray was dodging some giant thorns.

''What's wrong, human? You may have shown me that mark on your arm, but you still haven't used your magic.'' Mard Geer said while he stopped his thorns.

''The same could be said about your Etherious Form. How long does it take for you to show it?'' Gray asked.

The Underworld King let out a chuckle. ''I guess it would be only fair.'' Mard Geer said as body emitted a purple light. Once the light was out, Gray and all the devils saw that Mard Geer changed.

His body was more muscular and his skin was darker and has the ragged pattern of his cloak. He now has long, dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth, and retains his ponytail. His fingers are replaced with claws and his ears became elongated and elf-like. He also has large, bat-like wings, different than that of the devils, that are both light and dark in colour. Feathers also sprout from his wrists and collar.

Every devil looked at Mard Geer with wide eyes. The power that was coming from the Absolute Demon was unbelievable. Some devils even went on their knees of the terrifying power. Only the powerful devils weren't bothered by it.

But what was also surprising them was the wizard from Fairy Tail. He's nothing more but a human, and yet he was standing on his feet like he didn't feel the power that was coming from the demon.

Gray was quiet for a couple of seconds as he then looked at the current Lucifer. ''Sirzechs, can you send me and Mard Geer somewhere else?'' Gray asked.

Sirzechs was thinking for a moment as he then decided to do what Gray asked him. ''Where do you want me to sent you?'' Sirzechs asked as a magic circle appeared underneath the human and the demon.

''Just someplace where the two of us can go all out.'' Gray said.

Sirzechs nodded as he made the two fighters disappear. When the two were gone, the whole place became so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

''You think that it was wise to send him alone?'' Grayfia asked her master.

''To be honest, I don't know. But even a fool could tell that this was something personal for Gray.'' Sirzechs said.

Rias walked towards her brother. ''Brother, what do you mean that you don't know?'' She asked.

''All I can say is that Mard Geer is someone that should not be underestimated. Something I've found out not too long ago.'' Sirzechs said, surprising every devil around him.

''Does that mean that you've fought against him?'' Rias asked.

''That's right. The two of us were on par.'' The crimson-haired Lucifer said, surprising all the devils even more.

The devils of Kuoh looked at each other, all of them thinking if Gray was going to win this fight or not.

But what Sirzechs did know and the other devils didn't know was that today was the first time he saw the demonic form of Mard Geer. Meaning he only fought him once when he was in his human form.

* * *

 **[Random Snowy Mountain]**

Once the light died down, Gray and Mard Geer found themselves in a place with thick snow literally everywhere. Dark clouds in the sky that made the snow fell on the mountain as if there was no tomorrow. The cold wind that could blow even a building away, but the two kept their feet on the ground.

Save to say that it wasn't the nicest weather up here in the mountain. But the two opponents weren't even bothered by it.

''And, human? Are you enjoying this new little world?'' Mard Geer asked.

''Cut the crap, Mard Geer. I'm not in the mood for a chit-chat with a demon like you.'' Gray said with venom.

''Oh my, for you to hate me so much. To what do I owe that hatred of yours?'' Mard Geer asked, angering the Demon Slayer even more

''It's all because of you that I can't go back to my family.'' Gray said.

''It was your own choice to sacrifice yourself. So how can it be my fault for you to make that decision?'' The Absolute Demon asked.

''If you never used that ultimate curse of yours, then I would've not been in this mess.'' Gray countered.

Mard Geer chuckled ''Then tell me. Why didn't you save yourself and that human friend of yours instead of taking me with you?'' He asked.

''I'm not sure if you know it, but I did manage to save Natsu.'' Gray countered for the second time.

''Indeed you did. But not yourself with him.'' Mard Geer said. ''If you did that, then the two of us would have still been in our world.'' The demon said.

Gray hates to admit it, but the leader of Tartaros had a point there. If Gray saved himself and Natsu from that curse, then he would still be at Earthland with his beloved guild. But now, he was stuck in this world with a demon.

Damn it.

Mard Geer let out another chuckle. ''it looks like you finally understand the problem. It's not my fault for the two of us being here, but yours.'' He said as he then made thorns from the ground that was underneath the snow. ''And for that, I'll make sure that this world will be your last.'' The demon said as he then sent all the thorns towards the wizard.

When the multiple thorns were only a mere meter away from Gray, the wizard swiped his arm to make all the thorns freeze in an instant thanks to his Ice Demon Slayer Magic.

''You're right, it is my fault.'' Gray said. ''And because of that, I'll make it right by putting an end to your life once and for all!'' The Demon Slayer exclaimed as he then dashed towards the Absolute Demon.

But to Gray's surprise, the demon in front of him vanished. Standing still to look around, Gray suddenly felt something solid to the side of his face that made him crash against the mountain. Leaving a decent sized hole in it.

Looking from the hole where he was in, Gray saw that it was Mard Geer who punched him.

 _'He wasn't this fast back at Earthland.'_ Gray thought, not understanding how the demon became this fast. Or the fact that punch he just received nearly broke his jaw.

''You probably wondering how I've become more powerful, don't you?'' Mard Geer asked. ''It's simple, really. The moment I was stuck in this world, I felt humiliated. Being defeated by a mere human is just unforgivable. So as soon as I could possibly start, I began to make my body stronger. And with this new strength of mine, I'll make sure that you will go to purgatory this time.'' Mard Geer said.

''In just my human form, I was able to fight against the current Lucifer of this world who almost had to give his all so he could fight on par with me. So imagine my current strength now that I'm in my Etherious form.'' The demon said as he then dashed towards the young wizard, planting his foot against his stomach, shoving him deeper in the hole while Gray lost all the air in his lungs.

Placing his foot back on the ground, Mard Geer grabbed the human by the throat as he then threw him away, making his body roll through the thick layer of snow. Once he stopped rolling, Mard Geer walked slowly towards the human. Standing in front of him now, he saw that the wizard was now on all four.

But for some unknown reason, Gray began to laugh, making the Demon raise an eyebrow. ''Mind telling me what's so amusing?'' Mard Geer asked.

''Well, to be honest, I never thought that you would become this strong in such short amount of time. But do you really think that you were the only one that has been training?'' Gray said as both his arms are now covered in ice gauntlets. Not enough time to react, Mard Geer received a powerful uppercut against his chin by Gray's right fist.

''Ice Demon's Zeroth Destruction Fist!'' Gray exclaimed as he then aimed his left fist right against the demon's stomach, sending him flying just above the snow. Mard Geer quickly recovered himself as he was now flying in the air, looking down at the human on the ground who just ripped his shirt off.

''You may not know this, but this emblem on my chest means that I will never lose to the same opponent more than once. And since I saw our last match as a loss, means that I'll win this one.'' Gray informed the Leader of Tartaros.

''That's an interesting way of thinking, human. And if I have to be honest, I too saw our last match as a loss.'' Mard Geer said as he then landed on the ground. ''But allow me to break that little promise of yours by ending your life.''

After those words were said, the mage of Fairy Tail and the demon of Tartaros that both came from a different world, charged against each other to have their final battle in this world.


	9. Gray vs Mard Geer

**[House of Gremory]**

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias and her peerage were currently standing on the same balcony where Gray had a talk with the former two. It was a bit broken, but they didn't mind it as the current situation was a bit more troublesome than the current condition of the balcony. Rias and her servants had no idea what was going on, but they all knew that Sirzechs and his Queen knew something.

''Brother, do you have any idea what's going on now?'' Rias asked her older brother.

''To be quite honest, I don't know myself either. All I know is that whatever Mard Geer told me was probably more lies than truth.'' Sirzechs said.

''What exactly did he told you?'' Akeno asked.

''He told me that he came from an another world together with a human wizard that we now know as Gray. He also told me that he and Gray also had some 'unfinished business', which must mean the fight that the two are currently holding.'' Sirzechs said.

The eyes of the ORC devils went as wide as possibly could. Is it true that Gray came from a different world together with Mard Geer, or was that a lie? It could be a good explanation of how he was so freakishly strong for a human, but the thought of travelling through different worlds already sounded crazy enough for this to be the truth.

''Do you think it's true that those two came from an another world?'' Kiba asked.

''I don't know. The way Mard Geer told me his story sounded like it was something that could've happened. Has Gray told you anything about himself?'' Sirzechs asked the younger devils.

''Well, I did ask him some question late in the night after I had him fight with some of my servants.'' Rias said.

''Oh my, Rias. Don't tell me that you did more than only talking with him?'' Akeno teased her king, earning a chuckle from the current Lucifer.

''No, I did not.'' Rias quickly said. ''I only asked him some questions about him and he answered them for me. Nothing more, nothing less.'' She said.

''And what exactly did the young wizard told you, my Lady?'' Grayfia asked.

''All that he told me is that in the past and not too long ago, Gray already had some bad encounters with demons that have hurt his friends and family. That's all I know about him.'' Rias said.

''When and how did you guys meet him?'' Sirzechs asked.

''If I'm not mistaking, it should be around three weeks now since we've first met him as a transfer student in our school.'' Issei explained.

 _'That's around the same time when we've met Mard Geer, but they didn't say anything about a white hole in the sky.'_ Sirzechs thought.

''The day that we've met Mard Geer was also somewhere three weeks ago. But unlike you, we saw the demon falling from a white hole that was high in the air.'' Grayfia said as if she could read the mind of the current Lucifer. ''It's just mere a hunch of mine, but I do think that someone else has met him before you all did.'' Grayfia said.

''That could make sense.'' Kiba said with a hand on his chin. ''I mean, how else could he be transferred to Kuoh Academy?'' The blond-haired devil mentioned.

''Your Knight has a point, Rias. And if my hunch is also correct, this other person might be supernaturally related too.'' Sirzechs said.

''It won't surprise me if that was the case.'' Rias said as she then looked at the silver-haired maid. ''Grayfia, why did you exactly called Mard Geer a demon?'' Rias asked. Sure she saw how the man changed his whole appearance that made him look more a demon than a devil, but she still wanted to ask the maid about it.

''It's how Mard Geer introduced himself, saying that he's a demon from the book of Zeref and that his job is to kill this man. We've done our best to search for the name Zeref, but we couldn't find a single thing about this man.'' Grayfia explained.

The room was quiet for a couple of seconds until Rias aimed her eyes at the current Lucifer. ''Brother, since you've fought with him before, do you think that Gray has a chance of beating him?'' She asked.

''Come on Rias, we're talking about stripper here. I'm sure he can defeat that badass looking demon without any trouble.'' Issei said, trying to give everyone hope that the wizard was going to win this fight. But once they saw the face of Sirzechs, they could easily say that he was thinking different.

''I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid that it won't be easy at all for him.'' The older Gremory said.

''And why's that?'' Rias asked.

''When I've fought against Mard Geer, he was fighting against me in his human form. And after I felt his power in his demon form, I could tell that even I would have much trouble to win against him now.'' Sirzechs said, shocking the younger devils.

''So what you're saying is...'' Rias didn't even finish her sentence as she saw her brother nodding her head.

''Gray has no chance of winning against him.''

* * *

 **[Snowy Mountain]**

The snowstorm hasn't calmed down for not even a second as it was still covering the whole mountain white, but the two fighters weren't bothered as they were still trading blows with each other. Punch after punch, kick after kick, they kept on going with their fight until one of them was lying dead on the ground. But the most dangerous part of the fight is that the two were fighting against each other while they were very close to a ravine that was very deep as they were just able to see the snowy ground.

''Ice Demon's Zeroth Long Sword!'' Gray exclaimed, swinging his sword sideways so that he could cut Mard Geer in half. The demon jumped over the incoming strike as he was now flying in the air.

''Dea Yggdrasil!'' Mard Geer exclaimed as he then sent an immense wooden beam at the wizard. Having his sword still in his hands, Gray slashed the incoming attack in half, freezing it completely. When both parts of Mard Geer's attack hit the ground, sending a lot of snow in the air, the demon of Tartaros stood now in front of the wizard with his right fist cocked back. Just in time to vanish his sword, Gray raised both arms so that he could block the incoming punch that made his feet skid over the ground for almost ten meters.

Lowering his arms and standing strong on his feet, The wizard began to inhale a lot of air. ''Ice Demon's Rage!'' Gray exclaimed, sending a beam of cold air and ice against Mard Geer. The demon simply raised his hand, creating a wall of thorns that was barely able to block the attack. Once the wall was shattered, the demon dashed at the human with an amazing speed.

Not fast enough to counter or block, the wizard got punched against the face that sent him flying just above the snow. Not having done enough to him, the demon then flew above Gray, grabbed the side of his face and slammed it against the ground while he was still flying forward, doing the same thing back in their world but without the pink-haired human this time.

Flying high in the air while still having a hold on Gray's face, Mard Geer spun around so that he could gain extra strength in his throw as he then threw the wizard with such speed to the ground that made Gray look like a blur. Once his body made contact with the mountain that was hidden under the snow, a huge crater was created on the ground with a smoke of dust coming from it. Once the dust was gone, Mard Geer could see that Gray was already back on his feet who was breathing through his mouth, showing that he was slowly getting tired.

''Colour me impressed, human. Didn't expect that you would be still standing on your feet after that one.'' Mard Geer admitted as he then landed on the ground. ''It makes me wonder if you're even a human at all.'' He said.

Gray didn't say a word as he then leapt at the demon from the crater, the wizard's arms were covered with ice gauntlet that Mard Geer has felt before. ''Ice Demon's Zeroth Destruction Fist!'' Gray exclaimed as he aimed his right fist against the face of the demon. Mard Geer was fast enough to grab the incoming fist. Having his fist grabbed, Gray then used his left one. But unfortunately for him, that one got grabbed as well.

Thinking that he had more than only his fists, Gray jumped so that he could give Mard Geer a powerful knee against his chin, making the demon lose his grip. Giving the demon a right hook and then a left hook that both connected with his face, making Mard Geer take a couple of steps back after the second hit as he was now literally standing on the edge of the of the ravine.

Decided to do something very crazy, Gray ran towards the leader of Tartaros and tackled him with full force as he and the demon were now falling into the ravine while the wizard was holding Mard Geer beneath him so that the demon will touch the ground first. Once Mard Geer's body made contact with the ground, his breathing had stopped for a bit. Gray came out a bit better since he used the body of Mard Geer as a shield for the landing.

Jumping far away from his body so that he was now standing at least 20 meters, Gray was about to do the same thing as before by standing steadily on the ground as he then inhaled a lot of air. ''Ice Demon's Rage!'' The wizard exclaimed as he then aimed his second beam of cold air and ice against the demon.

Standing up on his feet, they eyes of Mard Geer went wide as he saw that the human's magical attack. All that the leader of Tartaros could do was watching how the incoming attack was getting closer and closer until he was finally the victim of it. Once the magic disappeared, Gray saw that Mard Geer turned into nothing more but an ice sculpture. Panting of the epic battle that he had with the demon, he decided to keep looking at his victory.

The whole fight, Gray could easily say that this was his most toughest one ever, and he doubts he would have another fight like this. He hated to admit it, but if this took maybe even a minute longer, then Gray wasn't sure if he could still be standing here as the winner. But finally, FINALLY, he has defeated the one that brought him into this mess. Regaining his breath, but still feeling a bit sore thanks to all this fighting, Gray decided to get out of this ravine and head back to his friends.

But, before the wizard could even move from his spot, Gray's eyes widen as he saw a total of five thorns coming from the ground. One around each ankle, one around each wrist and one that was around his neck. Each one holding him a bit too tightly for his taste. Hearing something cracked, Gray looked from the thorns towards Mard Geer, only to have his eyes wide again.

Dusting some small ice shards that were on his left shoulder, Gray saw that Mard Geer was free from the ice. But the worst part of all was that the leader of Tartaros doesn't even look harmed at all.

''Though I have to admit that I liked that idea of yours, it was not even close to defeating me with something like that.'' Mard Geer said.

Gray couldn't believe it. He was sure that he had won this fight after doing something risky as that, but it wasn't even close to killing him. Just what did he need to do to kill him. Right now, Gray felt something that he hasn't felt for a very long time. Something that he didn't think he would feel again.

Fear. He was fearing a demon. Something that he vowed to kill since it was them who killed his parents. And yet, right now, he couldn't do anything.

Mard Geer chuckled at the sight as he could see the fear in the eyes of the human as he then pointed his index and middle finger towards the wizard. By moving his fingers ever so slightly, the demon created a rose composed of Curse Power in front of him, trapping the wizard in the centre of it.

 _'Dammit!'_ Was Gray's final thought as he then got engulfed in the destructive explosion.

* * *

 **[Earthland, Somewhere In The Woods]**

Laying on the ground while looking at the starry night, Natsu suddenly thought about everything that has happened three weeks ago.

He still couldn't forgive himself. If he was only a bit stronger, then maybe Gray would have still been alive. But now, he's just gone. Once the whole battle had ended, Natsu then headed towards his father, Igneel, so that he could help him in the fight against Acnologia. But the moment he arrived there, was the moment that he saw how his father died by the black dragon. That day, was definitely, his worst day ever. First his best friend, and then his father.

To make things even worse, he was the one who told Juvia about Gray's death. Natsu had seen how girls could cry when they were sad, but this was by far the worst one he had ever witness. Never in his life had he seen a girl cry as much as Juvia did.

 _'I'm sorry, Juvia. If I was only a bit stronger.'_ Natsu thought as he still felt sorry for the blue-haired girl. But luckily for him, Juvia didn't blame him for the death of her darling, which really relieved the Fire Dragon Slayer.

After that terrible day was done, Natsu wrote a letter to Lucy to let her know that he and Happy were going to train for a whole year and that she had to tell everyone bye for him. Looking at his right, he saw the blue-furred cat next to him who was sleeping with a bit of drool was coming from the corner of his mouth.

 _'He must be dreaming about fish.'_ Natsu thought.

''Fish~.''

 _'I knew it.'_ Natsu thought with a smirk, knowing his feline friend better than anyone else does. Looking back at the black sky that was filled with stars, showing the pink-haired wizard just how beautiful the night can be, Natsu closed his eyes so that he could dream about food as well.

Not having them even closed for two seconds, Natsu opened them again as he felt someone walking towards him and Happy. Standing up and not letting his guard down, the Fire Dragon Slayer looked at the bushes.

''Who's there? Show yourself!'' Natsu said to the one behind the bushes. Once he saw the person that came from the bushes, Natsu immediately let his guard down while looking at the said person with a confused look on his face. ''First Master? What are you doing here?'' He asked the small blond-haired girl. Seeing the look in her eyes, Natsu could already tell that she wasn't here to have a nice chit-chat with him.

''It's about Gray.'' Mavis said, getting straight to business with the wizard.

''What are you talking about, First Master? The stripper that we all know is dead.'' Natsu said with nothing but sadness in his voice. ''The day after I left to train for a whole year so that I could become stronger, I was searching him for hours and hours and I couldn't find him anywhere. He's just gone from this world.'' He said.

''You're right about the fact that he's gone from this world but wrong about the fact that he's dead.'' Mavis said, confusing the pink-haired wizard.

''Huh?'' Natsu replied.

''What I'm saying is that he's still alive.'' Mavis said, now surprising the wizard.

''Are you serious!?'' Natsu exclaimed, earning a nod from the blond-haired girl. ''Then tell me where he is so I could give him a punch to the face that he will never forget-''

''Calm down, Natsu. Gray may be still alive now, but he's not on Earthland anymore.'' Mavis said, interrupting the Dragon Slayer

''What do you mean?'' Natsu asked.

''To put it simply, Gray is in a place that we can never reach.'' Mavis said, shocking the Fire Dragon Slayer

''Isn't there any kind of way to get to him!? Surely there has to be at least one!'' Natsu exclaimed, wanting to do everything so that he could see him for one last time. Hell, he was even willing to take the train if that was the only answer.

''There actually is, and that's why I've come here so that I could take you with me.'' Mavis said.

''Why me?'' Natsu asked.

''The friendship that the two of you have is something that rarely exists.'' Mavis said with a smile. ''The two of you actually saw each other as a brother. Always ready to fight for each other no matter who your opponent is. It makes me able to proudly say that I'm glad to have the two of you as members of Fairy Tail.'' She said with honesty.

Natsu smiled at that. Hearing such warm words from the First Master truly meant something. ''Glad you think so.'' He said as he then decided to get back to the main topic. ''Now how are we going to get there wherever this place is?'' He asked.

''Since I'm just able to connect with Gray thanks to the Fairy Tail emblem that we all have, I can send us towards him. But there are a couple of things that you need to know before we're taking our leave.'' Mavis said.

''And those things are?'' Natsu asked.

''One of them is that I won't be able to hold it for too long. So once we arrive, I'm only able to hold it for so long before we get sent back to our world. The other thing is that after we've been sent back to our own world, then I'm afraid to say that it may be impossible to meet him again.'' Mavis said.

''And why's that?'' Natsu asked.

''I can connect with every Fairy Tail member thanks to the emblem that we're all wearing. By going to a different world, I have to use all of my magic so that we can stay with Gray. Once we get send back to our world, I'll have to rest for a bit so that I can regain my magic. And I don't think I will be able to sense Gray anymore if I'm nearly empty with my magic.'' Mavis said.

''And once you've lost connection with him through the emblem makes it impossible for you to connect with him again since he's in a different world, right?'' Natsu said, earning a nod from the First Master.

''That's right. But we have to hurry before we're too late.'' Mavis said

''Why do we need to hurry?'' Natsu asked as he then gets to hear something that he never wanted to hear.

''Because Gray is about to die.''

* * *

 **[Snowy Mountain]**

Still standing inside the ravine in his Etherious Form, Mard Geer looked at the human in front of him who had seen better days. But seeing that the wizard is still alive made the demon wonder for the second time of today if his opponent really is nothing more but a human.

Gray could barely feel his body after that explosion. His body was covered with bruises and burns, his vision was a bit blurry and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth while he was panting as if he has run through whole Earthland without stopping for even a second.

''You just keep on surprising me, human. Surviving that blast to which I thought that surely should've killed you, very impressive.'' Mard Geer said while he was walked towards the Demon Slayer. ''Let me ask you again; are you sure that you're only human?'' He asked, almost standing directly in front of Gray now.

''I'm just a human wizard of Fairy Tail.'' Gray said between pants as he then held both hands above his head. ''Ice Demon's Zeroth Long Sword.'' Gray weakly said as he then went for a downwards slash to cut Mard Geer in half. But unfortunately for the wizard, the demon had more than enough time to react against the slowly incoming attack.

Kicking the swords from Gray's grip so that it was now flying in the air, Mard Geer gave the wizard many punches that connected with his face and body. It wasn't hard enough to send him flying, but strong enough for him to feel it. Feeling that the sword made out of ice was now close to hitting the earth beneath them, Mard Geer grabbed the weapon by the hilt and successfully slashed it against the wizard's body, leaving a massive cut from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Gray could only grunt in pain while taking a couple of steps back. He managed to stand on his feet for full five seconds, but once he began to cough out some blood, the wizard from Fairy Tail then fell face first on the ground, painting the white snow underneath him with his blood.

Mard Geer looked at the scene with satisfaction. The pesky human, who had to drag him in his very own curse that was meant to erase Zeref from existence, was finally dead. Seeing that the sword in his hands disappeared, the leader of Tartaros turned his back to the human. Mard Geer expanded his wings as he then flew slowly in the air so that he could get out of this ravine while leaving the Ice Demon Slayer behind.

Gray couldn't believe it. He wasn't strong enough to kill the demon, and now he paid the price for it. Each passing second, he could feel that his life was slowly fading away.

Suddenly, the wizard felt the whole air around him changing. Being able to turn his head so that only the right half of his face was in the snow, Gray noticed that everything looked different. Instead of the usual colours, everything was now white, grey and black. Colours that you will only see in the old movies. Looking at the demon in the air, Gray saw that he wasn't moving at all. It's as if the whole world was in pause.

 _'What the hell...'_ Gray thought, not understanding a single thing that's happening right now.

''GRAY!''

The eyes of the Demon Slayer went wide as he heard the voice of someone he thought that he would never hear again. Suddenly his body got dragged over the snow as he was then placed against the wall of the ravine. Sitting on the ground now while holding his right shoulder with his left hand, he could now see the person that shouted his name not too long ago.

''Natsu?'' Gray said with a weak voice, earning a smirk from the Dragon Slayer.

''Not only me buddy.'' Natsu said as he then pointed at the small blond-haired girl next to him.

''First Master? How did you two get here?'' Gray asked.

''It's thanks to First Master that we're here now. By the way, what happened to you?'' Natsu asked, seeing that his best friend was barely alive.

''Mard Geer.'' Gray simply said while pointing in the air. Looking at the place he currently was pointing at, the two newcomers saw that he was pointing at the said demon.

Before Natsu could summon his flames so that he could burn the leader of Tartaros to a crisp, he heard the voice of the First Master. ''Natsu, do not use your magic!'' Mavis warned him.

''Why not?'' Natsu asked childishly.

''If you're going to use your magic now, then all you can do is one attack as we then get sent back to our own world.'' Mavis explained.

''And why's that?'' Natsu asked.

''If you will use your magic know, then it will increase the magic cost. Meaning that it will basically drain my magic much faster than necessary. And feeling the power that's coming from that demon, I can tell that not even your strongest attack will do much against him.'' Mavis explained, making Natsu cross his arms while muttering something underneath his breath.

Done with the muttering, the Dragon Slayer looked back at his friend. ''But seriously man, how did you end up like this?'' He asked.

''That damn demon has become a lot stronger since last time. Even my Ice Demon Slayer magic has almost no effect on him.'' Gray explained as he then weakly punched the wall that he was currently leaning. ''Dammit, after everything that he has done, I couldn't kill him. I'm a freaking failure.''

Natsu looked at his friend for a couple of seconds until an idea popped into his mind. Cocking his fist back, he punched the Demon Slayer in the face.

''What the hell was that for, flame brain!?'' Gray exclaimed, suddenly having the energy enough to talk much louder now.

''Look at you, acting like a total idiot after those three weeks in this weird place. I guess you really are worthless without me.'' Natsu mocked the Demon Slayer, earning a low growl from him. ''Are you even hearing your own words, how could you say something as stupid as that? Right now, you're not even worthy to be called a Fairy Tail member.'' He said.

Gray could take a lot of insults. But this was something that he wouldn't allow. Not even from his best friend. ''What was that!?'' Gray exclaimed, wanting to stand up so that he could break the nose of the Dragon Slayer but not enough energy to do so.

''What was that!?'' Gray exclaimed, wanting to stand up so that he could break the nose of the Dragon Slayer but not enough energy to do so.

Mavis wanted to say something about the horrible thing that Natsu just said. But, seeing the look in his eyes, Mavis knew that it has to be some kind of plan.

''If you wanna be a proud Fairy Tail member again, then get back up on your snow boots and kick that demon's ass!'' Natsu exclaimed back.

''I'm not sure if you're blind or not, but there's no way that I can beat him in this condition.'' Gray said.

''And that's why I've come up with a brilliant plan, as usual.'' Natsu said with a smirk.

''Natsu, you and 'brilliant' are two different things that won't go very well together...'' Gray said in a tone that made Mavis think twice if it was meant as a joke or not.

''You can say whatever you want, ice princess. But I know for sure that you're going to love this one.'' Natsu said, making the other tow wonder what he was thinking right now.

''Fine, please tell me this 'brilliant' idea of yours.'' Gray said.

''I want you to eat my flames.'' Natsu said, surprising the other two. ''Think about it, since you're a Slayer now, you can eat my flames and gain the powers of it. It will be the same with Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Not only that but when you've eaten another Slayer's magic, it will completely refill your magic.'' He explained, speaking out of experience

Gray's eyes went wide. He had to admit, that was a pretty good idea. But he then noticed one small flaw in his plan. ''That's nice and all, but you've probably forgotten that I'm a _Demon_ Slayer and not a _Dragon_ Slayer.'' The stripper said.

''That makes it even cooler! You can name it the 'Ice Flame Demon Dragon Mode' or something like that.'' Natsu said, already liking the name that he came up with.

Before Gray could say something about it, the two males saw how Mavis fell down on all fours while breathing a bit heavily. ''First Master!'' The two Slayers exclaimed, Natsu much louder since he was doing it better than Gray.

''Don't worry, it's just that I can't hold it for much longer before we're getting sent back to our own world.'' Mavis said, not expecting that she had already used this amount of magic for such a short time. ''Natsu, if you want give Gray your flames then you better hurry before it's too late.'' She said

Understanding the situation he was now in, Natsu looked back to Gray. ''What's it gonna be, stripper?'' Natsu asked, but seeing the smirk on the face of the Demon Slayer, he was smirking as well.

''Give me those damn annoying flames already.''

* * *

Having almost reached the top of the ravine, Mard Geer stopped with flying as he felt a sudden powerful magic that literally came out of nowhere and the weirdest part was that it came from underneath him. Looking downwards, the eyes of the demon went wide in disbelief with whatever he was looking at.

What Mard Geer saw was that the human, who was supposed to be dead, was standing back on his feet. Magic was emitting from him that could make even the toughest warrior shudder. Not only did he saw that the Ice Demon Slayer Magic was swirling around him, but also the flames of that other human that was supposed to be in their world. Now averting his eyes towards the gash on his body, he saw that the human had it covered with ice so that the blood would stay inside instead of leaking out.

 _'Impossible! He should be dead by now!'_ Mard Geer thought, not understanding how he was still alive.

Gray looked at his right hand as he could see how the cold aura from his Ice Demon Slayer and the flames from the Fire Dragon Slayer was dancing around him as if it was a part of him. Forming his hand into a fist, Gray then noticed that the leader of Tartaros was descending from the air as his feet were now touching the ground.

''How are you still alive, human? Tell me!'' The demon commanded for an answer.

''It's all thanks to Fairy Tail that I'm still alive. And by showing my gratitude for them, I will win this fight no matter what!'' Gray exclaimed as he then dashed at the demon with full speed. Not expecting that the human would be this fast, Mard Geer received a punch against his stomach, losing all the air inside his lungs while being amazed by the amount of strength that was behind the punch.

Having his right fist almost being inside the demon's belly, Gray then gave Mard Geer a powerful uppercut against his jaw with his left one, sending the demon straight into the air. Gray then bends his knees while placing one hand in the snow. ''Ice Flame Demon Dragon's...'' Suddenly his whole body was surrounded by ice and flames. ''Cold Phoenix Blade!'' Gray exclaimed as he then launched with an even faster speed than before straight towards the air, headbutting the demon against his stomach, making Mard Geer lose all his air again while the two were now flying outside the ravine.

Grabbing the demon by the leg, Gray threw him against a giant rock that broke as soon as Mard Geer's body made contact with it. Landing with his feet in the snow, Gray saw that Mard Geer was rising from the rubbles. ''Dea Yggdrasil!'' Mard Geer exclaimed, sending the wooden beam straight towards the wizard. Seeing the incoming attack, Gray surrounded his right hand with ice magic while his left hand was being embraced with fire magic.

 _'With the ice of the demon in my right hand, and flames of the dragon in my left. Combining them, you'll get...'_ Gray chanted in his mind as he then brought the two hands together, creating a sphere of ice and flames that were swirling around each other.

''Ice Flame Demon Dragon's Brilliant Cool Flame!'' The wizard exclaimed as he then threw the sphere of magic straight towards the wooden beam, creating a massive explosion once the two attacks collided with each other. No time to waste, Gray disappeared in the demon's vision as he was now standing behind him, kicking him in the back that sent the demon flying. As Mard Geer was now hovering above the ravine where they've just come from, Gray appeared above him as he then hammered the demon with both his fists, smashing him back in the ravine.

Once Mard Geer's body was crashed inside the ravine, Gray created an ice platform underneath his feet as he then jumped from it, jumping straight inside the ravine while heading towards the leader of Tartaros. Cocking his right arm back, Gray covered it with an ice gauntlet that was embraced with flames. ''Ice Flame Demon Dragon's Iron Fist!'' Gray exclaimed. Once his fist made contact the Mard Geer, an immense amount of flames, ice and snow were all coming from the ravine that probably could be seen through the whole Underworld.

Once it all came to an end, we could now see that Gray's fist was now resting on Mard Geer who was slowly getting covered in ice by the wizard's Ice Demon Slayer Magic.

''Getting defeated... By a mere... Human.'' Mard Geer struggled with speaking as he then let out a very weak chuckle. ''How... Humiliating.'' Those were the last words of the leader of Tartaros as he then turned into nothing but ice as he then shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

Standing up straight while looking at the shattered demon, Gray has finally reached his goal. He finally did it. After everything that happened, he finally managed to kill Mard Geer, showing him that you should never underestimate Fairy Tail.

 _'Thank you, Natsu. You've always been like a brother to me.'_ The Demon Dragon Slayer thanked his best friend while looking at the air. Suddenly, he then felt how the ice on his body, that was covering the massive cut, also shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Once the gash could feel the cold air again, blood began to come out of it like a geyser. The wizard could only take a couple of weak steps forward as he then, for the second time of today, fell face first into the snow.

Laying unconsciously in the snow, Gray wasn't able to hear the sound of someone's feet touching the snow who was walking towards him. Once the person stood in front of the human, said person dragged the wizard towards the cave, to which Gray never saw thanks to all the fighting, that was inside the ravine.

* * *

 **[Earthland, Same Woods As Before]**

Standing on the grass while being surrounded by trees and plants, Natsu looked at the horizon, seeing how the sun was slowly showing itself. He thought that it was pretty weird that the sun was already coming up while he wasn't gone for that long, but he just shrugged it thought as quickly as it came.

Mavis wasn't around him at the moment, thinking that she back at Tenrou Island so that she could rest for a bit. After all, she did use nearly all her magic so that they could meet Gray again for the last time. Stretching his arms, Natsu heard some movements behind him while already knowing who it was that made those noises.

''Natsu...'' Was the tired voice of Happy. ''Why are you up so early?'' He asked as he was now standing on his paws.

Natsu just smiled at his feline friend. ''I was just thinking about starting the day early.'' He said. The Dragon Slayer didn't like the fact that he was basically lying to his friend, but, for some reason, he thought it was better to not tell him about what happened not too long ago.

''If you say so.'' Happy said as he then summoned his angelic wings, now hovering next to Natsu.

The two looked at the horizon in peace until Natsu decided to say something. ''Alright then, pal. You ready to go on an adventure?'' He asked the Exceed.

''Aye, sir!'' Happy exclaimed.

''Then lead the way, buddy.'' Natsu said as his feline friend then flew the opposite direction of the sun. Natsu walked towards the path that Happy was taking as he then stopped in his track. Turning his head so that he could look back at the sun, Natsu then began to think about a certain stripper.

 _'Goodbye, Gray. You've always been like a brother to me.'_ Natsu thought with a smile, happy that he had a friend like him.

''Natsu~!'' Happy exclaimed.

''Coming!'' Natsu exclaimed back as he then dashed towards the Exceed.

* * *

 **[Ice Cave]**

Somehow feeling that he was still alive, Gray was able to slowly open his eyes so that he could check his surroundings. The wizard saw that he was laying in a big hole that was made from nothing but ice, assuming that this could be some kind of cave in the ravine when he fought against Mard Geer.

 _'How did I even get here?'_ Gray thought as he then tried to stand up but already felt a great amount of pain over his whole body while he has only moved his upper body, leaving him now in a sitting position while holding his right shoulder.

''I wouldn't move too much if I were you, nya.'' Was a female voice that echoed through the cave. Looking at his left, Gray saw that he wasn't the only one in the cave.

Looking at the one who just spoke to him was a young woman who was both beautiful and attractive with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She was wearing a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads and an ornately detailed headband. Her black kimono had a red interior and was open at her shoulders, showing the young wizard a good view of her large breasts.

But the most noticeable thing about the young woman was that she has two black cat ears and two matching tails.

''I've healed you enough so that the wound was closed. Your body, on the other hand, is still damaged from whatever happened out there, nya.'' She said.

''At least I'm still alive.'' Gray joked a bit as he then leaned with his back against the cold wall of ice. Looking at the eyes of her, Gray could already tell what she wanted to ask. ''The name's Gray Fullbuster, thanks for saving me.'' He thanked her after he let out a sigh.

''Kuroka, nya.'' Was the simple reply of the now named Kuroka, making Gray think that he was talking to a cat with the verbal tic of the Nekomata.

After they've introduced each other, the cave was quiet for a couple of seconds. ''Not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you save me?'' Gray asked, breaking the silence.

''It just didn't felt right to leave a human bleeding out.'' Kuroka said as she then crossed her arms under her large breast. ''Now mind telling me what a human is doing here in the Underworld, nya?''

Gray was thinking if he should tell her the truth. But knowing it was her who saved his life, it would only make sense for him to answer her questions. ''I had some unfinished business with a demon.'' He said.

''What kind of 'unfinished business', nya?'' Kuroka asked.

''Did you sense a fight happening around here?'' Gray asked, earning a nod from the cat-eared young woman. ''That kind of 'unfinished business'.'' He said.

''Are you telling me that you were the one who caused those flames?'' Kuroka asked with wide eyes as she had felt that those flames were equal with the powers of an Ultimate-Class Devil.

''Pretty much.'' Gray said as if it was nothing big, making the eyes of the Nekomata go even wider. To think that a human was capable of using such a powerful attack meant that he should not be someone to underestimate with.

 _'I did sense two very powerful beings who's powers quickly faded after those flames, but is this human really one of them. nya?'_ Kuroka asked herself, not believing that a human possesses such a strength. Seeing that a human was looking at the entrance of the cave, Kuroka decided to check who this human really was. Focusing on the half-naked young man, the Nekomata sensed something that shouldn't be humanly possible.

By checking Gray's ki, she could tell that he was a human with an immense amount of magic inside of him that a normal human shouldn't be able to control. But to make things even more confusing is that she could sense both something demonic and draconic inside of him, despite he's a full-fledged human.

''Hey, Kuroka.'' Hearing her name, the Nekomata snapped out of her train of thoughts. ''Can you perhaps also do this teleporting through one of those circles thing?'' Gray asked.

''Maybe. Why you wanna know, nya?'' Kuroka asked back.

''If you could, then maybe could send the two of us towards my house in Kuoh so that I could make some dinner for you as a way of thanking you.'' Gray said.

Hearing that someone would make dinner for her sounded like a dream to her. It's been so long since she had some proper food. No way in hell was she going to deny this offer for free food. ''I guess being paid with food isn't such a bad thing, nya. But we should wait for your injuries to get healed.'' Kuroka said, glad that she saved the wizard.

''That won't be needed anymore.'' Gray said as he then stood up on his feet, surprising Kuroka. He hasn't been awake for 10 minutes and he was already standing on his feet with ease. Just how strong is this human. He might be good enough to make many strong children with her.

Getting free food and found herself a possible strong mate, who looks very handsome for a human, to have some 'naughty' moments with, could this day get any better for her.

''Are we going or what?'' Gray asked, making it the second time that he snapped the train of thoughts of the Nekomata.

''Alright then, nya. You said Kuoh, right?'' Kuroka asked, earning a nod from the Demon Dragon Slayer. ''You're lucky that I know where that place is since my little sister currently lives there, nya.'' She informed him.

''You have a little sister?'' Gray asked.

''Maybe some other time.'' Kuroka said, not wanting to talk about it with someone who she just met as a purple magic circle then appeared underneath the two.

Understanding the Nekomata, Gray simply shrugged his shoulders. ''Sure thing.'' He said as the two then disappeared from the ice cave.

* * *

 **So I just wanna let you guys know that I've got some interesting ideas of who should be paired with Gray and Issei through reviews and PM's.**

 **One of them, which was even mentioned a couple of times, was that Issei will only be paired with Rias and Asia, giving Gray pretty much all the other girls. If you guys want to see that, then please let me know. If not, then again, please let me know.**

 **There was also an idea, which was also mentioned a couple of times, of having Grayfia in Gray's harem. Same as before, if you all want that or not, then let me know.**

 **There are enough other ideas for this story, but I just wanted to only list these two. I can be pretty lazy.**

 **Please understand that this can be kind of pretty hard to deal with since I want to keep all my readers as happy as possible with my story. Of course, there will always be different opinions here and there, but not everything can be perfect in a story because there will always be that one little flaw. Don't judge a story too quickly if something in it has happened that you think was a horrible idea because it could still keep the story as good as it was before. Just being realistic, that's all.**

 **Anyways, back to the ideas. Some of you are probably thinking things like 'Irina is so in love with Issei since they were childhood friends, there's no way she'll fall in love with Gray since you wanna give Issei only Rias and Asia' and/or 'But Grayfia is Sirzechs wife and a lovely mother of Millicas'. Trust me when I say that I can understand those thoughts. But do also realise that in Fanfiction, you can make the impossible possible. For example, alter the past and create a different future by changing the events in the present or even change someone's personality for the good or even for the worse.**

 **All that I'm saying is that if you have an idea for the story, no matter how crazy or stupid it sounds, then just let me know about and I'll think about it to add that idea of yours into my story.**

 **The last thing that I wanna mention is that despite I wanna keep you all enjoying this story as much as possible, do know that I also wanna enjoy myself with writing it. If I don't enjoy writing my story anymore, then it could mean that my story could end up pretty shit, to put it bluntly.**

 **All I can say now is that I hope you've all enjoyed this new chapter and keep on supporting the story with all the positive reviews and PM's that I'm still getting that keep on encouraging me to write this story, so thank you all for that.**

 **HueHueHue**


	10. Gray Helps The Cat

**[Gray's House]**

''Nya~, that was amazing.'' Kuroka said while rubbing her belly that's finally been filled with some proper delicious food. She had to admit that the strong human is one hell of a cook. ''Thanks for the food by the way, nya.'' She thanked the wizard who was currently doing the dishes.

''No problem. After all, it's the least that I could do for someone who saved my life.'' Gray said as he then was done doing the dishes. ''But what were you doing there anyway, in that ice cave?'' He asked while walking towards the couch where the Nekomata was sitting on.

''Just trying to hide, that's all, nya.'' Kuroka said, not wanting to let the human know that she's a stray devil who's running for her life.

Gray could easily say that there was more to that, but he just shrugged it off. ''Well, if you want, you could stay here for a day. It's better than the ice cave back there.'' Gray said, offering the young woman to stay here for the night.

''Oh my, asking me to stay here even though the two of us have only met not too long ago, nya. Are you trying to do something funny with me when I'm asleep, having poor little me all defenceless, nya.'' Kuroka teased the wizard while crossing her arms underneath her breasts to put a little extra in it.

''Like hell I'd do something like that!'' Gray exclaimed with a large blush on his face, making Kuroka laugh at him. Now understanding what she just did, Gray crossed his arms while muttering something underneath. But that stopped as quick as it came thanks to the sound of the doorbell ringing through the house. ''Comming.'' Gray said as he then walked towards the front door. Opening it, he saw that he was being visited by a certain fallen angel.

''Yo Gray, congratulations with the Rating Game.'' Azazel said to the wizards as he then let himself in, as usual.

''Thanks, but how did you know that I've won?'' Gray asked.

''I saw it on TV.'' Was Azazel's simple reply to the wizard, making Gray remember that Sona also said something about watching it. Out the corner of his eye, Azazel then noticed that Gray had another visitor. One that he knew pretty well, in fact. ''Well, well, well. And who might this pretty young lady be? Are you his girlfriend'' He asked the Nekomata while teasing the Demon Slayer.

''Shut up.'' Was the only thing that Gray could say back.

''The name's Kuroka, nya, and me and Gray aren't in a relationship. Not yet, at least,nya.'' She said, having her ears and tails hidden for the person in front of her while also pestering the Demon Slayer.

''What the hell do you mean with 'not yet'?'' Gray asked with an annoyed voice since the teasings were really getting on his nerves. But the Nekomata just showed him a playful smile.

''Oh~, you're not gonna tell me about the fact that you're a SS-Class stray devil?'' Azazel said, surprising the other two by his statement.

Having been found out who she truly is, Kuroka cursed herself for letting her guard down as she then released her ears and tails. ''Since you know who I am, you probably wouldn't mind to introduce yourself to me, now won't you, nya?'' Kuroka asked, wanting to know who she's dealing with right now.

''Of course not.'' Azazel said as he then showed his six pairs of black angel wings, making Kuroka's eyes go wide. ''The current Governor General of the fallen angels, Azazel. Nice to meet you.'' He said as he then made his wings disappear.

Things were looking bad for the cat. Being worth two Bishop pieces, Kuroka could easily say without any trouble that she was pretty strong. But even she knew that someone as strong as the crow in front of her could beat her with ease. She could try and use a magic circle to transport herself far away from here, but she already knew that she wouldn't be fast enough.

''Oi, Azazel. Sounds to me like you know a bit more about her than I do.'' Gray said.

''Kuroka, a Nekomata that's known as a SS-Class stray devil for murdering her master. She's also the big sister of a certain small Rook that you know.'' Azazel said.

''Small Rook?'' Gray repeated those two words as he then understood what the fallen angel was trying to tell him. ''You're telling me that Koneko is her little sister?'' He asked, earning a nod from Azazel.

''You know Shirone, nya?'' Kuroka asked the wizard.

''Shirone?'' Gray repeated.

''That's Koneko's official name. But when she became the Rook of Rias, she was giving the name that you and the others are using right now. I would like to tell you more about all of this, but I don't think I would make a certain cat happy about it.'' Azazel said, seeing the look in Kuroka's eyes that's telling him that he needs to stop talking about it.

''How do you even know all of this?'' Gray asked.

''A fallen angel like me has his ways.'' Azazel said with amusement as he then looked back at Kuroka who still looked a bit tense. ''You can calm down now, I have no intention of killing you right now and anytime in the future.'' He said, making Kuroka let her guard down. ''Anyway, what's your plan with her?'' He then asked the wizard.

''I've told Kuroka that she can stay here for a day since she saved me.'' Gray said.

''Oh~, does that mean you're gonna take advantage of her when she's sleeping in one of your rooms?'' Azazel said. Teasing him the same way like Kuroka did.

''OF COURSE NOT YOU DAMN SCARECROW!'' Gray shouted, making the other two laugh aloud. Suddenly, Gray heard his phone shaking on the table. Picking up the device from the table, opening it and reading the message that he just received. Being done with reading it, Gray placed it back on the table. ''Anyway, it's getting pretty late. So how about we all just go to bed already.'' He said

''Sounds good to me, nya.''

''Sure thing.''

* * *

With the full moon high in the air, we can say that it was pretty late right now. But the fallen angel and the wizard who are now standing in the living room weren't thinking about the current time right now. For those who don't know why those two are still awake, it's all because of the message that Gray received from none other than Azazel. Somehow, the Governor General managed to send him a text without anyone noticing it saying that the two needed to talk in private.

''So what is it?'' The Demon Slayer asked.

''It's about Kuroka. I want to know what you mean with her having saved your life?'' Azazel asked.

Gray let out a sigh. ''I think it would be better if I start a bit back before we get to that part of the story.'' He said.

''And why's that?'' The fallen angel asked.

''It's because I had found myself a certain demon in the Underworld.'' Gray said.

''So he was sent to the Underworld, huh?'' Azazel said while remembering about the four options of Mard Geer he told the wizard when they've first met.

''That's right. After the Rating Game ended, me and the others were invited for a party to celebrate our victory. When we've arrived, Grayfia took me towards a balcony so that I could meet Rias'older brother, Sirzechs.'' Gray said.

''I assumed he asked you a couple of question?'' Azazel guessed, earning a nod from the wizard.

''He wanted to know about my Ice-Make Magic since it's something that he has never seen before, nor was it even written in some books that were all about magic.'' Gray said.

''Makes a lot of sense if you ask me. After all, you did come from a different world, so it would only make sense if there's magic out there that doesn't exist in this world. Anyway, continue.'' Azazel said.

''So after asking me some question about all of that, he then told me there was someone else who also wanted to have a talk with me.'' Gray said.

''Mard Geer.''

''The one and only.'' The wizard said. ''Wanting to settle our fight in someplace else so that I could use my Ice Demon Slayer magic safely, I asked Sirzechs to sent us far away so that I could go all out against Mard Geer, having fought against each other in some kind of snowy mountain.'' He said.

''And it looks like you're the one who came as the victorious one.'' Azazel stated.

''Trust me when I say that I should be the one laying six foot underground.'' Gray said, surprising the Governor General a bit.

''Why's that?'' Azazel asked.

Gray clenched his fist. ''It's because that demon had become so much stronger since last time that he basically dominating the whole fight. No matter what I did, that guy just shrugged all my punches off as if he wasn't even bothered by time. And in the end, he almost had me sliced in two with my own freaking sword that I made.'' He said, hating that he had to say it but knowing that it was the truth.

''Then how did you win?'' Azazel asked.

''It's all thanks to my guild that I've managed to win that fight. Thanks to First Master Mavis, she and my friend Natsu were able to be here for a short time so that they could help me in the fight by giving eating Natsu's flame.'' Gray said.

''Wait a second. You've told me that you could only consume ice thanks to your Ice Demon Slayer Magic. So how come you were able to eat flames? And how in the seven hells did those two came in this world?'' Azazel asked.

''To answer your first question; we Slayers are also capable of eating different magic, but it could end up badly so it's always pretty risky to do something like that. But if I did consume, for example, your holy magic without hurting myself, then I would gain a massive boost in magic, speed and strength while also fully restoring my magic, but the restoring magic part is only when I've eaten it for the first time. Now to make things even better, since I've supposedly eaten your holy magic, then it will grant me the ability to go into Holy Ice Demon Mode that grants me the power to use both ice and holy magic to use against my opponent. But since that move is so powerful, no matter what it is that I've just consumed, I can only hold for a certain amount of time.'' Gray explained.

Hearing the things that people could do with the Slayer Magic was something amazing to Azazel. To be able to do all of that is something to be amazed, but at the same time, to be scared of. God, he needed to do some research with this Slayer Magic. ''I see, and since you've eaten the flames of your friend makes you now able to go into Ice Flame Demon Mode, right?'' The fallen angel wondered.

''Not exactly.'' Gray said, earning a 'hm' from the Governor General. ''You see, Natsu isn't your regular fire wizard because he's a Fire Dragon Slayer. And as the name says, his flames are capable of killing dragons. And since I've eaten those flames means that I can now use Ice Flame Demon Dragon Mode which made me strong enough to kill Mard Geer.'' Gray said.

This made Azazel's eyes go wide but faded as quickly as it came as he then began to laugh. ''You truly are an interesting one, aren't you? A human wizard who's capable of killing demons, devils and dragons. This just keeps making me wonder about all the things that you could do in the future.'' He said, earning a chuckle from the wizard. ''Now how about the part where those two friends of you have somehow appeared in this world.'' Azazel said.

''To be honest, I don't know myself since I didn't have enough time to talk with them. But if I had to guess, then it's probably because of this emblem.'' Gray said as he then pointed at his guild on his chest. ''Whenever you have the Fairy Tail guild mark means that you are a part of the family and also be able to see the First Master, meaning that we can talk to her and see her like it's something normal while those who aren't wearing this emblem means that they won't be able to see them since she's a ghost.'' Gray said.

 _'So that means that this Mavis must have somehow fused her magic with all those emblems that even works for recently new members. Or maybe it works like some kind of reversal seal, meaning that those who possess that emblem makes them capable of seeing her. Interesting.'_ Those were just two of the many thoughts that were running through the head of the fallen angel.

''Alright then, I think I understand a bit of it. Now, how much longer does it take for Kuroka to appear in your little story?'' Azazel asked.

''Around now.'' Gray said. ''After I've turned Mard Geer into a broken ice sculpture was the same moment that I've lost almost all my magic. My body felt as if every bone had been broken and blood came out of my wound like there was no tomorrow. I was laying in the snow while feeling I could die at any giving moment. If it wasn't for Kuroka who was hiding in an ice cave where she healed my wounds, then I wouldn't be standing here anymore.'' The wizard said as he was truly grateful that the Nekoshou has saved his life.

''Makes you wonder why she's a SS-Class stray devil, don't you?'' Azazel asked.

''Now that you mention it, it kinda does make me wonder...'' Gray said with a hand against his chin. He remembered that stray devils are supposed to be not that nice and should have rather been eating than being healed. After all, if a stray devil would feed on Gray, then he, she or it could have ended up incredibly powerful.

Azazel let out a chuckle as he then made a notebook appear on his hand thanks through a magic circle. ''Here, catch.'' The fallen angel said as he then threw the book towards Gray. Having a good reaction time, the wizard grabbed the book with ease.

''It's a notebook, so what?'' Gray said.

''It's not just any ordinary notebook, but one that previously belonged to Kuroka's deceased master.'' Azazel said.

''That still doesn't change the fact that I have no idea what the hell I have to do with this.'' Gray said.

''Listen, Gray, if you had the chance to save Kuroka with her not holding the title of a SS-Class stray devil, would you take it?'' Azazel asked.

''Of course I would.'' Gray said without hesitation.

''Now what if I told you that you can do that if you showed that notebook to the current Lucifer, Sirzechs.'' Azazel said, surprising the young wizard.

''Why should I do it if you had the proof of her freedom all this time?'' Gray asked.

''Because right now, the three fraction still aren't fully in peace with each other. So imagine if I went to Sirzechs to give him that notebook so that Kuroka could be finally free. There's a big change that he could see the situation differently than I do. He would probably think about things like 'How does he has this notebook' or 'Why does he wanna save the SS-Class devil Kuroka'. And who knows what will happen after that.'' Azazel said.

''But won't he be thinking the same things about me when I show up with this?'' Gray asked.

''That may be true, but don't forget that you're a human wizard who helped his younger sister in the Rating Game while I'm the Governor General of the fallen angels. Besides, Kuroka saved your life and Sirzechs basically owes you for helping his little sister. The only tricky part would be to explain how you have that book in your hands.'' Azazel said.

''Guess I'll just have to come up with something.'' Gray looked at the notebook as then looked back at the fallen angel. ''But seriously, how come you have something like this?'' He asked.

''To be quite honest, I don't know. I've been trying for a long time to remembering how I got that thing in my hands. But no matter how far I'm digging up in my memories, I just can't seem to find the answer.'' Azazel said with confusion written all over his face that soon turned into that famous smirk of his. ''Oh well, I just have it.'' The fallen angel said.

Gray let out a sigh. ''Guess this means I owe you even more now, don't I?'' The Demon Dragon Slayer asked.

''Maybe just a little bit.'' Azazel joked a bit, earning a chuckle from Gray. ''But don't sweat it. After all, with all those stories about your world and its magic, I'll gladly take that as a payment.'' He said.

''Only you would.'' Gray said.

''True. But I do think now is the perfect time to take my leave.'' Azazel said as he then made a magic circle appear underneath him. ''Later, Gray.'' He said as he then sent himself back home.

Being the only one standing in the living room, Gray looked at the notebook in his hand, thinking that this could be his chance to truly thank the Nekomata that saved him back in the mountain. Having his eyes still on the notebook, The wizard gave in as his curiosity took over. Sitting on the couch, Gray opened the notebook with the first page having the words 'The Nekoshou Sisters' written on it.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_ Gray thought as he then began to read every single word that was written on the notebook.

* * *

Walking through the hall while letting a yawn escape from her mouth, Kuroka could say that she had some wonderful, well deserved, sleep. But before she had fallen in the world of dreams, her mind was stuck on a certain wizard. Kuroka still couldn't understand why Gray treated her so nicely after he was being informed by the leader of the fallen angels that she's a stray devil who has killed her own master with every devil assuming that she got drunk with her own power. No matter who she met, everyone was either afraid of her, or they were trying to kill her.

But then there was him. The wizard who had heard that she had killed her own master, but still suggested her to stay in his house for the night. It made Kuroka wonder if he could be the only one who thought that she may have a good reason for what she did to her master, or that he was just a complete idiot. Maybe even both.

Arriving at the living room, Kuroka noticed that it was empty. Suddenly, the smell of something delicious was coming from the kitchen. Walking towards it, Kuroka saw two plates on the counter. one that was empty and one that was filled with a simple meal with a piece of paper next to it. Picking up the small paper, Kuroka noticed that there was something written on it.

 _'I'm gone for a bit to meet some friends of mine. I've made some food for you that you can eat and feel free to use the house however you want before I'm back. By the way, I may have some good news for you when I'm back.'_ The Nekomata read. Placing it back on the same place where she grabbed the piece of paper, she then grabbed the plate that still had food on it, walked towards the couch to sit on it and then turned the TV on.

 _'I guess I can wait for whatever this good news could be, nya.'_ Kuroka thought.

* * *

 **[ORC Building]**

Rias and her peerage were quietly either sitting or standing in the main club room, all of them thinking if Gray was still alive or not. Hearing from the current Lucifer that the strength that Mard Geer possessed made them all wonder if Gray was able to win against the demon or not. They obviously hoped that he did. But if they had to be realistic about it, then Gray may be already dead. The wizard may be strong, but there's no way that he was strong enough to beat someone who was just as, if not, stronger than Sirzechs.

Suddenly, Issei stood up from the couch. ''I can't wait any longer. Why don't we just go towards the place wherever Gray got sent so that we can help him already?'' Issei suggested with a determent look on his face.

''Be honest, Issei. Do you really think we can do any good if we were going to help him right now.'' Kiba said, despite that he wanted to help the wizard as much as Issei does.

''Kiba's right, Issei. With our current strength, there's nothing that we can do except for hoping that he will come out as the winner.'' Rias said.

''Do you really think that you're the only one who wants to save him? We all want to fight alongside him so that we can help him with his victory, but we just can't.'' Akeno said.

''I know, but it's just that...'' Issei didn't say another word while clenching his fists in frustration.

''It's just what?'' Was an all to familiar voice that came from the window. Looking at the said window, all the devils saw that it was none other than the wizard of Fairy Tail. ''Yo.'' Gray said, while somehow still wearing all the clothes that he put on for today.

''Gray!'' The devils exclaimed happily as they then rushed towards him, surrounding the wizard with all of them asking way too many questions at the same time.

''Oi, one at the time. Can't answer 20 questions at the same time, you know.'' Gray said, making his friends realise what they were doing as they then went quiet

Kiba was the first one to ask a question after everyone went silent. ''Seeing that you're standing in front of us, does that mean that you've beaten Mard Geer?'' The Knight asked.

''I sure did. But I gotta admit that he did almost kill me.'' Gray said, surprising all the devils. Both of the fact that he won against an opponent that could be as strong as the Crimson Lucifer, but also because he said that he almost died as well.

''But Mard Geer was as strong as Rias' brother! How did you beat him?'' Akeno asked as she and the others have never thought of Gray being this strong.

''I would like to know that as well.'' Was a voice that echoed through the room as a red magic circle then appeared on the ground where two people came from who was none other than Sirzechs and Grayfia.

''Brother! What are you doing here?'' Rias asked.

''I just came here in case you and your peerage knew something about Gray. But seeing that he's standing here and still breathing, I think it's safe to say that we have nothing to worry about anymore.'' Sirzechs said as he then looked at Gray. ''Now would you mind telling me how you defeated M- Where's your shirt?''

Hearing those last three words made Gray look at his 'shirt'. ''Dammit!'' Gray exclaimed as he then looked everywhere in the room to look for his shirt, but somehow not being able to find it. ''Where the hell is it?'' He asked to no one in particular as he was now even lifting one of the sofas, earning himself a couple of sweat drops from the devils.

Sirzechs cleared his throat to get everyone's attention for the second time. ''The quest for your shirt can wait for now. But back to my question, how did you defeat Mard Geer?'' The older Gremory asked.

Gray looked at the devil for a couple of seconds as he then let out a sigh. ''Oh well, this day had to come sooner or later.'' He muttered to himself as he then raised his right arm, making the tribal tattoo appear that gave every devil in this room the chills. ''How about I reintroduce myself. Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail.'' The wizard said.

Every devil in this main club room of the ORC building, including Grayfia, had their eyes widen with the words that came out of the wizards. They couldn't believe that the wizard in front of them had some kind of power that was very effective against not only demons but perhaps against devils as well.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were the first one the regain themselves back to normal. ''Mind telling me a bit more about it?'' Sirzechs asked.

''I've told you all about my Ice-Make magic, right?'' Gray asked, earning a nod from everyone. ''But what I haven't told you guys is that I can also use Ice Demon Slayer Magic. It allows me to use ice that is especially effective against demons and devils. This magic also allows me to eat any kind of ice, except the ones I create myself.'' Gray explained.

 _'I've never heard nor read anything of such powerful magic that's capable of doing all of that. Just who are you, Gray Fullbuster?'_ Sirzechs thought.

''Your master who you've told us earlier about, Ur, if I'm not mistaking. Was she the one who also taught you this particular magic?'' Grayfia asked.

''My master Ur only taught me how to use Ice-Make Magic. The one who gave me this magic was my old man.'' Gray said.

''What do you mean 'gave'?'' Sirzechs asked.

''Before my dad lost his life, he transferred his Ice Demon Slayer magic to me so that I could finish his job by killing all the demons that have killed my parents and hurt my friend.'' Gray explained.

''I see. And with that magic of yours, you were able to kill Mard Geer?'' Sirzechs asked.

''Kind of.'' Gray said, confusing the devils a bit with his answer.

''What makes you say that?'' Sirzechs asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Sorry, but that's a story for another time since that part is a bit too personal.'' Gray said as he wanted to tell the part of Natsu and Mavis some other time while receiving a nod from the older Gremory. ''But now that you're here, Sirzechs. There's something I wanna ask you?'' He told him.

''Ask away.'' The Crimson Satan said.

''What do you know about Kuroka?'' The wizard asked, surprising everyone, except Issei since he has never heard of that name, for the second time while wondering how and why he wants to know something about the Nekomata.

''All that I've heard was that she has killed her own master because she got drunk on her own power. Why the sudden interest in her?'' Sirzechs asked.

''After my fight with Mard Geer, I was laying in the snow with one step away from death. If it wasn't for Kuroka, then I wouldn't be standing here with you guys.'' Gray said.

''You're lying.'' Koneko suddenly said, earning the attention of the wizard. ''There's no way that she would save someone! The only thing that she does is causing trouble to everyone!'' She said.

''This is your own sister that you're talking about.'' Gray said, again surprising everyone for him knowing that Kuroka is the older sister of Koneko. ''What has she done to you that gives you any reason to bad mouth her like that?'' He asked.

''It's because she was sentenced to death by the devils because they feared that she could end up growing out of control like her older sister. Luckily, I was in time to protect her from such horrible thing as I then left her under Rias' care.'' Sirzechs explained.

''And that's why I will never be able to see her as my own sister.'' Koneko added.

Seeing that Koneko looked at him with dead serious eyes, Gray let out a sigh as he then grabbed the notebook from the pocket of his trousers, to which he was just able to put it in. ''Do you know what this is?'' The wizard asked the small Rook but didn't receive any answer. ''This notebook was written by your previous master that was killed by your sister.'' He said, surprising everyone for the umpteenth time.

''And how did you get your hands on to something like this?'' Sirzechs asked.

''A friend of mine, who's more supernatural related than I am, gave this to me.'' Gray replied as he then looked back at the white-haired girl. ''Everything that's written in here is enough proof of why your sister isn't as bad as that you think she is. I've read this thing again and again until I was sure that every word was stuck in my hand. Trust me when I say that you should be happy with a sister like her.''

The Demon Slayer then looked back at the Crimson Satan. ''I want you to read it as well, Sirzechs. Because this notebook gives you enough reason of why Kuroka shouldn't be a stray devil anymore.'' He said before he tossed the thing on the table as he then placed his rear on one of the couches. ''Go ahead, I've got all day.''

* * *

 **[Gray's House]**

Opening the door of his house and walking towards the living room, The wizard saw that Kuroka was sitting on one of the couches while watching TV. ''Took you long enough, nya. By the way, where were you last night? I was laying on your bed while waiting for you, nya.'' Kuroka said.

''Well, I actually was- Wait a second.'' Gray interrupted himself. ''What do you mean you were waiting for me on _my_ bed?'' Gray asked.

''Well-''

''You know what, just forget I even asked.'' Gray said, making the Nekoshou shrug her shoulders. ''Anyway, I got someone for you.'' He then said.

''Who is it, nya?'' Kuroka asked as she then saw someone coming from the hall. Someone she knew all too well and who she will never forget. ''Shirone!?'' Kuroka said aloud as she then stood up from the couch, somehow not believing that her very own little sister was standing in front of her right now.

''Hey, Kuroka.'' Koneko greeted her sister while looking at the floor.

Kuroka looked at the wizard with her eyes telling him that she wanted to know everything that's happening right now. ''If you wanna know why she's here, it's because she wanted to meet you herself.'' Gray said, surprising the Nekomata.

''Is that true, Shirone, nya?'' Kuroka asked her little sister, only to receive a nod from the white-haired Rook.

''It's true, because... I wanted to hear the truth from you.'' Koneko said.

''The truth, nya?'' Kuroka said with a confused voice.

''There's no need to hide it anymore, Kuroka. She has read this whole notebook to know the truth about your previous master.'' Gray said while showing the black-haired older sister the notebook in his, surprising her that the wizard was having her deceased master's notebook in his hands. ''All that she wants now is for you to tell your part of this crazy story.'' He said.

Looking back at her little sister, Kuroka could tell that she had no other option now. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Kuroka began to tell her part of the story. ''Our master... Wanted to be the strongest devil alive. But instead of learning that through the hardship of training, he wanted to gain that power through his peerage. He has done many experiments on us that have killed the most of his servants with me being the only one still alive of those who have gone through such horrible thing. There were many times back then that I was at death's door, but I always tried my best to survive so that you wouldn't be alone with that maniac.'' She said while looking away from her little sister, not seeing that there were tears hitting the floor underneath them. ''And when I've found out that he wanted to do the same things on you, it was then that I had no other choice but to kill him. There's no way that I would allow him to do the same stuff to you that he had also done against me. But after that, I've only caused you more trouble with you being sentenced to death. I was glad to hear that the current Lucifer was in time to save you and that you were left under his sister's care. It made me happy, yet sad at the same time, nya.'' Kuroka ended her story with her verbal tick only appearing at the end.

Suddenly, Koneko dashed towards her older sister to embrace her in a hug, surprising Kuroka a bit. Looking at her little sister, she was then even more surprised to see that her ears and tail have appeared while tears were coming out of her eyes. ''Please! Please don't leave me again, big sister!'' Koneko cried out.

Hearing those words coming from her little sister, a warm smile appeared on her face while her vision turned a bit blurry thanks to the small tears in her eyes. She was now hugging Koneko with one hand while stroking her white hair with the other. ''I promise that I will do my very best to be there for you, nya. It may not be every day since I'm still on the run, but it's a promise that I will never break, nya.'' Kuroka told her little sister who kept on hugging her.

Seeing the scene in front of him, Gray could only let out a smile. Glad that he could witness an event like this one. ''There's no need for you to run anymore, Kuroka.'' Gray suddenly said, earning a questioned look from the black Nekomata.

''What do you mean, nya. Didn't you remember that I can't stay here since I'm a stray devil, nya?'' Kuroka said, stating the obvious.

''It looks like I've forgotten to mention that not only Koneko, bur Sirzechs read that book as well.'' Gray said, making Kuroka's eyes go wide. ''After he was done reading it, he told me that he was going to do his best to remove your title as a SS-Class stray devil, making you not a threat to the Underworld anymore.'' He said.

''Does that mean...'' Kuroka couldn't say another for when she heard a muffled laugh from the wizard as he then turned around while looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

''Enjoy your new life.'' Was all that Gray said as he then left the two sisters alone.

Realising what the wizard has all done for her made Kuroka beyond happy as it was then that her tears met the floor underneath her. _'Thank you, Gray.'_ Kuroka though as she then turned all her attention back to her little sister.

* * *

 **[House of Gremory]**

Sitting in his office while doing some paperwork, Sirzechs couldn't help but to avert his eyes at Grayfia from time to time. He could feel that there was something bothering her since she was awfully quiet. Some people would say that Sirzechs is overreacting since that how she usually is, but this a different kind of quietness from Grayfia that only a couple of people could... hear, I guess.

''What is it that you're thinking about?'' Sirzechs asked while still doing the paperwork.

''Nothing in particular.'' Grayfia replied.

Sirzechs let out a sigh as he then placed the pen next to the paper. ''You know you can't fool me Grayfia. After all, I am one of those few that know you all too well.'' He said.

Seeing that there's no way out, Grayfia let out a sigh of defeat. ''I really can't hide anything from you, can I.'' She said, receiving a chuckle from the current Lucifer.

''What can I say, I am the lovely husband of your sister. And trust me when I say that the two of you are the exact same when it comes to personality and looks.'' Sirzechs said. ''Anyway, tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help out.'' He said.

''Call me slow, but it's just that I have just now realised that the wizard Gray looks very much like someone that I used to know. And his name sounds so familiar as well.'' Grayfia said.

Sirzechs hummed in thought. ''It looks like I can't help you after all. I know many devils, but obviously not all of them. And as far as I can think about, I don't remember a devil that looks like Gray. Could it be that the person you're talking about isn't a devil?'' Sirzechs asked.

''Maybe your right.'' Grayfia said with her hand on her chin.

''Whatever it is, I'm sure we're going to find it all out sooner or later.'' Sirzechs said as he then returned to his paperwork while Grayfia was still thinking about the wizard.

Gray Fullbuster. Why does that name sound so familiar to her.

* * *

 **[Abandoned Church]**

A church that has seen better days was visited by two people that were wearing white church robes. One of them was a girl with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and has dark yellow eyes. The other one was also a girl with long light brown hair tied into twintails and violet eyes.

''Looks like this church has become quite a ruin.'' The blue-haired girl said.

''Rumours has it that there was a disturbance here recently that was caused by a fallen angel and a devil.'' The other girl said.

''It's getting late. Are you certain that this is the place where we should've met him by now?'' The blue-haired girl asked.

''Oh please, like I would be wrong. Besides, I lived here in this city with my parents as a kid so give me a little credit, okay.'' The light brown-haired girl said as she then showed her a picture with two kids on it that were both playing on a Gameboy. One of them had light brown hair and violet eyes, making it clear that it was her in the past. The other one was an older looking boy who had dark blue spiky hair and dark blue eyes that surprisingly looks a lot like the younger version of a certain wizard that we all know very well.

* * *

 **[Streets of Kuoh]**

Dark clouds were floating through the night sky while letting raindrops fall on the earth beneath it. Everyone stayed inside in their warm homes, except for one certain Knight. After he and the others were informed that there was a stray devil in Kuoh that needed to be taken down as fast as possible, the devils headed over there so that they could finish it off. It was the first time that they've done it without the small Rook alongside them since she walked with Gray towards the wizard's house so that she could see her sister again. But all in all, they've managed to be the victorious even without her.

Running through the rain without using his Knight speed for in case if there were humans seeing a teen like moving at the speed of a sports car, Kiba suddenly had to stop as he saw a priest coming from the corner. The priest could only mutter a couple of words to be helped, only for him to fall dead on the ground. ''A priest?'' Kiba asked aloud, not understanding what someone like him was doing outside in this nasty weather

''Yoohoo~ It's been a while, hasn't it?'' Was a voice of a person standing behind the now-dead priest. The voice belonged to a young man with white hair and red eyes who was wearing clerical clothing. ''It's nice to see that the playboy scum of the Underworld has come here to pay a visit.'' He said.

''What are you doing here, Freed. Have you been hiding in this town all this time?'' Kiba asked the mad priest.

''Such a wonderful reunion that it's bringing a tear to mine eye.'' Freed said with a crazy chuckle at the end.

''You should now that once I inform the others about you means that you have no chance of winning.'' Kiba said as he then prepared a sword in his hands.

Freed let out a laugh that only a maniac could make. ''Oh please, can't we just settle this by a duel. Your dirty sword against my amazing holy sword that's been itching to pierce straight through your pretty face.'' He said as his sword then began to glow a golden light.

''That light. That aura. No, it can't be.'' Kiba said as he then realised what that sword in Freed's hands was.

''Oh, but it can. Nice timing, don't you think? And now that you know what this beautiful sword is, let's begin a little quiz. Do you think that your filthy cursed sword will be the victor, or do you think it's more likely that the holy sword Excalibur will end up on top with your blood on it?'' The white-haired maniac asked the Knight.

Kiba gritted his teeth while holding the grip of his swords very tightly.

''Oh well, time to die!'' Freed exclaimed as he then dashed at the devil as both of them clashed their swords against each other.

Pushing the stray priest away, Kiba covered his whole sword in a dark aura. ''Holy Eraser!'' He exclaimed as dark streams came out of his sword that wrapped around Excalibur, only to realise that it was a waste of time as the black streams all got destroyed once it made contact with it. Not wanting more time to waste, Kiba dashed at Freed as the two crossed their blade many times over and over again until Freed managed to gave Kiba a small cut to his right arm, making the Knight scream in pain.

''Looks like someone forgot to warn you. This holy sword absolutely despises devils.'' Freed said as he then began to cackle.

''Shut up! I'm not done yet!'' Kiba exclaimed as he then swiped his leg against Freed's one, making the mad priest fell on the wet ground.

''That's cheating!'' Freed said.

''That's what devils do!'' Kiba countered as he then swung his sword against his opponent, only for Freed being able to dodge his incoming attack in the nick of time.

Standing back on his feet, a green magic circle appeared next to Freed. ''I hate to cut this short, but someone more important is calling. It's been fun~.'' He said as he then threw some flashbangs. After the light died down, Kiba saw that the mad priest wasn't anywhere to see. Now remembering his true goal, Kiba tightly clenched his fist that wasn't holding his sword, making his own blood trickle over his fingers.

 _'Excalibur. Mark my word that I will have my revenge for what you've done to my friends.'_ Kiba thought as he then walked towards his house while ignoring the rain that was falling on him since his mind was only focused on one thing.

Excalibur.

* * *

 **Greetings brothers and sisters, ladies and gentlemen, squirrels and lawn mowers. I'm here, back again with the bold text. (Sorry but I just had to.)**

 **Remember that I've written those two ideas back in the previous chapter about Issei only having Rias and Asia and with Grayfia in Gray's harem. The reason I'm writing this again is that I'm using both the ideas in my story.**

 **Now I can understand if some of you are not going to like this at all due to some reason that I mentioned before. Stuff like that Irina was in love with Issei since they were kids and with Grayfia having Sirzechs and Millicas.**

 **But trust me when I say that I've come with an idea that you all gonna like. At least, that's what I hope.**

 **Anyway, hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for reading my story.**

 **HueHueHue**


	11. Gray's Childhood Friend

**[Gray's house]**

Groaning a bit as he then opened his eyes to see that his bedroom was being brightened by the lights of the sun, Gray decided that it was time to stand up and head towards downstairs. At least, that's what he wanted to do if it wasn't for the fact that both his arms were trapped. When Gray looked at his arms to see whatever it was that was holding him in bed, it made his whole face turn the same shade as Rias' hair.

His right one was being held by a certain black-haired Nekomata who had placed it between her big breasts while using his shoulder as a pillow and his left arm was being held by a certain white-haired Nekomata who used his whole arm like a body pillow. To make things even worse, or better, Koneko was wearing one of Gray's shirts that covered her whole upper body, making him wonder if she was wearing anything underneath it while Kuroka was stark-naked. Both were sleeping peacefully next to the wizard until...

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?'' Gray shouted his lungs out, freeing his arms while making the two girls slowly awake.

''Nya~, morning already?'' Kuroka asked in a sleepy tone while rubbing one of her eyes with Koneko doing the same as all three of them were now sitting on the bed.

''Don't 'morning already' me! Why the hell are you two in _my_ room while lying in _my_ bed!?'' Gray exclaimed towards Kuroka as his eyes then went automatically towards her soft melons, making his face even redder if that was possible. ''And put some clothes on already!''

Kuroka began to chuckle at the prudish behaviour of the wizard. ''You know, I don't think you should be the one saying such thing since you're always taking your clothes of public places like it's no big deal, nya.'' Kuroka said.

''She has a point there.'' Koneko said.

''But you two both know that I can't help it because of my weird habit.'' Gray said, making the girls think that was just a pathetic excuse. ''And now mind telling me what you two are doing here?'' He asked the two while trying his best to keep his eyes from the black-haired Nekomata's still uncovered chest.

''I thought I would make a certain wizard happy for having a beauty like me lying next to him, nya.'' Kuroka said as she then looked at her sister. ''But I didn't know that little Shirone would also do something this bold, nya. I guess this is the proof that the two of us really are sisters, nya.'' She teased.

''Just tell me why you're lying here with Gray.'' Koneko said while ignoring the comment of her older sister.

''Shouldn't I be asking the same thing, nya.'' Kuroka countered, only to make the white-haired Rook deepen her glare. ''But if you really wanna know why I'm sleeping here in the same room with Gray, it's because I consider him as a worthy mate, nya. Not only is he strong and handsome, but he has also reunited the two of us, to which I'm very thankful for, nya. And to make things even better, he has also something of a dragon inside of him, nya.'' She said, surprising the two that were on the same bed with her.

''What do you mean with the last part?'' Koneko asked.

''What I mean with the last part is that Gray here has a power of a dragon inside of him that feels pretty powerful, nya. But not only that but also a demonic power that feels really dark for some weird reason, nya. It's still making me wonder why it's giving me the chills?'' Kuroka said.

Hearing what her older sister just said, Koneko took a look in Gray so that she could sense it for her own to make sure if Kuroka was right. After sensing for a bit, Koneko's eyes went a bit wide in surprise as she also could tell that there was something dragon related inside Gray that she didn't feel the last time. When and how did he get this? And could it be similar to his Ice Demon Slayer Magic?

Gray let out a sigh. ''Looks like I forgot to mention about that part to you, huh.'' Gray muttered aloud as he then made his tattoo appear, making Kuroka eyes widen. The moment that he made that tribal tattoo appear was the same moment that his demonic power was radiating from his body like crazy compared to before. ''This dark demonic power that you're feeling is my magic called Ice Demon Slayer Magic. As its name says, it's an ice magic that's very effective against demons and devils. But you don't have to worry. It's not like I'm going to use it against you, Koneko, or all the others since I consider all of you as my friends, even though all of you are devils. But the dragon power inside of me is a story for another time.'' Gray said as he then made the tattoo on his arm disappear.

''If you say so, nya.'' Kuroka said, believing the words of the young wizard. After all, with his ridiculous amount of strength that no normal should be having and the amount of magic in his body that should be suffocating him, Gray could have easily defeated her yesterday if he wanted to fight with her. But instead of doing that, he did his very best so that she and Shirone were finally reunited with each other. Something that Kuroka would always be grateful for.

''By the way, what did you meant with me being a 'worthy mate'?'' Gray asked, but regretting the moment he did as he saw the smirk on the face of the black-haired Nekomata. Not seeing that Koneko looked at her sister with an annoyed look.

''Well, since me and little Shirone are Nekoshous, a rare species among the Nekomata race that's currently on the brink of extinction and that's something I, of course, don't want to happen, nya. So, to prevent that from happening, I'm searching for someone who's very powerful so that I can make many strong children with, nya. And since you're that one fitting person who's not only strong and even handsome but has also something draconic inside of him, makes you so far the most suitable mate for me, nya.'' Kuroka explained

It only took Gray a second to realise what the black-haired Nekomata was talking about. ''Wait a second! Are you telling me that you wanna make freaking babies with me!?'' Gray exclaimed with massive blush on his face

''That's exactly what I'm saying, nya~'' Kuroka said as she then grabbed his right arm while leaning a bit too close towards the wizard, shoving his whole arm between her bosoms. ''And for your information, you can use my whole body wherever, whenever and _however_ you want it, nya~.'' Kuroka whispered in her mate's ear with a sultry voice.

''I-I-I-'' Gray couldn't help but give her a stutter as a response. Hearing such thing from a woman who has a body that will make everyone believe in God made him think about all the possible options that were to choose from with several images going through his head that were a bit too detailed while his whole skin colour turned red.

Not wanna lose to her sister, Koneko grabbed Gray's other arm. ''I will not let him hand over to you, Kuroka. Gray's my mate.'' She declared boldly while having a small blush on her face, making the wizard even more uncomfortable as even more images were running through his mind since Koneko also now sees him as her mate.

''Oh my~, now this makes it very clear that the two of us are sisters after all, nya. But you really gotta do more your best, little Shirone. Especially at a certain area, nya.'' Kuroka teased the small Nekomata.

''Chest isn't everything.'' Koneko quickly countered.

''That may be true, nya. But if you really want to get them bigger, then you need to start to fondle them if you want something like these, nya.'' Kuroka said as she then cupped her right breast with her right hand, while still having her left arm around Gray's arm. ''How else do you think I got these lovely kittens, nya~?'' She asked her little sister with a teasing smirk who just glared in return.

 _'How the hell did I end up in this mess?'_ Gray thought, whose whole face was still red while he was still figuring out where it all went wrong while also desperately thinking of how he should get out of here.

* * *

 **[Azazel's Apartment]**

Currently, there were two males sitting in the living room. One was a certain fallen angel who was laughing his ass off while the other one was a certain young wizard who glared at the fallen angel with a small blush on his face. In case you're still wondering why Azazel was still laughing, it's because Gray told him about a certain event that happened this morning. The wizard should've been in school right now, but he was called by the leader of the fallen angels for something important to talk about.

''You only know her for a couple of days and she has already decided that you would be the perfect mate for her with her little sister thinking the same thing. Oh, this is just too good to be true. Hahahahahaha.'' Azazel laughingly said as he then continued with his laughing.

''Yeah, yeah. Very funny.'' Gray said with an annoyed tone. ''But what is it that you wanna tell me?'' He asked.

Turning his laughing into chuckles and chuckles into silence, Azazel looked at Gray with his famous smirk while his eyes were deadly serious. ''Something that could cause a second Great War.'' He said, changing the whole atmosphere with one sentence. ''A Cadre fallen angel, an idiot who goes by the name Kokabiel, decided to steal three of the seven Excalibur pieces. And I'm pretty sure he's also planning to do something against Rias and Sona since those two are the little sisters of two of the four great devils.'' Azazel explained.

''I get the Rias and Sona part, but what's so important about stealing some swords? And isn't Excalibur supposed to be one whole sword?'' Gray asked while thinking it was funny how this world also had an Excalibur just like his world. After all, there's an Ice-Make attack that was named after that sword called Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur. But back in Earthland, everyone knew that Excalibur was just a myth while it sounds like that the Excalibur in this world could be very real.

''These Holy Swords are very important since even the smallest cut could hurt even the strongest devil. Not to mention the fact that the church and the angels own all the seven pieces of Excalibur. And as for why Excalibur has turned into seven different swords, it's because it was being broken at some point during the Great War as the seven pieces are now the current Excaliburs'' Azazel said.

''That explains a lot. But right now, you want me to do something about this Kokabiel guy, don't you?'' Gray asked, despite knowing the answer already.

''Just bring Kokabiel to me, dead or alive, not that I really care about that, and I will try my best to make things clear to the angels and devils.'' Azazel said as he then remembered something. ''Oh, I almost forgot. Recently there have been two exorcists walking through this town. In case you're wondering what those are, they're members of the church that are tasked with killing devils, fallen angels, vampires and much more that can potentially harm humans that aren't capable of defending themselves like you can.'' He explained.

''So that probably means that they were being sent here to Kuoh so that they could fight against Kokabiel as well, right?'' Gray asked, receiving a nod from the fallen angel. ''But why would Kokabiel do all these things if it could cause another war?'' He asked.

''That idiot of a warmonger wants to start another Great War on purpose because he thinks peace is boring while proving the others that the fallen angels are the strongest race in existence. Trust me that you have no idea how mad he was when I've made us fallen angels retreat from that war.'' Azazel explained with a sigh.

Hearing how the Governor General explained Kokabiel gave Gray enough reason to defeat the warmonger. To think that people like Kokabiel could exist made the wizard sick. ''Well, I never liked war anyway so I'll be sure to give this guy the beating of his life for what he's trying to do.'' Gray said.

''That's good to hear.'' Azazel said as he then had his usual smirk on his face. ''Now back to more important stuff, can you tell me how soft Kuroka's breasts were? Did you gave them a good and fine squeeze?'' Azazel asked the wizard while doing a squeezing animation with his right hand.

''Of course I didn't squeeze them you perverted crow!'' Gray exclaimed, making the fallen angel laugh as he then kept on with pestering the Demon Slayer, much to the latter's dismay.

* * *

 **[Streets of Kuoh]**

Walking on the streets towards the malls to buy some groceries for his house since a certain black cat almost ate every single food two days ago, Gray felled that he was being followed. Having now way too many bags in his hands while carrying like it was no big deal while also having lost his shirt in the mall, that made many women blush since they could all see his godly body, Gray then headed towards his house while he was still being chased by the same people. Standing now in front of his front door, the wizard turned around before he let out a sigh.

''Do you guys mind? That following is really getting on my nerves now.'' Gray said as he then saw two girls appear from the corner of his house. One with blue hair who was carrying something big on her back and the other one with chestnut hair with both of them wearing a white church robes.

''I assume you've sensed us the whole time, didn't you?'' The blue-haired girl asked.

''I did. Now if you two wanna ask or tell me something then how about we do that inside my house.'' Gray suggested, receiving the nods of both girls as the three people then went inside the house of the wizard. Placing the groceries in the kitchen, Gray then headed towards the couch with drinks in his hands while the two girls were already sitting on the other one. ''Now how about you two introduce yourself first before telling me what you two want?'' The wizard asked as he then placed two drinks in front of the girls while holding his own drink as he then placed his rear on the couch.

''Very well then. My name is Xenovia Quarta.'' The blue-haired girl introduced herself.

''And my name is Irina Shidou. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' The light brown-haired girl also introduced herself but in a much more cheerful tone than her partner.

''And as for why we're here, it's because we were informed that a human who possesses a great amount of magical power lives in this town. So we wanted to meet this magician himself personally.'' Xenovia explained.

''For your information, I'm a wizard and not a magician. But why do you guys wanna meet me personally?'' Gray asked.

''We would like to know with which faction you're currently working with and what kind of wizard you actually are.'' Irina said.

''But before we get there, we would also like to know why your trousers are gone.'' Xenovia said as Irina then had a blush on her face for the fact that her friend was right as she saw that the wizard was only wearing his underwear and necklace. It already made her blush when she and Xenovia saw that he suddenly took his shirt off for no reason. But seeing that now even his trousers are gone as well made her blush even more. Looking at her friend, Irina saw that even Xenovia had a very small blush on her face.

Looking at his trousers, Gray saw what the blue-haired girl meant. ''Seriously!'' The wizard exclaimed. Looking around the house, Gray let out a sigh of defeat as he couldn't find his trousers anymore. ''Not again...'' Gray said as he also remembered how his shirt yesterday has disappeared.

''Why did you even took your clothes off?'' Irina asked who still has a small blush on her face while the blush on Xenovia's face was gone.

''It's because I have this weird habit of taking my clothes off without even realising it.'' Gray explained as he then sat back on the same couch, making the girls sweatdrop of Gray's weird habit.

''Anyways, back to where we were.'' Xenovia said.

Gray let out another sigh. ''To answer your first question, I'm not actually working with any faction. I'm only helping a friend of mine from time to time who's a fallen angel while I'm also having a couple of friends who are all devils. That's about it.'' Gray explained.

''You're telling us that you are befriended with both the devils and the fallen angels?'' Xenovia asked.

''Pretty much.'' Gray said, surprising the two exorcists a bit.

''Since you're on friendly terms with those two factions, does that make you the enemy of the church and the angels?'' Irina asked.

''Don't worry, just because I'm on good terms with them doesn't mean that I'm the enemy of the church nor the angels cause I prefer to stay neutral if that's possible. But if the church or angels even dare to hurt my friends, no matter how harmless it may be, then that's all it would take for me to be their enemy. And trust me that it doesn't matter to me if you're a woman or even a child. I won't go easy on someone who hurts my friends.'' Gray said with a deadly serious tone in his voice.

''I must say that's something pretty admirable of how much you care about the ones that you call your friends. Now then, how about you tell us your magic, if you would be kind enough?'' Xenovia asked.

Gray needed to think a bit. _'I don't mind showing them my Ice-Make Magic. But should I also show them my Demon Slayer Magic?'_ Gray thought as he then decided that he will just show them. No point of keeping it a secret anymore since he told the devils about it. But he will keep his Ice Flame Demon Dragon Mode a bit longer to himself

''I'm capable of using three different kinds of magic. But I prefer to keep to the last one a secret.'' Gray said as he then earned two nods while placed his right fist on his left hand. A couple of seconds later, he opened his fist to show the two girls the small ice sculpture of Fairy Tail. ''This one is called Ice-Make Magic it allows me to create my ice magic into whatever I want it to be.'' The wizard said before he placed the Fairy Tail emblem on the table as Irina then grabbed it and held the ice emblem in her hands.

''You know, this ice sculpture looks exactly like that tattoo on your chest. Does it have some kind of special meaning to you?'' Irina asked the wizard as she then handed the piece of ice to her partner. Looking at the thing, Xenovia could see that it was real ice that's been beautifully crafted into this little piece. Proving her that he can really create everything he wants with his ice.

''It's the emblem of the guild that I came from called Fairy Tail.'' Gray explained.

''Why would they call it after children story?'' Irina asked with Xenovia thinking the same thing who was placing the piece of ice back on the table.

''That's not what it stands for. The name Fairy Tail stands for 'do fairies have tails'.'' Gray explained with a sigh. Just how many more times does he have to explain the name of his guild?

''That's one way to name a guild.'' Xenovia said.

''Trust me, you're not the first one who said that.'' Gray said.

''But back towards your magic, you've also told us that you have another magic that you possess and that you didn't mind to talk about. Mind telling us that one as well?'' Xenovia asked.

Gray simply raised his right arm as he then made his tribal tattoo appear with a cold aura surrounding it. ''My other magic is known as Ice Demon Slayer Magic. And as the name says, it's the kind of ice magic that's very dangerous to any kind of demon or devil.'' Gray explained, surprising the two girls.

''So if I'm not mistaking, you're telling us that you have a power that's capable of killing devils. But despite that, you're still on friendly terms with them?'' Xenovia asked.

''Just because I have this magic doesn't that my goal is to kill everything demonic related in front of me. I've obtained this magic so that I could have my revenge on the ones that have hurt my friends and family. That's the whole reason why I have this magic.'' Gray told the blue-haired exorcists.

''But since you have something like that, then how about joining the church? If you do, then you can help us on our mission and defeat the ones that could be a threat to other humans who aren't capable of defending themselves like we can?'' Irina asked.

''Sorry, but if I would join your little church club then it feels like I would be betraying Fairy Tail for some reason. So no thank you.'' Gray declined.

''Oh well, maybe some other time then.'' Irina said, believing that she might have a chance of making the wizard joining the church.

''I don't think that I'll be joining the church no matter how many times you ask me, but you can try as much as you want. Now then, anything else that you two wanna ask me?'' Gray asked.

''I still have some unanswered questions.'' Xenovia said.

''I also have a couple of questions, but let's use Xenovia's first since mine isn't anything related to this.'' Irina said.

''If you say so.'' Gray said as he then looked at the blue-haired girl. ''What is it that you still wanna know about me?'' The wizard asked.

''Do you know why we exorcists are sent here from the church? If not, then I could explain if you'd like.'' Xenovia said.

''Don't worry, that fallen angel friend of mine explained most of it. He told me that you two were sent here because three of the seven pieces of Excalibur were being stolen by a guy called Kokabiel if I'm not mistaking.'' Gray said while hoping he remembered everything correctly.

''You're surprisingly well informed. Mind sharing the name of that fallen friend of yours who knows all about this?'' Xenovia asked.

''Sorry, but I rather keep that as a secret as well.'' The wizard said.

''That's fine by me. But since you know about all of this troublesome situation, I would like to know what your current role is in this upcoming battle and who you would be aiding when the time comes?'' Xenovia asked.

''I've only been asked to take that crow down and to bring him to my friend. So I guess we can consider each other as allies for now.'' Gray said.

''I don't see any kind of problem with that answer.'' Xenovia said.

''That's good to hear.'' Gray said. ''Anything else?''

Xenovia shook her head. ''I think I have asked enough questions for today. Maybe some other time.'' She said.

Nodding at the blue-haired girl, the wizard then looked at the light brown-haired girl. ''Seeing that it's your turn now, you said you had something to ask me that wasn't anything related to this, right?'' He asked.

Irina nodded. ''You still haven't told us your name yet.'' She said as Xenovia just now realised that her partner was right.

''And I assume you would like to know it?'' Gray asked, earning a nod from the girl. ''Since you really wanna know my name that badly, it's Gray Fullbuster.'' The wizard told his name to the two girls, only to see that Irina's eyes were incredibly wide. ''Something wrong?'' He asked.

''But that's impossible! You should be somewhere in the mid-twenties by now!'' Irina exclaimed to the wizard while being shocked by his appearance.

''What the hell are you talking about? To me, it sounds like you somehow know about me.'' Gray said.

''Of course I know you! We're childhood friends, you silly!'' Irina exclaimed at the wizard, surprising him that this girl thinks that the two of them were friends in the past. ''I know that I was always acting like a boy back then, but come on! Don't you recognise this cut face of mine anymore!?'' She asked.

''Not really. Besides, there's no way that we can be childhood friends.'' Gray said.

''Hang on.'' Irina said as she then handed a picture to the wizard. ''This should bring back some memories.'' She said.

''Trust me when I'm saying that it should be impossible for the two of us to be-'' Seeing the picture in his hands, Gray stopped himself from talking while his eyes were as wide as they possibly could as he saw something in this picture that should never exist. He saw two kids in the picture. One of them was an eight years old girl that easily could have been mistaken for a boy who had light brown hair and violet coloured eyes, meaning that this was the younger version of Irina. The other kid was a teenaged boy who's probably at the age of 15. He had dark blue hair and matching eyes. But to Gray surprise, he could easily tell that this teenage boy was him. Even those who have never seen Gray before could tell that this was him.

 _'There's no way that this is happening. I came from a freaking different world not too long ago. So how the hell does she have this picture of me with her?'_ Gray thought in disbelief. He needed some answers from her

''Do you now believe me?'' Irina asked.

''If you really are my childhood friend, then how about you prove it by telling me what you know about my parents?'' Gray asked while handing the picture back to the rightful owner of it. If she really is his childhood friend from this world, which should be impossible, then she must know a couple of things about his past of this world or his own world. Besides, he may earn himself some extra information.

''How could I forget them. You always looked so much like your father Silver and your mother Ellen was the most courageous woman that I have ever seen in my life.'' Irina said as she remembered perfectly how the parents of Gray were back then. ''Do you now believe me?'' She asked again.

 _'Somehow, she knows the name of my father. But what bothers me is that she calls my mother Ellen while I know very well that her name was Mika. Just what the hell is even going on right now?'_ Gray thought the last part annoyed as he then let out a sigh. even though that all of this was confusing him so much, he still needed to play it cool before things could, somehow, get out of hand.

''Don't worry, it was just a test of how much you still know about me. After all, it has been a long time since the two of us have seen for the last time.'' Gray said, giving himself a pat on the back for coming up with something so quickly.

''Almost 10 years, to be exactly.'' Irina said.

''10 years too long if you ask me.'' The wizard said, earning a small laugh from the light brown-haired girl. ''But what did you mean that I should be in the twenties by now?'' He asked.

''Isn't it obvious? I was eight back then while you were already 15. you were always like an older brother to me back then. And right now, you look like you could be my age. And since when have you become a wizard?'' Irina asked.

This was a bit troublesome for Gray. Right now, the Demon Dragon Slayer had to come up with a good excuse. Telling her when he became a wizard wouldn't be that hard, but to tell her about his age is a whole different story. After a bit of thinking, Gray was somehow capable of a great excuse to tell her. All thanks to Tenrou Island. ''Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that. The fact that I'm only 18 now is because I've been in a magical coma for seven years that somehow froze my time of ageing. As for when I've become a wizard, I was being taught in secret by my master, Ur.'' Gray explained, surprising the girls while giving himself another pat on the back.

''Who would've guessed that such kind of coma would exist.'' Xenovia said.

''Trust me when I say that I still can't believe it myself.'' Gray said.

''I'm sure I would be thinking the same thing if I were in your shoes.'' Irina said as she then looked around the house. ''By the way, where are your parents? I also haven't seen those two either for a very long time.'' She said.

Hearing those words made Gray look at the ground with a sad look on his face. ''They... Aren't here anymore.'' Gray said in a sombre tone.

Knowing what the wizard was saying made the eyes of the two girls wide. Especially the ones of Irina. ''What!? But how and when and where and-and-and-!?'' the light brown-haired girl asked.

''Remember when I said that Ur was the one who taught me magic?'' Gray asked as he then earned himself two nods. ''I wanted to be trained into a strong wizard so that I could have my revenge on the demon that killed them.'' The wizard said.

''And where you capable of avenging your parents?'' Xenovia asked.

''No. My master Ur killed the demon by sacrificing herself so that she could save me.'' Gray said. The room was quiet for a couple of seconds now that the current topic has been stopped.

''I... I'm sorry, Gray.'' Irina said. ''I-I shouldn't have-''

''Don't.'' Gray interrupted his 'childhood friend'. ''You didn't know about the fact that they are dead now so there's no need to feel sorry.'' The Demon Slayer said, leaving another awkward silence through the living room now.

''I believe that we've been here for long enough.'' Xenovia broke the silence as she then stood up from the couch with Irina doing the same. ''The two of us will be heading towards the church in this town since that's our place to rest. In case you want to speak with us again, you now know where to find us. But chances are that most of the time, we're walking through the streets to gather information and other stuff'' The blue-haired girl informed the wizard.

''Whatever you say.'' Gray replied as the two girls then walked towards the front door.

''Bye, Gray.'' Irina loudly said from the front door as she then closed the said door.

Letting out a sigh, Gray grabbed the three empty glasses as he then walked towards the kitchen to place each glass in the sink. Turning around, the wizard saw that Kuroka just appeared from out of nowhere. ''I thought I told you about the fact that you're not a stray anymore.'' Gray said.

''True, but we're not sure if those exorcists know about that as well, nya.'' Kuroka said.

''Good point.'' Gray said as he then grabbed the phone from the kitchen table so that he could sense a message towards a certain fallen angel if he had some time left to talk with him. After a couple of seconds later, Gray received a text back.

 _'I'm fishing at the docks. Meet me there.'_

* * *

 **[Abandoned Church]**

''Did you really believe every word he said to us?'' Xenovia asked while the two have just now arrived at the abandoned church. What the wizard told them all sounded like it was just a made-up story. But for some reason, Xenovia had a hard time thinking if it was more lies than truths.

''I'm not sure, to be honest. After all, It did feel like he didn't want to let us know everything about him. Not to mention that he acted pretty weird when I've told him that I was his childhood friend.'' Irina said as she then remembered some of the grateful stuff that Gray has done for her in the past that made her smile. ''But, even so. Since I've seen Gray always like a big brother figure to me is the whole reason why I want to believe every word that he says to me, no matter how crazy they all may sound.'' She said.

''You sure it's because of that and not for the crush that you have on him?'' Xenovia asked without even the slightest bit of teasing in her voice.

''X-Xenovia! I told you not to speak about that so openly like it's no big deal! What if he was suddenly here with us!?'' Irina exclaimed at her friend with a small blush.

''Right, I forget about that.'' The blue-haired girl said. ''But since you've now seen him with your own eyes that he's around our age now instead of his supposed to be age, how do you see him now?'' Xenovia asked.

''I don't know if I should still be looking at him like a 'big brother' or as a friend now that he's also 18. But what I do know is that my feelings for him will never change. That's one thing I know for sure.'' Irina said.

* * *

 **[Docks of Kuoh]**

During the evening with the sun slowly sinking into the horizon, we could see how one man and one young man were currently fishing with both their rears placed on the chairs that they were both sitting on with both of them belonging to Azazel. ''That sure is one hell of a problem to solve.'' The Governor General said after he heard the whole story from the wizard.

''You can say that again.'' Gray replied who was sitting next to the fallen angel.

''And you're very positive that it was you in that picture that she showed you?'' Azazel asked.

''100%. Besides, she even knows who I am when I told her my name. There's no mistake of it that I was her 'childhood friend'. And let's not forget when she said that I should be 25 by now instead of 18.'' Gray said while scratching the back of his head while he kept on thinking of how all of this was even possible.

''That's right. And how did she react on your magic?'' Azazel asked.

''I think she was pretty surprised? Why you wanna know?'' The Demon Slayer asked.

''And how old were you when you've learned your magic?'' Azazel asked, ignoring Gray's question.

''I was being taught while I was still a kid. But seriously, why you wanna know all of this?'' The wizard asked again.

''Since you were being taught at a young age while you were childhood friends with this girl Irina, don't you think it's kinda strange that she didn't know anything about your ice magic?'' Azazel asked.

''Now that you mention it, it kinda does...'' Gray said while thinking of what the leader of the fallen angels just said. Now that he thinks about it, Irina was surprised when he told her that he was a wizard. Could it mean that he kept it as a secret from her for some weird reason?

''But now that we know about the fact that Irina knows you, could mean that there may be even more people knowing about you. Who knows, perhaps even some devils and angels somehow know about your existence as it's a normal thing that you are wandering in this world. But with you being 25 still confuses me.'' Azazel said.

''Well, I wasn't lying when I said that I was in a coma for seven years that didn't make me age during all those years.'' Gray said.

''Then the only logical explanation so far is that your age has to do with Irina thinking that you should be 25 at the moment. But I still don't quite know the right answer to all of this...'' Azazel while he kept on thinking of all the plausible option to this one of a kind mystery. But so far, no answer.

''You mind if you could think of the right answer for me?'' Gray asked.

''Consider a yes since I'm already thinking about a possible answer. But for something as weird as this might take a while for even for someone as smart as me before I can even come with even one solution.'' Azazel said.

''I guess I can wait for a bit.'' Gray said as the two then went silent for a bit. ''Do you think that all of the devils I've met so far also know about me as if I have existed in this world from the beginning?'' The wizard of Fairy Tail asked.

''There may be a chance that one of those devils may know about you. But perhaps you could be such a small fragment to their memories that they may have forgotten about you or their memories about you are working a bit slower than that of any other person.'' Azazel said.

''Any other information that may be useful?'' Gray asked.

''Perhaps maybe one of those simple things like a massive headache when you remember something or maybe even dreams of the past. Not sure if that would happen, but you never know.'' Azazel said as the two then continued on with fishing with Gray having caught almost twice the amount of fish than that the Governor General did.

* * *

 **[House of Gremory]**

Walking through the halls of this gigantic house, Grayfia was welcomed by two devils who she hasn't seen in a while.

One of the two was a beautiful young woman with long silver hair that was reaching her waist with matching eyes. Her attire consisted a maid uniform, same as Grayfia's but then having a sky blue colour instead of her dark blue one. If it wasn't for the different colour in their uniform and the different hairstyle and the fact that she wasn't wearing any lipstick, then people would have her easily mistaken her for Grayfia.

The other devil was a young boy with short crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, making him look like the younger version of Sirzechs who was wearing clothes that made him look like a young prince.

''Aunt Grayfia!'' The young boy cheerfully said as he then dashed towards the silver-haired maid so that he could give her a hug.

''It's been a while, Millicas. Did you had fun in Europe?'' Grayfia asked with a smile to the young child. After all, it did make her happy that she gets to see her sister and nephew after they've left for a little bit of vacation for almost a whole month.

Millicas nodded. ''I did, we've seen many great and beautiful things back there. We even went inside a couple of stadiums to watch this sport called football. It's amazing that so many people are supporting for their team to win a match and how hard they can scream whenever someone of their supporting team scores a goal. And we've also eaten so many different kinds of foods that I've even lost count of it.'' He said.

''That's good to hear.'' Grayfia said as she then noticed how her sister was walking towards the duo.

''Thank you, Grayfia. If it wasn't for you, I never could've such a wonderful time with my son.'' The young woman said, grateful that her sister did some of her work so that she had some free time that she could spend with her little Millicas.

''You do not have to thank me, Cynthia. After all, I gladly help my family whenever they need it.'' Grayfia told her sister.

''Even so, that still doesn't change the fact that I do owe you my gratitude.'' Cynthia said.

''I still think it would've been much more fun if you and dad came with us as well.'' Millicas said as he then looked at his mother. ''Not that it was boring with only you, mother. But still.'' He added.

''That's because me and your auntie were pretty busy.'' Was the voice of Sirzechs who just joined the group of three.

''Dad!'' Millicas said as he then hugged his father.

''It's good to see you two again.'' Sirzechs said, ruffling the hair of his son as he then looked at his wife. ''So how was it?'' The Crimson Devil asked.

''Like our son said, it was a lot of fun. Though I have to admit that it may have been more fun if you two could have joined us as well. But even so, living those four weeks almost like any other normal human would, I can now see why she's living a normal human life now with her husband.'' Cynthia said.

''I see.'' Sirzechs said as he then noticed something off about Grayfia. When the current Lucifer looked at the silver-haired maid, he saw that she was having one of her hands placed against her forehead while she seemed to be deep in thought. ''Something wrong, Grayfia?'' Sirzechs asked, making Millicas and Cynthia look at her as well.

''Just a small headache, that's all.'' Grayfia replied while she was thinking how she got it so suddenly. ''Maybe I need something like an aspirin or something.'' She said as she now was feeling a little bit dizzy.

''I think we have some in the kitchen. How about we head over there while we can tell each other more about all the stuff that we wanna tell.'' Sirzechs said as he then looked at his wife. ''Now that I think about it, there's this one human that you two have to meet one day.'' He said.

''Is he strong?'' Millicas asked.

''You'll be surprised, son.'' Sirzechs said.

''Must be a very interesting one if you talk about him like the way you are now.'' Cynthia said while being curious about the reason of what is making this human so special.

Before Sirzechs could say another word about the wizard from Fairy Tail, the three suddenly heard something falling on the ground behind them. As the three turned around, they saw someone lying unconsciously on the ground that made their eyes go wide with shock.

''GRAYFIA!''

* * *

 **[Next Day, ORC Building]**

Opening the doors of the clubroom, Gray saw that the two exorcists were having a talk with the crimson-haired devil Rias. He could have been here much earlier if it wasn't for his strip habit that kept on happening when he was walking towards the place where he was now standing in. ''Am I interrupting something?'' Gray asked, making everyone in the room know that he was present.

''Hi Gray. How are you doing?'' Irina asked, surprising the devils that she knows the wizard.

''I'm doing just fine.'' Gray simply said.

''Do you know these two, Gray?'' Rias asked while she and the other devils were wondering how the ice mage knows these two exorcists.

''Yep. That girl Irina is my childhood friend, so we pretty much know each other for a very long time now. But I've only met Xenovia yesterday since the two of them also wanted to have a talk with me.'' The Demon Dragon Slayer said.

''Who would've thought that Gray's also befriended with an exorcist.'' Akeno said.

''Well, you know what they say about friends. The more the merrier.'' The wizard replied.

''Dude, your shirt.'' Issei suddenly said.

''Crap!'' Gray exclaimed as he then began the quest for his shirt. Luckily for him, the Demon Slayer was able to find it. ''But seriously, did I interrupt something?'' He asked.

''We were just telling them that they shouldn't interfere with us two once our battle against the fallen angels begins. And since that deal is now sealed, me and Irina were just about to leave.'' Xenovia said as she and Irina then stood up from the sofa. ''By the way, since you were also tasked to fight against him, we wouldn't mind if you could aid us in this battle of ours since you're not a devil like them.'' She said, surprising the devils for the second time.

 _'Dammit.'_ Gray thought since none of his friends knew about this.

''Are you saying that, right now, Gray is on the same mission with you two?'' Rias asked the exorcists.

''Not exactly.'' Gray answered for the two girls, making everyone look at the wizard. ''Irina and Xenovia were being tasked to return the missing Excaliburs back to the church that was being stolen by a fallen angel while my task is to take that guy down so that I can bring him to the one who gave me this little job.'' The wizard explained.

''And who is this person that's making you do this?'' Akeno asked.

''And how come you've never told us about him?'' Rias then asked.

''All I can say is that I can't tell his name yet since he isn't a devil like you guys but still supernatural related.'' Gray answered as he then looked at the church duo. ''And to answer your question, it's the same one back at my home. So for now, let us three consider as allies.'' He said.

''Very well then.'' Xenovia said as she then turned her gaze towards the blond-haired girl. ''Let me ask, are you Asia Argento?'' The blue-haired girl asked.

''That's me.'' Asia said.

''It makes sense that I would run into a witch like you in a place like this.'' Xenovia said, making Asia's eyes go wide.

 _'Asia is a witch?'_ Gray thought.

''Oh my goodness, it is you. You're the former saint who became a witch. I've heard that you were banished since you've had healing powers that you've used on a devil. I didn't know you became a devil yourself.'' Irina said.

''Well, I...'' Asia couldn't finish her sentence, tightly holding her skirt with both her hands while she was looking down towards the floor. It's as if Asia was suddenly scared to look at the tow exorcists at the eyes.

''You okay?'' Issei asked as he was worried for his friend.

''Of course she's not okay. After all, she went from being a saint to being a devil. That's as far as one like her can fall.'' Xenovia said.

''Oi, don't you think you're taking things a little bit too far?'' Gray warned the blue-haired girl, but it seems she didn't hear him.

''Do you still believe in our God, Asia?'' Xenovia asked.

''Don't be so silly, she's a devil now. She way over us.'' Irina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''No, there are those who's heart continue to believe, no matter what has happened in the past. And by looking at her, I can easily tell that's the case right now.'' Xenovia said.

''Is it true, Asia? Do you still believe in God despite that you're a devil now?'' Irina asked.

''It's true. Even though I'm a devil now, I have never been able to give up on believing our God.'' Asia said with a tear falling on the ground.

''Then allow me to execute you this instant.'' Xenovia said, making the eyes of all the devils go wide. ''Though you may have sinned in the worst way possible, He will forgive you if you'll sacrifice your soul to Him.'' She said.

Issei wanted to do something about the harsh words that Xenovia said towards. But the fact that Koneko was stopping so that he almost couldn't move forward gave him the reason of why couldn't do it right now. Rias also wanted to do something about all of this because she also didn't like how the blue-haired girl was acting towards her Bishop. Just as she stood up to say something against the exorcists, she and the others noticed that Gray had his right hand placed on Xenovia's left shoulder.

''Remember when I've said that I'll take down anyone who dares to hurt my friend, no matter if it was a woman or even a child?'' Gray said with warning in his voice with a dangerous cold aura emitting from his whole body. ''So if I were you, I would stay quiet for now or else you gonna have to deal with me.'' Gray said with a deadly serious voice.

The continued to stare at each other until Xenovia let out a sigh. ''Though it pains me to admit it, even I know that you might end up as the winner against us. And after all, If I were to kill Asia Argento right here and right now, even though it's for the good, I can tell that the two of us won't be seeing each other as allies. And that's something I'd rather want to avoid since your help could be necessary to us.'' The blue-haired exorcists said, making Gray release his grip on her shoulder as the cold in the air then disappeared.

''I'm glad we didn't have to fight it out.'' Irina said.

''Think again.'' A male voice from the doors said. With everyone looking at it, they all saw that it belonged to Kiba.

''And who are you?'' Xenovia asked.

''Your superior, nice to meet you.'' Kiba said, showing everyone that this wasn't the Knight that all the devils and wizard knew.

''Kiba...'' Rias softly said as she knew exactly why her Knight was acting differently.

 _'I don't know what the hell is up with him, but I have a feeling that all of this is going to be nothing more but bad news.'_ The Demon Dragon Slayer thought.


	12. Gray(fia)

**[House of Gremory]**

Walking through the halls in her usual attire, Grayfia was doing her duties as one of the head maids. Ordering the other maids and butlers to do their job and doing some of the chores herself too. Suddenly standing still as she then looked through the window left of her, Grayfia saw four people sitting outside while they were having a picnic. Two of them were Sirzechs and Cynthia who were laughing with two other adults. Grayfia wasn't able to see the faces of the two guests since she could only see their backs, but that didn't change the fact that she knows those two as well as the other two devils. One of them was a man with short spiky dark blue hair and the other one was a woman with long lilac purple hair that almost reached her knees.

''Here you are.'' A male voice suddenly came from behind her. Turning around, Grayfia saw that it was a young man in the early 20's with spiky dark blue hair and matching eyes who was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. ''I've been looking everywhere for you in this freaking maze.'' He said.

''And why were you looking for me?'' Grayfia asked the young man.

''Are you an idiot? It's so that I could take you with me to the others so that you can also enjoy the picnic. Even though we can't really call it one since it's in the front garden of this mansion, but still.'' The young man said.

''Though it may be a nice offer, I still have work to do as one of the head maids of the house of Gremory that has to go first instead of having a fun picnic.'' Grayfia answered.

''There are enough maids and butlers in this huge place who wouldn't mind working a little bit harder for you if you wanna have some fun with us at the garden. After all, me, my parents, your sister and Sirzechs all want you with us so that you can have some fun for once in a while.'' The young man said.

''What do you mean with that last part?'' Grayfia asked.

''It means that we care a lot about you. Cynthia has been noticing that you weren't acting like yourself lately and she told us all about that. You may be wearing that serious face of yours all the time, no matter in what kind of mood you are, but that doesn't change the fact that we are still capable of reading it.'' The young man said as he then crossed his arms. ''After all, the biggest reason of this 'picnic' is so that we could make you have some fun and so that you could show us your smile and that you can let out a laugh for once in a while. And be honest with me, when was the last time you let out even a mere simple chuckle?'' He asked.

Grayfia couldn't answer his question while she was very surprised with what the young man said. To think that he and the others were able to see that she wasn't acting like herself, despite trying her best to hide whatever was bothering her really surprised her. And now that she thinks about it, it really was a long time when she let out a laugh. Regaining herself, Grayfia began to answer the young man.

''I'm sorry, but even if I wanted to join the fun, there's still too much work for me to do.'' The silver-haired maid said.

Displeased by her answer, the young man let out a sigh as he then looked through the window. ''The hell is going on down there?'' He suddenly asked aloud with a raised eyebrow.

Wondering what the young man was seeing, Grayfia looked through the window so that she could also see what was happening outside the mansion. But to her confusing, she saw that there was nothing strange happening while the group of four still were happily talking to each other. Wanting to ask the young man what he was talking about, Grayfia suddenly felt how two strong hands were holding her waist that raised her in the air that actually made her let out a tiny girly squeal as she was now being carried over the shoulder of the young man.

He tricked her!

''I'll only say it once. Put me down this instant or else I will make you do it.'' Grayfia said with a threatening tone in her voice, looking over her shoulder against the back of the young man's head while having a tiny blush on her face for two reasons. One was because of the way she was being carried and the other for the fact that she let out a tiny squeal. Her of all devils. Grayfia may be a woman of composure, but never had she thought that this event will ever happen in her life.

''Freeze me, burn me or do whatever you want, I don't care. I'm taking you with me and that's that.'' The young man said, not caring if Grayfia was going to do one of these things to him... Okay, maybe just a little bit. After all, this is Grayfia that we're talking about.

Looking at the back of his head with a glare for a couple of seconds, Grayfia gave up as she let out a sigh of defeat. ''Just why do you keep on trying?'' She asked.

''Because it was me who came up with this stupid idea.'' The young man said, surprising Grayfia a bit. ''I wanted to make you happier by doing something that we can all enjoy. There may have been much better options instead of a stupid picnic on someone's front garden, but it's something that we can do together. I also told you a minute ago that we all care about you. So if there's something troubling you, no matter how big, how complicated or how idiotic it may be, me and the others will gladly help you with whatever it is.'' He told the maid as he then mumbled something to himself that sounded like how he needed to head back to the garden.

Hearing those words from the young man, who was still carrying her, brought a small smile on her face. ''If you don't mind, you can let me go now.'' Grayfia said.

''And why would I do that?'' The young man asked.

''It's so that I can walk on my own instead of being carried. And for the fact so that I can guide you through this place without getting lost.'' Grayfia said as she now decided to join the others.

Letting out a chuckle, the young man placed the silver-haired maid back on her feet. ''So, you're joining us?'' He asked.

''Only on one condition.'' Grayfia said with a raised finger. ''You will keep this... moment between us and you will not tell anyone else about this. Understood?'' She said in a voice that she will only accept one answer from him.

''Why? I actually thought you sounded pretty cute with that girly squeal not too long ago.'' The young man said with a smirk, only to receive a karate-chop right against his head. ''The hell was that for!?'' He exclaimed while both his hands were on his head since that attack just now felt like his head was split in two.

''Understood?'' She asked again while her hand was ready for another strike against the young man's head.

''Fine...'' The young man said with a sigh as he then placed both his hands inside his pockets.

''Good. Now then, follow me.'' Grayfia said as she then walked through the halls with the young man walking next to her. ''Now that I think about it, you were always the one that helped me whenever I needed it, Gray Fullbuster.'' She said with a small smile.

Gray let out a chuckle. ''Guess that proves just how much I care about you, doesn't it?'' He said, earning a hum from the silver-haired maid.

 _'And if only you knew how much I care about you.'_ Grayfia thought while the two kept on walking towards their destination.

* * *

Quickly opening her eyes as she then sat straight while breathing heavily, Grayfia noticed that she was suddenly in her room. Thinking what was going on, the silver-haired maid then remembered that everything how she fell on the ground back when she was with Millicas, Sirzechs and Cynthia.

 _'How could I have forgotten him?'_ Grayfia thought while having one of her hands placed on her forehead. All this time, she knew who the wizard from Fairy Tail truly was. Gray Fullbuster, the son of Silver and Eleonora Fullbuster who she was very close friends with. Suddenly, the maid then remembered something that makes all of this wrong. _'But this should be impossible. I saw it with my own eyes how he-'_

''I see you're awake now.'' A feminine voice came from the door of her room. Looking at the said door, Grayfia saw that her sister Cynthia was now standing in her room. ''Are you feeling better now?'' Cynthia asked.

''I'm doing fine now.'' Grayfia answered as she then sat on the edge of the bed.

''That's good to hear.'' Cynthia said as she then sat next to her sister. ''You made us pretty worried with that stunt you just pulled off.'' She said in a way to light up the mood a bit.

''My apologies. I did have some presents for you and Millicas when the two of you finally returned, but falling on the floor in front of you wasn't one of them.'' Grayfia said in return.

''I'm sure it wasn't.'' Cynthia said as the two sisters then went quiet for a bit.

''Cynthia, can I ask you something?'' Grayfia asked her sister.

''Anything you want.'' Cynthia said.

''Does the name 'Gray Fullbuster' sound familiar to you?'' Grayfia asked.

Cynthia hummed a bit while thinking if that name ringed any bell. ''Not that I know. Is he perhaps a relative of Silver?'' She asked since Silver has the same last name as this 'Gray' person.

Grayfia placed a hand against her chin while she seemed to be deep in thought. _'This is strange. How come she has forgotten about Gray just like I did not too long ago? Not only that, but why does he appear to be younger than that he should be? And how come he's nothing more but a human now?'_ She thought as more and more questions appeared in her head. The more she thought about all of this made everything even more confusing for her.

''Something wrong, Grayfia?'' Cynthia asked.

''Cynthia, would you be able to do some of my duties for me?'' Grayfia asked as she then stood up from her bed.

''It's the least that I can do for what you've done for me and Millicas.'' Cynthia said as she then stood up from the bed as well. ''Can you now tell me what's wrong?'' She asked again.

''It's just that I need to have an important talk with Silver and Eleonora.'' Grayfia said.

''Does it perhaps have to do with this 'Gray Fullbuster' that you've just mentioned?'' Cynthia asked, earning a nod from her sister.

''That's right, so if you could work for only a day, maybe even two, for me?'' Grayfia asked.

''Like I said before, it's the least that I can do for my sister.'' Cynthia said. ''But how about you take it easy for today so that you can meet them tomorrow.'' She suggested.

''I will, and thank you.'' Grayfia said

* * *

 **[At The ORC Building]**

''Looks like they've ended up losing.'' Gray commented as he saw how Issei and Kiba were lying defeated on the floor by the hands of Irina and Xenovia. Kiba was defeated by Xenovia since he wasn't using his head right during the battle while Issei was mostly being defeated by Gray instead of Irina. Since the Pawn wanted to make the light brown-haired exorcist naked with his Dress Break, the wizard stopped him by throwing a ball of ice straight against his head that made Issei fall unconsciously on the ground.

''Are you satisfied, Rias Gremory?'' Xenovia asked as she then put on her robe.

''Yes, as I am grateful for that neither of you dealt a final blow. You have my thanks.'' Rias said.

''Of course, and remember the promise that we've made.'' Xenovia said.

''But just out of curiosity, did you find out who it was that stole those missing swords?'' Rias asked.

''We know who was behind it, yes. It was the leader of the Grigoris named Kokabiel.'' The blue-haired exorcist told her.

''Grigoris?'' Gray and Issei asked simultaneously. Gray may have known about Kokabiel, but Azazel never said anything about Grigoris who probably forgot to mention anything about it.

''They're a group of fallen angels that are known as the ones who watch over the children of God.'' Akeno explained.

''Are you two planning to die?'' Rias asked the exorcists, not understanding why those two would fight against such a strong opponent.

''Wait, didn't you tell us that you were going to fight against the one who stole those swords?'' Issei asked the wizard. ''Not that I'm doubting your strength, but this guy must be a big deal if he's a leader.'' He said.

''That's about right. But I'm pretty sure that I can take that guy down pretty easily.'' Gray said.

''Though I can tell that you're a strong wizard, I don't think even you would be strong enough to defeat Kokabiel on your own. And who knows how many followers he has with him.'' Xenovia said.

''After all, a priest that was working with us has already been killed by someone else than Kokabiel. At least, that's what we assume.'' Irina said as she and her friend wouldn't think that Kokabiel will suddenly show up to kill one mere priest.

''I know who killed him.'' Kiba said as he then gained everyone's attention. ''It was Freed Sellzen.'' He said.

''What do you mean 'Freed'!?'' Issei exclaimed in disbelief.

''Really? The stray priest did?'' Rias asked.

''I'd happen to be there when the priest got murdered as I then saw Freed who was holding a Holy Sword.'' Kiba said.

''Interesting that it was a stray priest as we at least now know who we're up against.'' Xenovia said as she then looked at the Knight of Rias. ''I appreciate the information that you've just shared with us, but don't further involve yourself with our affairs.'' Xenovia said, earning a growl from Kiba while the blue-haired girl walked away from the group.

''Bye, Gray!'' Irina said as she then followed her friend, leaving the devils and wizard behind.

Seeing that the two Exorcists have left the school, Rias looked at the Demon Slayer. ''So you're going to fight against Kokabiel as well?'' She asked.

''That's right?'' Gray simply said.

Rias let out a sigh. ''Well, it's not like I can stop you since you're not a part of my peerage. But despite us knowing how strong you are, you should know that Kokabiel isn't a leader-class for nothing.'' She said.

''If you say so.'' Gray said.

''Oh, and before I forget. Your clothes.'' Rias said while pointing at the clothes that were now on the ground.

''Dammit!''

* * *

 **[Gray's House]**

''Finally made it back, nya.'' Kuroka said as she saw Gray and Koneko coming from the halls of the wizard's house.

''Yeah.'' Gray simply replied as he then sat on the couch with Koneko doing the same thing.

''Something wrong, nya?'' Kuroka asked, seeing that the wizard wasn't in the happiest mood right now.

''It's about Kiba, the Knight of Rias.'' Gray said as he then explained what happened before he arrived at his own home. After the fight with the exorcists, Kiba decided to go on his own after the Excaliburs, leaving Rias while that could potentially make him a stray devil. After he left the group, Rias then explained the wizard, her Pawn and her Bishop why the Knight was acting so differently. She told the three how he's the only survivor of 'The Holy Sword Project' with all his past friends being dead. It was because of that that made the Knight hate the Holy Swords so much. ''But I still can't believe that idiot wants to do this all on his own without the help of his friends.'' He added with a sigh.

''But I thought you said that Rias and the others weren't allowed to help the exorcists, nya?'' Kuroka said until she then realised what the wizard meant. ''But that doesn't mean that you're not allowed to help them, nya.'' She said.

''Bingo.'' Gray said. ''And if I play my cards right, then maybe I can convince them to let Kiba help us with finding the Excaliburs pieces.'' He said.

''Looks like you really can be smart when you're not in school.'' Koneko said to the wizard.

''Haha, very funny.'' Gray replied sarcastically while Kuroka began to laugh as she now knows that the wizard was terrible at school. ''Anyway, it's getting late so I'm gonna take a shower and then head towards bed.'' The wizard said as he then headed upstairs towards the bathroom. Once the two Nekoshous heard the water running from the bathroom thanks to their enhanced hearing, they looked at each other.

''Nya, little Shirone. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, nya?'' Kuroka asked.

''Knowing you, it's probably something that ends up with you under the same shower as well.'' Koneko said.

''You know me so well, nya.'' Kuroka said as she then stood up. ''Care to join us, nya?'' She asked her little sister, only to see that she turned her head from the black-haired Nekomata so that she could hide her blush. Not that it was working. ''I'll take that as a 'no'. Oh well, maybe next time, nya.'' Kuroka said as she then headed towards the showers.

* * *

While feeling how the water from the shower head was hitting his naked body, Gray was thinking of how he could make his plan to work. Like he said before, he needed to play his cards right so that he could make a deal with the exorcists to let Kiba join their little team.

 _'Maybe I can come up with a good lie or I could just threaten them if they wouldn't listen. Nah, that's just wrong.'_ Gray thought as he then realised a couple of things. _'Or maybe I'm just thinking too hard. After all, Irina and Xenovia asked me for help so that they have a bigger chance in collecting those swords, but probably to have a bigger chance of surviving this as well since those two could end up fighting against Kokabiel as well. And despite that Kiba wants to destroy those Excaliburs on his own that badly, doesn't change the fact that even he knows that he will be having a hard time in destroying them without me, Irina and Xenovia. He may be using that head of his wrong, but that doesn't mean that he's stupid enough for not knowing this.'_

Being deep in his own thought, The wizard didn't hear how a certain black cat opened the bathroom, took her clothes off as she then stood behind the wizard while she was also feeling how the water from the shower head was touching her naked body as well. Seeing that the Demon Slayer still hasn't noticed her presence, she placed her hands on his shoulders while simultaneously pressing her breasts against his back that made him flinch. When Gray looked over his shoulder to see who or what it was, He saw how Kuroka's body was leant against his back.

''Nya~, like what you're seeing, Gray~?'' Kuroka asked the wizard, who now had a massive blush on his face, as she then stood on her toes so that her lips were almost touching his ear. ''You know, that invitation of using my body wherever, whenever and however you want to use it is still open, nya~.'' Kuroka whispered loud enough through the shower with a tone in her voice that made her 'invitation' even more seductive.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?'' Was Gray's answer as he then grabbed a towel from out of nowhere to cover his lower body with while leaning with his back against the cold wall, only to see something that made him regret doing the latter action. With him being on the other side of the bathroom, Gray could now see _everything_ of the Nekomata in front of him.

As she was still standing underneath the shower, Gray saw how her naked wet body looked like it could have been crafted by God himself. Breasts that would make almost any woman jealous while making every man going insane by just looking at them, even if they were covered, and hips that were begging for your hands to hold them while also having not a single bit of hair just above a certain body part. But despite being a lucky woman of having such a wonderful body, the Nekomata also had a beautiful face to look at. Long wet black hair that was clinging to her body like it was second skin while it was also shining brilliantly, and hazel-golden eyes that you could look at for day and night. Just looking at the naked beauty in front of him felt like he was on some kind of drug.

Kuroka had a grin on her face as she noticed how the wizard was eyeing her while she was doing the same thing. She may not be able to see his manhood, but even without it gave her a pleasant view of his amazing body. Lean and muscular figure that would make almost every man jealous while it would make every woman wanting to touch it as much and as long as they could. Even though the wizard showed his body every day thanks to that weird habit of his, the view was never getting boring. And let's not forget that handsome face of his that was holding a cool gaze that would make almost any woman faint. Especially when he showed that sexy smirk of his. But to make things even better for her was the fact that he was strong. And women like Kuroka loves a powerful man.

''Oh Gray, there's no need to be so shy now, nya~.'' The Nekoshou said with a seducing tone in her voice as she then slowly walked towards the wizard while swaying her hips.

''Knock it off, Kuroka.'' Gray warned the Nekomata as he was not in the mood for all of this.

''We both know you mean something else, nya~.'' Kuroka said.

''Stop it...'' Gray said a bit louder now.

''Are you sure you want me to stop right now, nya~? After all the trouble that I went through just so that the two of us can be alone for a while, nya~?'' Kuroka asked.

''I told you to KNOCK IT OFF!'' Gray suddenly exclaimed as he unconsciously froze the whole wall behind him with his magic that made the Nekomata stop in her track. Never did she expect that the wizard would react like this.

Realising that he just snapped from out of nowhere, Gray thought that he must have scared the Nekoshou. Looking at the cat, he saw that she looked at him with wide eyes that were trembling a bit. He thought that she must have been shocked by the sudden outburst. But somehow, he could see that there was something else inside her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but there was definitely something else in it.

Kuroka didn't know why the wizard suddenly exclaimed at her nor did she know what she was feeling right now. She was sure that her little plan could work, but she didn't know what made him react this way against her. But seeing that angry look on his face and hearing how loud he just exclaimed her made her feel something uncomfortable. She didn't know why it made her feel this way, but for some reason, this unknown feeling was hurting her.

Seeing that she hasn't done anything after his outburst made the wizard feel like an asshole right as he then let out a sigh. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that, but it's a long, complicated story for why I just did.'' The Demon Slayer said as he then left the Nekomata alone in the bathroom. Once he closed the door, he saw that Koneko was standing in front of him right now.

''What happened?'' The white-haired Rook asked as she heard the loud voice of the wizard not too long ago.

''Something personal.'' Gray replied as he then headed towards his bedroom. Not knowing what was going on, Koneko looked at the door of the bathroom as she sensed that her sister was still in there. Knocking a few times on it, the small Rook didn't receive an answer. thinking that something happened to her sister, Koneko went with her hand towards the handle. But before she could almost grab it, she noticed how the door then went open by her sister who was now wearing her kimono.

''Something wrong, Shirone, nya?'' Kuroka asked her little sister.

''You okay, Kuroka?'' Koneko asked.

''Your sister is doing just fine, nya.'' Kuroka lied while showing her a reassuring smile. ''Why you ask, nya?'' She asked.

''I thought I heard Gray screaming at you.'' Koneko said.

''You must be hearing things, nya.'' Kuroka said as she placed a hand on the head of her little sister. ''They say you get to hear things if you're getting tired, nya. So how about you get some sleep as well, nya.'' Kuroka lied again.

Koneko didn't need her enhanced hearing to tell that she was lying nor did she need it to hear that every 'nya' sounded like they were being forced as much as the smile on her face. But even so, Koneko decided to listen to her sister as she then headed towards her own room as she could also tell that Gray wanted to be alone.

And the small Rook was right about the last part since the wizard was laying on his own bed, wearing nothing but a black underwear while looking at the ceiling with his door being locked. Normally, Gray wouldn't have his door locked if there were people in his house except if he needed some time to be alone. And right now, this was one of those times.

 _'It's not my fault for the two of us being here, but yours.'_ The words of Mard Geer echoed in his mind as he then thought about the time that he still lived in Earthland. His parents, Ur, Fairy Tail and many other people. Thinking about the ones he loves and cares back in his world made the wizard kind of sad. In his eyes, he kept on losing the people that he always deeply cares and loves. His parents who died because of Deliora, his master Ur who used Iced Shell so that she could save him and Lyon and how he sacrificed himself so that he could save Fairy Tail from Mard Geer.

To make things even worse for the wizard, he was now gaining himself some people in this world that he was caring as well, and sooner and later, he might end up being in love with someone. Gray may not be an expert in love, but he was smart enough to tell when a girl was having a crush on him... Well, most of the times. But because of his past, he always took it slowly or just ignored it since he's afraid of losing the ones that he could be in love with just like he did back when he was in Earthland.

But despite all of that, he still felt bad of how he reacted at the black-haired Nekomata. She doesn't know a single thing about his past, and yet he just yelled at her like it was a normal reaction. But for some reason, he still couldn't understand how Kuroka was thinking about him. He just doesn't know if she was teasing him for fun or if it was her way of showing her affection. But, even so. He still needs to give her a proper apology.

 _'Why's my life so complicated?'_ Gray asked himself with a sigh escaping from his mouth as he then began to lay on his side so that he could have some rest.

* * *

 **[Next Day, Azazel's Apartment]**

''So the little black cat is missing, huh?'' Azazel said. Instead of being in school, the wizard went towards the leader of the fallen angels to tell him that he and Koneko couldn't find Kuroka anywhere in his house this morning.

''That's right.'' Gray said while being worried about where she could be right now.

''Any idea of why she would have disappeared like that?'' Azazel asked.

''Well, I did yell at her last night.'' The wizard said while scratching the back of his head. ''Maybe it made her upset for some reason.'' Gray guessed.

Azazel hummed at that. ''This may be a bit sudden, but do you think that Kuroka may hold some special feelings for you?'' The fallen angel asked.

''I don't know. Normally, I would be able to see it sometimes. But with all that teasing of her makes me still wonder if she does it for the fun or that it's her way of showing her love towards me.'' Gray said.

''And what if she was in love with you? Would you've accepted her love?'' Azazel asked, only to receive not a single word as an answer. ''That silence of yours must mean that you're not sure how to answer it. Mind telling me why?'' He asked.

''...It's because I keep losing the ones that I care about and love. I think I'm just afraid of feeling the pain of losing the ones that I consider as family and maybe even someone who I'm going to love again when that time comes.'' Gray explained.

''I guess I can understand what you're trying to tell me. But do know that you have not only one person that's probably in love with you, but at least a couple of those. And I'm pretty sure that you will get more than only one lover. After all, we both know that Koneko also considers you as her mate and maybe that 'childhood friend' might also have some feelings for you now that you two are the same age.'' Azazel said.

''What the hell makes you think I'm getting something as ridiculous as a harem?'' Gray asked.

Azazel let out a chuckle. ''Call it a hunch from someone who had hundreds of different harems back in the old days.'' The Governor General said. ''Anyway, back to the black kitten. I think that she also doesn't how she feeling about you.'' He said.

''What do you mean?'' Gray asked.

''What I mean is that she's probably just as confused as you are. At first, she saw you as a potential mate that could give her many children at the time you took her towards your home. But when Kuroka realised that you helped her with reuniting her and her little sister while also successfully removed her position as a SS-Class stray devil could have been the time that she gained this 'unfamiliar' feeling that's known as 'love' for you while she didn't even notice it. So when she suddenly heard you yelling at her like that may have broken her heart. After all, female Nekomatas are known to do anything to keep their mate happy.'' Azazel explained as he remembered all the Nekomatas he had in all his harems.

Taking all that information in, Gray felt now as an even bigger asshole than yesterday. All this time, Kuroka was probably in love with him, but she didn't know it herself that she was feeling like that for him. To make things even more complicated for the wizard, he knew that Kuroka wasn't the only one who probably has some feelings for him, but perhaps her little sister, Gray's childhood friend and maybe even more girls may also have some feelings for him

''Why's my life so complicated?'' Gray asked aloud as it was the very same questioned he also said yesterday before he fell asleep.

''That's the price you have to pay for travelling through worlds.'' Azazel said as he earned a chuckle from the wizard. ''Anyways, I'm sure that she'll be in front of your house in no time as you two then can make everything clear to each other.'' The fallen angel said.

''You're probably right.'' Gray said as the two then continued with their talking.

* * *

 **[England, London]**

Somewhere in London, we saw that Grayfia was standing in an elevator that was going towards the highest floor of this residential skyscraper. The reason for why she goes to the highest floor is because the entire floor was owned by a certain family. While standing in the said elevator, we could also see that Grayfia was wearing something else than her usual outfit. Currently, the silver-haired beauty was wearing a long sleeve white blouse with the sleeves being rolled up till her elbows, grey skinny jeans that were hugging her figure like it was her second skin and black expensive looking heels.

Once the door of the elevator opened, Grayfia saw a hall in front of her that had to be at least three meters before you could reach the front door of the only room that was on this floor. Reaching the front door, the silver-haired woman knocked a few times on it as she then waited for someone to reply or to open the door. Once the front door opened, Grayfia was greeted by a woman who was the definition of beauty.

The woman was reaching the same height as Rias who had long lilac purple hair that almost reached her knees with loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs that were framing her courageous face and light blue eyes that were even brighter than the clearest water on earth. Though she may have a pretty face, this woman also had a body that could make anyone look at it for hours. Having a chest that could be on par with those of Akeno's and an ass that every man wants to grab. The purple-haired woman was wearing an open, short sleeve, black blouse that showed her black and red erotic looking bra underneath it, blue shorts that showed off her legs without a care in the world while walking barefooted through her home

Seeing the silver-haired woman in front of her, the purple-haired beauty smiled happily. ''Oh my god! Grayfia, it's you!'' She said as she then hugged the maid. ''It's been so long. How you doing?'' The woman asked.

''I'm doing fine, as usual, Eleonora.'' Grayfia said to the now known Eleonora with a smile. ''And how about you and the other two?'' She asked.

Eleonora let out a sigh. ''No matter how many times I tell you, you always call me by my full name instead of Ellen. Anyways, me, Silver and Lucy are all doing great. Now come, we have a lot to talk about.'' She said as Grayfia followed her towards the living room.

Standing inside the living room, the silver-haired beauty saw that the whole place looked amazing. The interior mostly consisted of the colours black and white that made the whole room look like something that only the richest people could buy. Flat screen TV, two enormous couches with a couple of small palm trees in the house as decorations. Many windows that you could look through so that you had an amazing view of the city that made her also see the swimming pool that Ellen owned that also connected with an indoor swimming pool. All in all, everyone dreams of having a place like this that they can call home.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't one of my favourite maids.'' Was a masculine voice that came from the kitchen. Looking towards it, Grayfia saw that it belonged to a tall, well-built, handsome man who looked like an adult version of a certain wizard.

The man had dark blue eyes and matching hair that was kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead. His thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. Both his ears are adorned by silver-coloured earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant. His clothes consisted black tight T-shirt that showed off his arms and the muscles underneath it, blue baggy pants and black boots underneath it.

''Seeing you wearing something else besides that maid uniform is kind of a rare sight, you know.'' The man commented with a chuckle. ''Anyway, how you doing?'' He asked.

''Like I said to Eleonora, I'm doing fine. And how about you, Silver?'' Grayfia asked.

''I'm always doing great.'' Silver replied as he then headed towards the couch where his wife was sitting. ''But it's quite a surprise to see you here. What gives?'' He asked, but before the silver-haired maid could answer the man...

''You know, you two could have called me when we have Grayfia as our guest.'' A female voice was heard through the place. Looking at the stairs since that's where the voice came from, Grayfia saw that it was a teenage girl who looked a lot like the younger version of Ellen if it wasn't for the different eye colour.

The girl looked to be around 18 as she had long lilac purple hair that reached her hips with the same loose bangs and side bangs like her mother's and the same dark blue eyes like her father's. Though having the same pretty face as her mother, she also possessed a body that could make any man watch at it for hours. Her chest may be only been a tad bit smaller than that of Rias, but that still didn't change the fact that they were huge too. Right now, the purple-haired girl was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with black outlines that showed some cleavage and black jogging pants with white stripes that looked very comfortable while walking barefooted. Seeing that the girl had also a towel around her neck, Grayfia assumed that she probably just came out of the shower.

''If it weren't for your eyes, then I would have easily mistaken you for your mother, Lucina.'' Grayfia said to the now known Lucina.

''And you're still calling everyone by their full names instead of their simple nicknames that we are giving you.'' The youngest of the four commented.

''Lucy, dear. Would you mind if you could bring us something to drink.'' Ellen asked.

''Sure thing.'' Lucy said as she then looked at Grayfia. ''Lots of alcohol, right?'' She joked, earning a couple of chuckles since they all know that Grayfia has low alcohol tolerance.

''Just a glass of water will do.'' Grayfia replied as Lucy then headed towards the kitchen.

''Anyway, about your reason for why you're visiting us?'' Silver asked.

''And what makes you think I'm here for some kind of special reason?'' Grayfia asked.

''Normally, you would be here with the addition of your sister. So I'm assuming that there's something happened to your sister or that you're keeping a secret from her.'' Silver said as an idea then popped into his head. ''Oh~, I get it. You're pregnant.'' He said, making Ellen look at Grayfia with a face of pure happiness.

''No.'' Grayfia replied seriously, making Silver chuckle while his wife softly punched him in the arm as she mumbles something along the lines that her dreams of being an aunt got crushed in an instant. Not that Ellen and Grayfia were blood-related, but they still saw each other as sisters.

''Then what is it?'' Silver asked.

Grayfia didn't waste any time as she decided to tell the three why she's here. ''It's about your son, Gray Fullbuster.''

When those words left her mouth, the sound of glass shattering on the floor was heard through the whole house as Ellen and Lucy, who was just walking from the kitchen, looked at Grayfia with wide eyes while the eyes of Silver sharpened.

''What about him?'' Silver asked with a serious voice while he crossed his arms. Silver was known to have a very carefree and laid-back personality. But when the time calls for it, he will get serious. And right now, he was in that serious mood after he heard why the silver-haired beauty was here.

''Yesterday, I had a dream about a certain picnic that was organised for me by your very own son. I'm sure you two remember that day very well.'' Grayfia said.

''I know that day very well.'' Silver said as he remembered that day like it was last week. ''I assume you know that... particular day as well, don't you?'' He asked as he had to pause so that he could think of the right words to use without making things even worse.

''Unfortunately, I do.'' Grayfia said as she knows full well what the man in front of her was talking about. After that dream of yesterday, she remembered everything that happened that included the young Fullbuster.

Letting out a sigh, Silver then looked at his wife. ''You okay, honey?'' He asked as he saw that her eyes were still wide. Silver knows how this subject was still something that Ellen had a lot of trouble with accepting it. After all, Ellen is a woman who loves her children very deeply as he could remember all the good times the family had with each other. But he also remembers how devastated she was after that one day.

''Y-Yeah, It's just that...'' Eleonora couldn't finish her own words as she seemed to be deep in her thought. Knowing about who and what she was thinking about, Silver looked at his daughter. She may take the news about her brother better than her mother, but that doesn't change the fact that she was also having a bit of a hard time with it since she was having the same sad look on her face as Ellen.

''Lucy.'' Saying her name made the said girl look at her father. ''Could you please comfort your mother a bit while me and Grayfia will be talking about this more privately?'' He asked his daughter.

Nodding at her father, Lucina sat next to her mother while Silver and Grayfia walked towards the garden. Once they were outside, Grayfia made a magic circle appear above them so that they wouldn't get wet by the sudden rain that came out of nowhere. ''My apologies. I did not mean to be trouble to you.'' The silver-haired beauty said.

Silver let out a sigh as he placed his right hand on the back of his neck while the other hand was on his hip. ''Don't worry about it. It's just a topic that those two still have a bit of trouble with. Especially Ellen. After all, she is the type of woman who sees her friends as family. So imagine how much love she has for me and the kids.'' He said as he then crossed his arms while looking through the window on his right with a smile on his face as he saw that his daughter was doing a great job with comforting her mother.

''Too much, if you ask me.'' Grayfia commented with a small smile, earning a soft laugh as she also knows how much Eleonora cared about her friends and family.

Looking back at Grayfia, Silver's smile was replaced with a serious look on his face. ''Anyways, you probably wanna know how you've forgotten about him which is the whole reason why you're here since you're probably thinking that we may have the answers to all your questions, right?'' He asked.

''That's right.'' Grayfia answered.

Silver let out a chuckle. ''Somehow, I just knew that you would remember him one day. But I didn't expect that your memories of him would return after only two years.'' He said aloud as he then looked back at the maid with the same serious look on his face just a couple of seconds ago. ''But for some reason, I can tell that you're hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling it's something pretty big.'' He said.

''As perspective as ever, I see.'' Grayfia commented as it was always amazing how silver could see through things. ''I'll tell whatever it is that I'm hiding after you tell me about why I have forgotten about him. Everything that I've remembered is so clear, but also so fussy at the same time. Not to forget about the fact that I can't tell how I've forgotten about him.'' She said.

Seeing that the maid was thinking of all the possible option to all her question made Silver sigh as he then started his explanation. ''The reason you've forgotten all your memories that had to do with my son is because I've altered your memories.'' He said, making Grayfia eyes go wide. ''And before you ask, I've also done that too many other devils that you know.'' Silver added.

''...Why?'' Was all that Grayfia could ask as Silver then told her everything that she needed to know.


	13. Trouble For Gray

**[Church of Kuoh]**

''So, let me get this straight.'' Gray said to the two exorcists. ''The reason for why you guys are broke is because Irina here bought that weird looking painting over there, right?'' The wizard asked while pointing at a painting that was leaning against the wall.

''It's not weird!'' Irina said defensively.

''Anyway, now that we don't have any money with us, would it be too much to ask if you could help us with this little problem?'' Xenovia asked.

''And what is this little trouble?'' Gray asked. But before the two girls could reply, a loud grumble noise from their stomach was heard through the whole church. ''S-So that's why...'' The wizard had trouble with talking as he was trying his best to hold his laugh.

''This is not something to make fun of!'' Irina exclaimed at her childhood friend with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

Not able to hold it anymore, Gray began to laugh. ''Of course it is. Thanks to that stupid painting over there, you guys don't even have enough money to buy yourselves some food.'' He said.

''He has a point.'' Xenovia said.

''And on whose side are you on!?'' Irina asked the blue-haired girl.

''Currently that of Gray's.'' Xenovia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''No fair!'' Irina exclaimed like a child that soon followed up with the same grumble noise from her stomach not too long ago. Blushing again, Irina looked at her childhood friend to see that he was still having the same smile on his face.

''Anyway, seeing that you two are in the need for food, how about we head towards my place so that I can make you guys some food?'' Gray suggested, making the two exorcists look at him with wide eyes.

''You can cook!?'' Irina asked.

''Not that I wanna brag about it, but I've been hearing nothing but compliments about my cooking.'' Gray said, smirking as he saw the look in their eyes.

''I guess we can hold our mission for a bit so that we can restore our energy with a proper meal.'' Xenovia said calmly while she really wanted to eat so much right now.

''Then let's get going.'' Gray said as the three then headed towards the house of the wizard.

* * *

 **[England, London]**

Rain continued to pour down on the street of London with the sound of thunder echoing through the whole city. Normally, people would stay inside their house during this crazy weather. But that didn't mean that everyone was doing that. Right now, Grayfia and Silver were still underneath the magic circle of the silver-haired devil that kept them dry during the whole conversation.

''But before I'm going to tell you the things that you need to know about why I've done this, I need to know the last thing that you remember about my son? Or, in better words, his last moment.'' Silver said.

''The last time we've all seen Gray was the fight against the Demon of Destruction that rampaged in the Underworld.'' Grayfia said, recalling the terrible things that the Demon caused.

The Demon of Destruction, who is known through the whole Underworld as Deliora, was the kind of demon who destroyed everything in his path just because he could. Not only was the physical strength of that monster outstanding, but the fact that he had the Power of Destruction running through its veins was, even more, scarier than its strength. Not even Sirzechs, the current Lucifer of the Underworld, was strong enough to stop that demon. It coated his whole body with the Power of Destruction as both shield and weapon to turn everything and everyone into dust that was touching him.

Deliora was destroying the Underworld for days and nights as he was getting stronger by the minute. The devils have come with many different kinds of magic since that was the only thing that could hurt the demon. Some of all the magical attacks did manage to hurt the demon, but none of them was strong enough to kill it. But one day, the son of Silver and Eleonora Fullbuster, Gray Fullbuster, taught himself a very dangerous and forbidden spell so that he could save his friends and family while putting an end to the demon.

Iced Shell.

Sacrificing his own life so that he could imprison the demon in the unbreakable ice made many devils that knew about Gray in pain to miss their family member or dear friend. And now, two years later, many have forgotten about this huge fact as it has never happened with Grayfia being one of them not too long ago.

''If only he wasn't stuck in the ice of my son or else I would have killed him with my own hands right here and now.'' Silver said aloud as he then let a sigh escape from his mouth in order to calm himself a bit down. ''Anyway, you probably wanna know why me, Ellen and Lucy came up with this idea, right?'' Silver asked.

''That's right.'' Grayfia said.

''Well, the reason why we've altered your memories, including that of everyone else that knew about him, is because we couldn't take it anymore with how you guys were after that day. All of you guys weren't acting the same anymore as you all were still in pain of his death. Even you, the woman who's probably the best in hiding her emotion, had trouble with hiding the sadness in your eyes. So, Me and those two just couldn't take it anymore and that's how we came with the idea of changing those memories of yours and the others a bit.'' Silver explained.

''When have you done this?'' Grayfia asked.

''Me and Lucy altered all of your memories a week after that day. Ellen wanted to help too, but she just couldn't do it since it just felt wrong for her to do something like this to her friends. I actually wanted to do it on my own, but Lucy insisted on helping me.'' Silver said.

Suddenly, the dark-blue haired man let out a chuckle. ''Seriously though, it really doesn't surprise me that you're the first one to snap out of it. After all, you did had an eye for my son.'' Silver said with a smug look on his face.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Grayfia said.

''Sure you don't.'' Silver replied while holding the urge to roll his eyes. It never bored him that a woman of her age had a certain feeling for his son. But he did had the charm of his father, so it kinda makes sense to him that Gray had a woman like Grayfia after him. After all, he remembered how his son always had many fangirls, both devils and humans, that were always following him. ''Anyway, that's the whole story for why we did it. Anything else?'' He asked.

''No need. At least now I know the reason of how I've forgotten about him.'' Grayfia said.

''If you say so. Now then, what is that you're keeping secret from me?'' Silver asked.

''This may be hard to believe, but your son is still alive.'' Grayfia said.

''Well, technically, he is. After all, his spirit is inside the ice that's trapping Deliora.'' Silver said since Iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and physical body of the user, meaning that Gray is not exactly 'dead' but alive in the form of ice.

''That's not what I meant.'' Grayfia said, earning a raised eyebrow from the man in front of her. ''What I mean is that Gray isn't stuck in that ice anymore as he is now walking freely on Earth right now.''

* * *

 **[Gray's House]**

''My stomach is blessed with the wonderful food that I've been served with.'' Irina said as she and her friend just enjoyed the marvellous cooking of the wizard.

''To think that you're capable of making such a delicious meal without the use of magic.'' Xenovia said.

''Told you two that I'm pretty good.'' Gray said from the kitchen as he was washing at least 30 plates that the two exorcists enjoyed of.

''Are you kidding me!? The food tasted so good that it felt like my mouth was in heaven.'' Irina said.

''Glad to hear it.'' Gray said as he then stood next to the couch that the two girls were currently sitting on. ''By the way, there's something I need to ask you guys.'' He said.

''What is it?'' Xenovia asked.

''Remember Kiba, the blond Knight that you fought against?'' Gray asked.

''I do. Is there something that I need to know about him?'' Xenovia asked.

''I was thinking if he could help us in our little journey together.'' The wizard said.

''And why do you want that?'' Irina asked.

''Just for a couple of reasons. One of them is so that we have a guy extra that can help you guys in collecting these swords, making the job much easier. The other reason is that Kiba is my friend and I don't want to let him do all of this on his own.'' Gray explained.

The room was quiet for a bit until Xenovia broke the silence. ''I can understand, so I don't mind if I let the Knight of Rias take care of one sword.'' She said.

''You sure, Xenovia?'' Irina asked.

''You know who we are up against, Kokabiel is a dangerous enemy. To be honest, it will be impossible to collect the holy swords on our own.'' Xenovia said.

''I get that, but is having Gray on our team not good enough? And besides, Kiba is a devil.'' Irina pointed out.

''Though I can tell that Gray can be a big help to us, it would still be wise to have even more allies than just one. Devil or not, we need all the help that we can get to succeed our mission. Not to mention so that we can get out of here alive.'' Xenovia said.

 _'So I was right, they also need help so that they have a bigger chance of surviving this mission as well.'_ Gray thought as he remembered how he yesterday had a feeling that this could be the case. Suddenly, he remembered that yesterday was also the same day when he saw Kuroka for the last time. Mentally shaking his head, the wizard focused back to the two exorcists.

''Well, if you say so.'' Irina said. She had to admit that Xenovia was right that they needed all the help that they can get, even if it's from a devil.

''Alright then, how about we begin our search for Kiba then.'' Gray said, earning a nod from both the exorcists. But before they could even begin, the three heard how the doorbell was going off from the front door. ''I'll get it.'' The Demon Dragon Slayer said while he headed towards. Opening the door, he saw that the three were already done finding a certain Knight.

''Hey man.'' Issei said as he, Koneko, Saji and Kiba stood in front of him.

Instead of saying something back the devil, Gray looked behind his back. ''Found him!'' Gray exclaimed so that the two exorcists could hear him. Looking back at the group of four, he saw that all of them were looking at him with a questionable look on their faces. ''Come in.'' The wizard said as he then led the devils towards his living room.

''Who were you talking to?'' Issei asked the wizard. But once he arrived in the living room was the moment he knew who he was shouting. ''Oh, so here you two are.'' Issei said aloud.

''Were you looking for us?'' Xenovia asked.

''That's right. We wanted to ask you guys in helping you three with destroying the Excaliburs.'' Issei said.

''Talk about a perfect timing.'' Gray said, confusing the four devils. ''I just managed to convince them with Kiba helping the three of us since I didn't want to let him do this alone.'' The wizard said as he then looked at the Knight. ''You got that, pretty boy. I know how much you wanna do this on your own. But you're one of my friends, so I will help you with this Excalibur problem of yours whether you like it or not.''

Hearing those words from the Demon Slayer brought a small smile to his face. First Issei and Koneko. Then Saji after he told him his story and now he heard from the wizard himself that he would gladly help him.

''Now I do get why Issei and Koneko wanna help you. But why are you helping us too, Saji?'' Gray asked the Pawn of Sona.

''To be quite honest with you, I was first against the idea. But after Kiba told me about his past and why he did this, what kind of asshole would I be if I would still say no.'' Saji told the wizard.

 _'At least he's honest.'_ Gray thought.

''Alright then, that makes us now a group of seven.'' Xenovia said as she and Irina then stood up from the couch as she then looked at the Knight. ''The two of us had a rough start, so how about we will now do our best by seeing each other as allies for now?'' She asked.

''Well, it's not like I have much of a choice right now.'' Kiba answered.

''Good. And since we're on each other's good side now for the moment, I'm willing to share some information with you about the Holy Sword Project.'' Xenovia said.

''And what may that be?'' Kiba asked.

''We believe that there's a high possibility that Valper Galilei, the man behind the Holy Sword Project, might be involved with all of this as well.'' Irina said.

Valper Galilei. Just hearing that name of that man made Kiba sick. ''Now that I know about that, I guess it gives me enough reason of joining you little force.'' Kiba said.

''Alright, then let's head towards the church.'' Xenovia said as everyone followed her while Koneko and Gray stood their places.

''You OK?'' The Demon Slayer asked the small white-haired girl, wondering how she's feeling since Kuroka still hasn't returned yet.

''I don't know. My sister may be strong, but I'm still worried if she's doing fine out there wherever she could be right now.'' Koneko said.

Understanding how she was feeling, Gray walked towards the Nekoshou so that he could place his right hand on her head, surprising Koneko. Looking up, she saw that the wizard had a reassuring smile on his face. ''Don't worry. Like you said, your sister is pretty strong. And trust me when I say that we will see her sooner than you think.'' Gray said as he then walked past by her. ''Now let's hurry up before they forget about us.''

Koneko smiled a bit as she then followed the wizard. But before the two left the house, there was this one little thing that the Demon Dragon Slayer needed to know.

''Nice underwear, by the way.''

''Crap!''

* * *

 **[England, London]**

''What did you say?'' Silver asked after he heard the words of the woman in front of him.

''Gray is alive as he is currently living in Japan.'' Grayfia said, and in the next second, Silver appeared in front of her while holding her by the collar of her blouse, almost tearing it apart.

''If this is some kind of joke, I ain't laughing. We've seen it with our very own eyes that my son used Iced Shell so that he could stop Deliora from destroying even more of the Underworld. So tell me how the hell he's now free from that ice?'' Silver asked while trying his best to stay calm.

''Believe me that neither do I know of the fact that he's walking on Earth like nothing happened. But I do know that he is alive and that it was him that I saw.'' Grayfia replied calmly despite the current situation that she was in.

''That's impossible and you know it!'' Silver exclaimed at the silver-haired Queen. No matter how many times she would tell him, his son just can't be freed from the Iced Shell.

Only the sound of rain was heard while the two adults were quiet for a moment. ''I understand your feelings and know how you are thinking about this, but you have to trust me that I am telling the truth right now.'' Grayfia broke the silence between them. ''After all, do you really believe that me of all devils would make a joke about this?''

Silver was very confused right now. Hearing from Grayfia that his son was alive didn't make any sense at all. But, looking into her eyes that were the same colour as his name, he saw that she wasn't lying. Not to mention that she was right. Grayfia is the kind of woman who would never make a joke about something as serious as this right now.

Clicking his tongue, Silver lets go of her blouse. ''Let's say that I do believe all of this, then how about the ice around Deliora?'' Silver asked.

''Before I've arrived here, I first took a look at the demon myself to see if it was still stuck in the ice of your son or not. Luckily, he still is and won't get out of the ice for a very long time.'' Grayfia said.

''That's good to hear.'' Silver said as he then looked through the window next to him to see that his daughter and wife were currently talking to each other about who knows what. It brought a small smile on his face to know that Lucy succeeded in calming her mother down.

''Do you want to meet him?'' Grayfia asked, gaining the attention of the dark blue-haired man again.

''What kind of stupid question is that. If you are talking the truth right now, then of course I wanna see him.'' Silver said as he then crossed his arms. ''To be honest, I actually wanna see him right now. But I think that the best idea is that me, Ellen and Lucy will have to see him tomorrow. It might be too much for them to first hear something about Gray from someone who's supposed to not remember anything about him only to follow up that he's been alive this whole time.'' He said.

''That would be for the best.'' Grayfia said.

''After we see it with our own eyes that he's still alive like you said, then I guess we have to return everyone's memories so that they can remember him as well.'' Silver said as he then realised something. ''Now that I think about it, has Gray asked about us even once?'' Silver asked.

This was the only question that Grayfia wanted to avoid. What Gray told her and the others, he said that both his parents died, while they were very healthy and wealthy right now, and acted like he saw her and Sirzechs for the first time. She never understood why Gray was telling everyone an extreme different past. Could it all have been lies that he told the devils?

''He never did as I believe that he doesn't remember a single thing about any of us.'' Grayfia said. She wanted to tell the full truth to the man in front of her, but that could be perhaps too much for them right now.

''...I see.'' Silver said, not really liking the answer as he then let out a sigh. ''Man, this is not gonna be easy to explain all of this to Ellen and Lucy.'' He said aloud.

''Explain what?'' A voice behind Silver asked. Turning around, Silver saw that it belonged to his wife who was standing in the opening of the sliding doors. ''Something wrong, honey? She asked.

''There's nothing wrong, sweetheart. It's just here that Grayfia told me if we have the time to go to Japan right now.'' He said as he didn't want to tell his wife the truth. He didn't like the fact that he was lying to the one that he married, but who knows how she will react to what the silver-haired maid just told him. ''Isn't that right, Grayfia?'' He asked as he looked at the silver-haired maid with eyes that was telling her that she had to play along with him.

''That's right. Not only did I came here to let you three know about my returning memories of your son, but I also came here to invite you for a... Let's call it a small reunion party since it's been a long time that all of us were together.'' Grayfia said.

Eleonora looked at her friend for a bit as she then averted her gaze towards her husband. ''Silver, as much I would like to meet everyone again, I have the feeling that you're keeping something from me.'' She said.

''That's because Grayfia told me that there's going to be a big surprise for you. And maybe, just maybe, she may have told me what this present is.'' Silver said.

''And you're not going to tell me what this present is?'' Ellen asked.

''No matter how much beg or whatever you're going to do.'' Silver said.

''Oh really~'' Ellen smiled seductively, accepting the challenge as she then stood on her toes so that she could whisper something in the ear of her husband. Grayfia couldn't hear what Eleonora was saying, but she did see that Silver was slowly having a blush on his face. Knowing Ellen, she was probably telling her husband some... Suggestive ideas for what they could do tonight if he wouldn't keep it a secret anymore.

After she was done with telling him with whatever she was telling him, Silver fake coughed against his hand to get back to the real world. ''As much as I would like that, I'm still not gonna tell you what it is.'' He said.

''Aw~, you're no fun.'' Ellen pouted like a child, making her husband chuckle.

''Yeah, yeah. Now, why don't you and Lucy pack your stuff? We haven't been in Japan for a long time, so how about we stay there for a while?'' Silver suggested.

''I guess you're right.'' Ellen said as she then headed back inside to tell her daughter that they are going to Japan. But before she closed the sliding door behind her, she heard the voice of her husband calling her name.

''Ellen.'' He said, gaining the attention of her wife again. ''You're doing better now?'' He asked, concerned of how she was handling the moment that Grayfia had her memories back to normal.

''I'm doing fine now. It just surprised me that Grayfia came here to let us know that she remembered our son, that's all.'' Ellen said.

''Alright then, if you say so. Oh, and before I forget it, I think it would also be nice if we're going by plane instead of by going through a magic circle. After all, we do wanna live as normal humans.'' Silver pointed out.

''A small bit of magic here and there wouldn't hurt, but I can see your point. Besides, just like Japan, we haven't been inside a plane for quite some while too.'' Ellen said.

''Glad we're thinking the same thing.'' Silver said, earning a chuckle from the purple-haired woman who then closed the sliding door, leaving the two adults alone again.

''It always surprises me how smooth you are with words when it comes to your friends and family.'' Grayfia commented.

''You don't look surprised if you ask me.'' Silver replied.

''I've been told that I can hide my emotions very well.'' Grayfia said, earning a small chuckle from the man in front of her. ''And now that I think about it, you suggested the plane because that would take a bit while via a magic circle will get you there instant, giving Eleonora and Lucina most definitely enough time to recover from today's event if you three would go by air.'' She said.

''What can I say, I do care a lot about my family.'' Silver said.

''I can see that.'' Grayfia said as she then created a magic circle underneath her. ''Now if you wouldn't mind, I'll be taking my leave then.'' She said.

''Sure thing. See you tomorrow.'' Silver said as Grayfia left the house of the Fullbusters.

* * *

 **[Somewhere In The Forest]**

Bypassing many trees that the forest of Kuoh had to offer, Gray was slowly getting bored as he still hasn't found even the slightest hint of Excalibur or a certain fallen angel that he was hunting.

When the group of seven arrived at the church, the all divided into three different groups. Group one were the four devils who took on the east side of the town. Group two were the Exorcists who took the west side of Kuoh. And Gray, the only member of group three, basically checked the forest to see if there was something inside of there. So far, absolutely nothing.

The wizard let out a sigh. ''Maybe I can join the others.'' He said aloud as he then headed towards the streets. But not a second later after he said that, Gray saw how the colour of the sky suddenly turned purple. ''The hell?'' He said.

''It looks like I've finally found you.'' Was a masculine voice behind the wizard. Turning around, Gray saw that it belonged to a young looking man with long black hair and pointing ears. His skin was pale, almost white and his eyes were blood red. But the most noticeable thing about him was that he was flying in the air with ten black wings coming from his back. ''Probably the only human in existence that has piqued my interest.'' He finished.

''Let me guess, you must be the guy called Kokabiel, right?'' Gray asked.

''Indeed I am, Gray Fullbuster.'' Kokabiel said.

''How do you know my name?'' The Demon Slayer asked.

''You may not know it, but you're quite the main topic through everything that's supernatural related. A mere human who participated in a Rating Game who came out harmless, colour me impressed.'' The fallen angel said.

''Glad I'm not boring you. But what do you want from me?'' Gray asked.

''I only want to make a fair deal with you. Nothing more, nothing less.'' Kokabiel said, landing on the ground as he then made his wings disappear. ''How about joining me in the upcoming war that I'm going to create. If you join my side and become a fallen angel like me, then I can give anything you want. Money, power, women. Name it and you will be rewarded.'' He offered.

''And why do you want me off all people?'' Gray asked.

''The power that a human like you possess is something that even impresses me. Normally, a human with that amount of magic in his body could make the person drown in his own magic. But you, you're just walking around like it isn't bothering you at all. Showing the whole world that you have probably even beyond perfect control over it. So think about how much stronger you can be if you were a fallen angel like me right now. You'll get more strength that you can't even imagine, you'll live a much longer life and gain the ability to use light-based magic. So, what do you say?'' Kokabiel asked the wizard

Gray sighed. ''That ain't gonna happen, pal.'' The wizard declined.

''Hm?'' Kokabiel hummed in confusion with a raised eyebrow, not understanding why a human would reject his wonderful offer.

''There's no way I'm siding with a guy who wants to create the same war that happened a very long time ago. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm here to prevent that.'' Was Gray's answer.

''What a shame. And here I thought I could make you join me by the most easiest way possible. Guess I was wrong and have to play a little bit dirty now.'' Kokabiel said with a tone in his voice that he didn't care in what kind of way he had to do this.

''If it's a fight that you want, then I ain't complaining.'' Gray said as he then cracked his knuckles.

''Oh no, that's not what I was talking about at all.'' Kokabiel said, making the wizard wonder what he meant with that he was going to play a little dirty. ''Now I'll make sure that you will join my side in the upcoming war that will happen or else...''

''Or else what?'' Gray asked as he was slowly getting impatient.

''Something very terrible might happen to one of your precious friends.'' Kokabiel told the wizard with a menacing smile on his face, making the wizard's eyes widen out of anger that was warning Kokabiel that he needed to shut his mouth. As soon as Gray was ready to charge against the fallen angel, Kokabiel was one step ahead of him as he opened his mouth. ''Now before you do anything reckless, I'll have to warn you that your little friend will end up dead if you even lay a finger on me.'' The Cadre warned, preventing the wizard of Fairy Tail of moving from his spot now.

''Just what the hell do you want from me.'' Gray spoke with nothing but sheer anger in his voice, clenching his fists so hard that they could break at any moment while struggling to stand still instead of ramming his fist straight through Kokabiel's gut. Threatening him by hurting his friends was a big mistake that he would make sure that the fallen angel would feel one day. Gray really hoped for the man in front of him that he was bluffing. But somehow, the Demon Dragon Slayer could tell that the fallen angel wasn't.

''Glad we can do this like civilized people.'' Kokabiel mocked the wizard. ''Now listen very closely because I will only tell this once. Tomorrow, you and your friends will meet me at the Kuoh Academy to have a little fun with each other. What I want you to do is that when I ask you in front of your friends to join me, you will and shall accept my offer.'' The fallen angel said.

''And if I refuse?'' Gray asked.

''Then you can say goodbye to that little friend of yours.'' Kokabiel said with a smile on his face that had nothing but danger written all of it. ''Now what I want you to do now is head to your little home, wherever that may be, and act like the two of us have never met each other. And no matter what kind of commotion you'll be hearing while you'll be taking a nice little walk towards your nice little house, you will ignore it and just keep on walking.'' He ordered the wizard.

 _'Dammit. He's playing with me like I'm some kind of freaking puppet.'_ Gray thought in annoyance while nodding his head against his own free will. He really had no other option than to listen to the Cadre's words.

''But before I go, I would like to know which one of my friend you're talking about?'' Gray asked.

''I guess I can be kind enough to give you a small hint. She's someone who happened to be at Kuoh Academy when I had some few words with her.'' Was all that Kokabiel told him.

 _'With other words, it has to be a girl who attends the same school as I do. If I had to take a guess, then it has to be either Rias, Akeno or Koneko.'_ Gray thought while guessing which one of the three it could be.

''Now then, before I forget. You do know what could happen if you told even to one of your pesky friends about our little meeting, don't you.'' It wasn't a question since Kokabiel knew that the wizard was smart enough to know what he meant.

''Unfortunately, I do. Anything else you need to tell me? I really wanna leave right now cuz your presence is giving me ulcers.'' Gray said.

''I think I've told you everything that you need to know right now.'' Kokabiel said as he then expanded his 10 black wings from his back. ''We'll be meeting each other again tomorrow, Gray Fullbuster.'' Were his last words before he flew away from the Demon Dragon Slayer.

''Dammit.'' Was all that Gray could say as he could do nothing but head towards home right now. But not even 10 steps later and the wizard heard a massive explosion behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Gray saw Kokabiel high in the air who appeared to be talking to someone on the ground. Suddenly, the ten winged fallen angel averted his gaze towards the Demon Dragon Slayer. Seeing him standing and knowing that he could do absolutely nothing right now, Kokabiel showed him a wicked smile that made the wizard sick.

Clicking his tongue, Gray looked forward to continuing his walk which was probably his least favourite one ever.

* * *

 **[House of Gremory]**

Doing the boring paperwork like a true Lucifer would, while he would rather be with his wife and son right now, Sirzechs noticed a sudden white/silver magic circle in front of his desk. After a bright light that only stayed for a couple of seconds, the crimson-haired devil saw that his sister-in-law wearing something else than her usual attire.

''Seeing you wearing normal clothes instead of that maid outfit, I really should be taking a picture right now.'' Sirzechs joked a bit as he saw this moment as something that you would only experience once in your whole lifetime.

''It would be kind of strange to walk through the human world in my usual uniform, now wouldn't it.'' Grayfia replied.

''Fair point, but it does make me curious where you've been.'' Sirzechs said as he couldn't ask anyone about it thanks to the mountains of papers on his desk.

''I was paying a visit to our old friends, Silver and Eleonora.'' Grayfia answered.

''I see.'' Sirzechs said as he then let out a small chuckle. ''Now that you mention it, it really has been a long time since I also haven't seen them for a long time.'' The current Lucifer said.

''Indeed it has. So we've come up with the idea that they will be coming to Kuoh tomorrow with their daughter.'' The silver-haired maid said.

''That sounds like lots of fun.'' Sirzechs said as those three would be at Kuoh were Rias and the others are. Maybe they could be good friends with the youngest Fullbuster ''Lucina Fullbuster. That girl is probably as beautiful as ever, isn't she?'' He asked.

''She might even surpass her mother when it comes to beauty soon enough.'' Grayfia said.

''That wouldn't surprise me.'' Sirzechs said as he then realised something. ''Now that I think about it, that wizard Gray really looks a lot like Silver, doesn't he? I guess you meant him when you said that Gray looked familiar to someone you knew.'' The crimson-haired devil said.

Grayfia was quiet for a second as she had almost forgotten about the fact that Gray was still erased from everyone's memories except that of her own now. ''We really were slow about it, weren't we.'' Grayfia commented.

''Tell me about it. I actually feel kinda stupid now, to be honest.'' Sirzechs said.

''I can understand that.'' Grayfia said as she then opened the door of the office of her brother-in-law. ''Oh, I almost forgot. Just because I'm not on duty for today, doesn't change the fact that I can always call Cynthia or Venelana, maybe even both, if you're slacking in your duties as a Lucifer.'' She told the crimson-haired devil, making him almost sweat in fear as she then closed the door.

All alone in his office now, Sirzechs looked at the dozen of stacks of paper, that all had to at least a meter tall, with a glare fixed on his face. ''Well then, Sir Paperwork. Also known as my one and only true enemy. You sure know how to make my life a living hell.''

* * *

 **[Next Day, Kuoh Academy]**

Sitting on the chair of his desk, barely paying attention to whatever his teacher was talking about while he was looking through the window next to him. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do right now. If he won't listen to Kokabiel's order, then either Rias, Koneko or Akeno was going to die. But if he does join the fallen angel, then that means he has to leave all of his friends behind. This subject just keep on running in his mind since yesterday as he barely had any sleep at all.

Letting a yawn escape from his mouth, Gray then closed his eyes so that he could at least try to get some sleep. Having them closed for not even five seconds and an idea appeared in the mind of the young wizard. If Gray really tries his best, then he should be able to sense any kind of presence here in this school of anyone that is supernatural related. Having been friends with the devils from the ORC and the Student Council, Gray was probably good enough to tell them all apart. So if he would sense something or someone around him unfamiliar, then he could investigate it right after school.

After what felt like an hour, Gray didn't fell one, but two things that weren't devil related. He knew that one of the other was Koneko since she's not only a devil but also a Nekomata as well. But the other one was actually disturbing him since it felt very similar to that of a fallen angel that was actually very close to him. Could it be someone of Kokabiel? He didn't know.

Focusing more on the fallen angel presence, Gray's eyes suddenly went wide as he then knew who it was. Turning his head so fast that could have caused him a whiplash, the stripper looked at one of his classmate who everyone knows as Akeno Himejima. Luckily, he was facing her back or else she could have seen that Gray's eyes suddenly looked at her from out of nowhere. But for some reason, Gray could sense that she had something of a fallen angel inside her.

 _'Could it be that Kokabiel has done something to Akeno which left some kind of fallen angel presence behind her? Or did he somehow managed to turn her into a fallen angel while she's still a devil?'_ Gray thought as he couldn't understand why he felt the presence of a fallen angel that was deep inside her just like her devil presence.

''Gray Fullbuster.'' Someone called his name. Looking at the direction of the voice, Gray saw that it belonged to his female teacher. ''Did you had a nightmare or something?'' She asked since she saw how Gray's eyes suddenly shot open with some kind of shock written all over his face.

''Y-Yeah. Just a stupid nightmare.'' Gray lied, not realising that he could end up in trouble for saying that he practically fell asleep.

''Oh, so that means you were sleeping in my class, huh?'' The teacher said, making Gray realise his mistake that he just made.

''W-W-Wait! W-What I meant was-''

''Too late now, Fullbuster. After class is done, we'll be talking about your punishment for sleeping during my class.'' The teacher said in a tone that gave the wizard no other option but to accept his fate.

Knowing that he messed it up big time, all that the Demon Dragon Slayer could do is dropping his head against his desk while letting out a deep sigh. ''Gimme a break...'' Was all that Gray could mutter while all his classmates had to hold back their laughs. Including Rias and Akeno.

* * *

 **[Gray's House]**

The living room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop that would echo through the whole house that belonged to the wizard.

Sitting on his couch while holding a beer bottle in his right hand, Gray was really thinking what he should do right. He now knew that Kokabiel was talking about Akeno, meaning that she would be the one to die if he wouldn't listen to the Cadre. Of course, Gray wouldn't allow that as he rather loses all his friends rather than letting Akeno, one of his precious friends, be killed thanks to his own selfish action.

 _'Guess that means I'll have to join him... Dammit!'_ Gray thought as he had the urge to throw the bottle in his hand straight towards a wall. _'Come on, Gray. Think. There has to be something that I must have overlooked.'_ The wizard thought while placing his free hand against his chin as he kept on thinking if there really was something that he has missed.

He could let Azazel know about this, but there could be a small change that Kokabiel could, somehow, find out. He could take the risk, but there's no way he would do it when the life of one of his friends was on the line. Kokabiel probably knows about the exorcists as well, so they are also a no. Maybe he could make a bet with the fallen angel, but he probably won't accept it since everything is basically going perfectly well for him.

Not seeing a single way out of this mess, Gray just had to join Kokabiel side to make sure that Akeno would stay alive. Letting a sigh of defeat escape from his mouth, the wizard took one last sip from the bottle, placed it on the table as he then stood on his feet. _'I wonder how long it would take for that stupid crow to start things.'_ Gray thought while he was walking towards his bedroom as he just realised that he was only wearing his underwear as usual.

Walking now back in the living room as he was now wearing a black T-shirt with a small white '1988' on it. Why 1988? Gray doesn't know why, nor does he care about it. A pair of blue jeans and a pair of white and black sneakers.

''Guess this will do for now.'' Gray muttered. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared next to his left ear. Seeing that it was red, the wizard knew that it was the one of Rias. ''What is it?'' He bluntly asked.

''Gray. Come to Kuoh Academy right away. We found Kokabiel.'' Rias informed the wizard.

''On my way.'' Gray replied as the small magic circle then disappeared into thin air.

 _'Guess this is it, huh.'_ The wizard of Fairy Tail thought as he then headed towards his front door. Opening it, Gray couldn't help as he looked back inside his house. If he really has no other choice than to join Kokabiel in the upcoming war that could be happening by that fallen angel, then this could be his last moment in this house. Mentally shaking his head, Gray closed the door as he then sprinted towards his school.

* * *

 **[Kuoh Academy]**

''What's happening here?'' Gray asked all the devils in front of him. Right now, the moment when the wizard arrived, he saw how the Student Council has created some kind of crystal dome around their school.

''It's a protective barrier that covers the whole school. If nothing drastic happens, it should be able to keep anything within it from getting damaged.'' Sona explained.

''Thank you, Sona. This really means a lot.'' Rias said.

Understand that this will only work if the condition stays the same.'' The Student Council President said.

''Got it.'' Rias replied as a magic circle then appeared behind the ORC devils and Gray. Turning around, they saw that it was the Queen of Sona.

''Tsubaki, how's Irina?'' Issei asked.

''Did something happened to her?'' Gray asked the perverted Pawn.

''You may not like to hear this, but she got attacked last night by Freed and Kokabiel while she, Xenovia and Kiba were chasing them.'' Issei explained, making Gray a little bit pissed.

 _'That scarecrow is really starting to get on my nerves right now.'_ Gray thought as he remembers that explosion last night. In other words, it was his 'childhood friend' who was being hit by that blast while he could do nothing but to walk away from it as he didn't notice a single thing _. 'I'm sorry, Irina. If things only weren't this messed up right now.'_ He apologized.

''But don't worry. You can thank Asia since her condition is not life-threatening thanks to her Twilight Healing.'' Tsubaki told the wizard.

Nodding, Gray looked at the Bishop of Rias. ''Thanks, Asia.'' He said as he was grateful that she healed his 'childhood friend' in a better condition.

''No problem.'' Asia said.

''Since you've just mentioned Kiba and Xenovia, have you guys heard something from them?'' Saji asked.

Issei shook his head. ''No, we haven't. But I'm sure they could arrive any minute.'' He said.

''Right.'' Koneko agreed with the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

''I'll keep the barrier up, but it might not be able to keep the school from collapsing. As much as I prefer to avoid it.'' Sona said.

''Don't worry, I'll make sure to not let that happen.'' The crimson-haired devil assured her childhood friend/rival.

''Rias, it's not too late. You can still contact your brother about this.'' Sona said.

''You know what I don't see? You trying to contact your big sister.'' Rias replied.

''With good reasons good too. Sirzechs loves you and you know that he would assist us. There's no doubt about that he would come here as soon as you tell him about our current situation. So call him.'' Sona said as she really wanted her friend to listen to her.

''There's no reason for that. I've already contacted Sirzechs.'' Akeno said.

''And why did you just did that without asking me first?'' Rias asked her Queen.

''Look, Rias. I understand that you don't wanna bother your big brother until we absolutely must. Our enemy is a Leader Class fallen angel. Even with Gray's help, it still would be a wise decision to let him know at least something.'' Akeno said.

Having a small staring contest, Rias let out a sigh of defeat. ''Fine~'' The crimson-haired devil said as she had no other choice but to accept it.

''I thank you for your consideration, president. Sirzechs and his forces should arrive in just an hour.'' Akeno said.

''Good grief, girl. I really can't win against you right now.'' Rias as she then looked at the school building. ''Should be a fun hour.'' She said as she, her peerage and Gray then headed towards their school.


	14. Gray vs Kokabiel

**So, I'm always trying to post the next chapter of this story in less than a month, and since chapter 13 was posted more than a month after chapter 12 was posted means that I've kind of failed. As a sorry for taking so long with the previous chapter, I made this one longer than my usual ones while also making it as fast as possible.**

 **Now that you all know, hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter that's filled with more than 11k of words.**

* * *

The King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Pawn and wizard were all walking through the halls of Kuoh Academy while they were discussing their plan against the Cadre that they are up against. They all know that the upcoming fight is a very dangerous one with a chance of not surviving at all so they have to do their very best.

''Issei, I need you to be on the support this time. I want you to use your ability to transfer your power to the rest of us to increase our strength.'' Rias told the Pawn.

''No problem, that would be a piece of cake.'' Issei said.

''In the meantime, I think we can give Issei enough time so that he could transfer all his powers to everyone.'' Rias said to Gray, Akeno and Koneko as she only received nods of the latter two while the wizard remained silent. ''Is there something wrong, Gray?'' She asked as all the other devils looked at the Demon Slayer as well.

''Nothing, just a lot on my mind lately.'' Was all that the wizard said as he then muted himself again, making the devils wonder what could be wrong with Gray.

They all knew about Kuroka's disappearing and still not be found and they knew that Gray was blaming himself for some reason. They have all asked him why he was seeing himself as the one who's to be blamed at, but all he did was either change the whole subject or flatly ignore the question. But what troubled them the most was the way he was acting today so far. He barely says a word unless someone was talking to him and they could feel that he has a lot of trouble on his mind with something. They didn't know what it was since they never asked him, but they just knew that something was bugging him.

''Hey, man. You've been acting kinda weird since this morning. If there's something wrong then you can just tell us about it, you know.'' Issei told the wizard.

And that's the one thing that he wants right now, but just couldn't. If he would tell them something, then Kokabiel would kill Akeno could at any giving moment. He doesn't know how the fallen angel does it, even if he is nowhere in his sight. Gray just didn't want to risk it.

''I told you, it's nothing. Let's just get this over with already.'' And with that, Gray walked past the group as he headed towards Kokabiel. The devils remained silent as they followed the wizard.

As the group were now standing on the outer part of Kuoh Academy, they all noticed a bright light on the track field that was emitting nothing but holy energy. And with four lights shining in the air, the devils knew that it had to be the four Excaliburs that Freed showed them not too long ago.

''It seems that the four Excaliburs are going to be made into one. That is just so Valper, you know.'' A voice above the group suddenly said. Looking towards the sky, they all saw it belonged to Kokabiel, sitting on a floating throne with a wicked smile on his face that pissed Gray off. ''So is big brother on his way yet or is it Serafall instead who wants to challenge me?'' The Cadre asked.

''Right now, we're the ones that are ready to fight. That's all that matters right now.'' Rias answered.

Snapping his pale fingers, Kokabiel created a giant light spear that could be the size of a small house. By simply throwing the spear with a mere flick of a wrist, it went straight towards the gym building of Kuoh Academy. Once the spear hits its mark, a giant explosion of light appeared that made all the devils almost lose their balance. Once the light was gone, they all noticed that the gym wasn't there anymore. Leaving nothing but a huge crater behind.

''Ugh, this is going to be so boring.'' Kokabiel said with annoyance as he almost had to yawn.

''No freaking way.'' Issei said aloud.

 **(What's wrong, kid? You scared?)** Ddraig asked his partner who's left hand began to glow green with every word that the dragon spoke.

''I've never seen a lance of that size before, dude. It's like from an another dimension.'' Issei said.

 **(Of course it's from an another dimension. We are talking about a man who survived fighting with God and the Devil King.)** Ddraig said, making the Pawn now know why Kokabiel is a leader class and that his title isn't just for show.

''You think that we can still beat him?'' Issei asked the dragon.

 **(When it comes down to it, I can beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon.)** Ddraig said with a tone in his voice as if it was a fact.

''Most of it, huh. Well, as long as you leave the important parts then I'm totally cool with it.'' Issei said as he was willing to do that if there was no other option. Luckily, they have Gray on their side so it probably won't be needed.

''But, since you've all came this way to see me, I might as well let you play with my favourite pets!'' Kokabiel exclaimed as three light green magic circles appeared from the ground with a tornado of fire erupting from each one. Once the flames died down, the devils and Gray saw a giant dog with three heads sharp claws and flames coming from their mouth with each breath their taking appearing on each magic circle.

''Cerberus'!?'' Rias exclaimed, not expecting that they would have to fight the guard dog of the Gates of the Underworld.

''He brought the watchdog of Hades here!?'' Akeno exclaimed.

''What are we gonna do now?'' Asia asked as she knew that these things are far stronger than just some regular dogs that are walking on Earth.

''Bringing him into this world is forbidden so let's send him back. Akeno, Koneko, Gray!'' Rias ordered. After Koneko released her ears and tail, the two girls listen to their master and headed towards the Cerberus'. But Gray ran past by them as he headed straight towards the Cadre. ''Gray! What are you doing?'' Rias asked the wizard.

The Demon Slayer didn't answer back as he jumped in the air while creating a couple of 'Ice-Make: Platforms' to jump off from so that he was on the same level as the fallen angel. Slamming his right fist against the palm of his left hand, you could see the coldness coming from his hands before he creates a massive great sword of ice that he wielded with ease.

''Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!'' Gray exclaimed as he went for a downwards diagonal slash to cut the Cadre in half. But Kokabiel was just in time to dodge so that the wizard could only slice the floating throne in two with each piece turning into ice in just a split second. With both halves of the throne that crashed on the ground, the devils saw that their friend and their enemy, who were both on the ground, were looking at each other that was similar with Mard Geer. Gray had nothing but anger in his eyes while Kokabiel looked at the wizard with a grin as if he was mocking the human. ''You guys take care of those dogs, I'll handle this scarecrow myself.'' It was now Gray's turn to order around.

The devils were quiet for a bit until Issei broke the silence. ''You better not lose to that bird brain or else I'm gonna punch you in the face.'' He said as he and the other began their battle against the three guard dogs.

''It's good to see that you have some fighting spirit in you left, but have you forgotten about our little promise?'' Kokabiel asked the wizard who tightened his grip on his greatsword.

''I haven't, but I just couldn't just stand there and do nothing against that stupid face of yours. You just keep on crossing the line over and over, Kokabiel. First, you began with threatening me in killing one of my friends if I don't listen to your nonsense and then you've decided to hurt Irina while I couldn't do a single thing to help her. People like you make me sick.'' Gray said.

Kokabiel chuckled. ''I'm glad to hear that. But for now, let's test each other strength out until I gave you the sign that we should stop so that I can give you my offer in front of all your pathetic friends.'' He said as he then created two light swords with one in each hand.

Gray clicked his tongue about the fact that he and Kokabiel would 'test each other's strength' basically means that they would be fighting against each other without him being able to kill the fallen angel. Meaning that this would look like an epic fight for everyone who would be watching those two while it is going to be a one-sided match in Gray's point of view.

Making his great sword shatter into millions of pieces, Gray the created two swords in each hand. ''Ice-Make: Ice Bringer.'' Gray said as he then stood ready to dash at the Cadre at any giving moment.

Not even seconds later and the two opponents dashed at each other with inhuman speed as they then clashed both their swords against each other with both of them having different facial expressions on their faces. Kokabiel smiled wickedly as he was enjoying every single moment while Gray looked like he wanted to end this as soon as possible. Pushing the fallen angel back, The Demon Dragon Slayer sent an onslaught of slashes against the Cadre while Kokabiel manages to block every single attack of him but without any ease since his opponent had some ridiculousness strength in each swing.

Feeling like he has done nothing but blocking all the attacks of the wizard, the warmonger jumped a great distance away from Gray, turned the light sword in his left hand into a spear and threw it with an amazing speed against the mage. Having more than enough time to counter or dodge the incoming glowing object, Gray went for a horizontal slash with one of his swords that shattered the spear of light. After that, the wizard saw how Kokabiel dashed at him with his glowing sword that was ready to stab through his stomach. Forming his twin swords an X-shape, Gray managed to stop the Cadre's sword. Seeing how his attack failed, Kokabiel jumped back once again while creating another sword once he touched the ground.

''Impressive. I'll have to admit that I've underestimated your skills with those ice swords. You certainly are an expert with your swordsmanship.'' Kokabiel complimented the young wizard who comes from a different world.

Gray didn't say anything back to the fallen angel. Instead of doing that, the Demon Slayer dashed at his enemy with great speed that no normal human could follow. Once he reached his target, the two began to clash their dual swords against each other while dashing through the whole school area in a fast paced combat that you could barely follow. Slash after slash, stab after stab and even some kicks after kicks, the two opponents were able to hold this for some couple of minutes without any trouble. When the two finally stopped moving their legs, Kokabiel went with both swords for a V-slash against the wizard. Letting go of his ice swords that both simultaneously stabbed the ground underneath him, Gray grabbed both the glowing swords of the Cadre that cut both the palms of his hands, leaving a small trickle of blood from both swords.

''Holding both swords by the blade with bare hands without showing even the slightest hint of pain in your eyes, you just keep on surprising and impressing me, Gray Fullbuster. But, unfortunately for you, I have now already won this fight.'' Kokabiel said with a smirk of victory on his face.

Gray didn't reply for the second time as he then made a certain tattoo appear on his right arm, surprising the Cadre who aimed his eyes to the right arm of the wizard. Out of nowhere, the warmonger suddenly felt a great amount of demonic magic appearing from the mage in front of him at the exact same time when the weird tribal tattoo appeared on his arm.

''Ice Demon's Rage!'' After hearing the loud words from the human in front of him, Kokabiel suddenly felt an immense cold hitting his whole body that sent him all the way towards the other side of the school area that followed up with him being frozen solid.

Having not used all his strength into that attack but still strong enough to keep the fallen angel at his place. Looking how his friends are doing, Gray noticed that all the Cerberus's were gone with Kiba and Xenovia having joined the group as the Knight of Rias now seemed to be talking with a short, bespectacled old man who was wearing a priest outfit.

''Valper Galilei, I'm the survivor of the Holy Sword Project. More accurately, of those you tried to murder. I was able to live because I was reborn as a devil. I refused to die because I knew that one day... I would avenge the death of all my comrades!'' Kiba exclaimed the last part as he headed straight towards the Genocide Archbishop with a sword in his hands.

''Freed!'' Valper called out as a young man with white hair and red eyes appeared out of nowhere with a golden sword in his hands that was filled with nothing but holy magic. Slashing the weapon through the air, it created a golden energy in the form of a crescent that went straight towards the blond devil that caused a big explosion once it made contact with the ground in front of the Knight.

''Kiba!'' Every devil and Gray exclaimed as they saw what happened. Once the smoke was gone, they all saw that the Knight was lying on the ground. Luckily, everyone witnessed how he was slowly getting back on his feet after the attack only to fall back on all fours. Though the attack missed him by a hair, the explosion afterwards released some holy magic that managed to hit him. Still being alive while panting heavily as sweat now dropped off the tip of his nose and chin, Kiba glared daggers at the two priests.

''I've heard about you.'' Valper suddenly spoke. ''They said that one of my subjects had managed to escape. Hmhmhm. How tragic to survive only to live as a lowly devil. But, I am truly grateful to you and the others. After all, you taught me how to complete the Holy Sword Project.'' He said.

''Complete it?'' Kiba said, not understanding what the old man meant by that.

''The subjects we used didn't individually have enough of a particular gene requirement to wield an Excalibur. After I realised that little fact, I came to a wonderful conclusion. So all I did was taking the genes of all the kids that even carried the slightest of it!'' Valper said loud enough for everyone to hear it. Shocking every devil and humans with the exception of Freed who was just grinning at the news. ''After that, I found a way to combine and crystallized those genes. This crystal contains the correct amount of genes to wield an Excalibur. It's the last one made from those pathetic little brats!'' He said while showing everyone a small blue crystal in his hands, shocking everyone for the second time while Freed was now laughing of pure joy.

''That crystal.'' Xenovia said aloud as she remembers that Irina received one of those objects from the church so that she would able to wield a Holy Sword.

''Those hypocrites. After excommunicating me as a dog they're shamelessly using my research? Typical church behaviour. Of course, we are talking about Michael. So even if he took genes from his subject I bet he didn't take the time to kill them.'' Valper ended with a small laugh.

Gray took a step forward that froze the ground a bit as he really wanted to show the Genocide Archbishop how hard a wizard like him could punch who doesn't give a damn if his opponent was an old man or not. Sacrificing children to create those crystals so that could make others wield those stupid Holy Swords as well. How could someone be so obsessed with just some swords that were worthy enough to kill innocent children while acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world? Gray has heard many crazy and inhuman stories when he was still in Fairy Tail, and this one had to be in the top three for the most cruellest thing he ever heard. Hell, maybe it was even on the number one spot.

But his first step was also the last one he took as he saw that Kiba was back on his feet again. As much as he wanted to kill the old man himself for doing such a horrible things to kids who all deserved a better life, this was something that has to do with Kiba and not him. So he will wait while holding himself down before he could do anything against the old priest.

''There was no need to kill us either. How could you?'' Kiba asked with nothing but rage.

''You were nothing more but a material being used for a top-secret project. We had what we needed so what were we supposed to do?'' Valper replied.

''All of us back then believed that what we did was for God. We actually believed what we've been told. But you... you just threw us away like we were nothing but trash.'' Kiba said as he was almost gaining tears in his eyes, making everyone feel sorry for the Knight.

Valper threw the small blue crystal towards the blond devil. ''Here, why don't you take this. I no longer need it as we've got the point as we can now produce high-quality crystals without the use of some brats now.'' He said.

Picking up the crystal from the ground, Kiba could only look at it with nothing but sadness in his eyes. He always asked himself why it was him that survived the project while the others died by the hands of the old priest in front of him. Holding the crystal with two hands against his chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world to him while tears were falling from his eyes as he was now holding his comrades of the past in his hands.

''Valper Galilei, you'll pay for this!'' Issei exclaimed at the man who seems to be ignoring the Pawn.

''How many...'' Kiba muttered loud enough for Valper to hear him. ''How many lives did your bloody research cost? How many deaths did it take?'' He asked the Genocide Archbishop, not noticing how he was surrounded by blue orbs of lights with some of them turning into something that looks to be like people.

''They all kinda seem like people.'' Issei said.

''It's probably the different powers from the battlefield combining. And Kiba, with our powers on top of the trembling of his heart, must have freed the souls from the crystal in his hand.

''I prayed every single day while wondering why I was the only one who made it out alive. Why me? It's just not fair that I'm the sole survivor while there were many other kids who had bigger dreams than I did and those who wanted to live more than I did. So why? Why me of all people? I'm just a mistake.'' Kiba muttered aloud with his eyes closed. Suddenly, they went wide open as he felt someone tugging on his shirt.

Looking at the one who did it, the Knight saw that it was a small girl who shining a light blue colour. Looking around him, he saw more people around him to see that it was them. All the children that know so well back at the Holy Sword Project. To see them in front of his eyes like this, real or not, it brought tears to his eyes. And then, they all turned into small blue glowing orbs that danced around the devil.

''It's okay.'' A voice was heard from around him that belonged to one of his past comrades.

''Let's all gather together.'' A different voice from the dancing light around him said.

''Take us in. It's time.''

''You don't have to be scared. Even if there is no God.''

''Even if God is not watching over us...''

''Our hearts will forever be one.''

Hearing those kind words from his deceased comrades brought even more tears to the eyes of Kiba. But these tears were now filled with nothing but pure blessing and happiness. How could he be so stupid? After all those years he spent after that he escaped from that awful project, he finally knows what he needed to do as he then felt how every single orb of light were being fused with the Knight's body as he was now surrounded by a blue aura covering his whole body.

The devils couldn't help but smile at the scene with tears in their eyes as the wizard and the exorcist both had a smile on their faces. Seeing such a wonderful and sweet thing in front of them made them all glad that they could witness such an event with their very own eyes.

''Dammit, Kiba. You're breaking my heart.'' Issei said while wiping the tears coming from his eyes.

 **(The Knight has done it.)** Ddraig said, making Issei look at his hand to basically tell the dragon to continue with whatever he meant about his blond friend. **(It happens when the thoughts and wishes of the user oppose nature itself. When they go against the courses of the natural things in this world, the Sacred Treasures reaches a certain level that is known as the Balance Breaker.)** Ddraig explains.

When the light around Kiba fades away, Kiba looked at Valper dead in the eyes. ''My comrades never wanted me to wish for revenge. They wanted me to be free. But I'm not'' The Knight said as he slowly walked towards the Genocide Archbishop. ''First, I'll have to destroy the evil that's in front of me, then no one has to suffer anymore.'' Kiba said as he then stood still as he made a sword appear thanks to his Sword Birth.

''Freed!'' Valper exclaimed with fear as the mad priest arrived in no time in front him. ''Heh. You are such a little fool. You should have died with the others.'' The old priest said, suddenly feeling very confident as Freed was now standing in front of him.

Kiba ignored that comment as he noticed a certain wizard suddenly standing next to him. Looking at his friend, he saw that he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore while pieces of black clothing were wrapped around both his hand that acted as bandages. If Kiba had to take a guess, the Demon Slayer probably took his shirt off, ripped some pieces of it and used it as bandages around his hands that were probably bleeding.

''I know that this is something that you should do on your own since I have nothing to do with that stupid project that cost the lives of all your friends of the past, but how about I help you with that guy with the glowing sword so that you can do whatever you want with the old man?'' Gray offered his help.

''Fine by me.'' Kiba replied.

''You really think I'll let you two casanovas pass by without paying the entrance fee? Think again!'' Freed exclaimed as he then headed towards the devil, but Gray jumped in front of Kiba and blocked the Excalibur with his ice sword.

''Impossible! A sword that's created out of mere ice can't possibly stop an Excalibur!'' Valper exclaimed, not understanding how there's an ice in this world that could hold itself against the legendary sword.

''Since I have perfect control over my Ice-Make Magic, I can make every sword of mine as tough and sharp as a real one.'' Gray informed the old man while his sword was still locked with that of Freed's. ''Now, Kiba!'' He exclaimed.

''Valper!'' Kiba roared, dashing towards the Genocide Archbishop while the sword in his hands with a thick black and white aura swirling around it that gave off both holy and demonic powers.

''Oh no you won't! I will make your life a living nightmare!'' Freed exclaimed as he used Excalibur Nightmare to create an illusion of himself with the same sword that headed straight towards the Knight. ''Ha! There's no way he can make it now.'' Freed said.

''You really think so?'' Gray asked, earning a 'huh' from the crazy priest. ''Don't tell me you've forgotten that there's one more person on this field that can wield a sword.'' Gray said with a smirk on his face as he saw that realisation struck on Freed. While the fake one was heading towards the Knight of Rias, the illusion didn't saw a certain blue-haired girl behind him. But instead of her Excalibur Destruction, Xenovia was now wielding an uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge that easily destroyed the fake Freed

''That bitch! If I get my hands on her then I will-'' The white-haired priest couldn't mutter another word as he received a powerful blow to his stomach. Freed lost all the air in his lungs while coughing out a handful of blood as he then fell to the ground unconsciously.

''You will do nothing but sleep right now.'' Gray said.

''Impossible! how can you wield the holy sword Durandal!?'' Valper asked.

''That's because, unlike Kiba or Irina, I'm one of the rarely found naturals.'' Xenovia answered, surprising the man.

Valper was so shocked at the scene in front of him that he couldn't do anything but watching in horror how the blond-haired devil was still charging at him with a sword in his hands that was definitely meant to end the life of the priest. Once Kiba stood in front of the Genocide Archbishop, the thick black and white aura around his sword vanished, showing the whole world his new swords. Standing in front of Valper now, the Knight would be nice enough to give him a bit of information about his sword.

''This is the Sword of Betrayer. It contains both the demonic powers of me as a devil and the holy powers of my fallen comrades.'' And with that, Kiba pierced his new sword straight through Valper's chest without hesitating a single bit.

While there was a sword inside his body and feeling how his life was slowly fading away, the old priest couldn't help but think how the Sword of Betrayer could even exist. The only way possible is to effectively end the balance between the holy and demonic powers. But the only way to do that is to have the original Four Great Satans and God to be...

''I-I see now.'' Valper muttered softly, making only Kiba hearing his words who raised an eyebrow. ''So... Not only did... The Four Great Satans died... During the... Great War... But...'' The old man couldn't finish his sentence as his heart has now stopped beating.

It made the Knight wonder what the priest was talking about, but it didn't matter now as the man who killed his comrades was now finally dead. Kicking the body away from him so that his sword was no longer stuck in Valper's body, everyone suddenly heard the sound of clapping. Looking at one who made that noise, they all saw that it was Kokabiel with the same wicked smile on his face.

''Most impressive. Maybe you bunch of kids might actually amuse me a bit.'' Kokabiel said. ''Now then, I have a proposition for someone.'' He added as the wizard knew right away where this was going.

''Like hell we would listen to your words, you freak.'' Issei said as his Boosted Gear made everyone hear that Issei received a boost.

Kokabiel chuckled. ''Oh, please. I'm not even interested in a devil like you. As a matter of fact, this proposal is only for a certain shirtless human here.'' He said, making everyone look at the stripper. ''So, what do you say, Gray Fullbuster? Care to join my side?'' Kokabiel asked, surprising everyone with the exception of the wizard.

Issei looked back at the Cadre. ''Screw you! Do you really think that Gray would be dumb enough to join you and leave his friends.'' He said as he then looked at the mage. ''Tell him, Gray!'' Issei said.

The Demon Slayer didn't answer the Pawn while his eyes were locked with that of Kokabiel. ''What's it gonna be, Gray?'' The Cadre asked. The young wizard clicked his tongue in annoyance while the devils and Xenovia were very confused right now. Just what took Gray so long to say to their enemy that he won't join him and aid him if the second Great War could happen again. Just what took him so long?

''...If I join your side...'' Gray paused as he felt how all of his friends were looking at him with wide eyes and the looks of disbelief in their eyes. ''Would you leave my friends out of this and keep them alive?'' He asked. Receiving no answer while the same wicked smile was on his face, Gray clicked his tongue for the second time as he then walked towards the fallen angel.

''What the hell, stripper! Do you even know what you are doing right now!?'' Issei exclaimed, making Gray stop dead in his track. ''Why the hell do you wanna join that bastard!? Don't you care about your friends at all!?''

Looking over his shoulder, Gray saw that Issei looked angry to see it with his own eyes what the wizard was doing while everyone else looked at him in shock. Before he gave his answer, his eyes were locked to the devil Akeno. ''Trust me, it's for the best.'' He said while his eyes were still looking at the Queen as he then walked towards Kokabiel again.

''Like hell I'm gonna let you join that asshole!'' Issei exclaimed as he dashed towards the wizard. Seeing the Pawn heading towards Gray, Kiba decided to do the same thing as he used his speed to be there in an instant. But when the two were only a couple of meters away from the wizard, the two devils suddenly saw how a huge, thick wall of ice in front of them

''...I'm sorry.'' Gray apologised his friends. few steps later and he was now right in front of the fallen angel who he really wanted to punch so hard right now.

''A wise decision for your sake.'' Kokabiel said.

''Now, what's next? You gonna make me a fallen angel just like you or something?'' Gray asked with nothing but anger.

''Hmhmhm. Told you that I've won this fight'' Kokabiel told the wizard. Before Gray could ask what Kokabiel was talking about, his eyes went wide in pain while the giant wall of ice behind him shattered into hundreds of millions of pieces while all the devils and Xenovia looked at the scene with shock written all over their faces. Looking downwards, the wizard of Fairy Tail saw a glowing weapon that pierced him straight through his stomach. Making his spear of light disappear that followed up with the human coughing a great amount of blood while it was also leaking from his stomach like there was no tomorrow, Kokabiel punched the wizard against the face that sends him back to his friends.

''GRAY!'' They all exclaimed as they headed straight towards the wizard who was lying in his own pool of blood. But when they were almost there, light spears erupted from the ground that prevented the devils and the exorcist from getting too close to him. After that they've heard the loud laughter of Kokabiel, they all averted their gazes towards the Cadre.

''To think that all of this would actually work! I'm a genius!'' The fallen angel exclaimed.

''What do you mean, Kokabiel?'' Rias asked as she and the others looked at him with anger in their eyes while they wanted answers.

''It's simple, really. I've met Gray since yesterday before without you brats even knowing it.'' The Cadre said, surprising the friends of the wizard. ''I have offered him yesterday the same thing but he declined it. But I knew from the start that he wouldn't join me, so I came with a plan. I told him that I would kill one of his friends even he wouldn't listen to every single command him.'' He explained.

''You did what?'' Akeno asked.

''Was all of that... Nothing but mere lies.'' Gray weakly asked, kneeling on the ground while slowly using his Ice Magic to close the wound as all the devils and Xenovia were relieved that their friend was still alive.

''Oh no, it's the cruel truth as I can still simply kill that one friend of yours right now if I still wanna do that.'' Kokabiel said while everyone looked at each other. Just which one of them could the fallen angel kill right now? ''But to continue the story for you brats, I've told that I would ask him again to join me but in front all your faces. And when he was close enough, I managed to attack him with the little surprise attack that you all witnessed.'' Kokabiel said.

''So you were just toying with Gray like he was just some mere puppet, didn't you?'' Kiba asked.

''Tell us who you meant that you can kill so easily right now.'' Rias demanded.

''Now what would be the fun of that.'' Was Kokabiel's answer that displeased everyone as he then flew in the air. ''Now then, Pawn devil, use your stored power on someone to increase his or her strength.'' He practically ordered the devil.

''Issei.'' Rias called his name, gaining the brown-haired devil's attention. ''Please, I want you to use all those boosts on me.'' She ordered.

''Are you sure?'' Issei asked as he then felt Rias' hand holding his.

''We're out of time and I know that we can do it.'' The crimson-haired devil said.

''Alright then.'' Issei said as their fingers locked to each other.

 **(Transfer)**

With Ddraig's voice booming from the gauntlet as everyone then felt an enormous power coming from the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Feeling how her powers have skyrocketed, the wielder of the Boosted Gear had to release Rias' hand while also taking a step back from her.

''Holy shit!'' Issei exclaimed as he didn't expect that Rias would be this strong after the Transfer.

''She's amazing!'' Asia commented.

''I can feel the waves of power even from all the way over here!'' Kiba said.

Kokabiel laughed out of joy. ''Now things are getting very interesting! Yes, what you got there is a devil's power the highest degree! You've been blessed with strength on par with your big bad brother, little girl!'' The Cadre exclaimed.

''In that case, begone! Rias exclaimed, shooting her Power of Destruction against the fallen angel that took form in that of a serpentine dragon. Once it reached its target, Kokabiel raised both his arms to hold dangerous magic in front of him while he was still showing the same smile that showed his sharp teeth to everyone.

''So much better and so much more fun. It's almost as good as Sirzechs'.'' Kokabiel said.

Seeing how Kokabiel is still managing to hold her Power of Destruction in its place, Rias added even more power to it while the fallen angel seems to be enjoying every second. Not able to hold it anymore, the crimson-haired devil lost all the strength in her legs as she then fell with her butt on the ground with the Power of Destruction fading that was attacking Kokabiel fading away until it was gone.

''Rias!'' Issei called out as he then stood behind his King while thinking how Kokabiel was able to survive such a destructive attack.

As the crimson-haired girl slowly stood up, she saw that her best friend was in the air while preparing an attack against Kokabiel. ''Akeno!'' She exclaimed.

''Thunder!'' The Queen exclaimed as she aimed her magical attack straight towards her opponent. All that the Cadre needed to do was to fold his wings around him that easily stopped her thunder.

''So now a woman who possesses the same powers of Baraqiel tries to fight me?'' Kokabiel said aloud.

''Don't you ever say that name in front of me again. I am nothing like that creature!'' Akeno exclaimed as the strength of her thunder got much stronger than before.

''Who's Baraqiel?'' Issei thought with Gray thinking the same thing who was still in the same position.

''He's one of the fallen angel leaders who can use lightning and thunder. Basically, the same power that Akeno has.'' Xenovia explained.

 _'Wait a second. Then does that mean that Akeno is-'_

''Oh dear, say it isn't so. Why choose to fall so far as turning into a devil?'' Kokabiel said as he unconsciously interrupted Gray's thoughts. ''What an amusing house you have Rias. The Red Dragon Emperor, a ruined Holy Sword Project subject, and Baraqiel's own little daughter.'' The last part surprised both the humans and Issei.

''Akeno is... A daughter of a fallen angel?'' Gray asked aloud as he now finally knows why Akeno had the presence of a fallen angel inside her. All this time, she was born as one of them. He didn't know why she kept it as a secret nor did he know what it was that appeared in her eyes when he asked the question aloud. The Demon Slayer didn't know exactly what that look in her eyes was, but it was definitely something that he didn't like to see in her eyes.

''How terribly amusing. Having nothing but inferior products must run in the family.'' Kokabiel mocked Rias. Before the crimson-haired beauty could say anything against the Cadre to say such a rude thing about her servants, everyone saw how Kokabiel had to dodge one of his light spears that almost skewered through his head.

''Just shut up already.'' Was Gray's voice. Looking at the wizard, everyone saw that Gray was back on his feet with ice on his stomach so that it could keep his blood in its place.

''Oh, so you're still alive?'' Kokabiel asked as he then had to dodge another light spear of his own.

''I don't care who or what you are. Devil, angel, human, beast, woman or even a child. I won't go easy on anyone who hurts my friends either physical or by mere words. Kokabiel, I will make sure that you won't hurt my friends anymore.'' Gray said with resolve in his eyes while he didn't notice how Akeno had a small blush on her face after she heard what the wizard just said.

 _'Does that means he still wants to fight for me too?'_ Akeno asked herself.

Landing on the ground as he made his ten wings disappear, Kokabiel created two swords of light just like he did before. ''Do you really think you have the current strength to beat me? You barely have enough strength to even stand on your feet right now.'' He said, making the devils and Xenovia look at Gray to see that his legs were indeed shaking a bit. And knowing the wizard, it definitely wasn't because of fear. ''But I will be nice enough to let you fight me without killing that friend of yours. Who knows, you might be lucky enough to kill me.'' Kokabiel said

''Trust me, I don't need luck for something as simple as that.'' Gray said as he then raised his right arm. Once his tattoo appeared on it for the second time of today, the mage dashed towards his opponent as he then jumped in the air. ''Ice Demon's Zeroth Long Sword!'' He exclaimed, creating a long sword in his hands as he then went for a downwards slash that was getting blocked by one of Kokabiel's sword.

''Don't forget about me!'' Xenovia exclaimed as she appeared on Kokabiel's other side with Durandal. But, unfortunately for her, her attack got blocked as well.

''This is the end!'' Kiba exclaimed who appeared from the air above the Cadre. Kokabiel then used his ten black wings to attack the three sword wielders at the same time that felt more like steel than just normal wings.

 _'Dammit! I need more boosts or I won't be any help.'_ Issei thought as he then saw the three sword wielders quickly standing up.

Seeing the three teens standing up, Kokabiel swung both his swords through the air that created an X-shaped energy wave that went straight towards them. Kiba and Xenovia replied by blocking the attack with their swords that created a big explosion afterwards. Once the dust after the explosion faded away, Kokabiel saw that only Gray was now standing. Dashing at his opponent with the same ice sword in his hands, the wizard went for a horizontal slash. Kokabiel caught the blade of the sword without breaking a sweat. Creating another long sword, Gray went for another attack against Kokabiel's other side, but the Cadre caught that one with ease as well.

''Is that all?'' Kokabiel asked, only to see the human having a smirk on his face as ten red magic circles surrounded them with a Sword of Betrayer on each one of them that were all pointing at the fallen. But seeing that there was also one behind the wizard, Kokabiel grabbed the wizard by the neck to hold him in the air while covering himself with his wings to block every single sword while the wizard was definitely getting backstabbed by one of them. Suddenly, he felt a hand moving one of his wings away from his face to see that it belonged to Gray. His other hand was wielding one of those black and white swords while his feet were standing on a platform of ice instead of hanging in the air.

Kokabiel's eyes went wide as he then knew what just happened. Gray knew that there was one behind his back. So what the wizard did was he first made both his ice swords disappear to grab the sword behind him while he also created a platform to properly stand on instead of letting himself hang around by the neck. After he wielded the sword properly, he then moved the wing with his free hand instead of trying to stab right through it.

Moving his face away from the weapon, the fallen angel still didn't manage to dodge it properly as the sword just managed to leave a small cut on his pale cheek. Annoyed that the sword didn't go through the head of his opponent, Gray jumped away from the Cadre to have a safe distance between them. Being annoyed by the fact that a pesky teen was able to cut him, Kokabiel created a human-sized ball of light that went straight towards the human wizard with full speed. Before the attack could hit its mark, Xenovia appeared in front of the Demon Slayer as she barely managed to cut the ball of light in half that faded in thin air.

It was then that the next challenger of Kokabiel appeared from above. Jumping away, he saw the small white-haired girl with the cat ears and tails standing in the small crater that she created with her immense power. Charging against the Cadre, Koneko rapidly punched and kicked the fallen who blocked every attack of the small girl with his arms and legs while he didn't seem to be bothered by her powerful attacks. Koneko was kicking and punching so hard that you could hear the sounds even from the other side of the battlefield.

''You should know that just because I'm good with any kind of weapon...'' Kokabiel caught the Nekoshou by surprise as he managed to grab her by the leg. ''Doesn't mean that I'm bad when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.'' He said as he then smashed Koneko's little body against the ground a couple of times before he simply threw her away towards the school building. But before she could reach her destination, Gray was in the way as he caught her petite body.

''Next time, we charge together.'' Gray said, receiving a nod as he then placed the Nekoshou back on her feet. Only for him to fall on one knee as he was slowly getting tired of the battle.

 **(Boost)**

 _'Almost there.'_ Issei thought as he really wanted to help while he couldn't help but think how even the stripper seemed to have trouble in this fight.

 _'The hell is wrong with me?'_ Gray asked himself as there was something bugging him. _'Thanks to the blood loss, my vision is a bit blurry, my head's slightly spinning, and I can just stand on my feet. And with my current condition, Ice Flame Demon Dragon Mode could put too much pressure on my body now. But, even so. It still doesn't answer my question for how I'm feeling so weak right now. I'm not in a perfect condition as I was since the beginning, but still.'_ He thought. The mage knows his own strength and he also knows that, despite the current situation, he still should be able to take Kokabiel on his own. So why did he had so much trouble with it?

''You know, I might as well act as a nice guy for once in my a life as I am willing to share with all of you some special information.'' Kokabiel suddenly said, making everyone wonder what the warmonger wanted to tell them.

''And what is it that you want to share with us?'' Rias asked.

Kokabiel laughed. ''In the previous war, not only did the Four Great Devils died but so did God as well!'' He exclaimed, shocking everyone with the sudden news.

''God is... Dead...'' Xenovia said as she couldn't believe the news that she just heard from her enemy.

''You're lying! I've never heard anything about that!'' Rias exclaimed, not wanting to believe the brutal truth. Being a devil doesn't mean that God's death wasn't something that she would like to hear.

''After the war has ended, the leaders of the Three Factions came all to an agreement to keep this a secret as only those who were present at the war knows about this little fact. Why else would you think that not only the devils but angels and fallen angels depended on humans as well?'' Kokabiel said.

''No, it can't be.'' Xenovia muttered as she fell on all fours. Asia passed out as she would have fallen on the ground if it wasn't for Issei to catch her body.

''Asia!'' The Pawn called out.

''What happened to her?'' Gray asked.

''It's a natural reaction for a believer like her.'' Xenovia answered his question. ''I'm surprised that I can still even think right now.'' She added.

''Now that's no longer a secret for you brats, the second thing I'm going to tell is only for little Gray here.'' Kokabiel said.

''What do you want now?'' The wizard asked.

''Tell me, have you been feeling a bit weaker now?'' Kokabiel asked, surprising the wizard. ''I'll take that look on your face as a yes.'' He said.

''...What have you done to me?'' Gray asked with narrowed eyes as he has the feeling that the Cadre had to do something with this.

''Remember when you caught my swords with your bare hands? I filled them with a particular kind of poison magic that is very dangerous for humans like you. What it does is that it will slowly eat you from the inside while you will barely feel a thing. It will take quite some time before it has done its job. But once it has done its job, it will turn you into nothing more but a normal useless human who won't be even able to break a mere twig into two while also losing all of your magic.'' Kokabiel informed the wizard who's eyes went wide just like the others.

''You did what!?'' Gray exclaimed as Kokabiel began to laugh.

''You better hurry and let yourself getting healed by that nun since Twilight Healing would be strong enough to 'heal it away', to put it like that. But seeing how she's taking a nice little nap, that won't be happening for a while.'' Kokabiel ended with a chuckle that annoyed the Demon Slayer

''Why you...'' Gray spat with venom.

''Now then, last but not least, I think it's time to tell to show you who it was that I could so easily.'' Kokabiel said.

''Why would you do something like that so sudden?'' Gray asked.

''I have no more use for her. So I'll be kind enough to let her go alive so that you can fight me with your remaining full strength as you don't have to worry about her anymore.'' Kokabiel said as he then snapped his fingers that made a light green magic circle appear next to him.

Now Gray was confused. Seeing that Kokabiel made a magic circle appear next to him means that he was going to show the wizard who he was talking about that he could have killed at any moment. Gray thought he was sure that he had it a bit figured out. But once he saw who appeared from the magic circle, the Demon Dragon Slayer felt like his whole world stopped in an instant.

Lying there, next to the fallen angel, with her kimono tattered that barely covered her skin that was filled with nothing but bruises and cuts, was none other than the young woman that he had been searching for the last couple of days

''Kuroka!'' Koneko exclaimed as she and everyone else saw how the black-haired Nekoshou was lying unconsciously on the ground.

''Is that the SS-class stray devil Kuroka!?'' Xenovia asked aloud.

''She was a stray devil. But thanks to Gray, she no longer possesses that title anymore.'' Kiba explained.

''I found this lost little kitten walking around this school when everyone was probably already home. She was so distracted with whatever there was in her mind that she didn't feel my presence. So what did I do, you ask? I simply caught her by surprise and wanted to dearly kill her with my own hands. And just when I was almost there to pierce my sword through her heart, the last name she muttered was the very same name of a certain human here. And it was at that moment that I've come up with this brilliant plan'' Kokabiel told the group, making something inside the wizard to snap.

Not able to stand still with the scene in front of her, Koneko dashed towards her big sister to get her away from the Cadre. Seeing how the small girl was running towards the unconscious devil next to him, Kokabiel grabbed Kuroka by the kimono and threw her towards the white-haired Nekomata. Seeing how her older sister was thrown towards her, Koneko stooped with running as she then caught Kuroka. Having a closer look now, Koneko gained tears in her eyes just to see how much pain her bigger sister currently is, it was a miracle that she is still alive.

Suddenly, out of the corners of her eyes, Koneko saw how Kokabiel stood in front of her in an instant with a sword of light ready to slice both her and her sister in half. She could hear how everyone called out her name, but she knew that she wouldn't be fast. Closing her eyes tightly, she could do nothing but wait how those spears are going to hit her and Kuroka... But she felt nothing. Opening her eyes slowly, they suddenly went wide real fast as she saw why she didn't feel anything.

Gray was fast enough to appear just in time as his hand was clenching around Kokabiel's arm that was holding the sword. But what surprised her the most that not only cold, but heat was emitting from the wizard as well while she was certain that Gray was capable of only ice. Then she remembered that day she felt something draconic inside the wizard. Did the immense warmth was part of that?

''Koneko, get to the others with Kuroka.'' Gray ordered the small girl, receiving a slow nod as she then headed towards the devils and Xenovia.

Kokabiel was actually gritting his teeth in slight pain as he felt how his arm, the one that the human was holding, was burning and freezing at the same time. But what also confused the Cadre was how the magic of the human was getting denser and stronger while his surrounding felt like there was a blizzard and a heat wave simultaneously.

''Impossible! How are you getting stronger while your strength should be nothing more but that of a mere dog!?'' Kokabiel asked. but when he saw the look in Gray's eyes, even he had to shiver from the sight. Those were not the eyes of a normal human. No, those eyes belonged to an enraged dragon that no one would dare to fight.

''Now you've done it, Kokabiel. For hurting my friends and almost killing Kuroka...'' Gray paused as the fallen angel saw that the look in the wizard's eyes intensifies. ''I'll put an end to your pathetic life once and for all.'' The Demon Dragon Slayer said with an ice cold voice as Kokabiel's eyes went wide in pain with blood coming out of his as he felt a sudden powerful blow against his stomach.

The moment the wizard released the Cadre's arm was the exact same moment that Gray planted his fist against the abdomen of Kokabiel. Not letting a second to waste, he sent the fallen angel another punch with his other fist against the side of his head, shooting him like a torpedo towards the school building. As sudden images run through the young man's head of his friends being hurt by Kokabiel, Gray let out a dragon-like roar as a tornado of fire and ice appeared around him. Destroying the barrier around Kuoh Academy while making the devils and exorcist to raise one or both their arms in front of their faces.

''What the hell is happening!?'' Issei asked aloud.

 **(I think we're now witnessing Gray's full power with our own eyes.)** Ddraig said loud enough for everyone to hear. **(It seems like this is the kind of power that he would only use when he has no other choice. In other words, that form uses all the magic that he has in his body to hold that move for as long as possible, giving the human wizard ultimate strength while he would feel more like a combination of both a demon and a dragon instead of just a normal human. I don't know how he obtained such an ominous power, but it's definitely something that could even fear gods.)** The dragon added, surprising everyone.

''Are you serious, Ddraig?'' Issei asked.

 **(I am. Not to mention those flames of his. My instinct keeps on telling me that I do not want to be touched by those at all.)** Ddraig said.

''Does that means that Gray's flames are strong enough to kill one of the two Heavenly Dragons!?'' Xenovia asked.

''I think what Ddraig is trying to tell us is that those flames are similar to Gray's Ice Demon Slayer Magic. But instead for demons, those flames are probably meant for dragons.'' Kiba said.

 **(That might be the best way to describe those flames.)** The Red Dragon Emperor said.

''So Gray has something that could kill both devils _and_ dragons!?'' Rias exclaimed.

''If I had to take a guess, it's probably something called like Fire Dragon Slayer since Ddraig only has the same feeling to those flames similar to ours when we feel that specific ice of his.'' Kiba said as he then looked back at the wizard with the others doing the same.

While Gray was still in the tornado, Kokabiel was lying on the ground with a hand on his head to as blood was spilling out of it. After the punch he received from the human against his head, Kokabiel was almost sure that his skull was now having a massive crack that is beyond healing.

 _'N-now I get it.'_ Kokabiel thought with a bit of struggle. _'The reason he's not getting weaker by the poison anymore... Is because the sudden burst of power must have destroyed all the poison... Before it could completely destroy all his strength and magic.'_ He thought as he then saw how a big sphere of Ice and flames fused with each other came out of the tornado that hit his whole body, creating an explosion as his body flew through every single wall until he stopped in the dead centre of the school.

Slowly standing up in pain, Kokabiel saw the wizard standing in front of him as if he used some teleportation magic as he was now wearing an ice gauntlet around his right arm that was coated with flames that didn't melt the ice itself. ''Ice Flame Demon Dragon's Iron Fist!'' Gray exclaimed as he gave Kokabiel a powerful uppercut with his right fist, sending the Cadre in the air while he crashed through every floor, shattering every window in the progress from just the force, and even the roof that his body contacted with.

Putting all his strength in his legs, Gray jumped in the air with such speed and such height as he was now on the same level as Kokabiel. The wizard kicked the fallen angel back towards the track field who's body crashed against the ground.

 _'H-How is this possible? N-No normal human should possess this strength.'_ Kokabiel though as he slowly brought himself up on one knee, only to see that the wizard was standing in the giant hole in the school building with flames and ice intensively dancing around him as if it was alive.

''I'll end this once and for all, Kokabiel!'' Gray exclaimed as all the flames around him all went towards his left hand and all the ice towards his right one. Pushing both hands forward, the wizard created a sphere of both elements that was bigger than himself. ''With flames of a dragon in my left hand, and ice of the demon in my left. Ice Flame Demon Dragon's Brilliant Cool Flame!'' Gray roared as he then fired the attack of immense cold and heat towards the fallen angel.

Kokabiel couldn't do a single thing except for watching as to how the dangerous combination of ice and flames were heading his way that was definitely strong enough to kill him. But instead of seeing the attack as just a ball of two different magic, Kokabiel saw it entirely different. A giant red-scaled dragon and a dark blue demon-like creature that were both present in the eyes of the fallen angel that even scared him with the deafening roar that the two beings made together while the devastating attack was still heading towards him for only one simple reason.

To eat him alive.

And right when the ball of ice and flames was only a mere meter away from the Cadre, it disappeared into thin air as Gray suddenly coughed out some blood before he fell down on all fours. The eyes of all the devils widened as they saw what just happened. Just when they thought that Gray would defeat the warmonger with the powerful final attack, it just disappeared. Not to mention how they could barely feel any magic from Gray now while thinking that the Heavenly Dragon was right about earlier.

 _'Dammit. Now that I've become weaker thanks to that stupid poison of his earlier, I'm now only able to hold the Ice Flame Demon Dragon Mode for not even a full minute.'_ Gray thought as he was now standing on both feet while using all his remaining strength to keep on standing. Looking at the fallen angel, Gray saw that he was also back on his feet now.

''I don't know how a human like you could ever obtain such strength, but I will kill you even if it's the last thing that I will do!'' Kokabiel exclaimed the last part as he was ready to create one final light spear with his remaining strength. But before he could create even the smallest bit of it...

''Good grief... You sure like to talk nonsense, don't you, Kokabiel.'' A sudden masculine voice appeared out of nowhere. As everyone looked at the direction of the sound, they all saw that it belonged to a tall, well-built man with dark-blue hair and matching eyes. He is wearing a navy blue t-shirt that showed off his muscles, black cargo pants, and brown boots. The devils, Xenovia and Kokabiel couldn't help but think how the newcomer looked a lot like an adult version of Gray while the wizard couldn't believe what he was seeing right now.

''Who are you?'' Kokabiel asked the man.

The man smirked. ''Just a proud father of two wonderful kids and the husband of Eleonora, that's all.'' Silver said, making the Cadre's eyes go wide in shock as he knew exactly who Eleonora is.

''Are you telling me that bitch is still a-'' But before Kokabiel could finish his rude sentence, a hand covered his face that pushed him straight towards the ground with such force that it left a whole imprint of Kokabiel's body.

''That's what you get for calling my wife a bitch.'' Silver said, releasing Kokabiel's face who now seemed to be finally defeated. ''You really were in a bad shape if that one move was strong enough to knock you down, not that I'm complaining.'' He said as he then walked towards a certain human wizard who was still silent during the whole time he appeared. But the moment that Silver was now standing right in front of the Demon Dragon Slayer, Gray could only let one single word escape out of his mouth.

''...Dad?'' He asked while he couldn't understand how his father was stuck in this world with him as well. But as the two Fullbuster were busy looking at each other in the eyes, they have barely noticed that the others have arrived including Sona and her peerage. Koneko was now carrying Kuroka on her back, who was still unconscious, while Asia was now awake after the truth of God.

''Rias, any idea with what's going right now.'' Sona asked as she was clueless of why there was an adult version of Gray in front of her who the wizard just called 'dad'.

''I don't know Sona, but I think we may get to hear it from them soon enough.'' Rias said as she was very confused right now. She remembered how Gray told her, her peerage, Sirzechs and Grayfia that he received the Ice Demon Slayer Magic after his father lost his life. If that's true, then how was this man in front of them, who had to be his father, standing here and not looking dead at all.

''So you really are my son, aren't you?'' Silver asked, noticing the striking resemblance and how he called him 'dad'. ''And here I am, thinking how it should be impossible for you to be walking in this place after cruel day that happened two years.'' He said aloud.

 _'What the hell is my old man talking about. I don't know what he means with that 'cruel day'. But if he, talking about the battle with Tartaros, then I'm very positive that it hasn't been two years already.'_ Gray thought.

''I don't know what you're talking about, dad. But I'm pretty sure that our battle during Tartaros wasn't two years ago.'' Gray said, confusing his father.

''Tartaros? Sorry Gray, but I really have no idea with whatever you're talking about'' Silver said as this is the first time he ever heard that name.

''What do you mean 'you don't know'? Just over a month ago, we were fighting against each other so that you could make me overcome my own fear that I still had for Deliora.'' Gray said, surprising his dad. But not only him, but all the devils, with the exception of Issei, Asia and Saji, who heard that Gray said the name of that demon since only devils should know about that monster. Not even the angels and fallen angels knew about Deliora either. So how does Gray do despite that no one has ever mentioned that name before?

''You just keep on confusing me, son. How come I helped you with your fear of Deliora while you are still supposed to be stuck in the ice that's keeping that demon in place?'' Silver asked, making Gray eyes go wide.

''What do you mean?'' Gray asked as he really hoped that his dad is going to say the same thing that the wizard was thinking right now.

''I really shouldn't be saying this in front of those kids, but what I'm saying is that you used Iced Shell to freeze Deliora inside that unbreakable eyes.'' Silver said, making everyone's eyes wide with the exception of Issei, Saji, Asia and Xenovia.

The devils couldn't believe what the man was talking about as It should be impossible for Gray to have used Iced Shell. If he did, then how on Earth was he standing here if he should be nothing more but ice right now.

''What the hell, old man! Are you telling me that Deliora exists in this world as well!?'' Gray exclaimed, only to realise what exactly he just said as he then cursed himself for saying that out loud.

''This world...''

''...As well?''

Rias and Sona said as everyone looked at Gray with nothing but confusing looks on their faces. Just when the oldest Fullbuster wanted to ask his son what he meant with that sentence, the ice around the wizard's stomach shattered. It was then at that moment how everyone saw that blood, once again, flowed out of his stomach. Coughing out blood, what felt like the tenth time of today, the wizard fell on the ground while his whole vision turned black.

''GRAY!''


	15. Gray's Family

**[Gray's House]**

The first thing the young man noticed once his consciousness has returned to him, the wizard felt that he was laying on something soft and comfortable. Opening his dark blue eyes, Gray noticed right away that he was in his sleeping room. Remembering the event of him against Kokabiel, the wizard grunted a bit as he slowly brought himself into a sitting position on his bed.

''So, finally awake now.'' A masculine voice echoed through the room. Looking at his right, Gray saw that it belonged to his very own father. ''You feeling better now?'' Silver asked.

Gray hesitated a bit as he then opened his mouth. ''Yeah...'' Was the only word that escaped from his mouth as his hand then went automatically towards his stomach to feel if there was still a hole in it or not. Luckily for him, it was closed.

The two Fullbusters stayed quiet until they both heard someone knocking on the door that followed up with being opened without waiting for the permission of the person from behind could enter or not. Revealing his face, Gray and Silver saw that it was a certain fallen angel.

''Did I came at a wrong time?'' Azazel asked the older Fullbuster.

''Your timing couldn't get any better.'' Silver replied as the fallen angel than closed the door behind him.

''You two know each other?'' Gray asked the two adults.

''Only since yesterday. You've been asleep for almost a full day now and yesterday, after your fight with Kokabiel, there were a lot of important people here in your house as we all were talking about recent events and our plans for the future.'' Azazel said.

''What Azazel here is trying to tell you is that the leaders of each faction, who were the important people yesterday, will be coming back here in Kuoh at some point for a meeting to talk about much important stuff. Not only that, but also that Azazel explained to everyone in that day with your circumstances. Meaning that he told us that you came from a different world.'' Silver said.

Not being bothered that Azazel told everyone about the truth of him since it had to come out sooner or later, Gray let out a deep sigh as he then stood up from his bed as he only then noticed that he was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing against Kokabiel. Meaning that he's shirtless, as usual.

''So, you told them how you've found me in this world and how you informed everything about the supernatural stuff?'' Gray asked the fallen angel.

''That, and that you're both an Ice Demon Slayer and Fire Dragon Slayer. But everyone sure had a hard time with believing me.'' Azazel chuckled.

''That's true. But hearing what Gray just said right now, I guess that means I have no other choice now but to accept the fact that you helped my son out when he arrived in this world. So, thanks, I guess.'' Silver said.

''Don't worry about it as I had some fun with him this past month.'' Azazel said as he then looked back at Gray. ''But that's not the only thing I said about you to everyone yesterday.'' He said.

''What else did you told everyone about me?'' Gray asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering what else the fallen angel could tell about him.

''The answer to how you've arrived in this world of ours.'' Azazel said, making the eyes of the young wizard from Fairy Tail to go wide.

''Are you telling that you finally know of how the hell I've ended up in this world?'' Gray asked, receiving a nod from the Governor General of the fallen angels.

''I guess you could say that I've kind of did. You see, I've remembered when you've told me that Mard Geer's ultimate Curse, Memento Mori, was supposed to be erasing everything in its range, becoming nothing for eternity, right.'' Azazel said.

''That's what Mard Geer said to me and Natsu.'' Gray said.

''Good. But, it does something entirely different than that. Remember how your two friends have appeared in this world for a short time and recognized you right away?'' Azazel asked as he received a nod from the wizard. ''That's already enough evidence that Memento Mori does not erase you as it should've done.'' He said.

''What do you mean?'' Gray asked.

''Look, if you were indeed being erased into nothingness, then that means that you should've also been erased from everyone's memories since 'being erased' basically means that you've 'never existed' in some ways. But the most obvious part, of course, is that you're standing here right in front of our eyes.'' Azazel explained. ''Now then, back to the main point. Instead of 'erasing' your existence, it actually 'created' a new existence of yours.'' He added to his explanation.

''Created... a new existence of me?'' Gray repeated with a confused tone in his voice.

''What I'm saying is that, since you've arrived here thanks to that Curse, you've changed the history of our world.'' The fallen angel explained as Gray eyes went wide. ''Thanks to Memento Mori, the past and history of our world has changed in such way so that you could exist in it as it's the most normal thing for you to be here, which also explains why a few beings know you so well. Be it either human, devil, angel or whatsoever. Not to mention that some other people probably would never have existed. For example, your parents and maybe even more people into this world.'' Azazel explained while he was still amazed that such a magic could possibly even exist.

Gray's eyes were wide to hear that. To think that something like this could ever happen in any kind of world or universe. Just the mere thought of it made it already sound impossible.

''So... Does that explain how Irina knows me as her childhood friend?'' The wizard asked while he still couldn't believe how all of this could possibly even happen at all.

''It sure does. But, she's not the only one who knows about you so well.'' Azazel said as he then looked at the older Fullbuster with Gray doing the same thing.

''Well, it should be obvious that I'm one of those people as well. Not to mention your mother, your sister, and a few others as well.'' Silver said.

''I see.'' Gray muttered, only to realise something off with what his father just said. ''Wait a sec, my sister? Sorry, old man. But I'm very positive that I don't have a sister.'' He said.

''What are you talking about, Gray? Don't you remember Lucy anymore?'' Silver asked.

''If you're talking about Lucy Heartfilia, then I can already tell that she's my friend and not my sister.'' Gray said.

Before Silver could say anything back, Azazel was one step ahead of him. ''Hey, Gray. If you don't mind, could you tell me about your family? The ones that are related by blood and not those from Fairy Tail, of course.'' The fallen angel said.

''Well, my old man from there looks exactly like my old man who's standing here with us.'' Gray said.

''I'm not that old, you know?'' Silver interrupted with a pout.

''And my mother had shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes.'' Gray simply described the way his mother looked back then, ignoring his father's comment while making him confused with how he described his wife, Ellen.

''And what was the name of your mother?'' Azazel asked.

''Mika.'' Gray answered, confusing Silver even more now.

''And just to be sure, you do not have a sister and both of your parents are humans, right?'' The fallen angel asked.

''That's right.'' Gray replied, not making it any easier for his father now.

Azazel hummed in thought. ''Well then, looks like I have another puzzle to solve.'' The leader of the fallen angels said aloud.

''What do you mean?'' Gray asked.

''Well, what I mean is that I've just met your mother and sister not too long ago. And trust me that you do have a sister and that your mother looks different and also has a different name than what you've just told us.'' Azazel told the wizard.

''Then how come they are not the same in this world?'' Gray asked while not understanding how he could have a different mother. Not to mention that he has a sister now.

The room was quiet as the two adults were thinking of an answer until Silver opened his mouth. ''If I'm not mistaking, you told Rias that both your parents died in your world, correct?'' He asked as he received a nod from his son. ''Then maybe that could be the answer since those that have died in your world could reappear in this one again. Maybe it could be that every dead person in your world or only the one that you were very close with.'' Silver guessed.

''But, if that's true, then why is my mother, the one that I know, not my mother in this world?'' Gray asked, making Silver think of why that seems to be the case.

''Maybe it's because how long they've all died.'' Azazel said, earning the attention of the two Fullbusters. ''Perhaps it will only take those who have died for the last two, five, or maybe even ten years to take them into this world with you. Another option could be that only those who have played an important or specific role in your life will return, making either fate or Memento Mori choose who your new mother is in this world. Not to mention of gaining yourself a younger sister. Now then, this may be a tough question to answer, but how long are your parents dead by now?'' The fallen angel asked.

''Well, I would say that my mom died ten years ago. But, since I was stuck in the Fairy Sphere, sleeping for whole seven years, means that she's gone for seventeen years now.'' Gray answered.

''You were only one when your mother died?'' Silver asked.

''I was eight.'' Gray said, confusing his father. ''When I said that I was stuck in the Fairy Sphere for seven years, for some reason, I haven't turned a single day older at all as I still remained eighteen after all those years.'' The wizard explained.

''Which should also explain why everyone is so confused with the fact that you're seven years younger than that you should be in this world. Because you've 'existed' for 25 years now, doesn't have to be that you're supposed to be that age now while you actually are in this world.'' Azazel added.

''I see.'' Silver said as he then looks back at his son. ''And what about me? The one from your world?'' He asked while thinking it was kind of weird to ask how he died in a different world.

''Well, it's a bit complicated.'' Gray said, earning two raised eyebrows from the adults. ''You see, you died on the same day as my mom did thanks to the Deliora. But, a demon named Keyes used his Necromancer to revive you from the dead. After he was defeated, you disappeared as well, making it now, if I'm not mistaking it, a total of five weeks now if that counts. If not, then it's also seventeen years'' Gray explained.

''So that's what you meant with him existing in this world as well.'' Silver mumbled, but loud enough for his son and the fallen angel to hear.

''So, it's true then. Deliora really does exist in this world too, huh.'' Gray said as he earned a nod from his father.

''Mind telling who this 'Deliora' person is?'' Azazel asked. First time hearing the name of the Demon of Destruction.

''Sorry, Azazel. But only devils are supposed to know about that creature.'' Silver said, making Gray think that there's something wrong with that sentence of his father.

''If only devils are supposed to know about the Deliora from this world, then how the hell do you know about him, dad?'' Gray asked.

''Well, that's because I'm one of them.'' Silver said as he then showed his bat-like wings to his son. Successfully surprising him with the sudden news. ''Not only me but your mother and sister as well.'' He added as his wings then disappeared.

''Oh, and only if you know who your mother truly is.'' Azazel said to the wizard with a chuckle.

''And why's that?'' Gray asked.

Silver let out a sigh. ''That's because your mother, Eleonora Fullbuster, is actually known as-''

* * *

 **[Living Room]**

The other two Fullbusters, Eleonora and Lucina, were sitting on a couch with the addition of a handsome young man sitting on the opposite couch of them.

The handsome young man has dark silver hair and same light blue eyes as Ellen. He's wearing a dark green shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He also wearing burgundy jeans with a silver chain attached to it and black shoes underneath it.

''So Azazel has been taking care of you all this time, Vali?'' Lucy asked the young man.

''That's right. He's the one who found me after I ran away as I then trained myself at the Grigori with my Sacred Gear.'' The young man, who is now known as Vali, said.

''I'm sorry, Vali. If only I knew what your father and Rizevim have done to you, then I surely would've helped you.'' Ellen said with a caring tone in her voice as she deeply cares for the young devil.

''Don't worry. I'm not blaming you at all for not knowing how Rizevim told my father to 'bully' me if he was getting scared of me and my Sacred Gear. I've easily could've told you what was happening to me. But I was scared of what Rizevim could do to you back then when I was a child.'' Vali explained while 'bullying' was definitely a huge understatement with the things that he went through.

''I get why you would never tell about that when you were a child. But why did you never told us about the fact that Azazel took care of you?'' Ellen asked with Lucy thinking the same thing.

''Azazel wanted to play it safe and told me to keep my whereabouts a secret. Saying that some devils might get the wrong idea if the great-grandson of the original Lucifer, who got raised by the leader of the fallen angels, would let himself know like that so suddenly. I could've kept Azazel as a secret, but he thought that the devils would've found it out sooner or later.'' Vali explained.

''In some way, I guess I can understand why he would keep you like a secret since there's still no peace between each faction. But, right now. I'm just glad that you are doing fine now.'' Ellen said.

''And I'm glad that you two are doing fine as well. But, still. I'm sorry for never letting you two know about me as I should've at least let you guys know that I was doing OK.'' Vali said.

''Don't worry. All that matters now is that we've finally met each other after such a long time.'' Eleonora reassured him.

''That's right. And I must say that you've turned quite into a handsome young man. If only you weren't my favourite cousin.'' Lucy teased.

''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Vali said after a small chuckle as he then looked at the oldest one of the two females. ''But, thanks, aunt Ellen.''

* * *

 **[Gray's Room]**

''That's because your mother, Eleonora Fullbuster, is actually known as Eleonora Lucifer. The granddaughter of the original devil king, Lucifer.'' Silver explained as Gray's eyes went wide in shock. ''Meaning that you, the Gray of this world, was the great-grandson of Lucifer.''

The Demon Dragon Slayer couldn't believe the words of his old man. How could his alternative version of this world be a descendant of the devils of devils? Lucifer himself.

''Looks like someone is surprised.'' Azazel joked as he saw the look on Gray's face.

Silver let a sigh escape from his mouth. ''Well, I guess everyone would react like this when they get to hear so suddenly that he's the great-grandson of Lucifer.'' He said as he then looked at the fallen angel. ''How about you head to the living room and let the others know that me and Gray will be coming soon? Also, please explain to them with the family circumstances of this Gray in his world.'' Silver said.

''Sure thing.'' Azazel simply said as he then opened and closed the door so that the two Fullbusters are alone now.

''I know it's a lot to take in so suddenly, but I hope that you can come with me so that you could meet your mother of this world, your sister, and your cousin in just a couple of minutes. In the meantime, I'm sure that you must have at least one question that you want me to answer.'' Silver said.

The room stayed quiet for a couple of seconds until the wizard finally opened his mouth. ''The 'me' in this world, the one that is your actual son. What happened to him?'' Gray asked.

''...You sacrificed yourself as you used Iced Shell to imprison Deliora, the Demon of Destruction, so that you could save me, Lucy, Ellen, and many other devils who were fighting against that creature.'' Silver explained.

''Looks like Iced Shell was brought into this world as well, huh.'' Gray muttered underneath his breath but loud enough for Silver to hear it.

''Must mean that some magic of your world were brought into this world as well. Meaning that everything that played a major role in your life has a chance of reappearing in this world. But maybe the time that a living being died still counts as well. Anyway, these possible answers are the only 'logical' ones that Azazel could come up with.'' Silver said, even though all of this was, most definitely, the opposite of logic.

Gray released a deep sigh as he was rubbing his head with his thumb and index finger. ''Just how complicated can my life just be right now?'' He asked aloud.

''Too complicated, if you ask me.'' Silver joked, earning a small chuckle from his son.

''Very funny. By the way, how come you can wear those crosses on your ears? If I remember correctly, shouldn't devils be weak to those things?'' Gray asked.

''That's true, but I made these things myself. Meaning that it doesn't hold anything holy inside of it.'' Silver explained to his son. After that, the two had a small talk about each other past for a short bit. Gray talking about life back on Earthland and Silver about the Gray in this world.

''Alright, let me get this straight. Of all the things that I could come up with to make Grayfia smile again was a freaking picnic at the front garden of the mansion in the Underworld that belonged to the Gremory's of all places? God, I'm such an idiot.'' Gray said.

''You sure were back then. But, you were always capable of helping Grayfia out whenever she needed it as even a mere picnic, an idea of yours, was good enough as she was having fun for the whole day.'' Silver said.

''Guess I'm just that amazing.'' Gray said with a smug look on his face.

''You sure were.'' Silver said while he was rolling his eyes. ''Anyway, back to your story. Did I really fought against you, acting like I was Deliora who stole your father's body, just so that you would lose your inner fear of that demon?'' He asked.

''You sure did.'' Gray said.

''Looks like I'm going to be the father of the year now.'' Silver joked, earning another small chuckle from his son. Suddenly, the two Fullbuster heard the door being opened.

''It should be good now to show your face now. I've explained everything to them and they understand the situation.'' Azazel said. As father and son nodded at the fallen angel as the three then headed towards the living room... After the Demon Slayer pulled a white shirt on so that he wouldn't arrive shirtless.

Gray couldn't help but to feel nervous about all of this. After all, he's going to meet some new people who are all part of his family in this world. What would they all look like and how would they react when they get to see him? Gray didn't know the answer, but he is about to find out. As the three arrived at the living room, the wizard then saw the other three that were standing next to each other

The one on the left is a young man around Gray's age with dark silver hair and light blue eyes, on the right is a young woman, also around his age, with long lilac purple hair and dark blue eyes, and in the middle was the older version of the girl next to her with the same long lilac purple hair. But, instead of dark blue, her eyes were light blue.

Before Gray could say anything, he noticed how the oldest one of the three new faces walked towards him as the distance between them was now less than a meter.

''Hey... Mom.'' Gray said as he knew that this has to be his mother of this world. And before Gray even knew it, he suddenly felt how the woman was hugging him. And then, he felt it. This warm sensation, the way she hugged him, and the way how it was comforting him. He knew, even after seventeen years, what the beautiful woman was giving him.

A motherly hug that she could only give to her children.

Instead of doing nothing, Gray embraced his mom from this world back while feeling how her tears of happiness fell on his shoulder. The remaining four looked at the scene with smiles on their faces as Lucy even had to wipe a tear away as she was so glad that her family is now back to normal.

''I know that you're not the Gray that I know and that I'm not the mother that you know. But, different world or not. I will always treat you and see you as my very own child.'' Ellen said, making Gray surprised as he could hear how much she meant those warm words. Even though he is not her true son, he could tell that she will raise him, take care of him, and love him like one.

''Thank you... Mom.''

* * *

With the moon high in the air, Gray really was feeling tired after everything that has happened so far. So many information in just one day almost made his head explode. Meeting his family from a different world, getting to know that the other Gray is the great-grandson of Lucifer, Deliora is stuck in Iced Shell that was cast by his other self, and he has a sister and cousin with the latter one being the White Dragon Emperor. The rival of the Red Dragon Emperor who was none other than Issei.

Not to mention that there are enough people in this world that know him for years while he doesn't even know them for even the half the time that they know him. With other words, he really had to catch up with lots of stuff.

Releasing a sigh, Gray then looked at the door in front of him. Even though he really wanted some well-deserved sleep right now, he really had to take care of this one little problem as soon as possible. Knocking softly at his door as his parents and sister, who decided to stay here for the night, were asleep in one of the many rooms that his house to offer. Thinking that she still might be asleep as he didn't receive an answer from the other side of the door, the wizard slowly opened the door to look inside the room. Not a second later and he found that the person in this room has awakened as she was standing on the balcony.

As he was now standing on the same balcony, Gray was now standing next to the black-haired beauty while leaning with his arms on the stone railing.

''You feeling better?'' The wizard asked while his eyes kept on looking at the view in front of him.

''Yeah...'' Was Kuroka's simple reply as her eyes were locked with the view as well. It bothered the wizard to hear that she didn't finish her sentence with that verbal tic of hers. He knows that whenever she didn't finish her speech with an 'nya', then he knew that there was something wrong.

''I'm sorry. If I didn't yell at you that day, then you wouldn't have to be in this mess.'' Gray apologised.

''...Why did you yell like that?'' She asked as she wanted to know why he had that sudden outburst.

''Well, it's kind of a long story. But, before that. There's a lot that I have to tell you.'' Gray said as he told the Nekoshou everything that she needed to know. Fairy Tail, him from a different world, meeting his new parents, great-grandson of Lucifer, and much more that made the eyes of the cat go wide. Kuroka wasn't sure if she should believe the story that the wizard was telling her was the unexplainable truth or some stupid lie. But, the emotions in his eyes were definitely not lying.

Whenever he was telling her parts of his past where he had fun with his friends, his eyes were filled with happiness as he could recall every single detail of those days. But, when he was going to the darker side of his story, those dark blue orbs were filled with sadness that Kuroka was feeling as well. Losing his parents that were killed by a demon, a woman named Ur sacrificed herself to save Gray and stopped the very same demon, and sacrificing himself for his friends as he then ended up in this world.

He lost so much that was dear to him that he never wanted to experience that feeling ever again too which is the whole reason why he suddenly yelled at her like that. He was so confused with whether she teased him for fun or if it was her way of showing her love to him that suddenly made him lose his cool.

''And that's why I never showed any interest in being in a relationship. I may not look like it. But, deep inside of me, I guess I'm still afraid of that small change of losing someone important to me.'' Gray honestly said.

''...I'm sorry.'' Kuroka finally spoke.

''For what?'' Gray asked, confused about the sudden apology.

''If only I knew about all of that, then maybe I wouldn't have stepped in the shower with you and would have tried to do some naughty things with you.'' That last part made the wizard blush. ''Maybe it's better if I leave you alone.''

And before Kuroka even noticed it, she felt how two strong hands grabbed her upper arms as she was forced to look at Gray. And when her eyes met those of him, Kuroka could tell that he was not happy right now.

''Do you even listen to your own nonsense that's coming from your mouth right now? Just what kind of idiot are you?'' The wizard asked, confusing the cat. ''What makes you think it would make me happy if you would just leave me alone for no reason. I care a lot about you, just like the others, and I'll be damned if I just let you go before I get back to your old self. That's the Kuroka that I know and that I want!'' Gray said.

Kuroka's eyes went wide as she heard what the wizard just said to her. Instead of him still being mad at her and wanting her to leave his house, Gray wants her to stay and wants her to act like herself. The Kuroka that he wants.

''The Kuroka... that you want?'' She asked.

Raising an eyebrow, it was then that Gray realised what he just said at the end as his face turned red. ''W-Well, w-what I meant with 'wanting the normal you' is that... Well, uh... You know. The way you were before this mess. Yeah, that's it.'' He said while releasing the Nekoshou as he scratched the back of his head with the same blush still being stuck on his face.

Oh, he just asked to be teased now.

''Oh really~? Are you sure you didn't mean something else, nya?'' Kuroka asked with her playful smile with the return of her verbal tic. Safe to say that she is back to her usual self now.

''O-Of course I didn't mean something different.'' Gray said as he averted his gaze away from her.

''Sure you didn't, nya.'' Kuroka said as she then heard a chuckle coming from the wizard. ''What so funny, nya?'' She asked.

''Nothing.'' Gray said as he then looked back at the black-haired beauty. ''Just glad that you're back to normal now.'' He said with a warm smile on his face that could make any girl fall in love with.

And then, suddenly, both of them became very quiet as they looked at each other's eyes. Him getting lost in those eyes that were shining like gold and her getting lost in those dark blue orbs. Without the two of them noticing it, they both leaned ever so slightly forward. The distance between their lips became two inches, then one inch, then a mere centimetre. And just when their lips almost touched each other...

''Room for one more?'' Quickly turning around, Gray saw that the question belonged to none other than Lucina. Only to blush again as he noticed what his new sister was wearing.

Right now, Lucy was wearing nothing but black female boxer shorts. With other words, she was wearing nothing to cover her blessed chest with. Not to mention that she was making them look bigger as her arms were crossed underneath the two soft melons.

''Why the hell are you only wearing that!?'' Gray exclaimed.

''What? It's the most comfortable way to sleep. And besides, you're the last person who should be lecturing about my lack of clothes as you are also wearing nothing but your underwear.'' She said.

''Now of all times!?'' Gray exclaimed as he just now realised that the devil was right. ''When did I even took them off?'' He asked aloud.

''For your information, you arrived here with nothing but that, nya.'' Kuroka said.

''You could've said that, you know!'' Gray told the Nekoshou as both the girls were laughing a bit at the wizard for the way he was acting right now.

''Anyway, it's getting a bit cold now so I'm going back to bed now.'' Lucy said.

''It's not like because of your lack of clothes that you're feeling a bit cold now.'' Gray said with heavy sarcasm.

''Like you're the one to talk about my lack of clothes.'' Lucina countered.

''She has a point, nya.'' Kuroka said.

Seeing that it was a two against one, with the addition that Lucy was practically right when it comes to clothes, Gray crossed his arms while he mumbled something underneath his breath that sounded like he had a good reason for why he was always taking his clothes off. As the two devils saw the childish act of the wizard, they both couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

''Anyways, good night you two.'' Lucy said as she then walked back towards her bed. And just as Gray thought it was only him and Kuroka now... ''By the way. I expect to be called 'aunty' by many children.'' She added.

''Just sleep already!'' The wizard exclaimed, only to receive laughter from the purple-haired devil. Letting a sigh escape from his mouth, Gray turned around and headed towards the door of Kuroka's room. ''Anyway, I'm heading towards my room to get some sleep as well. Freaking tired as hell.'' Gray muttered the last part as he then opened the door.

''Wait.'' Kuroka suddenly said, making the half-naked wizard turn around before he could close the door.

''What is it?'' Gray asked. But, instead of receiving some words as an answer, Kuroka replied in a different way that the wizard did not expect at all.

Right now, Kuroka was passionately kissing the Ice Demon Slayer while the eyes of Gray were as wide as they possibly could. The sudden action really caught the wizard off-guard as he could not react the proper way to return. After a couple seconds later and the Nekoshou released her lips from his lips. Opening her eyes, she saw that the wizard had a look of surprise with the addition of a small blush on his face.

''Thank you for everything you've done for me, nya.'' Kuroka thanked him.

''T-Thanks... I guess.'' Gray replied as he looked away from her eyes, making Kuroka chuckle at his shy behaviour after the kiss.

''Wait a second. Could it be that this was your first kiss, nya?'' Kuroka asked in a teasing tone as she leaned a bit closer to his face. Only for him to avert his gaze even more.

''A-And what of it? It's just a first kiss. Nothing special about that, you know.'' He replied with the blush on his face getting redder and redder while crossing his arms.

This actually surprised Kuroka a bit. She was sure that a person with the looks of Gray would surely have kissed at least enough women in his life. To think that she just stole his first one kind of made her happy.

''To think that your first kiss would be with someone from a different world. Who would've even thought of that, nya.'' Kuroka said.

''And what's that supposed to mean?'' Gray asked with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

''Nothing, nya.'' Kuroka said as her teasing smile then formed into a warm one. Something that Gray saw right away. ''But I really meant it what I've just said, nya. If you never appeared in this world, then who knows how all of this would've happened. Thanks to you, I'm no longer a stray devil and now me and little Shirone are also back together. So, thanks. I really appreciate everything that you have done for me in such a short time, nya.'' The Nekomata said.

Hearing how thankful she was, Gray smiled as well. ''Don't worry. After all, what kind of mage of Fairy Tail would I be if I didn't help you out? Anyway, I'm heading to my room now. See you tomorrow.'' He said.

''And I'll make sure I'll be the first one you that will see this next morning, nya.'' Kuroka said.

''Whatever you say.'' The wizard replied as he then walked away from the cat. Walking through the hall of his house, Gray's mind went back to the moment when Kuroka stole his first kiss. Instead of being angry at someone stealing his first kiss, he actually did not mind it at all. Could it the reason be that it was Kuroka who stole it or perhaps something else? But, somehow, he could tell that the first answer was the right one.

Meanwhile, Kuroka lay with her back on her bed as she was looking at the ceiling, her middle and index finger of her right hand softly touched her lips as her thoughts went back to that kiss that she gave him. His lips were cold, yet delicious at the same time. As if she was kissing the most delicious ice cream in the whole world.

And to think that she was his first one surprised her most of all. Even though he just told her his past and why he doesn't have any interest in a relationship, it still was unexpected. But, she was definitely not complaining.

Not. At. All.

* * *

Gray could easily tell that had a wonderful night rest. The moment he closed his eyes was the same moment that he fell in a deep slumber. But, when he woke up, he could feel that there was something wrong with him as his body felt heavier for some reason.

Opening his eyes slowly so that they could get used to the light in his room, Gray looked at his body to get the answer for the sudden change of weight of his body. But, once his eyes landed on the problem. The wizard could already tell that it wasn't his body that became heavier. But something else that made Gray blush a bit.

Right now, lying on top of his body and under the blanket was none other than Kuroka who used him as her personal mattress. And as the wizard could tell there was no fabric between their chests, he could tell that she was naked.

''K-Kuroka.'' He asked, but no response. ''Kuroka.'' A little louder now as it made her cat ears twitch. ''Wake up already.'' He said even a bit louder than before. And as the saying goes 'third time's the charm', Kuroka finally opened her golden eyes.

''Nya~, morning already?'' Kuroka asked with a yawn, only to close her eyes again.

''Instead of going back to sleep, how about you answer me why you're sleeping naked in my room... Again?'' Gray asked.

''First, you're a fantastic pillow, nya.'' Kuroka said before she slowly raised her body. The white blanket flowing down her back as she was now sitting on his lap with her arms being folded underneath her chest to make them look even bigger. ''Secondly, I'm not naked, nya.'' She said as she then pointed downwards.

Looking at that direction, Gray saw that she wasn't lying. She may not be wearing a bra, but she was wearing a pair of boxer shorts. Well, to be more precise, _his_ pair of boxer shorts.

''You know those are mine.'' Gray stated the obvious.

''I know. But after I saw your sister wearing these as sleeping wear, I thought that I would give it a try, nya. And I have to admit, these things are pretty comfortable, nya.'' Kuroka said.

''Now that I know that, I think it's time for you to get off me.'' Gray said as this position could give people the wrong thoughts. Despite the fact that the two are wearing underwear.

''You're no fun, nya~.'' Kuroka pouted as she then got off Gray's lap. Opening the door, she looked back at the wizard. ''Told you I'll be the first one you would've seen this morning, nya'' She said with a smirk on her face.

''Yeah, yeah. Very funny.'' Gray said with his lips having formed into a small smile as the Nekoshou then headed towards her room as she had left her clothes there. Picking the Kuoh Academy uniform from his closet as he then headed downstairs. As the young wizard has arrived at the kitchen, he saw that his family have already woken up. All of them were eating breakfast with two plates of food remaining. One for him and the other one for Kuroka.

''Morning, sleepyhead.'' His father said.

''Morning.'' Gray greeted them all as he then sat next to his old man and began to eat his breakfast.

''How you are doing now, sweetheart?'' Ellen asked.

''Feeling like my old self now.'' Gray answered as he then noticed the smirk on his sister's face. ''Something wrong?'' He asked.

''Be honest with me, have you and Kuroka kissed?'' Lucy asked. But seeing that Gray's only reply was a blush with the addition of averting his gaze, she took that as a 'yes'.

''My son has a girlfriend! I can already see the grandchildren coming! Just imagine a little Gray with those cat ears and tails!'' Ellen squealed like a school girl as Gray's blush deepens.

''To make it even better...'' Was the voice of Kuroka who was now wearing her usual kimono. ''He even promised me a total of eight children.'' She said, making Ellen even happier than before.

''When the hell did I promise that!?'' Gray exclaimed, making his family laugh at the way he was acting right now. ''Besides, it's not like we're in a relationship or something.'' He said.

And there goes Ellen's dreams of being a grandmother.

 _'Not yet, at least.'_ Kuroka thought to herself.

''Aww. What's wrong, big brother? Is it that you're rather interested in your cute little sister instead of a cute little kitty?'' Lucy teased.

''Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not into incest.'' Gray answered.

''Well, technically, it wouldn't be.'' Lucy said.

''Huh?'' Was Gray's intelligent reply.

''She's not lying.'' Silver said, gaining the attention of his son. ''You see, Azazel got a bit curious and wanted to do a test to see if your DNA, blood, or anything else would tell if you could be a relative with us since you came from a different world. The end result, you're basically a stranger to us.'' Silver explained.

''It's not really that big of a surprise that that happens to be the case. But it would have been nice if you had at least a bit of us inside of you. But, even so, it still doesn't change the fact that I will still love you like your mine son.'' Ellen said, making a smile appear on Gray's face.

''Then how about a toast for adopting you to the family... Or something like that.'' Silver joked as he then raised his glass of water.

''On adoption.'' Gray joked along with his father, raising his glass of water as well as both the male Fullbusters then drank the water at the same time.

''But, since we're both not related by blood, wanna have sex?''

Not a millisecond after Lucina asked that question to her brother and both father and son did a spit take at the same time. Gray aiming it at Lucy's face and Silver having it aimed at Ellen's face. Meanwhile, Kuroka was laughing so hard as she used a wall as support or else she would be rolling over the floor.

''What the hell... Are you even... Talking about?'' Gray asked between the coughing.

''Well, having sex means-''

''I know what it means, dammit!'' Gray interrupted his sister. ''What I meant was the fact of how you could have something like that in your mind!?'' He exclaimed.

''What? If we're not related then it's not like it's bad.'' Lucy said as if it was the most obvious thing.

''I guess I can understand her way of thinking.'' Ellen said.

''Please, honey. Tell me you're joking?'' Silver asked as he couldn't imagine of those two being together in that way.

''I didn't say that I was supporting her idea.'' Ellen said.

''Thank Mavis/Lucifer.'' Gray and Silver said at the same time.

''Nor that I'm against it either.'' Ellen added.

''Mom/Woman!'' Both father and son exclaimed while Kuroka was now lying on the ground laughing so hard at the scene that the Fullbusters were causing.

After that event has ended and all five now having finished their breakfast, while also having a small talk with each other and with Lucy saying that she was just joking around, Gray noticed something about the clothes of his sister.

''Hey, Lucina. Why are you wearing the Kuoh Academy Uniform?'' The wizard asked.

''Before I answer your question, why did you call me by my full name? You always called me Lucy like anyone else, you know.'' She said as she, the two parents, and Kuroka were wondering why Gray would call her by her full name instead of her nickname.

''Well, it's because I had a friend in my world whose name was also Lucy. So calling you that bring some memories back. Not that they're all bad memories, but still'' Gray explained.

''Was she your girlfriend?'' Lucy asked.

''Nah. It's just that everyone from Fairy Tail sees each other more than just best friends as our bonds with each other were very close. But it's not like I had that kind of relationship with her. Hope you don't mind if I call you by the full name for a bit as I'm sure it will be over soon enough?'' Gray asked.

''Well, if it won't take too long, then I guess I don't mind.'' Lucy said as she could sort of understand it. ''But, back to your question. I'm wearing these clothes since I'm going to be a new student in your school.'' She said.

''And why's that?'' Gray asked.

''It's because we don't want Lucy to skip school now that she's in Japan as we've decided to stay here with you.'' Ellen explained, surprising his son.

''And as much as we want to go back to England, especially me, we just couldn't leave without you since you have all your friends here. So we came to the conclusion of staying here with you in this house to be one, big, happy family again.'' Silver said, surprising his son even more. ''Of course, that's only if you wouldn't mind us staying at your place for as long as possible?'' He asked.

The thought of him living with his family again crossed so many times in his head, despite the fact that it should be impossible. But, hearing the words of his parents, Gray couldn't be any happier as those thoughts have finally become a reality now. Seeing that his family was still waiting for an answer, the wizard of Fairy Tail gave them one.

''Sure. Stay as long as you want.'' He said with a warm smile on his face that had nothing but happiness written all over it.


	16. Swimming With Gray

**[ORC Clubroom]**

''Hey there, Red Dragon Emperor and great-grandchildren of Lucifer.'' Xenovia greeted the Fullbusters and Issei as she was standing in front of the doors while wearing the uniform of the Kuoh Academy for some reason.

 _'That's one way to call us...'_ Gray and Lucina thought simultaneously with both of them sweatdropping.

Currently, all the ORC members are either standing or sitting in the main clubroom with the addition of two new members who we all know as Xenovia and Lucina. Lucy, Koneko and Kuroka were sitting on one of the sofas, with the latter one being in the clubroom just to kill some time from now on, while Issei and Asia took the other one. Kiba and Gray were standing next to each other with the former enjoying some tea and Akeno was standing next to Rias who was sitting behind her desk.

''What are you doing here?!'' Issei asked as he was surprised that she didn't head back to wherever she should go to.

''Oh good, you've found us.'' Rias said to the blue-haired girl.

''Uh, Rias. Why's she here?'' Issei asked.

''She's the newly made Knight of the House of Gremory.'' The crimson-haired devil explained to her Pawn.

''Wait, seriously?'' Gray asked.

''This has to be a joke, right?'' Issei asked as he then looked back towards Xenovia. Only to see it was the truth as Xenovia made her devil wings appear from her back that surprised him and Asia big time. Gray was also surprised at the sudden news, but not as much as those two.

''Well that's a rather unexpected development, to say at least.'' Kiba commented.

''You can say that again. Just the idea that the wielder of Durandal has become a devil servant already sounds crazy enough to me.'' Lucina said.

''After I've found out that God is actually dead, I was so desperate about the cruel truth that I begged her to turn me into a devil.'' Xenovia admitted.

''Wait, she seriously begged you for this?'' Issei asked the crimson-haired devil who let out a small laugh.

''That's right.'' Rias said as she then looked at the former Exorcist. ''It's nice to have someone with the holy sword Durandal in our ranks. With this, you and Kiba will be the swordfighters covering our right and left flanks.'' She said.

''Well, you know what they say. The more the merrier.'' Gray said as he didn't mind with Xenovia staying with them at all.

''And I've transferred to this school as a second-year student earlier today.'' Xenovia said as she was suddenly standing next to Gray. Surprising the latter one with the fact how she got next to him so unnoticed. ''It looks like we'll be seeing each other more often.'' She said with a cute tone in her voice while her faced remained the same.

''Oh my, looks like Gray has another candidate for his harem, nya.'' Kuroka teased the wizard.

 _'Lucky bastard.'_ Issei thought.

''Quit the harem stuff already.'' Gray replied to Kuroka as he then looked back at Xenovia. ''By the way, just a small tip for you, that cute voice did not match with that look on your face. Just so you know.'' He commented.

''My goal was to mimic Irina, but I guess I just didn't quite get it right.'' Xenovia muttered to herself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

 _'But you sure were close...'_ Gray thought sarcastically.

''But, are you sure that this is what you want? You know, being a devil and stuff?'' Issei asked the former Exorcist.

''Without God, I have no meaning. I honestly don't know if becoming my old enemy is the right thing that I have done. But, for the little sister of the devil king, she's being shockingly nice. I feel like that was the right choice but there's still so much doubt.'' Xenovia said as she then clasped her hands to each other. ''Please help me, my Lord.''

Not a second later and the blue-haired girl had to grab her head in pain as she just remembered that devils are unable to pray.

''By the way, since you're here without her, where's Irina?'' Gray asked as the blue-haired girl then released her head.

''She returned to the headquarters without knowing the truth about the death of God. Her faith in our Lord is deeper than mine. I didn't tell her because I don't know if she's capable of handling the truth. And, as for me, I'm now a dangerous person who found out the truth about something that I've shouldn't know. So, the church has declared me as a heretic.'' Xenovia explained.

''They've kicked you out and that's why you became a devil.'' Asia finished.

''That's right. And now, I must apologize to you, Asia Argento.'' Xenovia said as she then stood in front of the sitting Asia. ''Because if there is no God, then there is no hope of salvation or love either. I'm sorry. You can hit me if it will make you feel better.'' She said as she bowed towards the former nun.

''Xenovia...'' Asia softly said as she saw that Xenovia was really feeling bad for what she has done.

''For a holy sword user who should be respected to become a heretic who committed a taboo has made me change the way I look at things now. I cannot forget the attitudes they had towards me. I must have made you feel the same way.'' Xenovia said as she remembered all the unpleasant reaction after she became a devil.

''There's no need to apologize.'' Asia said, making Xenovia stand straight up. ''For as I feel very satisfied with my current life. Even though I'm a devil right now, I was able to meet many people who are now very dear to me. So I'm really happy with my new life.'' She said.

Xenovia was surprised what Asia just said as her lips then turned into a smile. ''I see, Also, I have a small favour I want to ask you.'' She said.

''A favour?'' Asia asked.

''Would you mind if you could show me around school sometime?'' Xenovia asked.

''Sure!'' Asia happily replied.

Nodding at the former nun, Xenovia then looked at the blond Knight. ''I'd also like to try my Holy Sword Durandal against your holy devil sword if you're up for the challenge.'' She said.

''I wanted to ask the same thing.'' Kiba replied.

''It's good to see that my new servant is already getting along with the others.'' Rias commented as she then looked at the wizard. ''Now then, I think it's your turn now.''

Knowing what the crimson-haired devil was talking about, Gray let out a sigh. When he was in class after such a long time, Rias told Gray that she and the others wanted to speak with him after school as they finally know the truth about him.

''I guess you're right. But first, I think I should apologize for not telling you guys the truth.'' Gray said.

''Why the hell should you do that?'' Issei asked. ''Look, man. We all get it why you've kept it a secret with you coming from a different world. Heck, I probably would've also kept it a secret if I were in your shoes. And I'm pretty sure that everyone here thinks the same thing.'' He said as every other devil nodded after the words of the Pawn.

''Issei's right. The reason I asked you about this is not that we wanted to hear why you've lied to us about all of this, since it's pretty understandable for why you did, but to let you know that we basically know everything we need to know about you.'' Rias said.

''Great-grandson of Lucifer, even though you're not really blood-related with him because you're from a different world, the 'you' of this world who has used Iced Shell on Deliora, being on friendly terms with the leader of the fallen angels, and the list goes on.'' Kiba said.

''Not to mention all the girls who are in love with you, nya.'' Kuroka said in her usual teasing voice.

''Very funny.'' Gray replied with heavy sarcasm.

''Anyways, different world or not, you're still our friend and also a part of the Occult Research Club. That's something that will never change.'' Rias stated with everyone agreeing with her.

''And, of course, my handsome lovely brother who's so in love with his very own gorgeous sister.'' Lucina added.

''And my lovely mate, nya.'' Kuroka also added.

''Would you two knock it off already!'' Gray said to the cat with a blush on his face as everyone in the room laughed at the wizard's reaction who soon joined the laughter as well.

''Oh, I almost forgot. There's something I need to ask you.'' Issei said to the Demon Dragon Slayer.

''What is it?'' Gray asked.

''Well, me, Asia, Kiba and a few others are going to karaoke tonight and maybe you could come along with us.'' Issei said as he then remembered something. ''You do know what karaoke is, right?'' He asked as he remembered that Gray didn't know what dodgeball was until a month ago.

''Don't worry. I at least know what that is since I did it a couple of times with my friends back at Fairy Tail. But sure, I guess I can come along.'' Gray said.

''Alright then. Me and the others will pick you up at home when we're ready. And make sure that you're wearing more than just a pair of undies.'' Issei joked, only to receive a low growl from the wizard.

* * *

 **[Clothing Store]**

After everyone left Kuoh Academy, a few devil girls were checking some bikinis that they could wear for tomorrow since that day would a very hot one. The small group consisted that of Rias, Akeno, Lucina, and Kuroka. Of course, the latter one was hiding her ears and tails since there were other humans walking in this store as well.

''I wonder which one Issei would like?'' Rias thought aloud as she then looked at her best friend. ''What do you think, Akeno?'' She asked.

''I wonder...'' Akeno asked herself instead of answering her King's question as she held a two-piece red and purplish blue bikini in her hands with the top having a ring in the centre of a bow fashion.

''Well that's one way to answer.'' Rias said.

''I think he will probably favour this kind of swimsuit.'' Akeno continued talking to herself.

''Hey, is it me or have you been acting a little strange after that battle with Kokabiel?'' Rias asked.

Akeno chuckled. ''Oh don't worry, Rias. It's just your imagination.'' She said.

Blinking a couple of times, Rias shrugged her shoulders as she then looked back at the swimsuits. ''Anyway, can you now help me to look for one that Issei might like the most?'' She asked.

''Hmm. How about the white one over there?'' Akeno suggested as she pointed at one of the many bikinis. Looking at the bikini, Rias saw that it has white as its only colour with some golden rings attached to it to keep it in place.

''It's perfect.'' Rias said as she then grabbed the bikini. Having it in her hands, the two devils then noticed that Kuroka and Lucina were now standing next to them. ''You two already found yours?'' The crimson-haired devil asked.

''I've got this one, nya.'' Kuroka said as she showed them a white, two-piece bikini with pink leopard print all over it with the top in a bow fashion. And, just like Rias only a bit less, also has a few golden circles attached to it.

''And I've chosen this one.'' Lucina said as she showed them a dark blue, two-piece bikini that matched her eyes and white frills at the edges. ''Now that we all have our swimwear, how about we have some fun.'' She said

''Fun?'' The other three devils said at the same time.

''You know, sending some bikini selfies to someone. Nothing more.'' She said with a devilish smile as she grabbed her phone from her pockets. Understanding the plan of the young Lucifer, they all agreed.

* * *

 **[Kuoh Karaoke Bar]**

''Gray, your clothes.''

''Damn it all!''

For the third time off tonight, Gray was again looking for his clothes while Matsuda and Motohama just began their second song of tonight. Finally, after a minute of searching, the wizard returned to the group with all his clothes now. Gray was sitting next to Issei, with the latter one sitting next to Asia, while Kiryuu, Kiba and Koneko were sitting next to each other on the other couch with the white-haired devil in the middle.

''Asia, you should sing too!'' Issei said to the blond-haired girl as he handed her the microphone. But, before Asia could grab it, everyone, with the exception of the two singers, heard the noise of two different phones buzzing. One on the table that belonged to the Pawn and the other one from Gray's trousers. As both teens grabbed their respective devices and opened them, both of them had different expressions on their faces.

Issei had a perverted smile on his face with stars in his eyes as he received a picture of Rias who was wearing her new bikini. Showing the Pawn how perfect her body is as he enjoyed every single moment of it.

Meanwhile, Gray's face was almost as red as a tomato as he did receive not one, not two, but three very alluring pictures. One of Lucina, one of Akeno, and one of Kuroka. But, to make it worse or better, depending on how you look at it, all three of them were wearing nothing more but swimsuits that showed off their body a bit too good.

''What's the matter?'' Asia asked with curiosity taking over as she tried to look in Issei's phone. Only for the Pawn to quickly close his phone.

''N-Nothing Asia!'' Issei quickly said to the former nun.

''Oh my, is there an abnormal protuberance between your legs?'' Kiryuu asked in a teasing tone.

''My eyes are up here!'' Issei said.

Closing his phone, the wizard stood up. ''I'm getting something to drink.'' Gray said with a blush still stuck on his face as he headed to the vending machine to cool a bit down after he saw those photos. Only for him to not see how Koneko was glaring at the back of his head as the small Nekomata had the feeling that, whatever the Demon Slayer saw on his phone, was something she wouldn't like all too much.

Standing in front of the machine that was filled with snack and drinks, Gray pushed two times on the number four that followed up with a bottle of soda falling all the way to the bottom. Grabbing the bottle through the take-out port, Gray opened it as he then took a sip from it. Having cooled a bit down after his first taste, the wizard noticed Kiba next to him who also was buying a drink for himself.

''You also thirsty?'' Gray asked.

''I sure am. Haven't drinked in a while now.'' Kiba said as he also grabbed his bottle of soda from the vending machine. As the two friends were standing next to each other while watching the group from afar, Gray noticed that there was something up with Kiba.

''If there's something that you wanna ask me, know that I won't bite.'' Gray joked a bit.

''It's just now that I've realised I haven't thanked you at all after that fight of yesterday. So, thanks.'' Kiba said.

''Why thanking me?'' Gray asked.

''If you and the others weren't there to help me against Freed and Valper, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to kill that man with my own sword. But, thanks to all of you, I was able to avenge my comrades of the past while I've also achieved my Balance Breaker that gave me enough strength to kill that man. So, again, thanks a lot.'' Kiba explained.

''Don't worry, it was nothing. After all, you're our friend. We all wanna help you with whatever the problem is. Even if it's something like killing a priest who used children so that other people could wield those stupid swords. So you don't have to thank me.'' Gray paused as he took a sip from his bottle.'' Besides, I mostly did it out of my own act since you wanted to solve this problem on your own. So let's just say that I happened to be there at the right time.'' He said with a smirk.

Kiba chuckled. ''If that's how you wanna look at it.'' He said, but still glad to have a friend like Gray who really has helped him a lot in just over a month.

Suddenly, the two males heard a phone buzzing from Kiba's trousers. As the Knight grabbed the device and opened it, his whole face was covered with a small blush.

''Something wrong?'' Gray asked as he wanted to see what made the face of the blond devil turn red. But, before Gray even had a glimpse of it, Kiba already closed his phone and quickly returned it into the pocket of his trousers.

''I-It's nothing.'' Kiba said with a nervous laugh as he really didn't want to show the wizard the message that he received.

 _'This isn't good. If Gray sees that his sister has sent me a picture of her wearing nothing but a swimsuit, he's gonna freeze me to death.'_ The Knight panicked thought while not knowing why Lucina had sent him that picture.

Gray wanted to know why Kiba was acting so strange, but he just shrugged it off after a second or two. ''Whatever you say.'' The wizard replied, making Kiba let out a sigh of relief. ''Anyway, how about we gonna sing a song to show those guys what we got?'' Gray offered to the Knight.

''Sure thing.'' Kiba said as the two headed back to show the others what they can do. Surprisingly, the wizard and the Knight ended up as the best duo of the whole place. Not to mention that Gray lost his clothes during their performance.

Who would've thought?

* * *

 **[Next Day, Pool of Kuoh]**

Summer. The time of the year that's filled with warm and beautiful weathers. As all the devils were enjoying the warmth of the sun, there happens to be one human who didn't enjoy the heat that much.

''I think I'm going to die...'' Gray, who was wearing nothing but his underwear, spoke as he was sitting somewhere in the shadows while all the devils were standing in the sun who were all looking at the nasty pool in front of them. If the pool wasn't that dirty than the wizard would've dived in right away.

''Aren't you overreacting a bit?'' Issei asked the Demon Dragon Slayer. Sure, it was pretty hot today. But not on the point that the Pawn would be in the same circumstances as the wizard.

''I'm a freaking ice wizard. What else would you expect from me in this kind of weather?'' Gray countered.

''...Fair point, I guess.'' Issei replied as he then looked back at the pool. ''But why are we here again?'' He asked.

''To clean the pool, of course.'' Rias said.

''Why does the Occult Research Club have to clean the pool?'' Xenovia asked.

''Well, it's actually the student council's job. But to thank them for help with Kokabiel, we've taken over the job for the year.'' Rias explained. ''In return, for a little while, after we finish cleaning it, the pool will be all ours.'' The crimson-haired devil added.

At those last words, the only three guys suddenly remembered how they've received a picture, three in Gray's case, yesterday at the karaoke.

''Yeah, I love swimming pools! Rais one of your hands if you agree!'' Issei exclaimed as both his hands are in the air.

''Raise two if you're just being a pervert.'' Koneko said, stabbing Issei in the back with the sudden comment.

After that, everyone headed to the changing rooms. The three males in one room with all the girls in the other one to wear the gym clothes of Kuoh Academy with the exception of Gray and Kuroka. Gray because he's wearing nothing but his underwear, as usual, and Kuroka because she was too lazy to help them while also saying that she didn't need to help them since she isn't a part of the Occult Research Club.

''Girls in swimsuits, girls in swimsuits.'' Issei was happily singing as he could already imagine how all the girls would look like.

''You're enjoying this, aren't you?'' Gray asked despite the fact he already knew the answer.

''Hey, guys.'' Kiba said as he earned the attention of the two males. ''Listen, I want to let you both know that if anyone tries to hurt you two, I will do anything to show them no mercy.'' He said out of the blue.

''Where did that came from?!'' Issei exclaimed.

''He's right, why this sudden speech?'' Gray asked.

''Well, something like this can be hard to say unless you're alone together, you know?'' Kiba said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Can't say you're wrong...'' Gray said.

 _'Are those two serious? He shouldn't be saying that to some guys... Especially in a room of just us three!'_ Issei said in his mind as he thought that this could give people the wrong ideas.

''You both saved my life, remember? If I can't return the service then I won't be able to call myself as the Knight of the House of Gremory.'' Kiba said.

''Well then, Pretty Boy. If you got my back, then I got yours.'' Gray said to the Knight.

''With pleasure.'' Kiba answered as they then grasped each other hands like arm wrestlers.

 _'I've... Just witnessed something very weird...'_ Issei though with a sweatdrop. But his facial expression suddenly changed into pain as he held his left arm in pain. Only to notice that his whole arm was now red with his fingers having almost turned into claws. ''The hell?'' Issei asked aloud.

Hearing the Pawn, the two males turned around as they both notice what was going on with the brunette. ''Well, that doesn't look good.'' Gray commented.

''Geez, what makes you think that?'' Issei replied sarcastically.

 **(I thought I told you to be careful of strong power.)** Ddraig's voice echoed through the room.

''What you mean?'' The wizard asked.

 **(If my partner keeps coming into contact with someone of the highest class, like all the leaders of each faction a couple of days ago, that'll happen even if you don't want it. After all, power calls power.)** Ddraig explained. **(But, thanks to your training with my partner, this could have happened much earlier and many more times that you would lose count of it.)** The dragon added.

''I see. Anyways, let's call Rias and the others so that they could help you.'' Kiba suggested with the other two males agreeing with the Knight.

''I'll go and get them.'' Gray said as he exited the changing room and headed towards the changing room of the girls. But, instead of knocking on the door like any normal person would, Gray just opened the door. ''Hey guys, Issei needs some-''

The wizard couldn't finish his sentence as his whole face turned red. Though almost all the girls were wearing their gym clothes, didn't mean that a certain black cat and a certain purple-haired devil were still only wearing their bras and panties.

Apparently, Lucina was hugging Kuroka from behind while holding the two soft melons of the Nekoshou who didn't seem to be that bothered at all for some reason. While she was still holding the soft objects, the young Lucifer was the first one to notice the wizard.

''Hey Gray, guess what? Kuroka's chest is just as big as that of mine.'' Lucina said to the wizard in a tone as if it was the best discovery of the year. It was then that everyone else noticed the presence of Gray as well. Before they could ask why the wizard was here, he already closed the door.

 _'Why does this keep on happening with me...'_ Gray thought desperately while covering his face with his right hand as there was still a small blush on his face.

''And? Are they coming?'' Kiba asked as he stood at the opening of the male changing room.

''I really don't know.'' Was Gray's answer that confused the Knight a lot as the two males then heard the door of the woman changing room opening.

''Something wrong, you two?'' Rias asked with Akeno standing behind her.

''It's Issei's arm.'' Was all that Kiba said to let the two female devils know what he was talking about.

''I'll get Asia so that she could help him.'' Rias said as she headed back in the changing room.

After Asia used her Twilight Healing to return Issei's left arm back to the way it should be, every ORC member began to clean the pool. With the exception of Kuroka, of course. After what felt like hours of cleaning later, the pool was empty and looked brand new.

''Water!'' Akeno exclaimed as a magic circle appeared in the air that filled the pool with gallons of water in mere seconds.

''Looks like we can finally swim after all that cleaning.'' Gray said as he was now wearing sky blue swimming trunks with his necklace still around his neck. Next to the wizard was Kiba who was wearing black swimming trunks.

''About time, to be honest.'' Issei said as he was wearing dark green swimming trunks.

''Oh, Issei~'' A feminine voice behind the trio appeared. Turning around, the three males saw that the voice belonged to Rias who was wearing the same swimsuit as on the picture in Issei's phone. ''What do you think of my new swimsuit?'' She asked.

''It's the most epic suit I've ever seen!'' Issei complimented the crimson-haired beauty.

''And what about me, Issei?'' Asia asked the Pawn as she was wearing one of those stereotypical school swimsuits with her name on it.

''You look as cute as always, Asia.'' Issei complimented the former nun.

''Oh, Gray~. What do you think about us.'' for the second time of today, the three males heard another feminine voice behind them. Turning around, the wizard, the Pawn, and the Knight noticed that it was Koneko, Akeno, Lucina, and Kuroka. The latter three were wearing the swimsuits that Gray had in his phone with Kiba only having the one of Lucina while Koneko was wearing the same swimsuit as that of Asia. The only difference was that Koneko didn't have her name on it while also wearing a swimming cap.

''And, how do we look?'' Lucina asked.

''Uhm... Well...'' Was all that Gray could say.

 _'Lucky bastard.'_ Issei thought.

''Oh my, cat got your tongue, nya?'' Kuroka asked as she suddenly stood next to the wizard while holding his right arm.

''More like 'cat got my arm'.'' Gray replied at the joke of the Nekomata as he removed his arm from her grip. ''But, you all look pretty good.'' Gray said, not looking them in the eyes as he had the umpteenth blush on his face.

''Oh my, who knew the great Gray Fullbuster would act so shy around a few beautiful girls wearing nothing but swimsuits.'' Akeno teased the wizard, making a couple of devils chuckle a bit at the way the Demon Slayer was reacting.

''Really funny, Akeno.'' Gray replied with heavy sarcasm as he then let out a sigh. ''Anyway, the sun is killing me so I'm gonna take a dive.'' At least, he wanted to do that until the wizard realised something. ''By the way, where's Xenovia?'' Gray asked.

''She had a bit trouble with putting on her swimsuit and told us to go without her.'' Asia explained.

 _'Is a swimsuit really that hard to put on?'_ Gray asked himself but shrugged the thought off just as quickly as it came.

''Issei, Gray, could you two do a favour for me?'' Rias asked the two males.

''What is it, Rias?'' Issei asked.

* * *

As Kiba kept on swimming underwater going from one wall to the other one while all the girls were enjoying the sun, Issei and Gray were asked by Rias if they could teach Asia and Koneko how to swim to which both males agreed on to do it. The Pawn was teaching the former nun while Gray had to teach the white-haired cat.

''Hey, Gray.'' Koneko called out while trying her best to not get her face in the water.

''What's up?'' Gray replied.

''I'm sorry... That you had to help me learn... How to swim.'' Koneko apologized while also feeling a tiny bit embarrassed.

''Don't worry, you're my friend so why wouldn't I help.'' Gray said to the small girl. But, as the wizard wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, he bumped against the end of the pool. Koneko, who was still pedalling with her feet, collided with the wizard, making it look the two were hugging each other. ''Oops, wasn't paying attention.'' Gray said aloud as he then looked at the small girl. ''You okay?''

Koneko gave the wizard a nod while her head was buried in his chest. Though it was an accident, Koneko didn't actually quite minded it as the two were still 'hugging'. As she let him go, the Nekomata couldn't help but look slowly at the body of the human wizard that made her blush.

A well-developed six-pack and equally developed chest that was slightly wet thanks to the water as a few droplets were still rolling down towards the water. His arms were muscular like those of a fighter or that of an athletic sporter that makes every woman beg to have those strong arms hugging them. And Koneko would be lying if she wasn't one of those women.

''Uhm, Koneko?'' Gray called her name as she was being quiet for what felt like a whole minute.

''You're awfully kind, Gray. Even though you have the powers of a dragon and a demon inside of you.'' Koneko commented.

''I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not. But, thanks, I guess.'' Gray said. ''Anyway, you still need help with swimming or do you think you can do it on your own now?'' The Demon Dragon Slayer asked.

''Just a bit more.'' Koneko answered for two reasons. One was because she still needs a bit of help while the other one was that so that she could stay close to Gray for a bit longer.

''Alright then, just hold my hands and we'll start over again.'' The wizard said as the two then continued the swimming practice.

After fifteen minutes of teaching the two girls how to swim, Gray and Issei finally got some time for themselves as both of them were sitting at the edge of the pool with their legs in the water, Kiba was still underwater, and all the girls were sunbathing.

Looking at the girls, Gray noticed two things. One of them is that Xenovia still hasn't returned that made the wizard wonder how long it would take for her to put a swimsuit on, and the other thing is that Kuroka was very close to him. Suddenly, an evil idea popped into his mind.

Slowly standing up as he walked towards the sleeping cat, Kuroka noticed the wizard standing next to her. ''Something wrong, nya?'' The Nekomata asked, only to get picked up bridal style by the wizard as he then walked away with her. ''Oh my, any special reason for picking me up like this, nya?'' Kuroka asked.

''Who knows.'' Gray said in a tone that made the cat think twice for why he was carrying like this. As Kuroka looked at the place they were heading, her whole face turned pale.

''Gray, don't you dare!'' Kuroka warned the wizard without her verbal tic as there was no way she was going to enjoy this.

''Too late now!'' Gray said as he then jumped in the pool with Kuroka still in his arms.

''GRAY FULLBUSTER I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' Were Kuroka last words as the two then were inside the water from head to toe. As the Nekoshou quickly went with her head above the water, she was immediately glaring daggers at the wizard who had a smug look on his face while hearing how almost every devil was laughing at the scene. ''You're enjoying this, aren't you?'' Kuroka asked despite knowing the answer.

''Just maybe.'' Gray said with the same smug look still stuck on his face. ''See it as a payback for all that teasing of yours.'' He said.

''I swear I'll get you back for this.'' Kuroka said

Gray snickered. ''Whatever you say.'' He said as he then got out of the pool with Kuroka doing the same thing. ''Anyways, gotta use the bathroom.'' Gray said as he then headed towards the changing room to use the toilet. After he was done and exited the changing room, a certain former exorcist was standing in front of him. ''Sure took you long enough to change some clothes.'' He said.

''It's the first swimsuit I ever had so it took some time to figure it out. Do you think it looks OK?'' Xenovia asked as she was wearing a dark green bikini with yellow strings holding it together.

''You've never been swimming before?'' Gray asked with a raised eyebrow. Surely she must have once in her lifetime.

''No, it's just that I have never been interested in recreational activities.'' Xenovia said.

''But, still. To take so long for only wearing that.'' Gray said.

''You're right, I did manage to put it on a while ago. The truth is that I've been doing some thinking.'' Xenovia said.

''What's on your mind?'' Gray asked. ''If there's something wrong, then I would gladly help you if you need some.'' He added.

''Well, the be quite frankly, only you can help me.'' Xenovia said.

''Then what is it?'' Gray asked while wondering why only he could be helpful to her.

''I want you to make a baby with me.'' Xenovia said, getting straight to business.

''...Huh?'' Was Gray's intelligent reply as he then got pushed back pretty far by the blue-haired devil. Sitting on the cold floor with his back against a locker, Xenovia closed the door of the changing room. ''Alright, what the hell was that for?!'' Gray asked.

''You never gave me an answer. I want to make a baby with you.'' The former exorcist said.

''What the hell are you even talking about?!'' Gray exclaimed with a huge blush on his face.

''It used to be that serving God used to be my only dream and my every reason for living. But now, things have changed and that dream is dead. I've already approached Rias on the thought of manner.'' She said as she then told Gray how Rias informed her that devils have desires, grant desires, give desires, hoping for desires without obligation, and living however they want.

 _'That's one way to live...'_ Gray thought.

''So I decided the life I want right now is the womanly life that I never thought I would have. To create life inside of me. And, as I was watching your fight against Kokabiel, despite the fact that you were in a terrible condition, I noticed your latent powers. So, I decided they were worth looking at.'' Xenovia said.

 _'I need to get out of here real fast.'_ Gray thought.

''Also, you have taken the aura of a dragon and a powerful demon, and I want my child to have that. They should have unique, strong, and powerful genes inside of them.'' Xenovia said.

''T-There must be enough other strong guys that can give you that.'' Gray said as he really didn't want to be the victim of rape.

''It has to be fate that we are alone together-''

''You've pushed me!'' Gray interrupted.

''And it also happens to be God's will.'' She said with clasping hands. Only for her to quickly grab her head in pain

''Quit ignoring me already!'' Gray exclaimed as the blue-haired devil then released her head.

''Okay let's hurry this up as it takes a few months to grow.'' Xenovia said as she then let her top fall towards the ground. ''I apologize, but I do not have much experience in this. You'll have to take the lead.'' She said.

''As if I have experience in all of this!'' Gray exclaimed. But it was ignored once again as Xenovia fell on top of him with her arms around his neck.

''Please, touch me. You can do whatever you like as long as I end up with your seed inside of me.'' She said.

 _'How the hell did I end up in this mess?!'_ Gray shouted in his mind.

''Who would've thought she would be this bold around you, nya.'' As the two heard a familiar voice from the door, the devil and the wizard saw that it was Kuroka with a few others.

 _'Please, don't get the wrong idea. Please, don't get the wrong idea. Please, don't get the wrong idea.'_ Gray repeated his thought in panic.

''Oh no Xenovia, that won't do. I've already claimed Gray's virginity as mine so I get to go first.'' Akeno said.

 _'Since when?!'_ Gray thought.

''You're the worst.'' Koneko simply said. Stabbing the wizard with her words.

''Well Gray, you certainly have your hands full.'' Rias said. Asia couldn't mutter a single word as her face was almost as red as a certain devil's hair while Issei was mumbling underneath his breath that Gray couldn't hear.

''Come on, let's hurry. We don't have all day to make a baby.'' Xenovia said, surprising all the devils that were watching the scene in front of them. Especially two certain cats and one Queen.

''Knock it off already!'' Gray exclaimed at the blue-haired girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, while all the trouble with Gray is still going on, Kiba went with his head above water and removed the goggles from his eyes. ''Did I miss something?'' The Knight asked himself as he then looked around him to see that he was the only one in the pool.

''Nothing much, really.''

At least, he thought he was alone. Looking towards the direction of the voice, Kiba saw that it belonged to Lucina who was sitting at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water. ''You've been swimming for quite some time now, you know.'' She said.

''Guess I lost track of time.'' Kiba said, removing the goggles and swimming cap from his head as he then sat next to the purple-haired beauty. Leaning forward with his arms resting on his legs as the two objects were now next to him on the edge of the pool. ''By the way, since it's just the two of us, I need to ask you something.'' Kiba said.

''What is it?'' Lucina asked as she then changed her position. Leaning backwards with her arms supporting her as one of her smooth legs went over the other one.

''...Why did you send me that picture of you yesterday?'' He asked with a tiny blush on his face.

''Well, you could say that teasing people is a hobby of mine. After all, Gray is my number one victim as I tease him every day as much as I can. So, I've decided that I'm gonna tease you as well. But not as much as Gray, though.'' Lucina said.

''I... I see...'' Kiba said with a small sweatdrop.

''And, by the look on your face, I can tell that it has worked.'' Lucina said, making Kiba's small blush appear again. ''I knew it.'' She said with a proud look on her face.

''Anyway, at least now I know that it was just for that.'' Kiba said.

''Oh, you're not sad that it wasn't meant as a serious picture to show you that I have some hidden feelings for you?'' Lucina teased as soon as she had the change.

''Not at all. Just curious for what your reason was for sending me that picture of yours. But you sure did send it to me at a very wrong time at the karaoke.'' Kiba said.

''Why's that?'' Lucina asked.

''Well, not knowing what you've sent me before I opened my phone, Gray was standing next to me as he almost saw the picture of you in a swimsuit if I didn't close my phone fast enough.'' Kiba said.

''Seriously?!'' Lucina asked as she received a nod from the devil, making her laugh. ''That's just incredible. Imaging the look on his face if he saw my picture on your phone?''

Kiba chuckled. ''Well, I do know that he probably would've frozen me to death.'' He said.

''Who knows.'' Lucina said as she remembered how overprotective her brother of this world was. It made her wonder if this Gray would be also overprotective to her as well. ''Anyway, back to my picture, what would've your reaction be if it was my way to show you my 'hidden feelings' for you?'' She asked as she was curious about how the Knight would respond.

''...I probably would've declined it in a nice and proper way.'' Kiba honestly replied after a bit of thinking. It didn't hurt Lucina in any way to hear the truth of the Knight. Instead, it made her even more curious than before.

''And may I know why you would reject such a beautiful and elegant woman like me?'' Lucina asked in a joking fashion that made the blond-haired devil release a small laugh.

''Well, first of all, we've only known each other for just a couple of days now. Not to mention that I'm someone who wants to share his first kiss with someone who I would truly love. So there's no way I would just hang out with a girl that I've only known for less than a week. Call me old-fashioned, but that's just my way of starting a relationship with a girl.'' Kiba explained. ''So far, only Rias, Akeno, and Koneko know about this little secret of mine. And now, you're the fourth person to know about this little secret of mine.'' He added.

Admiring the words of the Knight, Lucina looked towards the sky. ''To be honest, I think it's a beautiful way of starting a relationship with someone. Most guys don't care about their first kiss or even their first time. So it's pretty rare to meet guys like you.'' She said as she then looked back at the devil. ''And what if it takes too long to have a girlfriend? Surely you must be getting impatient at some point?'' Lucina asked.

''That may be true, but I think I can wait for a bit longer. After all, I have been in a single relationship in my entire life so far.'' Kiba honestly said as he was not ashamed to admit such thing about himself.

''Well then, all I can do for you now is hoping that you would get the perfect girlfriend that a guy like you deserves.'' Lucina said as she then stood up. ''Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have to annoy my brother.'' The young Lucifer said as she then headed towards the others.

Hearing the words of the purple-haired devil, Kiba let out a small muffled laugh. ''I kinda begin to feel sorry for Gray now.'' He said to himself as he then headed towards his towel to dry up in the sun.

* * *

 **[ORC Clubroom]**

''And that's what happened.'' Was the voice that belonged to Gray as he had explained to the Knight what happened with him and Xenovia.

''Guess we can say that today was full of surprises for you, wasn't it?'' Kiba said.

''Tell me about it.'' Gray said with a sigh.

''Come on, man. Surely your inner pervertedness was enjoying it.'' Issei said as the wizard was almost ready to punch the Pawn in the face with that ridiculous comment of his.

''It wasn't perverted. He was just trying to make a baby with me. It's a beautiful thing.'' Xenovia said.

''Not when you're forcing me to make some brats for you.'' Gray flatly countered.

''This looks like a good time.'' A new voice appeared out of nowhere as a sudden white magic circle appeared in the clubroom. Once the bright light died down, they all noticed the current Lucifer and his wife, Cynthia, appeared from it. ''Is there some sort of event going on?'' He asked.

''What are you doing here?'' Rias asked her brother.

''Whoa, it's the devil king!'' Issei said in surprise as he and a couple of other devils bowed in front of the crimson-haired devil.

 _'This is the devil king, Mr Sirzechs Lucifer! Rias' brother!'_ Asia thought as she was feeling honoured to meet the man that possesses such title.

''You must be Asia Argento.'' Sirzechs said.

''Yes, sir.'' Asia replied.

''I've been told that you're an excellent Bishop and that you're taking very good care of our Rias.'' Sirzechs said with the same smile on his face since the moment he arrived here.

''Really?!'' Asia said with surprise.

''Don't look so nervous, my dear. I'm merely here to conduct some mere private business.'' Sirzechs said as he successfully making the former nun less nervous than before.

''What kind of private business?'' Rias asked.

Before Sirzechs could answer the question of his little sister, Xenovia took a step forward. ''It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much. My name is Xenovia.'' The former exorcist introduced herself.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Xenovia. I didn't believe my ears at first when the wielder of Durandal had joined my sister's peerage. What a beautiful and intelligent decision you have made.'' Sirzechs said.

 _'He sure knows how to lay on the charm.'_ Gray thought as he heard how the Crimson Lucifer used his words.

''I do wonder if I didn't think over my decision of becoming a devil long enough as there are a few times that I still regret what I did. I mean, what was it that made me want to change in the first place? Was I desperate? Did I even have a choice or-''

Xenovia couldn't entirely finish her sentence as Sirzechs released a small laugh. ''It's nice that there are those in my sister's family that make her laugh. Xenovia, I would like you to ask to support the House of Gremory as a part of Rias' family?'' The current Lucifer asked.

''I guess I have no choice if the devil king himself commands it, so I will do my very best, sir. It would be an honour and a pleasure.'' Xenovia said.

''Thank you.'' Sirzechs thanked the blue-haired devil.

''And you have yet to tell me what you're doing here exactly.'' Rias commented as she still hasn't received an answer from her brother.

''You honestly don't know? Isn't it almost time for open house?'' Sirzechs questioned, even though he knew he was right.

''What!? No way, you can't!'' Rias said as she was surprised that her brother knew about the open house that was coming soon.

''If you mean that I can't wait to see my own little sister in action at school, then you're absolutely right.'' Sirzechs with the same smile still on his face. He wasn't showing it, but deep inside of him, he was enjoying Rias' reaction to him knowing about the open house of Kuoh Academy.

''Was it you who told him about this, Cynthia? Be honest.'' Rias asked her sister-in-law who remained silent during the whole conversation.

 _'She sure talks a lot...'_ Gray thought as a sweatdrop almost appeared behind his head.

''Oh, I almost forgot. Father will be here too.'' Sirzechs said, enjoying himself even more as he saw to look on his little sister's face.

''You can't just leave like that, you have work to do. You're the devil king so you have responsibilities.'' Rias said as she used every option in her head to prevent from her brother to be at the open house of Kuoh Academy.

''No, actually, this count as work too.'' Sirzechs said, confusing everyone in the clubroom with the exception of his wife and two certain Fullbusters.

''Are you talking about the leader summit that each faction here?'' Lucina guessed, surprising many devils in the room.

''That's right.'' Sirzechs said.

''How did you know?'' Rias asked the purple-haired devil.

''My old man told me and Gray about a couple of days ago. The biggest reason of why it's being held here is because of all that trouble thanks to Kokabiel here.'' Lucina explained.

''Just the name of that guy already gives me a headache...'' Gray complained as he remembered how annoying that scarecrow was.

''Anyways, it's getting a bit late so how about we all head towards our own place while Issei can show me the way to his house.'' Sirzechs suggested, confusing the others.

''Why do you want me to help you with that?'' Issei asked.

''That's because I'm going to stay for the night at your place.'' Sirzechs said, surprising the Pawn.

''Uhm... If that's what you want, then sure. I don't mind.'' Issei said.

And now, after those words of her brother with Issei accepting him for the night, Rias felt humiliated.


	17. Gray's First Open House

**[Next Day]**

 _'Damn, it's been so long since I came to school all by myself.'_ Issei thought as none of the girls or guys were with him. Rias was showing her brother and sister-in-law around town, Asia was at Xenovia's place, and all the others took their own way towards Kuoh Academy. _'When I first got here, I was an unpopular nobody. But now I get to school everyday surrounding by hotties.'_ The Pawn thought with a smile on his face as he was enjoying that little fact. _'Talk about climbing the social ladder.'_

Suddenly, his smiling face turned into that of pain as he quickly grabbed his left arm that felt like it was on fire. ''Shit! What the hell is going on!?'' Issei asked himself as he then noticed someone standing at the gate of Kuoh Academy with silver hair and light blue eyes. ''Who's that?'' Issei thought aloud, not knowing who that guy is while feeling some strange weird connection with him. The Pawn was very sure that he has never seen that guy before. Yet his presence feels familiar.

It was then that the silver-haired young man headed towards the devil. ''You don't remember? Surely you haven't forgotten about me when I took Kokabiel with me to bring him to Azazel?'' He asked.

 _'What's he talking about...'_ Issei thought as his thoughts went back to yesterday.

After the father of Gray, Silver, defeated Kokabiel with one single move that followed with Gray falling unconsciously on the ground after using almost all the magic in his body while he was in such a bad condition, a person in white armour appeared out of nowhere. He explained to everyone why he was here as he then left with the defeated Cadre fallen angel with him as he brought him to Azazel.

 _'Wait a second! Does that mean that this guy is...'_ Issei thought as all the pieces began to connect with each other perfectly.

''You're Issei Hyoudou, the Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor. I'm Vali, the White Dragon Emperor. But you can call me the Vanishing Dragon.'' Was how Vali introduced himself.

''Wait, seriously!?'' Issei said, only to feel the immense pain in his left arm again.

 _'Damn, my left hand is freaking out again. It sure picked the wrong time.'_ Issei thought in pain. Suddenly, the Pawn noticed how a finger was almost touching his face _. 'Wha-'_

''How vulnerable you are.'' Vali said, making Issei grit his teeth. ''It wouldn't take much to defeat you with my magic. This is almost too easy.''

Not taking that mockery of his, Issei jumped back as he was ready to summon his Boosted Gear. But, before he made the red gauntlet of his appear, Kiba and Xenovia appeared out of nowhere with their swords both very close at Vali's throat.

Both Knights arrived just in time to hear as much as they needed to know that the silver-haired stranger is the current wielder of the Sacred Gear that is well known as Divine Dividing.

''Don't you think this joke has gone on long enough?'' Kiba said.

''It wouldn't be smart for us if we let you fight the Red Dragon Emperor here of all places, now wouldn't it?'' Xenovia said.

Despite the fact that Vali had the Holy Sword Durandal and the Sword of Betrayer almost touching his skin, he wasn't bothered at all as he knew these devils here couldn't beat him.

''What's going on here?'' Was the voice that belonged to Asia who now stood behind the Pawn.

''Asia, stay back!'' Issei said, raising one of his arms to make sure she stayed behind him.

''Is this really the best move.'' Vali finally spoke after the three newcomers have appeared. ''If all of you devils couldn't take Kokabiel down together, you never beat me. But don't take my word for it, just keep going if you don't mind causing a scene.'' He said, making the two Knights lower their weapon as they then stood next to the perverted Pawn.

''It may be true that those guys won't be able to beat you.'' A masculine voice appeared behind Vali as a hand was then placed on one of his shoulders. ''But I certainly can.''

Turning his head to look behind him, the smirk of the silver-haired Lucifer grew a bit as he saw that it was none other than a certain wizard.

''It's been a long time, hasn't it? Vali.'' Gray said to his cousin.

''I've been wondering when you would show up.'' Vali said as he then looked towards a certain purple-haired devil who just joined the group of devils. ''For you as well, Lucina.'' He said.

''You know this guy, Gray.'' Was the voice of Kiba as he, Xenovia, Asia and Issei were all wondering how the Demon Slayer knows the White Dragon Emperor.

''When I was working with Azazel, I've met Vali a couple of times. So you could say that the two of us are kind of like friends.'' Gray lied to the Pawn for a reason as he then released Vali's shoulder.

''That's right.'' Vali said, taking part with the lie as he then looked at his rival. ''Tell me, Issei. How do you think you compare to those with the power in this world?'' He asked.

''What do you mean?'' Issei asked.

''I'm talking about your Balance Breaker. Even though I haven't seen it even once, I can already tell and feel that it's currently incomplete so far, but still a four-digit ranking. On a scale from strongest to weakest, that is. If I had to take a quick guess, I'd say somewhere between the 1000 and 1500. Maybe even lower.'' Vali said.

''That's great so what's your point?'' Issei asked.

''You may not know it, but each and every single devil that attends at this school are also nothing more but a four-digit ranking just like you. That is, with the exception of two certain people that are standing here with us.'' Vali said as he then looked back at Lucina. ''Knowing that Lucina has the blood of the Original Lucifer himself running through her veins while also feeling the power inside of her, I'd say that she's definitely a three-digit ranking. Maybe even two. But, since I've never seen her in action, I can't quite tell around which number she would actually be. But, there is one thing that I am very sure about.'' He said.

''And what may that be?'' Lucina asked, who was, just like her brother and cousin, also taking apart on this act as if she doesn't know anything about Vali at all.

''With all that power inside of you despite the fact that you're only 18 is very impressive. It makes me curious about the fact if there are actually four of them instead of just three?'' Vali said, making a few of them raise an eyebrow. ''The others might not understand right away what I'm talking about, but I'm very sure that you understand all too well, don't you?'' He said.

 _'Four of them instead of three?'_ The others repeated in their mind with the exception of Lucina who sharpened her gaze at the silver-haired young man. Though she had a serious expression on her pretty face, didn't mean that she was enjoying this on the inside.

 _'Looks like Vali is smarter than that I thought he would be.'_ Lucina thought.

As Vali made the sound of a small muffled laugh, he then looked at the wizard behind him. ''And then we have you. A human from a different world who has an amazing talent when it comes to Ice Magic. Not to mention that you have two particular kinds of magic that are known as Ice Demon Slayer and Fire Dragon Slayer.'' Vali said as he then looked back to his other cousin. ''With all that power and the current strength that you two possess, it wouldn't surprise me if one, or both of you two you, would end up in the top ten strongest beings in the future.'' He said, surprising the devils that are not Lucifer related.

 _'Are these two really that strong?'_ The devils thought. They knew how strong Gray could be, but to think he could reach the top ten strongest beings in the future was just insane.

Vali then looked at Issei. ''Anyway, to answer your question from earlier, my point was that you're a valuable player. You should be taken care of and properly be being natured. Don't you agree, Rias?''

Hearing the name of their King, Issei, Asia, Kiba, and Xenovia turned around to see that the crimson-haired was now with them with the addition of Koneko and Akeno.

''I don't need your advice.'' Rias said as she then stood in front of the silver-haired young man. ''If you came in here in behave of the fallen angels, I can assure you it's a huge waste of time.'' She said.

Vali scoffed. ''Aren't you aware that the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon are called upon the Twin Sky Dragons. People involved with the Red and White Dragon never had the best of luck. Makes me wonder how your life will turn out.'' He said as the whole place then turned silent for a few seconds. ''Calm down, I didn't come here to fight with you.'' Vali said as he then walked past by the devils. ''I have much more important things to do today.''

As the current White Dragon Emperor was taking his leave, everyone remained silent while Gray and Lucina thought back to how their morning started before they've arrived here.

* * *

 **[Earlier, Streets of Kuoh]**

''So, not only did you send me that picture of wearing nothing but your swimsuit to me but also to Kiba because you just enjoy teasing people that much?'' Gray asked his sister as the two just exited their house.

''I sure did.'' Lucina said, making the wizard sweatdrop.

''And here I thought that there was no one as good as teasing others than Kuroka.'' Gray said with a sigh while he wasn't sure if he should strangle the Knight or not for having a picture of his sister on his phone.

Save to say that Gray could be one of those overprotective brothers.

''There are lots of other things that I'm very good at too, you know?'' Lucina said seductively with a look in her eyes that made the wizard shiver.

 _'She can even give me better shivers than the ones Akeno gives me...'_ Gray thought while being sure to be extra careful around his sister from now on.

Chuckling at the wizard's reaction, Lucina then remembered something. ''By the way, since you mention that little kitty of yours, where was she this morning?'' She asked as she didn't saw her this morning.

Hearing the question the purple-haired devil asked him, Gray let out another sigh. ''As usual, she left her room, went to that of mine, and used me as her freaking body pillow for the umpteenth time while wearing nothing but my underwear after she saw you wearing one.'' He said.

''Oh my. How rude of you to not invite your sister to the party.'' Lucina teased.

''Haha, very funny.'' Gray replied sarcastically.

''You two seem to be having fun.'' A voice said that didn't belong to either Gray and Lucina. Looking behind them, the two Fullbusters saw that it belonged to their cousin. ''Morning.'' Vali said.

''Morning to you as well, Vali. How you doing?'' Lucina asked.

''Nothing to complain so far. And how about you two and Ellen and Silver?'' Vali asked.

''The same as you, we all got nothing to complain so far.'' Lucina answered.

''But what gives? Did you just came here to ask how we're doing?'' Gray asked the silver-haired Lucifer. He didn't mind seeing his cousin of this world, but he just had the feeling that Vali didn't come for just that.

''Not entirely. I've mostly come to you guys to ask for your help.'' Vali said.

''And with what do you need our help for?'' Lucina asked.

''I just need you two to pretend like I'm not a part of your family.'' Vali said, earning a 'huh' from both his cousins. ''I'm heading towards that school of yours to let the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou, know that I'm the White One. But my identity of being a Lucifer is something that needs to wait a bit as you two, Silver, Ellen, Azazel, and a few more are the only ones know about who I truly am.'' He said.

''And if we would be saying that you're our cousin, then that would make it very clear that you are a Lucifer as well.'' Lucina said.

''That's right, so that's why I need you two to do a little bit of acting just to make sure to make those friends of you two not know about me being a Lucifer.'' Vali said.

''And the reason you want it a secret is because of that Sacred Gear of yours, right?'' Gray asked, earning a nod from his cousin.

''It does make sense if you ask me. Who knows how they will react when they will find out about the truth.'' Lucina said.

''Guess you're right about that part.'' Gray said to his sister as he then looked back at Vali. ''Alright then, guess that means you can count us in.''

And that's why they were putting an act in front of the others.

* * *

 **[Present, Kuoh Academy]**

 _'I hate my life...'_ Was the positive thought of a certain Demon Dragon Slayer, who was now only wearing his underwear, as he was cleaning every single desk in his classroom after the last school bell echoed through the building.

Remember the time that the teacher caught Gray 'sleeping' during the class before the fight against Kokabiel? Well, his punishment is to be the janitor of this classroom after school ended. That's the whole reason for why he was the only student in his class left in this school.

At least, that's what the wizard thought.

''Need some help?'' Looking at the door of his classroom, Gray saw that the voice belonged to his sister. Still wearing the school uniform, unlike her brother, while holding a can of soda in one of her hands.

''Nah, I'm almost done anyway. Just a few more desks and then I can head home.'' Gray answered as he then cleaned one of the three remaining desks to go.

And boy was he enjoying this.

''What did you do for getting this fun little job?'' Lucina asked before she sat on the teacher's chair as she then opened her can.

Gray let out a sigh. ''To put it simply, the teacher thought I was sleeping during one of her classes while I actually wasn't. But, thanks to the idiot I am, I practically said I kind of was so here I am.'' He said.

''Wow. You really are an idiot.'' The purple-haired beauty said.

''Thanks for the compliment. Really appreciate it.'' Gray replied with heavy sarcasm.

''No problem.'' Lucina ignored the sarcasm, successfully annoying her brother.

''If the only reason you're here is so that you could keep on annoying me, then congrats. It's working.'' Gray said as he then headed to the second last deck to clean.

''Glad to know I'm still doing my job as good as ever.'' Lucina said as she was enjoying every single moment of this with a teasing smirk on her face.

''Why you little...'' Gray mumbled underneath his breath with a vein on his head almost ready to burst.

''Love you too.'' Lucina said.

Letting out a second sigh to calm himself down, Gray headed towards the last desk to clean that one as well. After a bit of brushing later, Gray could finally saw that he was done with his job as every desk was shining brightly. Heck, you could even see your own reflection on each and every single desk in this room.

''Finally.'' Gray said aloud, placing the stuff that he cleaned all the desks with on the window sill as he then turned around to get the hell out of this place. But, the moment he reached the desk of the teacher, the wizard saw that Xenovia has just walked into this room. ''Hey Xenovia. What you doing here?'' Gray asked the former exorcist as Lucina just noticed Xenovia as well.

''I just wanted to say sorry for the other day. I didn't mean to spring that on you when you weren't prepared.'' Xenovia said with her right hand on her hip.

Knowing what she was talking about, Gray tried his best to make sure that a blush wouldn't appear on his face so that a certain purple-haired devil wouldn't pester him about it.

''Don't worry. Let's just forget about that day as soon as we possibly can, OK?'' The wizard of Fairy Tail said.

''If that's what you want.'' Xenovia replied, making Gray thank the first master of Fairy Tail in his mind. ''Oh, before I forget, I brought you something.'' She said.

''What is it?'' Gray asked as he was curious with what the blue-haired girl has brought for him.

''Keep this with you for the next time.'' Reaching her pocket, Xenovia pulled out several condoms. ''We can use these for practice rounds.''

When those last words came from Xenovia, steam erupted from Gray's head that turned even redder than Rias' hair while Lucina did a spit-take, as she just took a sip from her drink when Xenovia showed her brother her present, as she then began to laugh so hard that she fell backwards with chair and all. Ignoring the pain on the back of her head, Lucina kept on laughing while she was still laying on the floor.

''ARE YOU INSANE!?'' Gray shouted so hard that it could have probably been heard through whole Kuoh Academy.

''So, when should we start?'' She asked with the same stoic look on her face as usual. ''But, like I said at the swimming pool, I'm still inexperienced in all of this so it would be wise if you would take the lead.''

Gray didn't think it was possible, but Lucina's laughed even harder after what the blue-haired girl just said to him.

''Dear Satan... My stomach... I'm gonna die of laughter... Oh my... I have to tell... Mom and Dad... All of this... If I can even survive!'' Lucina said between wheezes and laughter as she then kept on laughing again.

 _'Dear Mavis, what have I ever done wrong in my life to deserve all of this?'_

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

Open house.

It's the time of year when parents can get to the school that their child or children attend and to see with their own eyes how good they follow lessons that their teachers are giving them. But, it's also the very same day where the same parents can humiliate and embarrass their children as much as they can. Intended or not.

Now then, how about we head towards the class of our favourite stripper.

''Seriously, how can you two not feel embarrassed now that both your parents are here?'' Rias whispered to the two Fullbusters while she was feeling that way as her brother and father were at the back of the class as well as Silver and Eleonora.

Currently, Eleonora was wearing a beautiful blue short dress with a white flower pattern at the bottom that hugged her figure perfectly with matching blue heels underneath it and Silver was wearing an open black suit with a white dress shirt underneath it and a dark blue tie that matched his hair and eyes.

Next to the couple was Sirzechs who was also wearing an open black suit with a white dress shirt underneath it. The only difference between him and Silver was that Sirzechs was also wearing a brown vest and a green tie instead of blue.

But, there was also a man next to the current Lucifer that we haven't met so far. Said man looked very identical to Sirzechs if it wasn't for the longer crimson hair that was tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband and the short and red beard on his chin.

This handsome looking man was none other than Zeoticus Gremory. The father of Sirzechs.

The attire of Zeoticus consisted that of a very expensive looking white suit with golden trims at the edges while the collar and the ends of his sleeves were black in colour.

''Dunno. Probably because is the first time experiencing this open house or whatever it was called again.'' Was the answer of Gray, still wearing the school uniform as he hasn't stripped even once today so far.

''And I don't really care since it would take a lot to embarrass me in any ways possible.'' Was the answer of Lucina.

After the two Fullbusters gave their reply to the crimson-haired beauty, everyone then noticed that their teacher walked in with a small stack of paper in one hand and a small box filled with pencils and erasers in the other one.

''Unfortunately, we didn't have enough clay for our school as all the first- and second-years student are using all of it. So, you third-year student have to do with by simple drawing on paper. But, even that can show us about yourself in much more ways to one. The only thing that you students have to do is to draw something on the white paper that's the most dearest to you. There's no need to rush as all you students will be having enough time to work on it.'' The teacher said while he was handing every student one of each that he was carrying.

 _'Whatever's the most dearest to me, huh?'_ Gray thought as he then held the paper in his hands that he just got from his teacher. _'As if I even need to think.'_ Knowing what he had to draw with a smile on his face, the wizard placed the paper back on his desk, grabbed his pencil, and started his drawing.

Gray doesn't wanna brag about it, but he knew that he was pretty good when it comes to drawing on paper. Of course, there's no way in hell he was as good as Reedus, but that doesn't change the fact that Gray is also pretty good at this. Rotating the white sheet a few times to get the lines even better and gently brushing the eraser a few times over it to create some shadows, Gray really tried his best to make his drawing as beautiful as possible.

After some drawings later, the three males at the back decided to start a little conversation with each other.

''What do you two think those kids are going to draw?'' Silver asked the two red-heads.

''Well, knowing my little Rias, she may draw either her peerage as they all mean dear to her or something that's Gremory related.'' Zeoticus guessed.

''I have to agree with father on this one.'' Sirzechs said as he then looked at Silver. ''How about those two of yours?''

Silver hummed in thought. ''I'm not sure, to be honest. When it comes Lucy, she would probably draw something similar like Rias. In other words, probably something of the family. Gray, on the other hand, is a tough one because he's not the one that we know for more than 20 years. But, if I had to take a guess, probably something from the place where he originally comes from.'' He said.

''To be honest, I'm very sure that Gray would draw something like that.'' Eleonora said.

''What makes you so certain, Ellen?'' Silver asked.

''Call it a mother's intuition.'' The purple-haired beauty said.

''Oh my. Looks like we have a true artist over here.'' Was the sudden voice that belonged to the teacher who was standing next to the wizard's desk.

As every student was now curious at the drawing of Gray to earn it such a praise from the teacher, they all stood up from their desk so that they could take a look at the drawing of the wizard. When all their eyes were locked on the paper, they couldn't believe how beautiful it was drawn.

What Gray had just been drawing was a very precise and beautiful drawing of every member of Fairy Tail, including the first master, with the building of his beloved guild at the background. Every single Fairy Tail member was smiling on the paper while he also included a few other wizards who didn't belong to the guild. Wizards like Lyon, Sting, and Rogue for example and a few more as well.

''Told you.'' Eleonora said with a smug look on her face.

''Yeah, yeah. No need to brag about it.'' Silver replied.

''You sure have a gift for art, Gray. It's definitely a beautiful drawing.'' The teacher complimented the wizard.

''Thanks.'' Gray simply said as he kept his eyes on the white sheet with the same small he was wearing since the beginning. He was kinda proud of himself for making it this good.

''Alright then. Everyone, back to your seat and continue your drawing if you're not finished yet. You all have eight minutes left.'' The teacher said as every student returned to their respective desk.

* * *

Currently, Issei, Asia, Rias, Akeno, and the two young Fullbusters where outside as they were having a break right now.

''Seriously, can you even name one thing that you just can't do?'' Issei asked as he was holding the drawing of Gray. He had to admit, it looked freaking amazing.

''What can I say, I'm just that amazing.'' Gray answered with a smug look on his face.

''Your clothes.'' Lucina told the wizard.

''Crap!'' Gray exclaimed as he then began to look for the Kuoh uniform of his.

''Guess you have your answer, Issei. Gray's really bad at keeping his clothes on.'' Rias said, earning the chuckles from the devils as she then looked back at the small statue of herself that Issei made. ''But I must say that it's very well made.'' She said.

''Well, I guess we shouldn't be surprised considering the fact that you grope Rias' body every day, right?'' Akeno said to the Pawn.

''Believe me, it's not _every_ day.'' Issei said as he then raised a fist. ''And because of that, I've been forced to carve the image deep into my mind!'' He exclaimed as he then received a hard fist against the back of his head.

''Ever heard of modesty?'' Gray asked the Pawn as he was the one who punched him after he gave up looking for his clothes. With other words, he was still wearing nothing more but his underwear.

''Says someone who strips every-freaking-day!'' Issei countered.

''...Shut up.'' Was all that Gray could use as a counter against the Pawn while crossing his arms, making every devil laugh at him.

''Hey, Gray. I have a request.'' Akeno said after the short time of laughing.

''What is it?'' The wizard asked.

''Well, since you're so good at drawing people, maybe you could draw me like one of your French girls?'' Akeno asked.

''Huh?'' Was Gray's intelligent reply as he didn't know what Akeno meant with 'French girls'. Suddenly, he then heard the whispering voice of Lucina entering his ear, explaining to him what Akeno was talking about. After Lucina was done explaining things to him, the wizard gained a blush on his face.

''So, what do you say?'' Akeno asked.

''Like hell I'm gonna do that!'' He exclaimed.

''Why not? I'm even allowing you to touch my body to learn my curves as I want it to be very accurate.'' Akeno said.

''No is no, dammit!'' Gray exclaimed, making every devil laugh for the second time.

''No way! A magical girl photoshoot!'' Someone exclaimed out of nowhere as a group of hooligans all headed towards the gym building.

''A magical girl?'' Issei asked aloud.

''There can only be one. Don't you agree, Rias?'' Lucina asked.

''Who else than her.'' Rias said as they all headed towards the gym building as well.

As the group arrived at the place, the same group of hooligans from before were taking pictures of a beautiful girl standing on the podium with black hair that was tied into twin tails and violet coloured eyes. Despite she had a child-like body, her breasts weren't those of a child at all. She was dressed in a magical girl's clothing while holding a magic wand in her left hand.

''Am I awake? Is that the magical girl milky spiral seven alternative cosplay?'' Issei said aloud.

''How the hell do you even know stuff like that?'' Gray asked.

''Because I've watched the whole show in one sitting.'' Issei said, remembering that day he was watching all of that with Mil-tan. ''A friend of one was obsessed with it and insisted to do a whole marathon.'' He said

''Sounds like fun. Which friend was it?'' Asia asked. And before Issei could answer...

''Knock it off!'' The group of six looked back at the photo shoot to see that the Pawn of Sona was now standing next to the magical girl. ''We are on school property! You all have seen enough of this, so get out!'' Saji said as every student that were taking photos left the place.

 _'Those guys sound pretty mad.'_ Gray thought as he heard how all the photographers were saying some... unpleasant things about the blond Pawn

As every student left the place, Saji looked at the cosplaying girl. ''Alright, are you related to someone here in school?'' He asked, earning a humming nod from her. ''Well, they should've told you that this kind of outfit is unacceptable here.'' Saji said.

''Well, well. Working hard as usual, eh?'' Issei commented, making the blond-haired boy just realise the group of devils and wizard.

''I don't have time for you.'' Saji replied as everyone then heard the sound of the front door of the gym being opened.

''Saji, what's going on here?'' Was the voice that belonged to none other than Sona.

''Oh, hey Sona. This girl said that-''

''I've finally found you, Sona!'' The girl happily said. Interrupting Saji while the bespectacled girl flinched at the cosplaying girl. Jumping off the stage, she immediately dashed towards Sona. ''I'm so happy to see you! Aren't you excited to finally see your big sister again!? I've expected so much more happiness from you, come on! You should be running in my arms and tell me how much you've missed me! And then I'll say how much I've missed you too and that we're gonna kiss each other that will lead to some girl-on-girl action and wouldn't that be hot?'' She said while Sona tried her best to remain as calm as possible.

 _'She has one hell of a fantasy...'_ Gray thought as he then realised something that the cute girl just said before. _'Wait a sec, she has a sister?'_ He thought.

''She has a sister?'' Issei said aloud. Thinking the same thing as the wizard.

''Her name is Serafall Leviathan.'' Rias said.

''Who?'' Gray and Issei asked simultaneously.

''She's one of the four devil kings. I've always heard a few things about Sona's sister, but I didn't recognise her since this is the first time we've met.'' Saji said.

''Your line's next. This is the part where you ask how long it's been and how excited you are to see me.'' The now-known Serafall said to her little sister.

''It's been quite a long time, hasn't it? Sera.'' Lucina said as she and Rias joined the group of two sisters.

''Oh yes it has, Rias and Lucina. How excited are you two to see me?'' Serafall asked.

''Why shouldn't we? Things are always getting excited whenever you're around.'' Lucina answered.

''Did you come here to visit Sona for the open house?'' Rias asked.

''Yeah, but I had to find out about it all by my own. Sona's such a meany and didn't tell me about it. I was so mad about the truth that I almost attacked heaven out of frustration.'' Serafall said as she aimed her magic staff in the air.

''That's one way to release your frustration.'' Gray said aloud.

''You tell me.'' Issei said as the wizard then released a sigh.

''You know, ever since I've travelled to this worlds, I just keep on meeting weird ass-''

''GRAY!''

Gray couldn't finish his sentence as he was tackled by a pink blur, losing all the air in his lungs as he flew back at least five meters away from where he just stood. Lying with his back on the wooden floor, the wizard saw that the cosplaying devil was sitting on his lap. Meaning that it was her who tackled him just now.

''Are you really _the_ Gray Fullbuster!?'' Serafall asked.

''Name one other guy that can strip like me?'' Gray asked back.

''It really is you!'' Serafall exclaimed as she hugged the wizard while shoving his face between her bosom.

''Help... Me!'' The muffled scream of the Demon Slayer was heard while all the devils didn't do anything to help the poor wizard who was slowly losing his consciousness.

''By the way, how do you know Lady Leviathan so well?'' Rias asked the purple-haired devil.

''Well...''

* * *

''So you were friends with the 'me' from this world, huh?'' Gray said.

After Serafall was done hugging the life out of him, she told him about the fact of that she knows about the Gray of this world and they knew each other very well while Lucina told it to all the other devils. And, to the surprise of everyone, Serafall saw the other Gray and Lucina both as very close friends.

''That's right. And since it's been so long since we've seen each other, I just couldn't help but to hug you as soon as I could. Were you able to feel all my love for you in that hug?'' Serafall asked.

''I felt how you've almost killed me...'' Gray deadpanned with a massive sweatdrop.

''You're no fun.'' Serafall said with a pout that quickly turned into her usual smile. ''Anyway, how does this new world feels for you? Surely you must be enjoying it having so many beautiful girls around you.'' She said as she then released a gap. ''Don't tell me you've already done it with one of them!?'' She asked.

''Of course not, you idiot!'' Gray exclaimed as all the devils began to chuckle at his reaction.

 _'No matter where I go, people just keep on teasing me here...'_ Gray thought in displeasure while releasing the umpteenth sigh these past two days.

''That's good to hear.'' Serafall commented.

''Why's that?'' Gray asked.

''Nothing.'' Serafall quickly said, making the wizard raise an eyebrow, only to shrug his shoulders afterwards.

While Gray didn't care about it anymore, Sona seems to be thinking about the words of her sister. _'My sister is acting a bit strange now that Gray's here. Could it be that-'_

''Hey guys.'' Lucina called out, interrupting the thoughts of Sona. ''I don't wanna be the one to ruin the fun here, but school is about to end and I think our parents are waiting for us.'' She informed as she just watched the current time on her phone.

''Already that late, huh? Well, I'll guess we'll be going then.'' Rias said.

''If you say so.'' Gray said as he then looked back at the Leviathan. ''Later Serafall. See-'' The wizard couldn't finish his sentence as he received a magic wand pretty hard against his head. ''The hell was that for!?'' He exclaimed while holding his head in pain.

''That's Sera for you, alright?'' Serafall said. She made the Gray of this world call her like that as well so she will make sure that this Gray will call her like that as well.

''You could've just said that without whacking my head with that pink stick of yours, you know?'' Gray said, releasing his head as he then shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. ''Anyways, later Sera. See you later.'' He said as he and the other devils left the place. Leaving the two sisters and Saji all alone.

Looking at her older sister, Sona couldn't help but notice that she had a smile of gladness on her face. True, she's practically always wearing those kinds of smiles, but Sona could tell that this one was different.

''Sister, could it be that you're in-''

''Now we can finally catch up with each other, Sona.'' Serafall interrupted her little sister as she immediately stood right in front of the bespectacled devil. ''Tell me everything that you've been doing so far without me. Still getting good grades? Are you treating your peerage good enough? Have you found yourself a handsome boyfriend? Are you sure you didn't miss me at all?''

Seeing how Serafall was bombarding Sona with questions while the latter one tried her best to remain calm for the second time of today, Saji couldn't help but to release a small chuckle.

 _'She should've left while she had the change.'_ The blond Pawn thought as he kept on watching how the scenery in front of him never seemed to stop.

* * *

 **[Fullbusters Residence]**

''I really needed that shower.'' Gray said to no one in particular as he just left the bathroom in just his underwear and a towel around his neck. ''Lucina, you can use the shower now!'' Gray exclaimed.

Before the wizard took the shower, his sister told him that she wanted to use it as well. Of course, she said that she wouldn't mind that the two would go together, but Gray obviously refused the idea and said he would call her when he's done.

But, to the wizard's confusion, he still didn't receive an answer from the purple-haired beauty.

''Oi, Lucina!'' Gray called out again, but still no answer. ''The hell is that girl doing?'' He asked himself as he then looked around the house to see where his sister currently is.

And where else to start than her room.

Standing in front of the door now that will bring him to her room, Gray didn't bother to knock as he grabbed the door handle to open it. ''Lucina, you here?'' He asked, door now all the way open as he saw the devil he was looking for sitting on her bed.

But, she didn't seem to hear him for the umpteenth time as her dark blue eyes were locked to a small box in her hands with a sad smile stuck on her face. Gray know that kind of smile very well as it was one of those you would be wearing when you remember something unforgettable from the past. As curiosity took over, Gray couldn't help but to walk closer to his sister so that he could see what was inside the box.

Almost standing directly next to his sister, Gray saw that the object inside the box was a very expensive looking golden watch with the face being the only thing that's black.

''Nice watch.'' Gray said.

''...Thanks.'' Lucina said, actually surprising Gray a bit now that she has finally said something back to him. ''Someone special gave it to me.'' She said while her eyes were still aimed at the box.

''Do I know this person?'' Gray asked.

''It was from you.'' Lucina said as the wizard knew right away what she meant with that sentence. ''You gave me that watch when you were still with us.'' She added.

''...I'm sorry. I didn't know it was this deep of a backstory.'' Gray apologised.

''Don't. If anyone should feel bad right now, then it has to be me.'' Lucina said.

''Why's that?'' Gray asked as had no idea to why she should feel like that.

''Well, it's a bit of a long story.'' Lucina said.

''I'm all ears.'' Gray said as he then sat next to her.

''...When you were still alive, I always had so much respect for you that made me saw you as my one and only idol. I've always told myself that 'when I grow up, I wanna be just like my amazing, big bad brother and I'll make sure he'll be proud of me'. It was, and still is, a dream of mine that I'm still trying to achieve.'' She couldn't help but to snicker at that thought. ''Then, there was this one day when you came home with a present that you've bought for me. And when I'd opened the present and held the watch in my hands, I still remember every single word that you said to me that day.'' She paused as she then took the gold watch from the box and held it in her hands. '''Whenever I'm not around, know that I'm always there in your heart whenever you're wearing this. I promise that I will always be there to protect you from anything and anyone who even thinks of harming you, even if I'm not standing next to you. Besides, a Fullbuster is known to wear a jewellery or two, don't you think?' Those were the words that you said to me that day.'' She quoted.

 _'So, the reason she's feeling so bad is that she not wearing it anymore?'_ Gray thought, but not entirely sure if he was right or not.

''I made a promise to myself that I would never take this watch of just to show you how much you meant to me. But, after the day you left us, for some reason, I just couldn't help myself but to not wear it anymore. Even now, now that you're 'basically' back with us... I just can't. Whenever it's around my wrist, I can't help but feel the warmth coming from it while also feeling so much pain and sadness inside of me that it's tearing me apart.'' Lucina said as she wiped the tears from her eyes away. ''I'm such a bad little sister.'' She added softly

Gray hated to see Lucina like this. Instead of her usual smile and the usual playful tone in her voice, they were both replaced by so much sadness and hatred to herself. It made him think twice if he was still looking at the same purple-haired devil since the first day he met her. Before he could open his mouth to comfort her, an idea appeared in his mind.

Or, to be more precise, a very stupid and crazy idea that will definitely make him the bastard of the year. How did he get this idea? He doesn't know either. But the more he thought about it, the crazier and dumber it sounds.

But, nonetheless, he decided to do it anyway as he had the feeling that it could be very helpful for her.

''There's no reason to feel like that.'' Gray said as he then stood up. ''You know what, why don't you just take a quick shower? It may be able to clear your mind up.'' The wizard suggested.

''Yeah.'' Lucina said, standing up as well as she then placed the box and watch on the nightstand next to her bed. ''You're probably right.''

And with that, both Fullbusters exited the sleeping room as Lucina headed towards the bathroom to take a shower while Gray headed downstairs. But, before he placed even one foot on the stairs to go downwards, the Demon Slayer heard the sound of a door closing with the addition of getting locked. Turning around, Gray walked back to Lucina's room.

As he has reached his destination, Gray walked towards the same nightstand where Lucina placed the box with the watch in it. Picking the box up, the wizard of Fairy Tail exited the room for the second time.

Closing the door behind him, Gray released a sigh. ''Looks like the 'Brother Of The Year' award goes to me.'' Gray mumbled to himself as he then headed downstairs for real this time. ''Now all I have to do is to inform mom and dad all about this.''

Just what is this crazy plan of Gray? What is he going to inform his parents? Why is he taking the watch with him?

 _'And I need to go to the jewellery store real fast.'_

...And why was he currently thinking something like that?

* * *

 **So, there's this question that I need to ask you readers and it's a bit of an important that involves the OC of the story, Lucina Fullbuster/Lucifer. a.k.a. Gray's sister in the DxD world.**

 **I'm still doubting with who I should pair her with. Should I put her in Gray's harem? Should she be in a relationship with Kiba? Or perhaps even with someone entirely else. Anyway, I would like to hear the opinions of you guys to what you all rather want as I really don't know with who I should pair her with.**

 **That's all I needed to tell you guys and I hope you're all still enjoyed this story so far.**

 **MikeABoss**


	18. Gray & Lucina

Gray Lucifer.

Though he wasn't born as a super devil like Ajuka or Sirzechs, he was known by some of the remaining 72 Pillars as a powerful devil whose strength kept on increasing by each and every single day. Being the son of Eleonora Lucifer and Silver Fullbuster, it only makes sense that he would end up as a very strong devil in the future that could easily reach the rank of an Ultimate-Class the young devil had free time, he would spend it on training with or without anyone just so that his strength could keep on growing.

But he didn't want strength so that all the other devils would recognize him by just his demonic power. No, not at all. In fact, he wanted strength to protect those he cares for. As long as he had enough strength to protect his family, the ones he sees as friends, and the ones who can't protect themselves from those who only want to bring chaos to the world.

And, even though he has the blood of the original Lucifer running through his veins, he wasn't like the Morning Star at all which goes the same for his mother. Both of them weren't filled arrogance, pride, selfishness, and many more of similar feelings as they rather live in peace with their family and having fun with their friends.

But, unfortunately, peace doesn't last forever. Not when a Demon of Destruction, Deliora, was roaming free through the Underworld while destroying anything in its path. Days and nights have been passed with all the destruction as all the devils have almost given up to stop the Demon of Destruction.

But Gray had none of that as he would do anything to prevent the demon from harming those he holds close to his heart. Even though he was very good with all kinds of elemental magic, with ice being his strongest and favourite one, he still wasn't capable to stop Deliora with the help of even the Four Great Satans. So, he went to a library in secret to look for any kind of magic that had to be capable of stopping that demon.

Then, he found it. A particular kind of magic that is known as Iced Shell. Using the spirit and physical body of the caster, it will freeze the target into a block of ice while destroying the body of the user in the process.

After all the searching that he has done, this was all he could find to stop the Deliora once and for all. But, that didn't stop him from using this technique if it was the only answer to protect his friends and family.

Not wasting any more time as he could feel that the fight against the demon was still going on, Gray was going to save the day as he used a magic circle to send himself to the battlefield as that day was the very last one of him.

* * *

 **[Fullbuster's Residence]**

 _'That shower really cleared my head a bit.'_ Was the thought of Lucina who was heading to her room with a towel barely wrapped around her seductive figure. Entering her room, the purple-haired beauty first changed into some clothes as she was now wearing a red tank-top that hugged her figure perfectly while showing a good amount of cleavage and black sweatpants that looked very comfortable while her feet remained bare.

Exiting the room, Lucina headed downstairs to watch some TV with her parents or just to be there for the cosiness. As she was now in the living room, she spotted her parents watching a movie on the TV.

''What you two watching?'' Lucina asked her parents.

''The Fast and the Furious. It's been a long time since we've seen that and, being the fan that me and your mother are, we just have to watch it like we usually do.'' Silver said while his wife was too stuck in the movie. Was he one happy man when he found out she loves the movie series as much as he does. ''By the way, Gray wants to speak with you.''

Lucina raised an eyebrow. ''Why?'' She asked while cursing the wizard in her mind as she also wanted to join her parents to watch the movie as well.

That's right. Just like her parents, she's a fan of it as well

''Dunno, but he said it was important.'' Was all that Silver said while his eyes were aimed at the screen during the whole conversation. ''He's at the training ground, by the way.'' He added.

Struggling to choose what's more important, Lucina released a sigh of defeat as she headed towards her brother to see why he needed to talk with her instead of watching the movie with her parents. Going down the ladder to reach the huge, underground training room, Lucina saw the wizard who wasn't wearing his shirt as usual.

Not that she minded the view, though.

''Alright, I'm here. What you wanna talk about?'' Lucina asked as she then released a gasp. ''Can it be!? Are you finally gonna confess your inner love that you always had for me!?'' She asked.

''Now's not the time for jokes.'' Gray replied seriously, surprising Lucina of his behaviour.

''Uhm, sure.'' Lucina replied, confused why the wizard was being so serious all of a sudden. ''Then, what is it?'' She asked

''Well, to make things quick, it's about that story you've told me in your room.'' Gray said, making the devil wonder what he was going to say about it. ''And, if I have to be honest, I'm a bit disappointed in you.'' He said bluntly.

''Wha-!'' Lucina reacted shockingly. Not expecting to hear this from the wizard.

''I mean, seriously.'' Gray said as he then showed Lucina that he was holding something in his right hand, making her eyes go wide as she saw that it was her gold watch. ''Your brother gave this to you to show how much he cares about you. And yet, you're not wearing it anymore because he's dead? Give me a break.'' He said.

''That's because-''

''Because of what?'' Gray interrupted her. ''Because he's dead? Because I'm here in this world? Because you're not worthy of it anymore? Just stop with these lame excuses already.'' He knew he was acting cold and cruel, but he just had to keep this act of his as he then let out a sigh. ''You know what, I'll take it back. Maybe it's true that you're not worthy of it anymore. And, since you'll probably never wear this thing ever again, we may as well just get rid of it.'' Gray said as his grip around the watch just got tighter, making Lucina's eyes go wide again.

''Wait! Don't-''

Her objection was ignored before she could even finish it as she witnessed with her own eyes how Gray broke the watch with ease. Falling down on her knees as she was now standing on the ground on all four, she couldn't believe how the wizard could do something as cruel as this to her.

Dropping the broken watch on the ground while his eyes were still locked on Lucina, Gray decided to break the silence. ''What the hell are you doing? Are you really gonna accept that the fact that I've broken that watch while doing nothing about it?'' Gray asked. Seeing how her eyes were shadowed by her bangs now, he released a second sigh as he then decided to take it a step further. ''Guess this proves that you never loved your brother in the first place, huh?''

That was it for Lucina as the last sentence from the wizard made something snap inside of her. People could badmouth her as long as they want too, but she just would've shrugged all those comments away because she didn't care if people think bad about her. But, what she just heard from the wizard was that one thing that he should've never said in his entire life. Even if he was part of the family now.

Moving herself as she was now standing back on her feet, Gray saw that her bangs were still overshadowing her eyes. Before the wizard could mutter a single word to her, he was caught off guard when he felt a sudden, immense pressure that appeared out of nowhere that almost brought him to his knees. Recovering from his surprised daze, Gray looked at Lucina to see that she was standing normally as if nothing was going on.

Combining the facts that she was still standing straight while they are the only two in the underground training room, it made it very easy for the Demon Slayer that the immense pressure was coming from her.

 _'I knew that Lucina would be strong, but this is just freaking ridiculous...'_ Gray thought while feeling how all of this pressure was solely aimed at him. Suddenly, the feeling of gravity having turned to normal hit Gray as he could now stand up straight like any normal person could. But, when he looked back at Lucina, he noticed that her previous dark blue eyes have now turned into light blue ones. The same colour as those of Eleonora.

''Even though you look exactly like my brother, it won't save you from a fate that's even worse than death.'' Lucina said with an ice cold voice that made the hair on the back of Gray's neck stand up.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide as Lucina disappeared from his visions. Before he could even think where she went, his instinct kicked in, shouting at him that he needed to turn around as fast as he could. But he was only fast enough to turn his upper body as he then received powerful kick against his side, making it almost feel as if his kidneys splashed apart as he then rolled on the ground. Like a pebble that keeps on bouncing on the water.

Putting an end to the rolling, Gray recovered himself as he now stood back on his feet, holding his left side while ignoring the pain as much as he could. _'Damn, that one really did a number on me.'_ He thought before he clicked his tongue.

Aiming his eyes now back to Lucina, the wizard saw how she snapped her fingers as a big magic circle appeared underneath him. Doing what every person would've done in this kind of situation, Gray jumped back as he just escaped being trapped inside a raging tornado that was made out of some kind of dark magic that he has never seen before. Not to mention that he has the feeling that he never wants to get hit by it either.

While he was still in the air, Lucina appeared behind the wizard. Gaining momentum by doing a front flip, she then gave him a powerful axe kick right against his skull. Sending Gray straight to the ground with such speed that made him look nothing more but a blur. As his body made contact with the ground, an explosion of dust appeared that covered the whole crater that Gray was lying in.

''This really was a bad idea...'' Gray mumbled aloud a bit painfully as he slowly stood up while wincing a bit from the feeling as if his skull had just been split in two.

Suddenly, his instinct kicked in for the second time as he quickly jumped back for the second time to dodge another one of her magic attacks. But, instead of another tornado, a human-sized sphere of the same darkness that, after the explosion with dust not blocking his vision anymore, made the crate even deeper and bigger than before.

Landing back on the ground, the wizard had to immediately dodge an incoming kick that would've hit his face if he was only a tad bit later. But Lucina didn't stop there as she sent him a barrage of kicks, not using her fists at all while Gray's only options were to either dodging or blocking her attack.

 _'Looks like she prefers kicks over punches. But feeling the wind pressure after each dodge and the strength behind them each time I have to block her attacks makes it clear enough for why she's using this kind of fighting style.'_ Gray thought as he has never fought against someone with such a unique fighting style. _'Not to mention the way she moves around. It's like she's combing both dancing and close combat into one. Making her movements as fluid and elegant as water while also sharp and quick as lightning. Never have I ever fought against someone like her.'_ He thought as he was slowly getting excited about this fight. It could've been much more if it wasn't for how he started this fight against her.

After all that talking in his head was done, Gray finally decided to attack as well as he went for a right haymaker with his fist covered in ice. But, to his surprise, it looked Lucina saw it coming from miles away as she elegantly ducked underneath his arm, turned around, and gave the wizard a powerful kick against the bottom of his jaw, almost hitting his throat, with the ball of her feet. Sending him flying in the air.

Just before Gray recovered himself in the air, he suddenly felt how there was something tight around his right ankle. Looking downwards, Gray saw that it was some kind of long, black chain wrapped around his ankle that Lucina was holding in her hands.

 _'Dammit!'_ Gray thought as everything turned blurry while feeling how his body was being dragged through the air as Lucina then crashed him against a small mountain. Destroying it once Gray's body made contact with it.

Releasing the black chain around Gray's ankle as she wrapped it quickly around her left arm, Lucina walked towards the destroying mountain as she was not done teaching Gray a lesson for destroying the watch. But she had to stop her walking as a giant rock was thrown at her from the place where the Demon Dragon Slayer was seen for the last time. Using the black chain again, she swung it against the rock with enough force to shatter it completely.

But then, after she destroyed the rock, Gray appeared out of nowhere with the famous tribal tattoo having appeared on his right arm. But, the little plan of Gray won't work on someone like Lucina as she created a magic circle in front of her to block the incoming punch of the wizard as she then rammed her foot into his stomach.

But, to her surprise, the Gray in front of her was not the real one as he turned into ice that shattered into nothingness.

''Over here!'' She heard from above. Looking upwards, Lucina saw Gray diving straight at her while his arms were covered with ice. ''Ice Demon's Zeroth Destruction Fist!''

Her instinct screaming that she should rather dodge the attack instead of blocking it since it was his Ice Demon Slayer Magic, Lucina simply jumped backwards as Gray hammered both his fist straight into the ground. Once the cloud of dust was gone, Lucina saw how Gray dashed at her while he was still wearing those ice gauntlets of his.

As he was closing in on her, Gray saw how Lucina's black chain disappeared as her arms were now also covered with gauntlets that were the same darkness as her previous two attacks on him. Not to mention how her feet and lower legs were also covered by the same dark magic of her. Meaning that she's now ready for another close combat round. But this time, she was going to use her fists as well.

As the two aimed their punches and kicks at each other, they both haven't landed a single powerful blow at the other as every attack got either dodged or blocked. But, despite the fierce close combat between them, Lucina could feel that Gray wasn't even trying to get a good hit on her while mostly dodging and blocking her attacks instead of countering back.

Was he underestimating her? If so, then she would make sure that he would regret it.

As this fierce dance kept on going for some minutes now, the two came to a stop as their hands were locked with each other. Both doing their best to push the other one away while cracks appeared on the floor to prove how much strength they were using in this little contest.

''Why do you keep on fighting?'' Gray asked the devil. ''What matters if I broke that watch of yours that you were never gonna wear anyway?'' He asked.

''Don't you get it?'' Lucina replied with the same cold voice as before. ''You broke something that my brother gave me. The person who've I always cherished, respected, and admired the most. So why wouldn't I do this.'' She said.

''You sure you're doing it for that? you sure you're just fighting me for the fact that you have respect for that Gray? Only for that?'' Gray asked.

''Just what the hell are you talking about?'' Lucina asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

''I ain't blind, you know?'' Gray replied. ''I can see the hatred and sadness in your eyes. And tell me, do you hate me? Are you sad now that the watch is broken?'' He asked.

''Of course I do!'' Lucina replied while getting annoyed how much Gray was talking right now.

''That's a lie and you know it.'' Gray said, confusing Lucina. ''Your hatred isn't aimed at me and you aren't sad because of the broken watch, you feel those two feelings because of yourself.'' He said, making her eyes go wide. ''Now tell me, why do you feel like that about yourself?'' Gray asked the umpteenth question.

''You're wrong! I don't hate myself nor am I sad right now! Why even should I!?'' Lucina exclaimed.

''...You sure about that?'' Gray asked in a calm and soft tone in his voice, surprising Lucina with the sudden change.

She wanted to say something back to tell him that she was sure. But, she couldn't. She wanted to speak, but couldn't as she thought more deeply about it. Did she really hate herself? Was she really sad right now for some reason?

And then, everything hit her hard as she just now realised everything right now. She realised that she has been wrong about herself the entire time as she finally knows the answer to his question.

''...Shut up. You wouldn't understand.'' She muttered underneath her breath as her bangs overshadowed her eyes for the second time.

''What was that?'' Gray asked.

''I said that you wouldn't understand.'' She spoke a bit harder while her shoulders were trembling.

''Just speak louder already.'' Gray practically commanded her.

''I said that YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!'' Lucina repeated much louder now as she then kneed the wizard in the stomach who lost all the air in his lungs.

Letting go of the devil's hands while quickly regaining his breathing to normal, Gray was capable of blocking the incoming kick from his left with both his arms in the nick of time to prevent her magic-armoured foot from hitting his face. But, to his surprise, there was way more strength in the attack than that he had anticipated. Breaking the ice gauntlets as he then went flying against another small mountain that also got destroyed into pieces just like the first one.

''I've always loved my brother and would've followed him anywhere! But Deliora took him away from me because no one was strong enough to beat him! Because I wasn't strong enough to beat him! I hate that creature! I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!'' She exclaimed as tears started to appear in her eyes. ''My brother was a strong devil who didn't want to become strong for some selfish reason, but because he wanted to protect me, mom, dad, and everyone else he cares about from danger! Everyone was afraid of Deliora, even my brother feared him! But that didn't stop him from using something like Iced Shell even though he knew what would happen to him that day! I've always wanted to be as strong as he was! I've always wanted to be like him!'' She then fell down on her knees. ''I'VE ALWAYS WANTED HIM TO BE PROUD AT ME!'' She shouted at the ground with her eyes closed as tears landed on the ground.

She has always thought that her anger has always been aimed at Deliora, the demon who took her brother away. But, from this day on, she can now see that she wasn't only angry at Deliora, but at herself as well. In her eyes, she has never shown her brother something that would've made him proud at her. Sure, she has done enough things that made him smile and happy. But never did she had the feeling that she has done something in her life that would've made him filled with pride for his sister.

Meanwhile, she was also very sad. Sad that her brother was gone, sad that she couldn't keep her own promise, and sad that she now has never the change to show her brother with how far she has come. Just why did he have to be erased from her life?

Then, she remembered what she just had said to Gray and immediately felt bad about it. He has suffered far more loses than she has, and yet, to release her anger, she said that he could never understand how the feeling of losing someone important felt like.

 _'How could I've said such thing...'_ Lucina thought, having calmed down after her outburst at the wizard.

''Damn. Those two warned me with how strong you were, but not this strong.'' Knowing to who that voice belongs to, Lucina raised her head and opened her eyes to see that Gray was slowly climbing himself back on his feet while his left arm was just dangling around. But, for some odd reason, he had a small smile on his face. ''You even managed to break my left arm with that last kick of yours. Sure caught me off guard with the strength behind it.'' He said in a tone as if it didn't bother him at all now that he couldn't move his left arm for the time being.

''Th-Those two?'' Lucina asked, not knowing what the wizard was currently talking about.

''I'm talking about mom and dad.'' He said as he now stood on both his feet while holding his broken left arm. ''I've told them about a crazy plan of mine that has ended up with me having a broken arm. You know your plan is bad if you end up in this kind of condition, doesn't it?'' He joked at the end with a small laugh. Only to hiss in pain as laughing wasn't feeling all too pleasant right now in his current condition.

''...What plan?'' Lucina asked, really confused about what was going on right now.

Letting go of his arm now, leaving it hanging around next to him, Gray went with his right hand towards one of the pockets of his pants to show her something. And, when he revealed to her what it was, Lucina's eyes went wide as she couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. In the hand of the wizard was the exact same watch that he just shattered not too long ago.

''The previous one was a fake.'' Gray answered before Lucina could even ask. ''When you took a shower, I took this one with me, headed to a jewellery shop to buy an exact replica, and fooled you that it was the real one.'' He said.

''...Why?'' Lucina asked. ''Why did you do this?''

Gray released a sigh. ''It's because of what you told me back in your room.'' He said, putting the watch back in his pocket as he then held his left arm around the bicep again. ''I know how it feels to lose someone that you saw as an idol and how much you were willing to make that person proud at you.'' He said as an image of Ur appeared in his mind. Mentally shaking his head, he continued. ''But, it was mostly because of the look in your eyes. I've seen those kinds of eyes thousands of time in the past whenever I looked at a mirror. The feelings of missing someone important, blaming yourself for everything, and possessing that inner fear for that demon. I've been stuck with those feelings for a very long time. Something, all you have to do is to shout it all out when it becomes too much.'' Gray told her.

Looking back at the ground, Lucina couldn't believe what he was telling her. To think he could see all of that be just looking at her eyes. Not to mention the last part. Did she really have some fear left of that demon, despite the fact that was still frozen solid in ice?

 _'Everyone was afraid of Deliora, even my brother feared him! But that didn't stop him from using something like Iced Shell even though he knew what would happen to him that day! I've always wanted to be as strong as he was! I've always wanted to be like him'_

Suddenly repeated in her mind as she then understood all of it. That was one of the many reasons why she wanted to be like her brother. He was capable of overcoming his fear so that he could fight against the Demon of Destruction. Something that she couldn't. If she did, then she could've been the one to use Iced Shell while her brother could still be alive.

Then, she also realised why he held back during their fight. He never wanted to hurt physically during their fight while letting her release her anger on him. Willing the be her own personal punching bag if he had to. Not to mention willing to accept all her frustration that she just shouted at him.

Seeing Lucina thinking about what he just said, Gray walked towards the purple-haired devil ''I agree that there could've been much more better options to help you out. But we mages of Fairy Tail, mostly the guys only though, have our own ways to help someone out. We either just shout stuff at each other to man him up, or by having a simple fight with the whole guild to clear everyone's mind from all the trouble. So you could say that action spoke louder than words did back there.'' The wizard said as he then stood still.

Standing in front of her while she was still looking to the ground on her knees, Gray went down on one knee and placed his hand softly on her head. Looking at the wizard with her vision a little bit blurry because of the tears, Lucina saw that he was now wearing a different kind of smile. One that was filled with warmth despite he was an ice wizard.

''There's no need to be sad or to hate yourself anymore. Seeing as who you are now and thinking how the other Gray must be the exact same as me. Well, I can easily say this.'' Gray said as he then said something very meaningful to the devil with his smile turning even warmer now. ''I'm proud of you, Lucina. Just as much as your brother is.''

That was it for Lucina. Just those two simple sentences from him meant so much to her that happiness and joy weren't enough to describe her feelings right now. As tears that were filled with every kind of positive feelings escaped her eyes that have now reverted back to the dark blue ones, Lucina hugged the wizard dearly as she cried in happiness. She thought she could never forgive him with that stupid plan of his. But, after he told her everything, she couldn't help but to feel like the happiest devil today right now.

''Don't worry, you won't have to be sad or angry at yourself again.'' Gray soothed her as he softly rubbed her back with his good arm. ''I promise you that everything's gonna be OK.'' He said.

''Thank you.'' Lucina said between her sobs. ''Thank you so much.''

And now, after the incredible fight that the two had against each other, they were sitting like this for as long as it possibly needed until Gray was sure that Lucina was feeling better.

No matter how long it would take, he would always be there for her.

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

Gray could easily say that he barely had any sleep at all today.

After Lucina was feeling better yesterday, the two headed back to the living room as Gray got scolded for his plan by his parents. Sure, they've agreed to his plan after some time, but that didn't save him from having a few words with his parents for the fact that his left arm was now broken.

But it wasn't because of that that made Gray have trouble with sleeping. Oh no, not at all. The reason why he could barely close his eyes to get some sleep was the fact that Lucina was sleeping next to him, wearing absolutely nothing, giving him a good feeling of her soft skin, all while using his chest as her pillow with his left arm was buried in her ample bust.

The reason why he was stuck in this situation was that Lucina told him devils could heal others only if they were in physical contact. Not to mention that if their skin made direct contact with each other would increase the healing pace instead of having their clothing still on. At first, Gray rejected the idea without hesitation. But, since Lucina kept on complaining and begging him, he had no choice but to accept her request.

But he refused to sleep without wearing a pair of boxers.

And that's the whole story of how the two ended up in the same room with Lucina in her birthday suit. Though the wizard didn't like the current situation he was in, he was glad that Kuroka decided to stay at Koneko's place for once. Who knows how things could've ended up if she was here as well.

Not to mention how she would tease the living hell out of him. Just the thought already brought shivers down his spine.

Suddenly, Gray heard a tired moan coming from Lucina who then slowly opened her dark blue eyes. ''Morning.'' Gray said.

Looking at the Demon Dragon Slayer, Lucina gained a small smile on her face. ''Morning.'' Lucina said as she then sat straight up, the blanket falling slowly from her body as she then stretched her arms in the air, making Gray avert his gaze as she was giving him a full view of her chest without any shame or whatsoever. ''How's your arm?'' She asked after she was done stretching her arms.

''My arm?'' Gray asked, now sitting on the bed as well as he then tried to move his left one. And, to his surprise, he was now capable of moving it. But it still stings a lot while his left upper and forearm both had a big bruise. ''I can move it now, but it still hurts as much as yesterday.'' He commented as his right arm than got placed on the left part of his waist that had an even bigger bruise on it than those on his arm.

''That's strange.'' Lucina mumbled as she began to think why the healing didn't work out so well. ''Maybe it's because of your Demon Slayer Magic that slows the healing. After all, we devils do use our demonic powers during the healing.'' Lucina explained.

''Guess that's the best explanation for it.'' Gray said as he then released his waist. ''But you devils really can heal others in a very weird way, you know?'' He commented as he now looked back at her.

''Well that's one way to thank your sister.'' Lucina said with a fake pout, making the wizard chuckle.

''Right, I'm sorry.'' Gray said.

''It's OK. But there's something that I need to tell you.'' She said.

''What is it?'' Gray asked with a raised eyebrow as he wonders what she could be talking about. But, when saw Lucina wearing one of her well-known smiles, Gray couldn't help but to feel that this was nothing but bad news.

 _'Uh-oh.'_ Gray gulped as she then pushed him so that he was with his back on the bed with on top of him on all fours, making the wizard blush at the position the two were in.

''Well, since you were a very naughty boy yesterday by tricking me that you've broken my watch with the worst plan ever...'' Lucina paused as she leaned forward as her breast touched his chest, her mouth very close to his ear, her back arched and ass raised, making Gray blush even more at the feeling of her chest and at the alluring sight of her rear, she whispered sultrily into his ear. ''Means that I'm gonna have to punish you for all of that.''

Raising her head, Lucina saw how Gray's whole face has turned as red as a tomato. ''W-W-W-W-What the hell are you talking about!?'' He exclaimed.

Just before Lucina could tease him even more, the two of them the door of Gray's room open. ''Gray, Lucina, you two are getting late for-'' Eleonora stopped mid-sentence as she saw the scene in front of her.

 _'Please don't get the wrong idea please don't get the wrong idea please don't get the wrong idea.'_ Gray begged in his mind in a lightning-fast pace.

''Hey mom.'' Lucina casually replied despite the position she and Gray were in.

''I'll leave you two be.'' Eleonora said. Before Gray could warn her that it was all a huge misunderstanding, Eleonora has already closed the door as the two young Fullbusters suddenly heard a girly scream of pure joy. ''HONEY~, WE'RE GOING TO GET GRANDCHILDREN~!''

Hearing his mother screaming those word like a child, Gray released a moan of suffering as he covered his face with both his hands. _'Memento Mori could've killed me, turned both my body and soul into nothingness. And yet, here I am, still alive while suffering from all of this embarrassment.'_ Gray thought very positively.

''I feel like I'm in the lowest level of hell right now...'' Gray said aloud with a heavy sigh as he then spread his arms wide.

''Talk about overreacting.'' Lucina giggled a bit. ''Anyway, for real this time, there's something that I need to tell you.'' She said with a different kind of voice than the first time she asked him this question.

Hearing the tone in her voice, Gray could here that, whatever she was going to say, is something that doesn't have to do anything with her usual teasing for once.

''What is it?'' He asked.

Lucina placed her soft hands on his cheeks. ''First, you have to close your eyes.'' Lucina said, receiving a raised eyebrow as a reply. ''Pretty please?''

Gray was now really confused with what his sister was going to tell him if he needed to close. But, he decided to listen to her for once. Shrugging his shoulders, he closed his eyes as he was told too.

Seeing that the wizard has finally decided to listen to her request, she lowered her head ever so slightly as the distance between their got shorter and shorter by every second that past. Two inches, one inch, a centimetre. Then, just before their lips brushed against each other in the softest way possible, she stopped. She doesn't know why, but she just wasn't brave enough to take this step for some kind of reason.

Why? Was it because Kuroka kissed him before her? Was it because she has no idea how Gray would react to this? Or was it something entirely else? Whatever the reason was, she did at least know that today wasn't the right time to do this.

Getting a bit impatient underneath the purple-haired beauty, Gray wanted to open his mouth to ask her what took her so long. But, before his lips even parted away from each other, he felt something soft on the top of his head. Opening his eyes, The wizard saw Lucina's face was very close to that of his.

Putting two and two together, Gray realised that the softness on his forehead had to be her lips. Meaning that she was giving him a kiss. Feeling how her lips parted from his head as he could now see her head, Gray noticed that she was smiling beautifully at him that with her eyes being filled with nothing but happiness.

''Thank you.'' Lucina spoke. ''For yesterday.'' She added.

''N-No problem.'' Gray answered, trying not to blush right now while reverting his eyes from those of her's. ''You're very important to me, so why wouldn't I help you out whenever I have the chance?'' He said.

 _'And you're very important to me as well.'_ Lucina thought.

''Anyway...'' Lucina paused as she then got off the bed. ''If we don't hurry up, then we might get late at school.'' She informed the wizard.

''Right.'' And with that said, the two quickly changed into the Kuoh Academy uniform so that they could start the day.

* * *

 **[Kuoh Academy]**

''You're going to release your other Bishop?'' Gray asked the crimson-haired beauty as they, Akeno, and Lucina were now at the rooftop of the school since the four didn't have any lesson right now. And, as usual, Gray lost the dress shirt of his uniform at some time when they were heading at this place.

''That's right, but I had to seal him away since his gift was a dangerous one with me not being strong enough in the first place. But, since my brother told me to do so means that I have no other choice but to do as he wants.'' Rias explained.

''So, we would like it if you could be there with us as well?'' Akeno asked.

''Sure. When and where is it?'' Gray asked.

''Today at our building, as usual.'' Rias answered.

''Whatever you say.'' Gray said as everyone then heard a buzzing noise from the wizard. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Gray saw that he received a message from a certain fallen angel. Reading what Azazel sent him, the Demon Dragon Slayer released a sigh as then placed the device back. ''On the other hand, I'm not sure if I can be there.'' He said.

''And why's that?'' Lucina asked as the three girls were curious to why the sudden change of plan.

''Azazel wants to meet me at the docks right now, saying that it was something very important. And knowing that guy, he would probably ask my help for something so who knows how long that may take.'' Gray answered the girls.

''Oh well, it's not like its going to be the end of the world or something if you won't be with us for once.'' Rias commented.

''By the way, what happened to you yesterday?'' Akeno asked, changing the subject as she and Rias saw how Gray's left arm was wrapped in bandages, save for his elbow, shoulder, and hand, with the addition of bandage covering his waist. It made the King and the Queen wonder what could've happened to him as he was just fine when they saw him for the last.

Just before Gray and Lucina headed towards school, the latter one insisted that she wanted to put him some bandage on just in case. He said it wasn't needed, but gave up as she kept on telling him that he needed it.

''I fell down the stairs.'' Gray answered dryly, making the three devils look at him with a major deadpanned looks on their faces. It wasn't like Gray didn't mind to tell the two beauties about yesterday, but he thought it would be better to let Lucina explain everything if she wanted to.

''...I'll explain everything at the clubroom.'' Lucina said to the two devils as the four then heard the sound of the school bell, letting them know that their next class is about to start.

''Anyway,'' Gray said as he then placed a hand on the railing. ''You guys don't mind to come up with something since I have no idea when I'll be back?'' He asked.

''We don't mind at all.'' Rias was the one to answer his question.

''Alright then.'' Gray said as he then hopped over the railing. Landing on his feet from such height without any trouble, Gray headed towards the leader of the fallen angels who was probably fishing as usual whenever he had to meet him there.

* * *

 **So, after reading this chapter, I think it's safe to say that you guys now know who Lucina might end up with. But for those who still don't know, I'm gonna be quick and that Gray was the winner.**

 **Now I can understand if some of you guys don't like the idea of Gray and Lucina being together since their kind of related with each other, but I've asked what the most of you wanted and this is the end result.**

 **Again, I know that some of you guys don't like the idea, but it is what it is. All I can ask you guys is that I hope you don't mind the outcome and still keep on enjoying the story.**

 **Now then, now that you all know that, hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **MikeABoss**


	19. Gray Goes To Norway

**[Docks of Kuoh]**

''So, let me get this straight.'' Gray said as he and Azazel were currently fishing as usual whenever the two are at the docks. This time, Azazel was in the lead with two fishes more than the wizard has caught so far. ''There's this place called 'Norway' where someone with an immense demonic pressure, making it clear enough that it's a devil, is causing a lot of problems on some random mountain while also not even trying to hide his presence. So, you're gonna sent me over there so that I could meet with this guy called Odin who's going to inform me more about this, right?'' He finished.

''That's right. Since the three factions are going to form a bond of peace with each other, Odin thought it would be safe enough to ask our help while also informing us about the troublesome situation over there. So, me and Sirzechs both told him about you since we both thought that you're the best answer for this. But, despite the fact we all know how strong you are, I can tell that you should not underestimate this devil.'' Azazel said.

''I'll be sure to keep that in mind.'' Gray said. ''By the way, not that I mind, but why me and not someone like Vali?'' The wizard asked. Being the battle maniac that the silver-haired Lucifer is, the wizard was very positive that Vali would someone strong as this devil.

''This very same devil who's causing a ruckus has placed a high-level barrier that prevents powerful supernatural beings like me and Odin to enter it. Even a half devil like Vali won't be able to enter it. But a full-fledged human like yourself should do the trick, don't you agree?'' Azazel said.

''Guess that makes sense. Anything else?'' Gray asked.

''Just one more thing. Instead of sending you directly towards the mountains, I will bring you towards a hotel where Odin is currently staying at as he will inform you more about all of this.'' Azazel said as he then remembered something. ''Oh, I almost forgot. Michael, the chief of all the angels, also sent someone to help out. If I'm not mistaking it, she must be already at the place.'' He said.

''Well, I sure don't mind a bit of extra help.'' Gray said as he then placed the fishing rod on the ground. ''So, you ready to use one of those teleporting circles of yours?'' The wizard asked.

Azazel chuckled at Gray's choice of words. ''Way ahead of you.'' He said, snapping his fingers as a magic circle then appeared underneath the wizard. Sending him straight towards Norway.

* * *

 **[Norway]**

Once the magic of Azazel has done its job, the first thing that the wizard felt was something cold falling gently against his body. Looking towards the heavens, Gray saw that snow was falling from softly from the sky that was darkened by the grey clouds floating above this place. Being an ice wizard, the cold of the snow didn't bother him at all. In fact, it sometimes felt even pleasant when it hasn't snowed for a very long time. It gave him a feeling of nostalgia as this cold feeling reminds him sometimes of his old place back when he was just a child.

Especially now since he's stuck in this world.

Releasing a sigh while mentally shaking his head, he knew that he shouldn't be thinking like that right now since he was here for a meeting with Odin. Turning around, the wizard saw the hotel that the leader of the fallen angels was talking about. Getting inside the building, Gray immediately felt out of place. Why? That because the main room only already looked like it would be worth as much as his whole house. It gave him a feeling that this place could be filled with those snobby rich people.

''Well, if it isn't my favourite wizard.'' Hearing a familiar and cheerful voice from behind him, Gray turned around to meet an equally familiar face. ''It's been some time, hasn't it?'' Irina said who was wearing the same white church robe like the one back in Kuoh.

Gray couldn't help but to let a small chuckle escape from his mouth. ''I'm doing just fine, Irina. How about you? Haven't seen you since the fight with Kokabiel.'' He said.

''My day couldn't get any better now that I know we're gonna be partners again.'' Irina replied.

''Wait a sec, are you telling me that this Michael guy sent you to help me with fighting against this devil?'' Gray asked.

''He sure did. Since we're childhood friends and the two of us know each other pretty well, Lord Michael thought that it would be the best move to use me for this mission.'' Irina explained.

''Can't say that's a bad idea.'' Gray said, earning a small giggle from the exorcists. ''Anyway, how about we meet with this Odin guy so we can get things started?'' He suggested.

''Sure thing.'' She said as the two humans then headed towards the counter.

''Good afternoon, and welcome to the Northern Palace.'' The old man behind the counter said as he then noticed something off about one of the two youngsters. ''My apologies, young man. I do not hope to sound rude, but may I ask why you are here without anything to cover your upper body with?''

Now that Gray and Irina thought about it, the former one did indeed arrive here shirtless.

''It may sound hard to believe, but I have this weird habit of losing my clothes without even realising it.'' The stripper explained.

''Again, not to sound rude or anything, but that is indeed something that is a bit hard to believe.'' The old man said.

''Don't sweat it. If I were in your shoes, I probably would've been thinking the same thing.'' Gray said, fully understanding if people wouldn't believe his bizarre stripping habit.

''I mean, who would believe something like that without getting it to see it happening with their own eyes?'' Irina commented.

Releasing a small chuckle, the old man lowered himself to get something from the counter. Standing straight up again, he was offering the wizard a simple black T-shirt. ''Please, this one is on the house.'' He said.

''Uhm... Are you sure?'' Gray asked, a bit surprised that the old man is willing to give him a shirt for free. ''I don't mind if I have to pay for it, you know?'' He added.

''Oh no, please, I insist. We can handle to give a shirt or two away for free. And, if I have to be honest, I am mostly offering it to you since there are a lot of women in this room that are looking at you in a rather... Hmmm, how should I say this? In a rather... Certain specific way.'' The man said after founding the right words for it.

Raising an eyebrow, the wizard looked around to see that every woman in this place, from teens to adult, were all having a blush on their faces with some deeper than the others. There were even a few among these women that were wearing a seductive smile with glints in their eyes, staring at the wizard once he looked at them with eyes that were giving him the very same invitation Kuroka gave him a couple of times. But they were doing it with mere eye contact, making the wizard almost gulp out of fear.

''T-Thanks.'' Gray mumbled with a blush of his own, accepting the black T-shirt from the old man as he then made every woman, including Irina, a bit disappointed now that his upper body was covered. But they could still enjoy it nonetheless as the shirt was hugging him almost like second skin.

''Now then, now that we have taken care of that, may I know the names of you two and the reason for why you two youngsters are here at the Northern Heaven?'' The old man asked.

''Sure thing, my name is Gray Fullbuster and this is Irina Shidou. And we're here for a meeting with Odin.'' The Demon Dragon Slayer said.

''I see, please wait a minute.'' The old man said as he then began to type something on the computer on the desk to make sure if the two humans were telling the truth or not. Not even half a minute later and he looked back at them. ''Alright, it seems that you two indeed have a meeting with Lord Odin. Use the elevator over there to get to the highest floor, the room of Lord Odin cannot be missed once you two have reached the top.'' The old man said.

''Alright, thanks a lot.'' Gray said as the two headed towards the elevator that the man was pointing at.

During their way, Irina had to press all the buttons since Gray had no idea how the elevator works. You know, different world and stuff.

As the wizard and Exorcist were inside the elevator, you could hear a pin drop as the two were standing next to each other in an awkward silence. Gray wanted to ask her if she knew anything about the truth of the death of God as well as if she knew the truth about him. But he didn't know how to start something like that so suddenly.

But, nonetheless, he tried anyway. ''Hey, Irina. Listen, I-''

''Don't worry.'' Irina suddenly spoke, earning the attention of Gray. ''Lord Michael and your parents have both already told me everything that I needed to know. Things like how God is not being with us anymore as well as you coming from a different world and who you actually are.''

Gray was surprised what Irina just told him as he then felt sorry for her, unable to imagine her reactions when she was told about him and God She may have reacted the same way, if not, worse than Asia did when Kokabiel told them the truth about God. Not only that but the fact that she now also knows that he isn't the same childhood friend as the Gray of this world.

''I'm sorry.'' The wizard apologized. ''I just didn't know how I should've told you all about me from a different world while not being able to imagine how you would react to the truth. That's why I kept it a secret from you.'' He said.

''It's OK. If I were the one in your shoes, I probably would've done the same thing.'' Irina said.

''That is whenever I'm wearing shoes.'' Gray commented, successfully raising the mood between them a bit as he earned a small giggle from the exorcists. ''Anyway, jokes aside, what are you going to do now that you know about all of this?'' He asked.

''Well, when it comes to God, I will keep being my old self and give Him as much love as I have always given Him. Dead or not, I will never stop believing in God.'' Irina said as she then looked at the wizard. ''And though you're not the Gray that I know, It won't change anything as I will still see you as my childhood friend.'' She said with a smile, making the wizard have a slightly surprised look on his face.

 _'Even though she knows the truth about me, she still wants to be friends with me...'_ The wizard thought as he then released a small chuckle.

''Seriously, both me and him couldn't ask for a better childhood friend. You truly are an amazing friend, Irina.'' He said with a smile.

''No problem at all.'' She said with a bright smile, being very happy now once she heard those warm words of him. ''But you really should've seen my reaction once I've found out that you've been the great-grandson of Lucifer.'' Irina said.

''Trust me, I still have a hard time believing it myself.'' Gray said.

''I can imagine that.'' Irina said. ''Anyway, can I ask you something?'' She asked.

''Sure thing.'' The wizard replied.

''Once the two of us have some free time after this, maybe the two of us could go out to catch things up with each other if you would like that?'' Irina asked with a small blush.

''Did you just asked me out for a date?'' He asked, making the blush now visible on her whole face.

''N-N-No! O-O-Of course not! I-I-It's just so that we can-''

Gray couldn't help but to release a small laugh, interrupting the exorcist with it. ''You should see the look on your face, it's priceless.'' He said as he then kept on laughing.

Realising that he was just messing with her, Irina pouted as she averted her violet eyes away from him. ''Meanie.'' She mumbled loud enough for him to hear it.

''Alright, alright. I'm sorry, just couldn't help myself. You have no idea how good it can feel to tease someone for once since I'm always the victim of it.'' Gray explained.

''So now I have to be the victim? You're such a big meanie.'' Irina continued pouting, making the wizard almost sweatdrop at her childish behaviour.

''I said I was sorry.'' Gray apologized again. ''Anyway, back to your offer.'' This gained her interest. ''I gladly would like to go out with you. After all, one way or another, we're childhood friends, aren't we?''

Putting an end to all the pouting, Irina looked back at the wizard with her usual bright smile. ''You bet we are!'' She happily said.

 _'But I wouldn't mind if we can be more than that.'_ She thought to herself.

As the elevator stopped and the metal doors slowly opened by themselves, the two humans were walking through the hall that led to one wooden door. Standing in front of it, it was the wizard who decided to knock on the door.

As the door was opened after a few seconds, Gray and Irina could easily say that they were not looking at Odin, but someone entirely else since he was described as an old man.

Said person they were looking at was a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver-white hair and light blue eyes who appeared to be in her late teens. She was wearing a simple pale blue business suit as clothing.

''You two must be Gray Fullbuster and Irina Shidou. My name is Rossweisse, and please, come in. Lord Odin is waiting for you two.'' The now known Rossweisse said as the wizard and the exorcist followed her to the living room.

''I see you two youngsters have already met with my dear assistant.'' Looking at the owner of the voice, Gray and Irina saw that it belonged to an old man with very long white-grey hair and matching very long beard. His right eye was silver while his left eye was covered by a unique looking eyepatch.

 _'So this old man is Odin. Though he may look old, I can tell that he's definitely someone who shouldn't take lightly in battle.'_ Gray thought.

''The name's Odin, kids. The one and only chief of Asgard and king of the Norse Gods.'' After the introduction, the two males in the room gave each other a firm handshake. ''So you're the famous Gray Fullbuster I've heard about. Azazel and Sirzechs have told me some interesting things about you.'' He said before they released each other.

''Just out of curiosity, but what have they told you about me?'' Gray asked as the four people in the room then took their seats. Odin and Rossweisse taking one couch and Gray and Irina taking the other one.

''Stuff like how you participated in a Rating Game by your own choice to help the little sister of the current Lucifer in her battle against a member of the House of Phenex as well as winning it by making your opponent retire even though Sirzechs himself believed that you had enough strength to beat him in an actual fight. Not to mention how you could've defeated Kokabiel, a fallen angel who was ranked as a Cadre, if it wasn't for the poison running through your veins. Having achieved all of that while still being human from a different world, most impressive.'' Odin told him.

''So they've told you about that as well, huh?'' Gray commented.

''They sure did. Though I don't know how strong an average human in your world is, it still is an impressive feed in the eyes of angels, fallen angels, devils, Gods, and many other supernatural beings with everything you've done so far.'' Odin said.

''They've also informed us about your magic.'' It was Rossweisse turn to speak. ''Ice-Make Magic, Ice Demon Slayer Magic, and Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Very interesting and powerful magic that doesn't exist in our world.'' She said.

''But my favourite part had to be when they've told me about your stripping habit.'' Odin said with a small chuckle as he then stroked his beard. ''If only the pretty girl next to you had such a fun habit.'' That made the two humans sweatdrop.

 _'...For some reason, this old man kinda reminds me of gramps.'_ Gray thought, remembering how the small old master from Fairy Tail once had a similar remark to his bizarre habit.

''Lord Odin, please behave yourself for once! You are the leader of Asgard so you should behave like one since we are here for a very important reason!'' Rossweisse informed her leader.

''Do you always have to ruin the mood like that?'' Was Odin's reaction to the white-haired beauty's remark. ''Acting way to serious for a girl of your age is the very sole reason for why never had a boyfriend in your life.''

And in the next instance, Rossweisse was crouching in the corner of the room, drawing circles on the ground as the other three could clearly hear her loud sobbing.

''Uhm... Is she gonna be OK?'' Irina asked, pointing at the assistant with Gray thinking the same thing.

''Don't worry about her, that's just Rossweisse being her usual self whenever you mention about her never having a boyfriend. But seriously, it's her very own fault for always being way too serious for her own good. It's still surprising me why she's still wondering why she never had a boyfriend in her life while the answer to it is as clear as day that it's her very own fault as to why she's single too what she may end up for the rest of her life.'' Odin said.

 _'No chill...'_ Gray and Irina simultaneously thought, sweatdropping for the second time as Odin could say such thing about his assistant without the slightest bit of hesitation. There was even a dark rain cloud floating above the Valkyrie now.

''But, it doesn't change the fact that she's right. We are here for an important reason, after all.'' Odin said, changing the whole atmosphere in the room. ''I assume that you both were somewhat informed about the current situation?'' He asked.

''Azazel told me about some powerful devil causing a ruckus in the mountains near this place.'' Gray said.

''That's all I know so far as well.'' Irina said.

''Since we both only now the minimum of the current situation, do you believe that this devil has some kind of reason why he has chosen this place for some kind of reason?'' Gray asked.

''To be honest, I'm not so sure myself. The only thing that I can come up with is the fact that this devil may summon frost giants upon the Human Realm as the easiest way to summon them is at the mountains of Norway, in other words, where the devil currently is.'' Odin guessed.

''Any idea of why this devil wants to summon them?'' Gray asked.

''Well, frost giants aren't the nicest creatures, just so you know. So all I can say is that this devil probably wants to cause a lot of problems in the Human Realm.'' Odin said.

''And, of course, we're here to prevent such thing from happening since Gods like you can enter the barrier that the devil created.'' Irina said.

''Unfortunately, that's true as I rather wanted to show this devil what an old man like me is still capable of doing.'' Odin said as he didn't want to let the two young humans do this job that could be a very dangerous one. ''Now then, here's all the other stuff that you kids need to know.''

* * *

 **[Kuoh Academy]**

Meanwhile, with the devils in Japan.

''And that's the whole story of how Gray was wearing all those bandages and why I'm wearing this gold watch now.'' Was Lucina's voice as she told the others what happened between her and Gray yesterday, having told the whole story in the kind of voice as if all of it was something that could be happening to everyone on a daily day.

''That... Is one way to solve a problem of the past.'' Was all that Rias could say with the others agreeing with her.

''You can say that again.'' Lucina commented.

''But, even though it was definitely... A unique way of solving a problem.'' Kiba said after he found the right words. ''I think after all of that that you're very happy now, aren't you?'' He asked.

''You bet that I'm very happy now.'' Lucina said as she then looked at her watch with a warm smile. ''I'm grateful for what Gray has done for me and I'm glad that he was there to help me and to make me realise my emotions I had all this time after Deliora.'' She said.

''Aren't we all?'' Everyone looked at Issei. ''After Gray appeared in this world, in our worlds, aren't we all glad that we've met a guy as amazing as he is? I mean, it was all thanks to him that we were strong enough to win against Riser. He even saved our butts against Kokabiel despite the poison that nearly erased all his magic. Who knows how things could've ended if it wasn't for him?'' He said

''That's true, we sure owe him a lot.'' Kiba said with everyone in the room agreeing with him.

Issei then decided to change the subject as he aimed his light brown eyes at Lucina. ''But, seriously though. Didn't know that you were strong enough to make Gray go through all of that.'' Issei honestly said. ''Not saying that you look weak or anything, but we are talking about stripper here.'' He quickly added.

''You're right that Gray is indeed very strong, but that doesn't mean that I'm just as, if not, stronger than he is.'' Lucina paused as she then took a sip of Akeno's tea. ''But, I have to admit. Having not trained or fought someone for two years now after the incident with Deliora, it sure has made me weaker than what I was before.'' She said, surprising everyone in the room.

''So you're telling us that, despite all the injuries that you gave Gray, you were weaker than that you were two years ago!?'' Rias asked in disbelief.

''That's right.'' Lucina said. ''After Deliora got trapped into that block of ice, I stopped my training ever since then as I never thought I would've to fight again for a very long time which only lasted two years.'' She explained.

 _'I've even barely lost control of my magic.'_ She thought, keeping that part to herself.

''It's hard to imagine how strong you were back then.'' Rias commented as she then stood up from her chair. ''Now then, are all of you ready to meet my other Bishop?'' She asked everyone in the group who all agreed with her.

As all the devils were walking through the halls, Lucina and Kuroka, latter one having joined because she was bored, had a small talk with each other.

''So, was Gray able to sleep without my company, nya?'' The black cat asked.

''Don't worry, I'm sure I've kept him warm enough during the night.'' Lucina said.

This caught Kuroka's interest. ''Oh my. Don't tell me you two have done some naughty things without me, nya?'' She asked in her usual teasing manner.

''Who knows? All I can say is that the two of us couldn't stop touching each other.'' Lucina replied, technically not lying since she could only heal him when they were making direct contact with each other.

''And you sure it's through some hot action and for that you needed to heal him, nya?'' Kuroka asked.

''Looks like you saw right through me. Oh well, maybe I can fool you some other time.'' Lucina said.

''That would take a long time since both of us are very similar when it comes to teasing others and being teased, nya.'' Kuroka commented.

''Can't deny that one as we both have, pretty much, the same personality.'' Lucina commented. ''Not to mention how who both have the same interest in something.''

The last part made Kuroka curious. ''Oh. Like what, nya?'' She asked.

Lucina placed a finger to her lips while winking at the cat. ''That's a secret for now, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.'' She said playfully. ''That is if you can.''

No way was Kuroka going to decline the challenge. ''Oh game on, girl.'' The black cat accepted it as the two then laughed a bit.

 _'You know, now that I think about it, who would've thought that he would be the first one to steal my heart.'_ Lucina thought, thinking about a certain wizard.

* * *

 **[Norway]**

Snow continued to fall gently from the clouded sky as the wizard, the exorcist, and the Valkyrie were walking on a mountain that was covered with snow that had to be at least an inch thick. Irina was still wearing her church robes, that could have done a better job in keeping her warm, while Gray and Rossweisse have changed their clothing.

Well, in Gray's case, it would be better to say that he took his clothes off since he was wearing nothing but his underwear and necklace now as usual.

Rossweisse, on the other hand, was now wearing something entirely else. Her attire consisted now of a set of Valkyrie armour, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

''It does surprise me that you're walking through this place without shivering even once with this cold while not even use any kind of magic to keep yourself warm. Care to explain how you're doing that?'' Rossweisse asked while controlling her blush and making sure she kept looking at his eyes instead of his body.

''Well, my master, Ur, thought me Ice-Make Magic by taking off my clothes, making me wear nothing but else but my underwear, so that we could become one with the cold at places where it was always around this kind of temperature. Hell, even if there was a blizzard, that wouldn't be a good excuse to stop training since she said that that's even a better version of our usual training. Not to mention that our baths were always the cold lakes nearby.'' Gray told her.

''Must have been very hard at the beginning.'' Rossweisse commented.

''It sure was. I was shaking the first week non-stop because of the cold. But now, I couldn't have asked for a better teacher. I was, and still am, proud that I was her student.'' Gray said as he then changed the subject by looking at his childhood friend. ''Anyway, how about you, Irina? Hanging in there?'' He asked.

''A b-b-bit.'' She managed to say it loud enough for the wizard to hear her.

Not able to hold it, Gray released a small chuckle as he then looked at the Valkyrie. ''And how about you? Don't take this wrong, but that outfit looks like it would keep you less warm than the other one.'' He said.

''Well, when I was a child, I was raised in the countryside by my grandmother, too which wasn't always the most warmest place in existence. Plus, I'm also using my magic to keep myself warm.'' Rossweisse explained.

''I see.'' Gray commented as the three were then walking in silence.

But, not even a minute later, the wizard and the exorcist automatically stood still as they both felt a sudden change in the air.

''We've entered the barrier, haven't we?'' Irina asked the Valkyrie.

''That's right, which means that it should only take a minute now before we reached the base.'' Rossweisse replied as the three then continued their walking.

And, just as the white-haired beauty said, the trio have indeed reached their destination in a mere minute as they were now in front of a huge wooden house. As the three entered the place the three felt the comfortable warmth inside this place, too which Irina was very grateful for, as well as spotting a dozen different Valkyries who all wore similar battle attires like the one Rossweisse was wearing.

''Oh my, is that Gray Fullbuster?'' A blonde Valkyrie asked, earning the attention of all the others.

After she said that, almost half of all the Valkyries surrounded the young wizard while pushing Irina and Rossweisse away. Meanwhile, Gray's face turned slightly red as he was surrounded by five of the thirteen Valkyries in this room who were all very beautiful in their own ways.

''Well someone isn't afraid to show his amazing body to us, now aren't you?'' A blue-haired Valkyrie said.

''W-Well, that's because I-''

''Walking through this kind of weather with only your pair of underwears, you must be very cold right now?'' Another blonde Valkyrie said.

''A-Actually, I-''

''Are you single?'' A black-haired one asked.

 _'Is it strange if that even I don't know the answer to that myself?'_ Gray thought.

''You know, I wouldn't mind if I have to warm you up for a bit somewhere more private.'' A green-haired Valkyrie said, leaving a deep blush on his face as she leaned closer to him. ''But, of course, I also wouldn't mind if someone else in this room could have to help me with that.'' Now Gray's whole face was red.

''That's enough everyone!'' Rossweisse interrupted. ''We are here because of a stray devil that's causing a ruckus, not to flirt with a human.'' She reminded them.

''Geez, of course it has to be you who has to ruin all the fun here.'' A blue-haired Valkyrie said.

''And you're still wondering the reason for why you never had a boyfriend in your life.'' The first blonde Valkyrie said.

Not able to handle the harsh truth for the second time, Rossweisse fell down on all fours as the sound of crying was heard through the place. The Valkyries ignored her as they were asking Gray multiple questions at the same time while Irina had a bit of a jealous look in her eyes.

 _'Today is going to be a long~ day.'_ Gray thought after a long and heavy sigh as he then answered every question to kill some time.

...Well, most of them, actually, as there were even a few questions about some... Late night activities.

* * *

Somewhere else on the mountain, we could see an individual who was sitting in a cave with his body leaned as close as possible to the bonfire that kept him warm.

''Of all the places I could choose, I, being more snake than a devil, was smart enough to choose a country as cold as Norway. How ironic.'' The owner of the voice, that could only belong to a male, joked to himself.

The man was wearing a dark brown cloak with a hood overshadowing his face, making it unable to tell the colour of his eyes and hair. But we are able to identify one of those mocking smiles on his face. Underneath the cloak, the man was wearing an open black overcoat that could reach his knees with blue trim at the edges, revealing a white dress shirt underneath it and a blue tie tied loosely, black pants with the same blue trim at the seems held up by two dark blue belts with silver buckles crossed over each other, and black shoes.

While being close to the fire, we could also see a saucepan next to the man with three eggs in them while the man was peeling the fourth one.

''I would rather say pretty dumb.'' A masculine voice was heard from next to the man.

The owner of the voice belonged to a middle-aged man in his 40's with dark silver hair, matching beard, and light blue eyes. He was wearing the same Lucifer attire as the one Sirzechs' mostly wearing, although his was coloured in silver.

''Oh my. Such harsh words to poor little ol' me. To what do I earn all of that, Lord Rizevim?'' The man asked in a polite, yet sarcastic and mocking tone.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who is also known as the oldest son of Lucifer, didn't care if the man was talking like that to him or not. As long as he listened to his order, then everything is fine.

''You've earned it because it was your dumb idea to execute this plan here.'' Rizevim said.

''Now that one really hurts.'' The man lied as his ever-lasting smile was still on his face. ''But, luckily for me, I have these delicious things with me to make me feel better again after those 'heartwarming' words of yours.'' He said as he then focussed on the egg in his hands. After all the eggshell was peeled from the egg, he outstretched his arm towards the Lucifer with the hand that was holding the egg. ''Need one?'' He asked.

''Don't need.'' Rizevim said.

''Oh well, guess that means more for me. Not that I'm complaining, of course.'' He said as he then shoved the whole egg into his mouth before he then swallowed it whole without chewing on it even once. ''Hah~, now that hits the spot.'' He said to himself as he then peeled the second one.

As the two devils were now in one of those awkward silence, not that it bothered either of them, the man of whose name we still don't know finally stood up after he ate up all the remaining eggs. Standing on his feet, the man looked to be pretty tall as he could be at least 6ft/183cm tall.

''Having finally decided to leave this cave?'' Rizevim asked.

''I sure do. Besides, thanks to you, I have a very important meeting with one of the two humans that have entered the barrier that you've made just for me.'' The man said, walking towards the exit of the cave. Looking at the view, the man felt like Lady Luck was on his side as the snow no longer fell down from the sky.

''That's true. But, we both know why you're doing this for me. Well, that is, me assuming you haven't forgotten our deal?'' Rizevim said, remembering the other devil of the deal between them.

The man looked at the devil. ''Oh, I know. No need to worry about that, Lord Rizevim. I may be a snake but I am a man of my words. Besides, I wouldn't even _dare_ to break a promise with you since it will only end things up very badly for poor little ol' me, don't you agree?'' He said with the usual mocking/sarcastic tone of his as well as that smile still being stuck on his face.

Silence again filled the cave as the two kept on looking towards each other. Rizevim couldn't help but to think how mysterious the devil in front of him is. His constant smile and his eyes, combined with his heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, it makes it very difficult for anyone to figure out his thoughts and even his emotions.

''That's true. One bad move and things can end up very ugly for you.'' Rizevim said as then used created a magic circle underneath him. ''Now then, you know what to do, right?'' He asked, just to be sure if the man hasn't forgotten his mission.

''All I have to do is to make sure he's dead while I'm also allowed to kill all the others who are heading towards me as well. In other words, this should be a walk in the park.'' The mysterious devil said.

''Good.'' Was all that Rizevim said as he then teleported himself to who knows where. Leaving the tall man all alone now.

''Leaving me all alone without a proper farewell, well he sure is as nice to me as always.'' The man talked to himself as he then looked out of the cave again. ''Oh well, seeing how things are going exactly as planned so far, it would be rude for me to keep those Valkyries and humans waiting for me, now wouldn't it?'' As he was done talking to himself, the man headed towards the group that he has to meet sooner or later.

* * *

Walking through the mountain with not a single snowflake falling from the grey clouds above them, the group of Valkyries and humans were heading towards the top of the mountain, with Gray, Irina, and Rossweisse walking on the front, as they were told that was the last place of where the demonic energy was sensed.

''Something wrong, Gray?'' Irina asked, noticing how the wizard seems to be deep in his own thought.

''Not really. It's just that there's this one thing that I don't understand.'' He told her.

''Care to tell us what that may be?'' Rossweisse asked.

''Well, for starters, this devil that we are looking for is going to summon those frost giants in this world. At least, that's what we assume. So, in order to do that as easily as possible, he created a barrier to prevent anyone from interrupting him. But what I don't understand is why he isn't hiding his presence.'' He said.

''What do you mean?'' Irina asked.

''I mean, why would he go through all this trouble if this devil isn't even trying to hide his presence?'' Gray said.

''Maybe he's not good at hiding it?'' Irina guessed.

''That, or-''

''He isn't even trying at all.'' Rossweisse interrupted the wizard. ''Meaning that our enemy wants to let us known with what he's doing.''

Gray nodded. ''I was thinking the same thing.''

Understanding what they were talking about, there was still one part that confused the exorcist. ''But, if what you two are saying is true, then did the devil put up this barrier?'' She asked.

''Well, if what we're saying is true, then he must have a reason for doing so. What is that reason? That I don't know.'' Gray answered. ''But I'm still having my doubts if this guy wants to summon those frost giants or-''

The wizard stopped himself as a loud noise was coming from above the group. Looking towards the mountain, the group of humans and Valkyries all looked with wide eyes at the scene in front of them.

''An avalanche!?'' Rossweisse exclaimed.

''Quick! Those who can fly, get your asses in the air as fast you can! Those who can't, stay behind me!'' Gray ordered as he then stood in his Ice-Make position with Irina behind him while all the Valkyries took off. ''Ice-Make: Shield!'' The Demon Dragon Slayer exclaimed, creating a shield out of ice that blocked the avalanche with ease as it just past by him and Irina.

''Are you two OK?'' Rossweisse asked the humans after the avalanche has finally stopped.

''Just peachy.'' Gray commented as he then made his shield disappear. ''And you?'' He asked after he turned around to look at the exorcist.

''All good, thanks to you.'' Irina said.

''Good to hear.'' The wizard said.

''What could've caused that avalanche?'' One of the Valkyries asked aloud.

''No idea.'' Another one commented.

''It has to be the devil.'' Rossweisse said, gaining everyone's attention. ''He must have caused this avalanche. It's the only possible answer.'' She said

''Looks like someone is clever enough to get that idea.'' A new voice that the whole group have never heard before replied to Rossweisse's conclusion.

All turning around to look at the newcomer, they all saw that it belonged to a man who was wearing mostly black and blue with a brown cloak over his clothing with the hood overshadowing his face, making them all only see the smile of the man.

''It was indeed I, the devil that you guys are searching for, who caused that avalanche just now. I hope that non of you are hurt in any possible way?'' The mysterious man asked in his usual tone of voice.

 _'I don't know who this guy is, but he's giving me a really bad vibe.'_ Gray thought, his instinct telling him that he shouldn't get too close to this guy.

''Heh, looks like this guy was nice enough to show himself.'' One of the Valkyries said.

''How about we treat him by sending him back to hell!?'' Another one said as every Valkyrie headed towards the devil to end this mission as fast as possible.

''Wait! We need a plan-''

''Too late now.'' The man interrupted white-haired beauty, the only Valkyrie who was smart enough to stay where she was, as in an instant, the twelve Valkyries suddenly all got impaled in their stomachs by water that all have appeared out of nowhere. Once all the water fell down, so did the Valkyries.

Gray, Irina, and Rossweisse could only look at the scene with wide eyes as the three witnessed how the twelve Valkyries were all now lying in the snow, either unconscious or dead, while colouring the snow red. All of that happened just in a mere second by one devil.

''Well, they sure were impatient. The youth these days sure need to learn some manners, don't you three agree?'' The man asked them as he then realised something. ''Ah, please, forgive my rudeness, but it looks like I've forgotten to introduce myself. Looks like I'm the one who needs to learn some proper manners as well. How embarrassing.'' He continued joking around as he then removed the brown cloak from his body, showing the three remaining teens that he has silver hair with his eyes narrowed to slits, making it unable to tell what the colour of his eyes are. ''My name is Drake Lucifuge, known through the Underworld as the 'Blue Snake', and it is I who shall be your opponent.''


	20. Gray vs Drake

''My name is Drake Lucifuge, known through the Underworld as the 'Blue Snake', and it is I who shall be your opponent.'' The devil, now known as Drake, introduced himself in front of the three teens.

''Lucifuge?'' Gray asked aloud. ''Does that mean you're related with Grayfia and Cynthia?'' The wizard asked.

''Looks like we have a winner, folks. I am indeed a relative of those two. To be precise, the older brother of Cynthia and the twin brother of Grayfia. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen those two in a while. Makes me wonder how they're doing without having me around them?'' Drake asked himself.

 _'Than this could be bad. I remember the old man talking about how strong both Grayfia and Cynthia could be the day after the battle with Kokabiel. And I've got the hunch that he may be as strong, if not, stronger than those two.'_ Gray thought.

''Something wrong, Rosswiesse?'' The question of Irina brought Gray back to the real world as he then looked at the Valkyrie who seems to be frozen in place with her eyes trembling in what seems to be fear.

''To think that he would be our opponent...'' Rossweisse mumbled, but loud enough for the two humans to hear her.

''You know this guy?'' Gray asked.

''Not personally, but I've heard many rumours about him. For example, of all the Lucifuge members, he's said to be the most strongest one of them all as he has mastered various kind of elements at a very young age by a devil standards. Also, before he left the devils for reasons that are still unknown, he could have been the one to be promoted to the position of Leviathan instead of Lady Serafall. If all of that is true, then defeating him is something that won't be easy.'' Rossweisse said, surprising Irina and Gray with the information they were given.

''Oh, please. You praise me too much, miss Valkyrie. There's no way that any of those rumours are true about little ol' me.'' Drake said.

''Well, I don't give a damn if those rumours are true or not, to be honest. Now that we know who you are, all I care about is the reason to why you're causing all this ruckus?'' Gray asked the devil. ''At first, we thought that you would summon some Frost Giants. But that's not the case, now is it?'' He asked.

''Well you sure are smarter than that you look. It's true, I'm not here to summon some walking ice cubes.'' Drake said as he then pointed at the wizard. ''In fact, it's you who I'm actually looking for.''

Gray was confused. ''If that's true, then why going through all of this if you could just look for me right away? And what is it that you want for me?'' He asked.

''Who knows. Not even I know the answer to that one.'' Drake said, clearly not telling the trio his reasons. ''Now then, I happen to be in a great mood so I'm going to give you three kids the time to come up with a plan as well as giving you the first moves.'' He said as he just stood there, hands in the pocket of his black and blue coat, his body relaxed with his guard on low.

 _'It looks like he's underestimating us, which you shouldn't if your opponent is a member of Fairy Tail.'_ Gray thought as he then looked at the twelve Valkyries lying on the ground. Having an idea appeared in his mind, the wizard told Irina and Rossweisse his plan not too loud so that their opponent couldn't hear them. A minute or so later, the three stood battle ready with the exorcist now having Excalibur Mimic in her hands.

''Now then, what will you kids do?'' Drake asked, his guard still as low as it possibly could. ''I'll warn you, if this takes too long, then it'll be me who'll make the first move.'' He said.

''Now!'' Gray exclaimed, making Irina and Rossweisse heading straight towards the devil with full speed.

''Ladies first, huh?'' Drake commented as he then jumped back to dodge Irina's horizontal slash. ''So close, yet so far away.'' Landing on the ground, the devil noticed how Rossweisse had a Norse magic circle in front of her that soon fired some kind of laser beam at him. But dodging that one was also very easy for him as he jumped high in the air. ''Almost had me there.'' Drake said as he kept on mocking the two.

Suddenly, the devil felt something tight around his right ankle. Looking at the said body part, Drake saw that the exorcist used her Excalibur Mimic to change it in a rope to catch his ankle with.

''Amen!'' Irina exclaimed as she pulled on the rope, sending Drake crashing into the ground. But it didn't end there for the devil as Rossweisse had another magic circle aimed at the Blue Snake that shot hundreds, maybe even thousands, of magical projectiles against the devil. After full five seconds later, the Valkyrie stopped her magic as Irina than stood next to her.

''Have we already won?'' Irina asked, not believing how fast this went.

''No. There's no way this fight could've been that easy.'' Rossweisse said.

''Well, I sure wasn't paying attention.'' True to Rossweisse words, the duo saw how the devil was already back on his feet when the cloud of dust was gone. ''But did you really expect that that would've been enough to take me down?'' Drake asked.

Not wasting any second, Irina dashed at the devil with Rossweisse acting as a sniper to hit him with her magic from a safe distance.

''Missed me. And Again. Keep trying. Whoopsie. You're almost there. How boring.'' Drake didn't stop his mocking commentary while he kept on dodging Irina's blade with the latter one getting more and more annoyed at the man's words.

Having enough of the devil, Irina raised her swords as she was going for a big vertical slash. But, little did Irina know, that was the worst move she could make right now.

''Got you~.'' The devil playfully said, his plan having worked on the exorcist as he then did a low kick against Irina's leg, making the girl lose her balance as she then fell with her butt on the cold ground. Before Drake could do another attack on her, he saw the umpteenth laser beam been fired at him, giving him no option but to dodge the attack.

Grabbing her sword and getting back on her feet right away, Irina was ready for battle again. ''Thanks, Rossweisse. I owe you one.'' She said.

''Don't mention it.'' Rossweisse said. ''But don't listen to what he says, he's just trying to get in your head so that you will perform badly during the fight.'' She informed the exorcist.

''Got it!'' Irina said. ''But I gotta say, this guy really is something. He barely moved from his spot just when I was attacking him just now.'' She said.

 _'That's true. Having witnessed how he dodged all of her attacks without even trying too much to do so, I can easily tell that he's not taking this fight seriously. But, we could use that to our advantage.'_ Rossweisse thought as she then moved closer to Irina to whisper something in her ear.

Drake hummed in thought. _'Hmm, I wonder what their next plan will be. Perhaps a pincer movement to attack me from two different sides, or maybe an attack from above. But I do wonder what's taking that half-naked boy so long. Don't tell me he ran away from me.'_ He thought, not paying any more attention to the two teens now.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Rossweisse fired a beam of magic at her opponent. But, instead of hitting the devil, the beam of magic was aimed at the ground in front of Drake. Not trying anything as dust covered his vision, the devil suddenly felt a familiar rope now around his arms and upper body that prevented him from moving. When the cloud of dust was no longer around him, Drake saw not only Irina holding the rope, but a certain Valkyrie next to him with her magic circle aimed at him at a very close range.

''I see, instead of doing something complicated, you two decided to simply cover my vision with that misfire of yours that followed with something as simple as this. Well, I sure didn't expect something like this at all.'' Drake said.

''I had the feeling that, since you were going so easy on us by moving as little as possible, you probably wouldn't expect if we would do something as simple as this to get close to you. And it looks like it worked out pretty well.'' Rossweisse said as her magic circle began to glow a bit. ''Though I have to admit that you are very powerful indeed, I don't think that an attack of this range wouldn't do any damage at all.''

Drake chuckled. ''It's true that you could possibly harm me pretty good with that magic of yours at such a close range, but there's one little thing that I have to correct with what you said earlier.'' He said.

''What did I say wrong?'' Rossweisse asked.

''You see, moving as little as possible is not the _only_ thing I'm doing to make it easier for you guys.'' Drake said, making Rossweisse's eyes go wide. ''I mean, I'm not keeping my hand in my pockets just because it's cold out here.''

Now that the white-haired beauty thought about it, he never removed his hands from the pockets of his coat. How could she have not seen that earlier?

Seeing that she finally realised that it was not only his movements but also his hands have remained in his pockets, Drake decided to give her the third one. ''Also, can you remember when the last was when I've used my magic? If I'm not mistaking it, I believe it was against those other Valkyries, right? Well, looks like I'm gonna have to use it again.''

Suddenly, Rossweisse felt an immense amount of pain in her right shoulder as her magic circle disappeared into thin air. Looking at her shoulder, the Valkyrie saw that it was pierced by water that appeared from the ground. The same way as how her comrades were stabbed in their stomachs. But Drake wasn't done there as he then gave Rossweisse a powerful blow with his foot against her belly, making her lose all the air in her lungs as she fell down on all fours while trying to regain her breathing.

''Rossweisse!'' Irina exclaimed as Drake then stomped with full force on the rope that Irina was still holding in her hands, pulling her forwards towards him but soon appeared behind her as he then kicked her against the back of her skull, sending her flying towards the Valkyrie who she crashed into.

''Well that sure was close. Any longer in that rope of yours and the holy energy surely could've put me in a disadvantage.'' Drake said, looking at the two girls, both already standing back on their feet but a bit weakly.

Irina could barely think as the back of her head was too much in pain. But Rossweisse wasn't doing it any better as she held her right shoulder in pain while her breathing still hasn't gone fully back to normal.

''Now then, I think it's time for me to end-'' Not able to finish his own sentence, Drake jumped in the air as ice came out of nowhere that would have swallowed him up if he didn't move from his spot. Landing back on his feet, Drake looked at the one who made the ice appear. ''Took you long enough.'' The devil said to the wizard who now had a tribal tattoo on his arm.

''Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to help a dozen of girls first before I could have some fun with you.'' Gray said, now standing in front of the girls.

''I see, so you made the girls fight for you so that you should have enough time to cover their wounds with ice without being disturbed by me, isn't that right?'' Drake said.

''That's exactly what happened.'' Gray said as he then crossed his arms while looking over his shoulder with a smile on his face. ''Sorry I took so long, but you two can rest for now. It's my turn now to fight this guy.'' He said.

''Not that I doubt your strength, but be careful, Gray. He's a lot stronger than that you would think he is.'' Irina said while being glad she take a break now with the white-haired beauty thinking the same thing.

''Don't worry.'' Gray said as he then looked back at the devil, his smile having changed into a serious expression. ''There's no way I'm gonna lose against this clown.'' He said.

''Clown, you say. Well, the youth sure is as polite as always.'' Drake sarcastically said as he then removed his hands from his pockets.

''Finally using your fists now?'' Gray asked.

''Not really. You see, I'm not the strongest devil when it comes to physical strength. And especially when it comes to my arms. But I do have to use them for this little bad boy.'' Extending his right arm into the air, blue lightning struck down from the dark clouds that aimed against Drake's hand. But, instead of hurting the devil, Drake now held a blue spear, that looked to be made from the jewel that we all now as sapphire, in his right hand with the spearhead being made of the same material while electric sparks were constantly surrounding the weapon. Looking at how long the weapon is, it could be almost as tall as it's wielder.

''A spear, huh?'' Gray said aloud as he created two swords of ice. Though his eyes were still aimed at his opponent, Gray couldn't help but to steal a few glances at the blue spear. That power that the spear was emitting was more than just impressive.

''You should know that once I have this spear in my hands, known as Sapphire Storm...'' Drake paused, rotating the spear many times in his hand as he then slammed the blunt end against the ground, making debris and snow fly in the air while amazing the teens by its sheer strength. ''Means that playtime's over.''

* * *

 **[Fullbuster's Residence]**

''How long have they been doing this?'' Lucina asked, who was wearing a plain grey T-shirt, light blue skinny jeans that hugged her legs and rear nicely, and a pair of white sneakers. But, we can not forget the golden watch around her right wrist, now can we?

''About half an hour or something like that.'' Eleonora said, who was wearing a half-sleeved red button-upped blouse, black skinny jeans that, just like those of Lucina, hugged her legs and rear also very nice, and a pair of black and red shoes.

Currently, the two purple-haired beauties were looking at a battle between none other than Vali Lucifer against Silver Fullbuster. The silver-haired devil was clad in white armour that's also known as the Balance Breaker of his Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing. Silver, on the other hand, was wearing the same attire as the silver from Gray's world when he was a part of the Tartaros guild. Same shirt, same gloves, same boots, same chest plate, it even has the same colour pattern. The only difference was that this Silver doesn't have the Tartaros symbol on either pauldron.

''It's been a long time since I've seen your father smile like that during a fight as well as wearing his battle gear.'' Eleonora said, seeing the smile on her husband's face as he continued to fight with the Lucifer. It wasn't like Silver was a battle maniac like Vali or something like that, but that doesn't change the fact that he could enjoy a good fight here and there.

''Why are they fighting again?'' Lucina asked her mother.

''Well, if my memories serve me right, I think Vali wanted to battle your father to see how strong his uncle-in-law, actually is.'' Eleonora told her daughter.

Though it was true that Vali was fighting Silver for such a simple reason, Lucina's reason to be at the underground training room was for a very different reason. Why do you ask? Well, it's because she's training herself with her mother to get stronger and to get a better control of her magic. Something that she barely lost during her fight with Gray.

And if there's one thing that you should, then things could end up in one hell of a massacre if Lucy loses control of her magic.

''He sure is one battle freak.'' Lucina sighed.

''Well, he is the great-grandson of Lucifer, after all. So that makes it very clear why he loves to fight strong opponents so much.'' Eleonora said.

''Guess you have a point there.'' Lucina said as she then grabbed a black hairband from the pockets of her jeans. ''So, when do we start again?'' She asked her mother while tying her hair in a ponytail.

''Soon, after you've answered this one question of mine.'' Eleonora said.

''Ask away.'' Lucina said, now having her hair styled in a high ponytail. Meaning that she is ready for training again.

''Be honest with me, what's the deal between you and Gray?'' Eleonora asked.

''Well, obviously he's my lovely brother and I'm his super-duper, awesome sister.'' Lucina said.

''Oh no, you can't fool me, Lucy. You know full well what I'm talking about.'' Eleonora said.

After the silence between the two beauties lasted for a second or two, Lucina released a sigh. ''Seriously, I really can't keep anything hidden from you, now can I?'' She said.

''Well, I'm your super duper awesome mother, after all.'' That earned her a chuckle from her daughter. ''And it's my duty to know everything about my children. No matter how embarrassing it is for you with whatever I'm gonna find out in the future.'' Eleonora said.

''Good luck trying to embarrass me. I'm way too much like you so you have a hard time to make me feel that way.'' Lucina countered.

''Can't say you're wrong there.'' Eleonora said. ''Anyway, back to the main topic. I wanna know when and why you fell in love with Gray. Have you two already kissed each other? When can I expect my grandchildren?'' She asked her daughter.

Lucina was a bit surprised at her mother's reaction. ''Wait, you don't think it's weird for me being in love with the look-a-like of my brother?'' She asked.

''Not really. Afterall, even though he's like the exact copy of our Gray, none of us is blood-related with him at all so I don't see any trouble with you starting a relationship with him. Besides, in the devil's society, having an intimate relationship with a relative isn't the most strangest thing in the Underworld. But, since the three of us have been living in the human world for a very long time, it only makes sense why we would think it's wrong.'' Eleonora explained.

''Guess you have a point there.'' Lucina said.

''Of course, I have. Anyway, when and why?'' Eleonora asked, eager to know more about her daughter's feeling.

''Well, I guess it started after that 'amazing' plan of his.'' Lucina said as she then crossed her arms while looking upwards towards the ceiling of the room with a warm smile on her pretty face. ''After our fight has ended, he told me how proud he was at me and how he could tell that my big brother was also proud at me while promising me how he would always be there for me whenever I'm in trouble. The way he said those things to me, I could easily tell that he means each word he said that day.'' She then looked back at her mother with the same smile. ''I'm grateful for what he said to me that day, so I wish I could return my happiness to him one day.''

Hearing how genuine her words were, Eleonora couldn't help but to be very happy for her daughter. Seeing how in love her daughter was made her remember the old days when she fell in love for the first time with the very same devil she was now married to.

 _'It's been a long time since I saw her with that kind of smile. Last time was all the way back before the events of Deliora. I really have to thank you for this, Gray.'_

''Alrighty then, let's continue your training. Once we're done for today, I have more questions for you to answer.'' Eleonora said.

''Fine by me.'' Lucina said as mother and daughter continued their training program.

* * *

 **[Norway]**

Once again, snow fell softly from the dark clouds floating above the mountains. But, it also flew upwards with the combination of pieces of rock as Gray and Drake kept on exchanging blows against each other. Irina and Rossweisse both could only look at the battle in awe with the speed and strength that both sides were showing.

 _'Damn, this guy knows how to use a spear.'_ Gray thought as he had trouble to keep up with the movements of his opponent. Going for a horizontal slash, the devil ducked underneath it, covered his spear with the same electricity from when he summoned it and smashed the blunt side against Gray's stomach. Feeling the powerful blow against his abdomen while his body felt like it was stricken by lightning, Gray began to couch a handful of blood from his mouth.

Seeing that his attack was effective, Drake swiped his spear against Gray's legs, making the wizard fall with his back on the cold snow. Lying on the ground now and seeing how something very sharp was aimed at his face, Gray deflected the spear so that it would next to his face, into the ground the ground, as he then sent the devil flying by giving him a kick against his stomach who quickly recovered in the air as he landed back on his feet.

Swiftly getting back on his feet as well, Gray made both his swords disappear as he then used 'Ice Demon's Zeroth Long Sword' as he now holds the ethereal longsword with both hands after he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

A mere second passed and the fighters dashed towards each other with amazing speed. As the two were now in a close distance, the fierce dance of sword against spear began. Sparks flew in the air as the two weapons clashed against one another. The two kept on trying to stab and cut their opponent while dodging to avoid getting stabbed in the heart or getting cut in pieces.

Suddenly, Drake surprised the wizard as he jumped high into the air as he then prepared to attack the wizard from above with the same electricity from before dancing around the pole weapon. Instead of blocking the attack, Gray jumped backwards to dodge it as he witnessed how the devil made debris and snow fly high in the air the moment when he stabbed the spear in the ground.

Once Gray landed back on the ground, Drake pulled the spear from the ground as he then rested his weapon on his right shoulder. ''Clever move. If you were going to block that attack just now, then this fight would've been over.'' The devil said.

''That's because I finally understand how that spear of yours works.'' Gray said.

''Oh, mind sharing those thoughts of yours?'' Drake asked.

''At first, I thought you were just joking around with you being physically weak after you smashed that spear on the ground after you've summoned it. But now I realise you were telling the truth.'' Holding his sword with only his right hand now, he pointed it at the devil. ''Your best trait is most definitely agility as even I have sometimes trouble with following your movements. That spear of yours, on the other hand, turns into a very dangerous and destructive weapon once those electric sparks are appearing, but only then as all your other attacks aren't that hard to block.'' He lowered his arm that was holding the sword. ''I say that it takes up to five seconds of recharge time before you can use it again while the duration to maintain it is probably even shorter since you always try to attack me as fast as possible whenever those sparks are appearing.'' Gray said.

Stabbing the spear back into the ground, the devil surprised the wizard as he began to clap for his opponent. ''Most impressive. Though my spear has more than that what I could show off as well, not many people can figure this much out in such a short time. Colour me impressed.'' Drake said. But, with his tone having never changed and still holding the same tone since they've first met, Gray wasn't sure if the devil meant it or not. Pulling his spear again from the ground for the second time, Drake held his weapon next to him. ''But, now that you know more than enough about my most precious weapon, means that I won't hold back anymore.''

Gray's eyes went wide with what the devil just said. Was he really holding back all this time?

And then, the devil disappeared from Gray's vision with such speed that the wizard has never seen. But, his instinct warning him, Gray looked behind his back with wide eyes to see an incoming spear aimed at his head. But the wizard dodged it in the nick of time as he only received a small cut on his left cheek.

''Prepare to die.'' Drake said, rotating his body a bit as he then kicked the wizard's body with such force that Grays body flew for at least 20 meters away from the devil as he then collided against a giant rock that exploded once his body made contact with it.

Ignoring the pain, Gray sprinted towards the devil with both his arms being covered gauntlets that were made out of ice. Now in front of the enemy, the wizard of Fairy Tail sent the devil a barrage of punches who managed to dodge all of them with ease. Seeing that his attacks weren't working, Gray jumped back as he then inhaled a lot of air.

''Ice Demon's Rage.'' Gray bellowed as the large beam of ice came from his mouth, directed at the devil that could do some serious damage to him. Once he put an end to his attack, all that the Demon slayer saw was all the ice in front of him with Drake being underneath all of it.

But Gray's eyes went wide as he witnessed how all the ice shattered into pieces. Looking at the devil, the wizard saw that the spear wielder was brushing a few ice shards from his coat.

''My, oh my. Well, that was a bit too chilly for my taste.'' Drake commented.

 _'Is he serious!? I've put all my strength into that one, and all he say about it is that it was a bit chilly!?'_ Gray thought, not believing what he was witnessing. It was like he was fighting Mard Geer all over again.

''Now what's with that look on your face? Don't tell me that's all you have?'' Drake asked as an idea then appeared in his head. ''Oh, I know.'' He said aloud.

''Know what?'' Gray asked, wondering what the devil could be thinking about.

''Maybe I should kill your two friends over there.'' Drake said, making the wizard very angry at the sudden statement. ''Think about it. Surely you're one of those guys who'll say something as cliché as, 'hurt my friends and you will pay and blah blah blah'. You know, the usual stuff. So, how does it sound? Killing your friends so suddenly sounds like a great plan to me. Image what I could do to them-''

''You shut your mouth!'' The wizard exclaimed, interrupting the devil. ''You're right, I am one of those kinds of guys who does say stuff like that, so listen closely. I don't care what you have to say about me, but threatening me by killing my friends...'' His surrounding suddenly got warmer and colder at the same time. ''Is the biggest mistake that you can ever make!''

And in the next second, the wizard was swallowed by a pillar of ice and flame. A mixture of heat and cold surrounded the area. Irina and Rossweisse looked amazed at the power that was coming from the wizard while Drake did nothing but watch from his position. As the pillar of two different elements disappeared, the three spectators now felt an immense amount of magic coming from the human that felt both draconic and demonic at the same time.

''Ice Flame Demon Dragon Mode!'' Gray exclaimed.

 _'So this is your Ice Flame Demon Dragon Mode, huh?'_ Drake thought as he then stood in his fighting stance with his weapon while releasing a sigh. _'What a bummer.'_

* * *

 **[Underworld, Unknown Place]**

''What do you mean, ''the girl is gone''!?'' Rizevim exclaimed at one of the many guards in front of him.

''W-Well, w-when we weren't paying attention f-for just an m-moment, they've m-managed to escape their cell w-with the girl having escaped the place b-by the help of the boy, m-my Lord.'' The guard spoke in fear. ''B-But still, w-we did manage to catch the boy. S-S-So that means we did at least m-managed to-'' He couldn't finish his sentence as he got blasted into nothingness by the son of Lucifer.

''How useless. Note to self, hire a dog as a guard next time instead of someone as pathetic as him.'' Rizevim spoke to himself as he then looked at the remaining devils. ''All of you!'' He exclaimed.

''Yes, Lord Rizevim!'' The devils shouted simultaneously with a good amount of fear escaping their mouths, not wanting to suffer the same fear as their lost comrade.

''Listen closely, because I'm only gonna say this once. Inform all the guards that half of you fools are gonna look through the Underworld while the others are gonna look in the human world for her. I don't care what you have to do in order to find her but take her back to me alive. If you idiots can't do something as simple as that, then you can all guess what would happen, right?'' Rizevim said as he flared his magic, earning quick nods from all the devils. ''Good, now then, since I'm such a nice devil, you all have a week to get her back. The one who brings her to me will be rewarded to fuck as many women as he wants during work for a whole month.'' After those words were said, every guard left the place in an instant.

Releasing a sigh while rubbing the bridge of his nose, thinking how all his guards were nothing but a bunch of horndogs while feeling how a migraine could appear at any given moment now, Rizevim walked towards the prison room to meet a certain prisoner. after walking for five minutes, Rizevim stood in front of a prison as he looked at the person inside of it.

The prisoner was a handsome young man who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He has long wild hair that was coloured silver. His attire consisted that of a white, half-sleeved shirt that went just past the elbows, black jeans, black and white sneakers, and a silver bracelet around his right wrist.

Opening his eyes to reveal them to be deep blue in colour, the young man look at his right with a stoic look on his face to see that the son of Lucifer was in front of his cell as he then released a sigh. ''The hell do you want?'' He asked, his voice being deep that every woman would describe as sexy and perfect.

''Must be pretty lonely to be in this cage without her?'' Rizevim asked.

''Must be pretty bad when you've found out she left this place?'' The young man countered.

Rizevim scoffed. ''Still the same annoying brat since the first day you two were locked in this place.'' He said, but he received nothing but silence from the young man, making the old devil release a sigh. ''Anyway, since we both know that you don't like me that much for many reasons-''

''Understatement of the year.'' The prisoner interrupted.

''I'll keep things short and simply say that I may have something interesting to share with you.'' He said.

''As if I care.'' The young man said as he closed his eyes again.

''Well, that's a shame. And I was very sure that you wanted to hear something very important about your good old friend and my grandnephew, Gray Lucifer.'' Rizevim said, gaining the attention of the young man as he opened his deep blue eyes again.

''Speak.'' The young man said.

''If you ask me nicely with a cherry on top, then I may consider it.'' Rizevim jested, making the prisoner narrow his eyes.

If looks could kill.

''Alright, alright, you win. But, if you wanna hear the news that badly, then you have to pay for it by telling me where your precious little sister went.'' He said.

''You really expect me to tell you where my sister is? Tch, I rather quit smoking than betraying my own little sister for some news about my old friend.'' The young man said.

Rizevim lost the count of how many times he's been sighing this day. ''Should've known things wouldn't go so easy.'' He said as he then grabbed a picture from his pocket. ''Oh well, guess I'll be nice enough to give you at least this.'' Throwing the picture in the young man's cell, the son of Lucifer left him all alone now.

After seconds of staring at the backside of the picture, curiosity took over as the young man grabbed the picture from the ground. Leaning against the wall with his back again, the first thing he noticed was that the picture was taken recently as he looked at the time when this was made. Turning it around, his eyes narrowed for the second time as he knew exactly who this person in this picture was while wondering how this was possible.

 _'You've got a lot of things to explain to me, Gray.'_

* * *

 **[Norway]**

He couldn't understand what was happening. How was he unable to keep up with the devil in his Ice Flame Demon Dragon Mode? He defeated both Mard Geer and Kokabiel with it. So how come he's being outmatched against the devil in front of him? It didn't make any sense to him.

Currently, Gray was breathing heavily with bruises and cuts all over his body while Drake seems to be perfectly fine. While the wizard couldn't understand it, neither could Rosswiesse and Irina. They've both heard how Gray was able to beat someone who was as strong as the current Lucifer as well as a ten winged fallen angel. Just how strong was the Blue Snake.

''This fight is getting boring, so how about you just give up already.'' Drake said, not even using the energy to have his guard up for even the slightest. An opening from every possible side to be attacked from.

Not accepting how he was being mocked by the devil, the wizard dashed at the Lucifuge to prove him that he was not even close to giving up. Punching as hard and fast as he currently could, none of them were hitting the devil who kept on dodging every single attack. After dodging for what felt like an hour, Drake rotated his spear as he slammed the blunt side against the bottom of his jaw that made the wizard fly into the air.

Not having done enough to the human, Drake jumped high in the air the be a good distance above the wizard as he then shot himself like a shooting star against the wizard. As the back of Gray made contact with the ground, dust, debris and snow flew everywhere as the human and devil where now in a massive crater with Drake standing on top of him with his foot on his chest.

The fire that was surrounding Gray was gone as well as the tattoo on his right arm, meaning that he barely had any magic remaining in his beaten body.

''Gray!'' Rossweisse and Irina both exclaimed as they quickly headed towards the wizard. As the two were only five meters away from the two males, they had to stop as a huge wall of ice appeared between them out of nowhere.

''Though I prefer water magic, Gray here isn't the only one who can use ice magic as well, you know?'' Drake said as the two were then using Excalibur Mimic and magic to break the wall of ice so that they could aid Gray against the devil. But they were barely even damaging the wall as they kept on attacking it. ''You girls are wasting your time. The better control someone has with ice magic, the stronger and tougher the ice get. And, since I've mastered the element of ice, means that this wall is very hard to break through, don't you agree?'' He said, but that didn't make both girls stop with what they were doing.

Suddenly, the devil felt someone grabbing his leg with the addition of the sound of coughing. Looking beneath him, he saw that the wizard was trying to remove the devil's foot from his chest with too much struggle.

''Still alive? Well, that doesn't actually surprise me.'' Drake said, removing his foot from Gray's chest who then moved as he was now on all fours. ''So, ready to give up?'' He asked.

''A mage... Of Fairy Tail... Never... Gives up...'' Gray barely managed to speak as he was breathing heavily.

''Sorry, but that's the wrong answer.'' Drake said as he pushed the wizard with his foot, making him lie with his back on the ground again, as he then stabbed him in the stomach, making nothing but the sound of pain escape from the wizard's mouth.

''Gray!'' The girls shouted again.

''Do you now give up?'' Drake asked, only to see that Gray was now trying to pull the spear from his belly. The devil released a sigh. ''Guess I'll have to use a different method.'' With that said, Drake snapped his fingers as the wall of ice shattered into millions of pieces.

But, before the girls could run towards Gray, both of them suddenly were trapped in a huge sphere of water. If they didn't escape it soon, then both of them could drown to death.

''Irina! Rossweisse!'' Gray exclaimed as loud as he could in his current condition, which wasn't very loud, as he then glared daggers at the devil. ''Let them go, now!'' He exclaimed.

''Or what? Beat me? I like to see you try. I'm sure you can win against me in your current state.'' Drake said, hitting the Demon Slayer hard with the cruel truth as both of them knew full well that Gray couldn't even push him away with his remaining strength. ''So, what's it gonna be, kiddo. Are you going to sacrifice your pride as a mage of your little club, or are you going to let those two die without any remorse? Choose wisely.'' Drake said.

It didn't take Gray long to choose what was more important, but that doesn't mean that he was going to like what he was going to say now. ''I... I give up. You win'' He said, the first time he ever said such thing against his enemy. And it left a very bad taste in his mouth.

''Excellent. About damn time.'' Drake said, snapping his fingers as the sphere of water fell to the ground. As the two girls were free from the prison of water, they both coughed loudly while trying to regain their breathing to normal.

Gray managed to smile weakly as he was relieved to see the two girls still alive but soon turned into an expression of confusion as Drake suddenly walked towards the two soaked girls while leaving the spear in Gray's abdomen.

''Atemi.'' Drake said as he then, with such a speed that would make everyone think that there were two of the devil, karate chopped against the back of their necks. Making the two girls lose consciousness as they were now lying in the snow while surprising the wizard with the sudden attack on the girls.

''Oi, what the hell did you- Gahh!'' He couldn't finish his sentence as pain, once again, escaped from his mouth since Drake pulled his spear from Gray's belly.

''Relax, they're only unconscious, nothing to worry about.'' Drake said as he then made his beloved weapon disappear. ''They should wake up soon enough, but we have more than enough time to talk.'' The devil said.

''Talk... About what?'' Drake asked, now sitting on the ground as he then saw how the devil tossed something towards him. A small bottle that he has once seen during the Rating Game against Riser. ''Isn't that a-''

''A Phoenix teardrop? It sure is.'' Drake answered.

''Now hold on a minute. How did you get this and why are you giving me one?'' Gray asked, not understanding why the devil would do such thing.

''I may have 'borrowed a few' of those nifty little things a long time ago. As for your second question, it's hard to have a conversation with a dead man, don't you agree?'' Drake said.

Accepting the gift of the spearman, he removed the cap of the bottle, let the single drop of liquid make contact with his body as he could feel how quickly he was getting his strength back and see how his wounds were closing in a pretty fast pace. Once the healing was done, Gray looked like he has never fought the devil in the first place.

Standing back on his feet, he looked back at the devil. ''Guess I owe you one now, don't I?'' He asked.

''You can repay me by answering my question.'' Drake said.

''If that's all you want, then go ahead.'' Gray said.

''My first question is a very simple one, how strong do you think you are in this world? Do you think you're strong enough to beat the current Lucifer?'' Drake asked.

Drake thought that was a pretty weird question. But, if he has to be honest, he thinks he could. After all, he defeated Mard Geer who boasted himself as being as strong as the Lucifer of this world.

''I'm pretty sure I could win against-''

''Oh, how foolish you are.'' Drake interrupted the wizard as he placed a hand on his shoulder while kicking him against the back of his right knee, surprising Gray how he got behind him in an instance and how fast he brought him down on one knee already. ''How do you think you could win against someone as strong as Zechsy if you can't even beat me. Not saying that Zechsy is stronger than me since the two of us are on par, but still, what makes you think you could defeat him? Admit it, Gray. You're weak.'' The devil said as he then let go of his shoulder.

''I'm weak?'' Gray repeated, getting back on his feet as he then turned around to stand face to face with the devil. ''I fought against someone from the House of Phenex who I could've easily beaten if he didn't resign. I fought against a demon who said that his strength was equal to that of Sirzechs, and beaten him. I fought against Kokabiel with poison running through my veins but still survived against him. All of that, and you still call me weak!?'' Gray practically exclaimed at the devil, not accepting how he was calling him weak.

''Riser doesn't even come close to the other two, so beating him in a fight is nothing that you should be proud of, really.'' Drake casually said, making a certain Phoenix in the Underworld sneeze. ''Mard Geer and Kokabiel are a different story since you've won against them by catching them off guard when their guards were at their lowest. Nothing but mere luck that you're still alive after having faced off against those two.'' He said, surprising Gray with something he just said.

''Now stop right there. First things first, how the hell do you know Mard Geer?'' The Demon Dragon Slayer asked.

''Lord Rizevim has a lot of connections and gets information in the most weirdest and unexpected ways you could possibly think of. Even I'm curious about how he does those things.'' Drake explained.

''Now that I know that, what makes you believe that I should be considered lucky for still being alive?'' Gray asked, still not believing it was luck that he was still alive.

Drake released a sigh. ''How naive.'' Drake said as he then summoned his spear again. Only this time a bit less flashy than when he summoned it the first time. ''You see that mountain over there.'' The devil said as he pointed at a mountain that was probably half a kilometre away from them.

Nodding at the devil, Gray saw how Drake took some big steps forward as he then threw his spear like any javelin thrower would, letting it fly all the way towards the mountain he was first pointing at. Before Gray could say even one thing, he was shocked as he just saw with his own eyes the massive explosion that happened at the same mountain. Soon, the wind picked up as it was clear to Gray that it was coming from the explosion that was by simply throwing a freaking spear.

''The best part is, Kokabiel could create that much destruction as well if would use his most powerful attack. Not to mention how Zechsy could also destroy the mountain as I did with slightly less effort. And, since Mard Geer said he was on par with Zechsy, means that he could cause this as well, don't you think?'' Drake said, making the eyes of the wizard go even wider if that was possible. ''Now you're probably thinking, 'how was I able to beat Mard Geer and Kokabiel', right? Well, the answer is much easier than that you think it is. It's because you're a human.'' Drake said.

''Huh?'' Was Gray's intelligent reply, not understanding that him being a human was the cause of him still being alive.

''You see, humans are known for being the weakest of all living beings, no joke there. The only thing that humans are better at than devils, angels, youkai's, and the list goes on, is their potential to get stronger and smarter and lots of other stuff. But, since you humans have such a short lifespan unlike other supernatural beings, it only makes sense why being like devils and fallen angels would look down on your race because what you people consider old, we consider it as young. Though it's true that you are very powerful for a human, it won't change the fact that you are still a mere human in the eyes of your enemy, making them underestimate you before you even knew a thing about your enemy. Only those with a Sacred Gear can be considered as somewhat of a challenge to them, but not as a true danger.'' Drake explained.

Gray was definitely taken aback by what the devil told him. To think that all the humans in this world were ranked so low.

''Do you finally understand what I'm saying. Both Mard Geer and Kokabiel never took you serious enough to use their full strength against you, their pride having taken the best of them that led those two to their defeat. Mard Geer killed by your hands, and Kokabiel having turned into an ice statue for eternity. Do you now understand why you've been lucky all this time? If I were you now, I should stop fighting and live the life of how any normal human lives theirs.'' Drake said. ''But, if you do wanna live your current life and want to be strong enough to face Gods and many other beings, then discard your humanity and become something like a devil or a fallen angel or something else, not that I really care which one you would choose.'' He said.

''You really think I will remove my humanity so that I could get stronger?'' Gray asked.

''No, not only that.'' Drake said, making the wizard wonder what more the devil could tell him. ''You see, with all your friends being anything but human, they can live for hundreds and thousands of years before the finally die of old age. You, the only full-fledged human among your little friends, should be proud to reach the hundred as you are then bound to die. Meaning that your role to protect your friends will sooner or later be over as they have to protect you whenever you're getting too old or too weak.'' He said.

Gray didn't answer back as he remained silent, thinking of everything that the silver-haired devil just said to him. He didn't know how Drake did it, but the wizard of Fairy Tail couldn't remove his thoughts on everything he just heard.

''Alrighty then, I think it's time for me to leave this place. Killing you is for another day. Oh, and promise you keep the part of me giving you a Phoenix tear drop a secret, thanks a lot.'' And just when the devil was about to prepare a teleportation magic circle...

''Oi, Drake.'' Gray called the devil.

''The one and only.'' Drake replied.

''Though you may be right that I'm still lucky that I'm alive and that humans aren't the strongest being in this world, know that I don't give a crap about all of that.'' Gray said as he then flared his magical power to show him how serious he was right now. ''I'll prove to you that I'm different than any kind of human by getting stronger. Strong enough to beat you and strong enough to protect all my friends from people like you.'' Gray said.

 _'Those eyes. I can see the power they hold inside of them. He isn't just warning me for the day he would be strong enough, but it's a promise that he will defeat me one day.''_ The silver-haired devil thought as he then let out a very small chuckle. _'No doubt about it. Somehow, this boy really is him.'_

''I see, I'll be patiently waiting for that day then.'' The devil said as a white/silver magic circle appeared underneath him. Placing one hand on his hip, he waved at the wizard with his other hand. ''Bye, bye for now then, Gray Lucifer.'' Drake said, making Gray's eyes go wide for the umpteenth time as he then left the mountains.

 _'He just called me by my name with Lucifer as my last name. Could it be... No, has to know the other me. I don't know who that guy really is, but that smirking bastard really is unpredictable and mysterious while also being full of surprises.'_ Gray thought. Suddenly remembering Irina and Rossweisse, he aimed his eyes at the two girls now. Luckily Gray just saw how they were now slowly getting their consciousness back. _'Oh well, at least those two are OK.'_ He thought as he then walked towards the two ladies.

* * *

 **[Streets of Kuoh]**

With the full moon shining in the night sky, we could see a person running through the famous street of this story that we all know as Kuoh.

Breathing heavily while the person kept on running for whatever reason he had. the person was wearing a black baseball cap that overshadowed, making it unable to the colours of his hair and eyes, a black hoodie with the hood over the person's head, black baggie pants, and black sneakers. With the way the person looked like with all those clothes, it could most likely be a male who really likes the colour black.

Putting an end to all the running, the anonymous person placed his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

''I think... I've lost him...'' The mysterious person breathed out with his voice sounding surprisingly quite feminine.

''Think again, half-breed.''

Hearing a voice behind him, the stranger quickly turned around to see a very tall man in front of him. Only to feel a big and rough hand firmly around his throat as he then got lifted in the air. His feet not touching the ground anymore as he could do nothing but to hold on to the arm of the man.

''Hahaha, who would've thought that finding you could be this easy. Lord Rizevim will reward me big time for this.'' The man said, making it clear to us that he is one of Rizevim's guards. ''And what's with that outfit? Come on, show me your pretty face.'' He said as he then smashed the cap from the strangers head with the hood falling down. Showing the whole world that it wasn't a 'he', but a 'she'.

Now that her face has been revealed, we could see that she was probably around the same age as the current Red Dragon Emperor. She has deep blue eyes and long blonde hair that reached her hips.

''Hmm. Now that's what I like to see~.'' The devil said, looking at the girl with a perverted grin on his face.

''Release me... Right now...'' The girl said.

''Sorry, girly. But can't do that. Lord Rizevim ordered me to take you back so you can happily be with your brother again.'' The devil said as he then had an idea in his mind. An idea that he liked way too much. ''You know, Though he said I had to return you alive, doesn't mean I can have some fun with you.'' He said.

''What... Do you mean...'' The girl asked.

''This!'' He said as he grabbed her hoodie and ripped it off her. Pieces of the clothing lying on the street as the devil could now see that the girl was wearing a simple white bra that covered her nice big breasts. ''Oh my, you sure are innocent.'' He said.

''How... Dare you...'' The girl said as she then surprised the devil by kicking him straight in the nuts. Releasing the girl as he then held his jewels in pain.

Seeing that this is her chance, the girl ran away from the nasty devil as quickly as she could while not caring that her bra was the only thing that covered her chest. But, after five seconds of running, something very solid was hit against her head that made her fall to the ground.

''Now I had it with you. No more Mr Nice Guy.'' The devil said, holding now a mailbox, that he stole from one of the houses, in his hand that had a dent in it, having it used as a weapon that he smashed against her head. ''Looks like we just gonna have to do this the rough way, which I don't mind at all.''

Lying on the cold street with not a single bit of energy left to move even a finger, the girl couldn't help but think this was the end of her. She was hungry, she was thirsty, her vision was blurry, she couldn't hear everything at all. She wanted to sleep so badly, but she knew that that would be the last time she would close her eyes. And even if she did survive the night, it won't change what the man has done to her as she would be then sent back to the prison. With a lone tear escaping from her eye, the girl closed her eyes as she could do nothing but to accept her fate.

''Now then, where should I start. I know, maybe I should start with her- Guh!''

The devil suddenly felt something very sharp piercing through his chest while feeling how his body was burning on the inside. Looking at his chest, he saw a black and white sword coming from his body that had both holy and demonic powers inside of it. Slowly turning his head around, he saw how a blonde-haired young man held the weapon in his right hand with a bag of groceries in his other hand.

And before the devil could utter a single word, the newcomer swung his sword upwards, leaving a huge gap on the devil's body as he then fell dead on the ground.

 _'It's a good thing he wasn't paying any attention to his surrounding. Judging by his strength, he could've been a troublesome opponent to defeat. Not to mention that I've decided to do some groceries at this hour instead of tomorrow, or else I never would've been here in time.'_ The young man thought to himself as he then looked at the girl lying unconscious on the ground. _'Anyway, I better make sure that she stays alive.'_ With that said, the young man picked her up bridal style as he then headed towards his house.


End file.
